Tripolaridad
by Shimizublack
Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "Vongola Decimo". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la Famiglia Vongola. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.
1. Regresa DameTsunao en este caso TsuBoss

**Tripolaridad**

**1 parte.**

**I Telón.**

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: No me he decidido aun; aunque 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) está en mis planes.

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano._**

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Regresa Dame-Tsuna; o en este caso Tsu-Boss_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Japón; Namimori. ****Martes 8:40 A.M. Aula 5-A. **

La secundaria Namimori; para todos era una simple secundaria pero ¡a quien le miento! El presidente del comité disciplinario había convertido la secundaria en preparatoria también con su poder de mandato; ni siquiera el director se atrevió a oponerse a aquel sujeto así que en esos momentos nuestros héroes digo protagonistas que todos conocen se encontraban en el aula de 5-A. da la casualidad de que todos en ese lugar se conocían ya que al momento de extender la escuela todos habían terminado en los mismos salones; cabe destacar que Miura Haru se cambio de escuela luego de una larga charla con su padre –_fueron gritos y hahis por todos lados_- pero bueno, es que ella está en el aula al igual que la adorable Kyoko Sasagawa, la pequeña y hermosa Chrome Dokuro –_Nagi_- e incluso la adulta y madura Hana Kurokawa. Al igual que nuestros guardianes, el bombardero y fumador Gokudera Hayato; el beisbolista idiota de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Luego de tres años; Enma y su familia viajo hacia la isla donde se resguardaba anteriormente por motivos de que tenían que hacer que su familia creciera y una charla de tonterías que Adelheid había dicho que ninguno presto atención. Total que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y aquella mañana no era la excepción. Al momento de que el director había entrado al aula todos habían guardado silencio, principalmente porque era extraño que aquel viejo y canoso sujeto los fuera a visitar.

—Me… me complace a venir… a presentar —trago seco mirando de reojo a la puerta con notable nerviosismo; todos miraban impactados al director por la forma en la que hablaba —. Me complace presentarles a su nuevo maestro y tutor de clases para este año escolar —dijo rápidamente que pocos fueron los que entendieron pero al escuchar tutor de clase para ese año los murmullos comenzaron —. Po… por favor señor adelante…

Unos pasos cerca de la puerta captaron la atención de todos cuando esta se corrió hacia un lado, un hombre; el hombre más hermoso que nadie había podido describir; alto de complexión delgada e incluso musculosa, vestía un traje de color negro con una camisa de color naranja; moreno y cabe destacar que llamaba la atención con solo su presencia; tenía un sombrero del cual ocultaba su mirada con este dejando notar solo dos patillas onduladas a los lados. Algunos se tensaron el aura asesina de ese sujeto en si era demasiado grande, otros pensaron que aquella aura era demasiado potente para estar entre los mortales –_valga me Dios, no ha hablado y ya es un Dios_- el hombre se coloco en el centro del salón con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos; levanto la vista mostrando sus profundos ojos de color negro y una sonrisa de medio lado ladina y arrogante.

—Seré su profesor de historia e incluso su tutor de la clase 5-A —comento apoyándose en la mesa cruzándose de brazos —.Y me conocen como el mejor "**_Katekyō Hitman_**, Reborn"

Todos los que estaban en las sillas se impresionaron por aquellas palabras pero un grupo en especial abrió sus ojos como plato; Gokudera dejo caer por completo los anteojos al suelo, Yamamoto que estaba por dormirse se cayó de la silla de un golpe en seco, Chrome abrió su único ojo visible tratando de recuperar del shock, Haru y Kyoko se miraron al escuchar su nombre e incluso Hana se asombro un poco.

—R…Reborn-san… —susurro Gokudera…

—Reborn-sensei —corrigió el moreno; todos giraron a ver al peliplateado que estaba en un verdadero shock, el docente se giro en sus talones y se coloco detrás de la mesa cuando el director había salido corriendo de aquel lugar no teniendo nada que ver con la llegada de aquel hombre todos se habían mantenido callados luego de aquella comunicación; todo se había vuelto un silencio bastante fastidioso.

**.:::.**

**10:40 A.M. Aula 5-A. **

Cuando el timbre de finalizado la clase había sonado los alumnos tomaron una carrera directa a la cafetería o al baño aquel sujeto los había dejado completamente traumados por la forma en la que enseñaba; se notaban marcas de golpes e incluso polvo de tizas alrededor de todo el salón; el asesino se movió rápidamente sentándose en la mesa al notar la presencia de algunas miradas conocidas e incluso bastante sorprendidas por la presencia del moreno en ese lugar.

—Ahora ¿Qué es lo que quieren para que estén en el salón de clases? Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Miura, Kurokawa, Chrome.

— ¿C…cómo es posible? —pregunto entrecortado el peliplateado cayendo al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba no se sabía si era del nerviosismo o la diversión.

—Oh… vaya al parecer el chiquitín creció jajá —se rio divertido Yamamoto pero su rostro no cambiaba de emoción de un momento a otro todos se quedaban observando al moreno que permanecía callado.

— ¿Dónde está el _Boss_?

—Tsuna; sigue en Italia, no vendrá si no a finales de esta semana —contesto tranquilo Reborn sacando un expresso –_de alguna parte es Reborn, no me gusta explicar cuando se trata de él_- mientras lo coloca en sus labios tomando un pequeño sorbo de este —. Tenía cosas que atender en **_Sicilia_** y luego iría a atenderlas a **_Venezia_**; si no tiene inconvenientes esta aquí el sábado.

— ¿Por qué no nos aviso que vendrían Reborn-san? —pregunto Gokudera temblando, desde aquel día que Tsuna se había ido con una radiante sonrisa no habían sabido nada de él solo por las cartas que enviaban hacia Nana.

—Bueno, Tsuna no quiso avisar y si él no quería a mi no me interesaba —comento tranquilo —. A parte tomo más de 1 años lograr eliminar mi maldición y luego de eso nos hemos encargado completamente de trasferir los papeles al Decimo Vongola; aunque hasta la muerte del Noveno él se encarga de pocas cosas de la familia aunque su firma es igual de valiosa que la del Noveno y su palabra es absoluta.

—Entonces… ¡Él Decimo es líder de la **_Famiglia_**!

—Sí; por el momento es el heredero absoluto al igual que lo es el Noveno —dice tranquilo Reborn levándose de la mesa.

—Jaja aunque todavía no entiendo esto, es bueno que luego de 3 años Tsuna regrese —dice tranquilo el moreno sonriendo, de espaldas Reborn amplio una sonrisa arrogante a la vez divertida si se que sorprenderán cuando vean al castaño.

—**_Certo,_****_ essere felici di vedere i loro tutori e giocattoli_** (Claro, estará feliz de ver a sus guardianes y juguetes) —el hombre salió del aula dejando a los presentes con una gota de sudor por sus palabras mientras las chicas que estaban detrás no entendieron nada de lo que el hombre había dicho.

— ¿Chrome-chan?... ¿Qué dijo Reborn-sensei? —pregunto Kyoko por lo bajo, la chica lo giro a ver y amplio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Que _Boss_ vendrá el sábado.

— ¡_Hahi_! ¡¿Tsuna-san ya regresa de Italia?! ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta!

— ¡Claro que si Mujer estúpida! ¡Se trata de Juudaime debe ser una gran fiesta! ¡Friki! ¡Hay que preparar mucho Sushi del que le gusta al Decimo!

—Ma~ tienes toda la razón Gokudera; también hay que avisarle a Sasagawa-sempai y a Hibari —dice con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y para que tenemos que avisarle a esos idiotas? Que se enteren ellos mismos —dice Gokudera saliendo del aula de clases ante la mirada de todos, los demás suspiraron y siguieron al bombardero que se veía más feliz de lo usual.

**.:::.**

**11:20 A.M. Recepción; Aula del comité disciplinario. **

Dentro del gran aula de recepción se encontraban dos personas sentadas frente a la otra, en uno de los grandes muebles un hermoso pelinegro de ojos metalizados se encontraba con el ceño fruncido una taza de té en sus manos mientras dejaba que el humo saliera de este para colocar lentamente la taza en sus labios bebiendo tranquilamente. Delante de él un peliblanco de ojos plateados se encontraba observando al pelinegro comiendo una galletita. Mientras que alado de la máquina de café se encontraba un pelinegro de un extraño y rebelde peinado con un palillo en su boca lanzando de nuevo un largo suspiro de sus labios.

— ¡Hibari! ¡Te he dicho mil y muchas más veces que no interrumpas mis EXTREMAS peleas!

—No he interrumpido nada; fueron mis subordinados.

— ¡Tú has dado la EXTREMA orden!

—Claro que no lo he hecho, no me interesa detener una pelea de herbívoros debiluchos; solo me interesa la paz de **_Namichuu_**.

— ¡Entonces tengamos una EXTREMA batalla! —el peliblanco se levanto ajustando sus puños dispuesto a enfrentar al pelinegro.

—Me parece bien —dice dejando la taza en la mesa preparándose para la batalla.

—No, ustedes dos no pueden tener una batalla a parte están los dos aquí porque hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes. Kyo-san; Sasagawa-san —interrumpió Tetsuya de nuevo.

— ¡Ya he dicho que EXTREMADAMENTE luchare con Hibari! ¡Nadie me detendrá!

—Llego dos horas deteniéndolos —dice de nuevo el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

—No te metas en esto Tetsu; me he cansado de su incompetencia.

— ¡A quien le llamas EXTREMADAMENTE incompetente! ¡Prepárate para una batalla a puño limpio Hibari! ¡Suelta tus tonfas!

—Te morderé hasta la muerte, fastidioso boxeador.

—Valla tan animados como siempre —los dos dirigieron rápidamente una mirada a la ventana sin quitar su defensa viendo a un hombre entrar elegantemente por aquel lugar; los dos se pusieron en guardia observando a aquel sujeto que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado camino elegantemente con paso firme sentándose en la mesa del presidente ante la mirada de aquellos tres.

— ¡Quien es este EXTREMO hombre que brota feromonas asesinas por todas partes!

—Eso quisiera saber yo —dice el carnívoro frunciendo el ceño moviendo rápidamente sus tonfas dispuesto a atacar a aquel sujeto; el hombre lentamente se levanta y de un movimiento rápido está detrás del pelinegro apuntando su cabeza con la pistola ante el asombro de los presentes.

—Lento, Hibari —dice burlón.

—Esos movimientos… Bebé —dice el hombre tratando de levantarse pero la mano de Reborn termina en la cabeza de Hibari sujetando fuertemente su cabeza y sus manos sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa de lado sin soltarlo — ¿¡Que piensas que estás haciendo!?

—Escúchame, tu también Ryohei —el peliblanco seguía sin bajar la guardia —. Soy Reborn; el tutor de Tsuna y amigo del maestro Pao, Pao.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres aquel Bebé! ¡De la casa de Sawada! ¡EXTREMO!

—Tranquilo Hibari; no vengo a pelear —dice el hombre soltándolo mientras salta hacia atrás bloqueando el ataque de una de las tonfas del pelinegro frunciendo el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona del hombre —. Si me atacas y peleamos no te enteraras de la información interesante de Tsuna.

— ¿Qué pasa con Sawada Tsunayoshi? —pregunto el pelinegro bajando la tonfa ante la sonrisa de Reborn, camino hasta sentarse en uno de los muebles tomando una galleta para colocarla en sus labios.

— ¡Sawada! ¡¿Dónde está Sawada?! —pregunto levantando el puño el boxeador llamando la atención de los dos sujetos que al estar mirándose con ganas de matarse lo habían olvidado.

—Regresa el sábado; y escuche que sus amigos le harán un fiesta.

— ¡Una EXTREMA fiesta! —dice Ryohei levantando ambos brazos al cielo, el pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y el pelinegro sonrió divertido.

—Ryohei; escuche que Kyoko te estaba buscando —dice Reborn, este gira a ver al pelinegro y coloca pose militar.

— ¡Kyoko! —grito saliendo a toda velocidad del aula de recepción; el hombre tranquilamente se estiro subiendo los pies a la mesa mientras bajaba la mirada cruzado de brazos cuando un camaleón comenzó a caminar por su hombre quedándose en este mirando con cautela al hombre.

—Tetsu, sal de la oficina vez a hacer tus recorridos diarios.

—Si señor —dice saliendo de aquel lugar bajo la vista del prefecto; el hombre se sienta delante del pelinegro mientras coloca una mano en su mejilla para sostenerla.

—Hibari…

— ¿Dónde embarcara el avión de Sawada Tsunayoshi? —pregunto cortante.

—No tienes porque fingir Kyoya; se expresamente que tu y Tsuna se han estado comunicando por correo e incluso se ha vuelto un poco adicto a la computadora —el pelinegro se sonrojo pero igual no dijo nada ya que había sido realmente poco lo que paso por su cabeza —. Pero sé perfectamente que ustedes dos necesitan un tiempo "**_solos_**" —dice enmarcando la palabra con sus manos divertido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Bebé?

—Ten —dice entregándole una carta, el hombre lo miro para luego observar la hoja y abrirla lentamente; estaba escrita con una hermosa letra y bastante legible.

**_Mi querido y adorado Kyoya. _**

**_Me complace escribir esta carta ya que como Reborn ira primero a Japón a arreglar algunos asuntos yo me quedare aquí en Italia durante una semana más; no me he podido comunicar contigo porque cierto tutor me ha tenido bastante ocupado lleno de papeles con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Algunas de las tierras de Italia han sido cedidas para mí al igual que una gran parte de Namimori también, te preguntas ¿Qué cosa? Es obvio que unas mansiones en Italia y una base en Namimori que desde el día que me marche ha estado siendo construida a sus pies. _**

**_No he podido decirte esto con antelación ya que no me lo han permitido pero ya que llegare luego de mi largo viaje la verdad no me importa lo que verdaderamente piense Reborn, simplemente me alegro saber que luego de saber que regresare a Namimori estoy realmente feliz, no solo te extrañe a ti si no que a todos los chicos. Extraño sobre todo el clima y la comida; aunque la italiana nunca está mal. _**

**_He estado investigando una serie de cosas y hay algunas que seguramente te interesaran, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que querías hacer una organización? Hable con mi abuelo y hemos decidido ayudarte con todos los cargos e incluso tengo una larga lista de mafiosos por los cuales buscan a un gran jefe para poder trabajar bajo la sombra de Vongola; Oh casi lo olvidaba ¿recuerdas la vieja avenida? Se construyo un aeropuerto privado en ese lugar por esa razón no llegare si no hasta el sábado ya que tienen que arreglar algunas cosas; solo algunas personas saben de ese lugar. _**

**_Me gustaría que fueras para recibirme en mi llegada; tengo planeado alrededor de las 10:20 de la mañana aunque no se que tanto me atrase con los papeles aunque todo lo puedo hacer desde el avión; sin nada más que decir y de contar me despido._**

**_Suyo, Sawada Di Vongola Tsunayoshi._**

El pelinegro levanto la mirada al observar al muy tranquilo asesino devorando tiernamente una galleta de chocolate, giro a ver a la canasta al ver que no había absolutamente nada, releyó la carta algunas veces más largas para luego dejarla sobre su regazo mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro.

— ¿Ya la habías leído?

— ¿Por quién me tomas? No reviso la correspondencia ajena no es de mi incumbencia.

—**_Snoop're_****_un bambino_** (eres un fisgón Bebé) —le comento en un italiano bastante fluido, le hombre simplemente bajo la cabeza permitiendo que su sombrero cubriera sus ojos sonriendo de lado; se levanto tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos.

—**_È il mio_****_ studente, devo vedere che sciocchezze che scrive alla sua fidanzata_** (Es mi alumno, tengo que ver que tonterias le escribe a su noviecito)

Los dos se mandaron miradas de indiferencia mientras el hombre salía tranquilamente por la puerta dirigiéndose a un lugar en especial con las manos en sus bolsillos; los alumnos se hacían a un lado cuando ese hombre con aura realmente atemorizante pasaba por su lado mientras que en el aula del comité el pelinegro se levanto guardando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos comenzando a salir de aquel lugar con una sonrisa de lado.

**.:::.**

**Italia; Sicilia. Martes 05:00 P.M. Mansion Vongola. **

En un gran y amplio jardín, bastante hermoso para ser cierto. Era cubierto de un manto de sol y cielo brillante, varias flores a los alrededores de diferentes colores pero lo que más marcaba eran las hermosas rosas de color blanco. En el centro de las grandes y hermosas flores se encontraba una mesa regada de varios papeles y algunas que otras cartas a los lados, mientras que a sus pies se encontraba un hermoso y pequeño león acostado en una gran almohada. La persona que se encontraba sentada se quito los anteojos que tenia dejándolas sobre la mesa dejando ver unos hermosos y grandes ojos chocolate; e incluso parecidos a las avellanas de un gran brillo proveniente de estos jugosos oculares melosos; se noto que su labio estaba fruncido dándole una hermosa expresión, se notaba que el chico era pequeño pero no sobretodo débil; su cabello desafiaba de alguna forma la gravedad mientras sus manos se cruzaban entre ellas. Levanto la vista al sentir un carro y unos pasos.

—Es hora de la merienda, **_Young Máster _**—un hombre alto de cabello violeta y grandes ojos de color azul le había hablado; el pequeño giro su cabeza al ver a su mayordomo remover por completo la mesa limpiándola de cualquier rastro de que él estuviera trabajando en ese lugar, luego de algunos movimientos se agacho colocando el plato de leche e incluso un bistec de buena calidad a orillas de la almohada del pequeño león; al momento de que sonreía viendo a su amo.

—Este té… **_Darjeeling_** ¿eh? —afirmo con una sonrisa, su mayordomo de la misma forma sonrió mientras hacia una corta referencia.

—Para una armoniosa tarde uno de los más finos tés de la india; me tome la liberta de pedir algunos cuando me entere de su fascinación por el té —dice con una corta sonrisa —. Y cabe resaltar que su postre de igual manera es de la india; **_Rasamalai._**

—Sí que tiene un nombre extraño —dice el castaño tomando lentamente la cuchara para colocarla en el borde tocando levemente la salsa de crema que lo cubría para dirigirlo a sus labios probándolo y ampliando una sonrisa —. Perfecto.

—Es un placer que le agrade, **_Young Máster_**.

—Ne, Adrien —llamo dubitativo el castaño, el hombre se giro entre sus tobillos observando a su joven amo que le estaba hablando nervioso; el mayor se acerco haciendo una corta reverencia sin observarlo a los ojos —. Bueno… me preguntaba si no podemos adelantar los viajes de vuelo.

—Lo lamento pero la fiesta es el viernes; si no va a esa fiesta su abuelo, el amo Timoteo se enojara.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero ir —se quejo cruzándose de brazos, escucharon el pequeño rugido de Natsu mientras el castaño observaba con los ojos como borrego degollado a su mayordomo, este trago seco y giro un poco su rostro —… Adrien, ¿en serio no puedes hacer nada?

El mayor suspiro, el menor fue iluminado con una gran aura de color rosa con flores y corazones.

—Veré que hago, mi joven amo. "**si no me quiero enfrentar a sus otras facetas**" —menciona y piensa bastante frustrado haciendo una corta reverencia dándose la vuelta —. Oh, lo olvide. Reborn-sama ha llamado hace algunas horas me ha informado de su ingreso a la escuela secundaria y preparatoria de Namimori al parecer le ha avisado a todos sus guardianes de su próxima llegada —el hombre giro a ver a su amo que no le respondía y se quedo callado al verlo devorar gustosamente su comida; se quedo observándolo durante algunos minutos hasta que había terminado y se tomo su té de una.

— ¿Reborn ya llego a Japón? —Pregunto divertido, el hombre volvió a asentir mientras movía los platos de su amo y su mascota para luego hacer una corta reverencia; colocando de nuevo los papeles en orden.

— ¿algo más joven amo?

—No, eso es todo Adrien.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia saliendo de aquel gran jardín, el pequeño se quedo observando a lo lejos como las aves volaban libremente lanzo un largo suspiro de sus labios volviendo a ver los papeles y levantando una ceja interesado; tomo su celular mientras marcaba un par de números conocidos para él mientras se divertía de sobremanera al escuchar la música del otro lado.

**_Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, ¡Byakuran! _**

— _¡¿Que sorpresa?! ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! ~_ —se escucho cantarín del otro lado del teléfono, el castaño soltó una risita al igual que el peliblanco.

—_Tiempo sin hablar contigo, Byakuran._

— _¿Y porque me has llamado? ¿Hay algo de mi familia que te interese?_

—_Tengo una carta que te interesara bastante Byakuran, al parecer te están sobre estimando. La **Famiglia Collina** quiere hacer una unión con los mafiosos que han estado atacando a tu familia para acabarte_ —dice Tsuna con una sonrisa de lado bastante interesada con la información que está leyendo.

—_Era de esperarse de Tsunayoshi-kun, y bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?_ —se escucho del otro lado bastante tranquilo para ser verdad; el castaño sonrió por lo bajo mientras una risita se escuchaba del otro lado —_. Planeas una alianza, Tsunayoshi-kun. _

—_Sabes que detesto la **traición** Byakuran. Quiero que tu elimines a esos sujetos han estado acosando a los Vongola desde que la alianza fue efectuada y varios sicarios de la familia han estado trabajando bajo nuestra sombra, mi abuelo me encargo de eso personalmente pero no me quiero ensuciar mis manos con gente tan débil; pensé en decirle a Uni pero me temo que ella no estará de acuerdo con esto._

— _¡Oh!_ —Se sorprendió del otro lado del teléfono el hombre pero luego soltó una sonora carcajada —_. Por supuesto, pero a cambio quiero dos toneladas de **marshmallow **de la mejor marca de todas. _

—_Eres un adicto a esas golosinas…_ —dice por lo bajo con una gota de sudor el castaño.

—_Lo mismo digo de ti; Tsunayoshi postre-chan_ —dice divertido mientras se escucha una carcajada del otro lado —_. Por otro lado, escuche que ibas de regreso a Japón, ¿por algo interesante? _

—_Necesito reunirme con mis guardianes para darles la noticia definitiva y que ellos tomen una decisión._

—"**_Si es donde este Tsunayoshi-kun no hay porque temer_**" —dice del otro lado Byakuran haciendo énfasis en esa frase, el castaño frunció el ceño pero el peliblanco no lo dejo continuar —_. No tienes porque pedir permiso, ¿no te lo dijeron en la última batalla que nos enfrentamos todos? _

—_Eso es verdad Byakuran pero hay cosas que hay que aclararse; algunos tienen mentalizados otras cosas, no los puedo arrastrar son mis amigos, no mis perros guardianes._

—_Oh, de nuevo regreso el Tsunayoshi-kun de siempre_ —dice con una sonrisa de lado —_. Entonces suerte si me aburro demasiado en aquella casería con los **Collina** me iré a molestarlos a Japón _—dice cantarín cortando el teléfono antes de que Tsuna dijera algo.

El castaño se quedo callado y observo otros papeles mientras seguía pasando lentamente, levanto la mirada observando a un grupo de personas que se dirigían hacia donde él estaba sentado; se levanto lentamente sacudiendo su camisa y guardando su teléfono.

—Hanabusa Aidou que gusto verte en mi mansión.

—El gusto es mío Di Vongola Tsunayoshi, ¿Dónde nos sentaremos para hablar de negocios?

—Adelante; mi jardín es tu jardín —dice con una sonrisa guiándolo atreves de las flores para tomar asiento donde estaba antes ante la atenta mirada de un grupo de guarda espaldas, todas mujeres.

**.:::.**

**Japón; Namimori. ****Viernes 05:40 P.M. Sawada House. **

La semana había pasado rápido; Reborn le comunico a Nana Sawada y al resto de la bulliciosa familia Sawada que se iban a mudar de aquella casa, porque su caprichoso alumno por vivir 3 años en una gran mansión dijo que si volvía no quería vivir en la misma casa, si no que en la mansión que su abuelo había mandado a construir; y como buen tutor del infante, caprichoso y tripolar Tsuna, Reborn acepto.

Pero era obvio que lo había hecho para su propio bien; ya que podría usar alguna de esas habitaciones para su propio beneficio aparte de que también le gustaba que los sirvientes lo consintieran.

Con elegancia una gran limusina se detuvo delante de la casa Sawada; Reborn se encontraba de brazos cruzados delante de aquel lugar mientras la puerta se abría dejando salir a un gran grupo de hombres vestidos completamente elegante, con traje refinado y limpio.

Detrás de aquella limusina se parqueo un camión de mudanzas; el hombre se despego del muro y abrió la puerta dispuesto a llamar a **_Mamma_**, pero un grupo de molestos niños de no más de 8 años había salido corriendo por todo el lugar, y un pequeño de 11 años atrás de ellos, una vena se le había hinchado en la frente al asesino mientras su camaleón tomaba forma de pistola.

—Estoy harto de esa maldita vaca —dijo por lo bajo cuando apunto a la cabeza de aquel animal pero un peso extra no le permitió disparar, lo que provoco que golpeara contra el muro de la casa provocando un gran hueco.

— ¡Reborn! ~ —aquella cantarina voz, no era nada más ni nada menos que la de Bianchi, el pelinegro giro su rostro hacia la mujer que seguía colgada de su cuello mientras lanzaba un suspiro de sus labios, detrás de ella salió la castaña con algunas bolsas encima.

—Chicos, ayudemos a los amigos de Reborn a llevar esto a la nueva casa.

—No es necesario **_Mamma_**, de eso se encargan ellos.

Los hombres entraron rápidamente y comenzaron a sacar todos los implementos necesarios de la mudanza, el ex Arcobaleno observaba todo divertido cuando se acerco lentamente un hombre haciendo una reverencia ante todos. Castaño oscuro de ojos marrón oscuro, hizo una pequeña reverencia tomando las bolsas que tenia Nana al igual que las que cargaba Bianchi.

—Lamento la tardanza, Nana-sama; Reborn-sama —se disculpo el hombre dándose vuelta de igual manera comenzando a salir de la casa.

—Pero que joven tan amable —dijo Nana observándolo.

— ¿Quién es el Reborn?

—Lucas; el hermano menor del jefe de mayordomos de Tsuna en Italia; al parecer se quedara en Japón en la casa —dice divertido el ex Arcobaleno; las personas miraban interesados como los Sawada se iban mudando cuando subieron todos en la limusina observando por última vez su casa.

—Gyahahahaha ¡Lambo-san es rico! ¡Estoy en una limuchina!

—Limusina Lambo-kun —corrigió la hermosa castaña al niño vaca que hizo un punchero.

—**_Mamma_**, Lambo-san tiene hambre… —le dijo un pequeño y hermoso niño de 8 años de cabellos ya casi cortos de color negro rebeldes y ojos grandes de color jade.

— ¡Lambo no molestes a **_Mamma_**! —lo regaño una linda niña de 8 años de cabellos largos de color negro y ojos grandes del mismo color con un par de pequeñas orejas donde sujetaba sus anteojos.

—Ya chicos cuando lleguemos comeremos un poco, cierto Fuuta-kun.

— ¡Hai **_Mamma_**! —el pelinegro de un costado miraba la charla de los mocosos observando al pelinegro que ampliaba una sonrisa; el hombre frunció el ceño girando a ver hacia la ventana mientras un tic se incrementaba en su ceja por la forma en la que gritaban. **_Si_**, Lambo era el único capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Reborn y tan fácilmente.

**.:::.**

**Japón; Namimori. Sábado 10:10 A.M. Aeropuerto privado. **

Se encontraba un grupo de algunas personas alrededor de la sala; un pelinegro de sombrero de franja anaranjada con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados; a su lado un niño de unos 8 años con una correa en su cuello y los brazos cruzados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y lagrimas estaban en sus ojos, tenía un bozal puesto y la correa era sujetada por el pelinegro que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña sentada mientras sujetaba débilmente la mano del pequeño niño que seguía llorando por ser el perdedor de un "**_juego_**" que lo incito jugar Reborn la noche anterior; y que obviamente el sicario gano. Delante de ellos con una sonrisa se encontraba Nana Sawada que como buena madre ignoraba a los niños que según ella jugaban amablemente con Reborn-chan; mientras que Bianchi esparcía corazones por todas partes viendo a Reborn como domaba a la vaca.

Mientras que lejos que esos locos se encontraba el pelinegro cruzado de brazos; sentado en una ventana –_que onda tienen estos con las ventanas_- mirando hacia la nada sus ojos metalizados dirigían cortas miradas hacia la puerta donde se supone que tendría que salir Tsunayoshi, lanzo de nuevo un largo suspiro obviamente aburrido.

—"**Je, esta tan emocionado que parece un carnívoro antes de atacar a su presa**" —pensó con diversión el sicario observando de reojo al pelinegro que estaba mirando o más bien fulminando la puerta por donde se supone que llegaría su alumno.

Un silencio se hizo sepulcral cuando un avión se escucho cerca del lugar las luces se encendieron de verde a rojas mientras las personas que esperaban la llegada de el pequeño castaño se asomaron bastante interesados, pasaron los minutos cuando algunas personas comenzaron a salir del lugar, la mayoría de las personas vestían como sirvientas y mayordomos. Otros más retocados tenían trajes bastante elegantes; Reborn miro a todos que a la mayoría claramente no conocía pero lo dejo pasar al ver al mayordomo principal de la mansión de Italia.

Todos sostenían maletas; mientras se colocaban en una hilera y Nana al igual que el resto (**_excepto Reborn y Hibari_**) miraban con los ojos impresionados con la movilidad que se movían aquellas personas.

— ¡Un placer conocerla Nana-sama; Reborn-sama! —saludaron en unisonó. Ellos se levantaron y observaron a más gente de la que deberían observar, Adrien rápidamente paso una mirada por todos y se acerco lentamente haciendo una reverencia —. Ustedes deben ser Bianchi-sama, I-pin-sama, Fuuta-sama y Lambo-sama.

— ¡Guahahahaha! ¡Por fin alguien reconoce mi genialidad! —grito a los cuatro vientos Lambo, el collar se apretó un poco mas y la voz chillona del niño se cayó por Reborn que tenía una mirada sádica y una sonrisa divertida.

—Soy Bianchi —dijo la pelirosa señalándose, los demás hicieron una reverencia repitiendo los nombres al unisonó de los demás, mirando con consideración e inclusive pesar a aquella presa de el mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn.

—_Entonces hazlo antes de que llegue a la mansión; las cosas se hacen perfectamente o no se hacen… ¡¿Cómo que estoy demente?! ¡Hanabusa!_ —todos giraron hacia dentro de aquel lugar cuando un hermoso castaño ya bastante alto de unos 17 años casi para 18 de cabellos alborotados castaños lo tenía un poco largo a diferencia de antes cuando se había ido; había crecido un poco pero no completamente cuando se detuvo delante de todos los que lo recibían su sonrisa se amplió en todo el lugar era tan reluciente, tan hermosa y tan… perfecta — ¡Okaasan! —dijo animado mientras lanzaba el teléfono hacia su mayordomo que lo tomo en perfecto estado dándose la vuelta para atender lo que a su amo no le dio gana de seguir atendiendo —. Oh pero si están todos —dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su madre dándole un beso en las mejillas al igual que hacia besando la mano de I-Pin y Bianchi.

—Vaya; te has vuelto un caballero Tsuna —le alago Bianchi el castaño rio divertido mientras se daba la vuelta desordenándole el cabello a un sonrojado Fuuta pero luego se detuvo frunciendo el ceño con lo que vio.

— ¡Reborn! ¡No molestes a Lambo! —el castaño miro al pelinegro con las mejillas sonrojadas llorando en silencio el castaño se acerco a su tutor y soltó la correa de Lambo mientras miraba con enojo pero diversión en sus ojos a su tutor.

— ¿Hiciste tu trabajo bien, Tsuna? —pregunto levantando una ceja.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Es obvio por eso llegue; planeaba hacerlo hace dos días pero las cosas se complicaron en las trasferencias de Italia hacia acá, así que me toco pasarme de largo.

—Hn, eso es interesante Tsuna. ¿Qué problemas?

—Esos sujetos de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? Pensé que nos habíamos deshecho de eso…

—Le deje a Dino aquel trabajo —bostezo y miro a los demás que estaban consolando a Lambo —. De hecho, Hanabusa me consiguió a algunos inquilinos interesantes para la mansión de aquí en Japón… pero cambiando de tema —su mirada se digno a buscar en todo el resto del lugar.

—Si buscas a Hibari, entro en ese lugar —dijo señalando una habitación, el castaño asintió animado y salió disparado hacia aquella habitación.

— ¡¿Tsu-kun?!

— ¡Vayan montándose en el carro! ¡Tengo necesidades! —mintió.

—Pero Tsu-kun…

—Vamos **_Mamma_**, Tsuna nos acompañara más tarde recuerda que hay que terminar de prepara todo —dijo Reborn mientras pasaba su mano por los hombros de la preocupada Nana mientras le hacía señales a los demás que también se movieran.

**.:::.**

Abrió lentamente la puerta y sus piernas flaquearon un poco, luego de tres años lo vio; deslumbrante y hermoso vestía el típico uniforme del comité disciplinario; su mirada estaba entre las limusinas que se encontraban fuera de la casa detrás de su motocicleta; cabe destacar que estaba mucho antes que la madre de aquel castaño, el Bebé y el resto de idiotas que no le importaba saber quiénes eran.

Lentamente el pelinegro volteo a mirar al castaño y frunció el ceño, este se congelo totalmente estaba enojado, Hibari estaba enojado el chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero de un rápido movimiento estaba entre el pelinegro y la pared; demasiado cerca, una de las tonfas de Hibari se encontraba en su cuello y su respiración era bastante agitada; los flecos de Hibari cubrían su rostro y Tsuna desde hace años no había temblado ni sonrojándose de esa manera… no como ahora…

* * *

**CONTINUARA… **

**De acuerdo, mátenme no lo soporte ¬¬ tenía que escribirlo de lo contrario me volveré completamente loca _ '' ok sé que tengo algunas historias –_de lo contrario no fuera interesante_- algunas estoy emitiendo y las otras murieron –_le da pereza_- pero eso depende de mis lectoras, lectores –_en uno tuve un chico_- (?) Whatever. El cuento es que la nueva historia me gusta un poco la trama que tengo planeada para ella *·* **

**Como siempre, me gusta colocar a Tsuna lo más hermoso y sexy posible *·* al igual que a Kyoya pero aquí veremos tres facetas de Tsuna *·* "_el dulce ángel_" "_el caprichoso amo_" y sin duda "_el sádico alumno_". Por eso se llama "Tripolaridad" y no sé porque se llama así solo estaba buscando un nombre y salió eso ¬€¬ ¿Problemas? **

**Pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo; si me adelantare para colocar a estos sexis chicos como pareja al principio *·* porque vendrán rivales para Kyoya y no simplemente _herbívoros_ como él dice. **

**Y como siempre me gusta dejar claro algunas cosas y que me ayuden. **

**No sé qué parejas secundarias colocar; no pensaba hacerlo todo Yaoi también pensaba hacer parejas Hetero, pero el problema es que ;2; ¡No se! Oh y algunas Yuri. **

**Pensaba en YamaXGoku. **

**Pero tengo otras en mente y no sé todavía cómo es que las sacare. **

**Obviamente habrán personajes nuevos; como algunos primos de Tsuna; nuevas Famiglias; como la que vieron en este episodios; y bueno vieron un poco del "cambio de personalidad" de Tsuna; vivir 3 años en una mansión solo con Reborn lo daño mentalmente. *·* **

**En el próximo veremos la fiesta y como se presentara Tsuna ante sus ex – compañeros de clases; buano sus compañeros. **

**Y como siempre *·* Pedofilia x'D he pensado colocar a RebornXLambo; pero es que Lambo es demasiado pequeño ;w; -_no tiene problemas con eso pero aja_- y como siempre Nana haciéndose la oídos sordo ¿Cómo no regaño a Reborn por eso? ¡¿Quién se cree que llevar a un niño como un perro es jugar?! Bueno; ni quiero imaginarme qué clase de juegos jugaron esos dos, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura *·* **

**Y me sigan leyendo. **

**KISS**

**An. **


	2. Facetas

1 parte.

II Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano._**

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"___Facetas_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

**_Lentamente el pelinegro volteo a mirar al castaño y frunció el ceño, este se congelo totalmente estaba enojado, Hibari estaba enojado el chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero de un rápido movimiento estaba entre el pelinegro y la pared; demasiado cerca, una de las tonfas de Hibari se encontraba en su cuello y su respiración era bastante agitada; los flecos de Hibari cubrían su rostro y Tsuna desde hace años no había temblado ni sonrojándose de esa manera… no como ahora…_**

—K…Kyoya…

—Shhhh —comento colocando un dedo en los labios del castaño; su corazón estaba acelerándose por mil, en el silencio que fue eterno para ambos escuchaban los latidos de los corazones de los dos, lentamente se acerco a los labios de un asombrado y avergonzado castaño colocando lentamente sus labios en los ajenos.

El beso fue lento, e incluso se podría presenciar que en esos momentos Kyoya le estaba diciendo un montón de cosas con ellos, no fue profundo pero tampoco fue tan lento; era un momento en que la emoción de ambos lleno por completo el cuerpo del otro se necesitaban, lo sabían y lo tenían completamente claro; Kyoya necesitaba al castaño y el castaño sin duda lo necesitaba a él; lo miro lentamente y amplio una pequeña sonrisa, dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla del pelinegro y la rozo con sus suaves manos; seguía siendo pequeño, pero para Kyoya sería SU pequeño castaño.

—Eres un herbívoro mal entrenado Tsunayoshi —dijo lentamente, el castaño rio entre dientes mientras sostenía las mejillas del pelinegro y sus frentes estaban juntas.

—Eso supongo, Kyoya —comento por lo bajo con una sonrisa de lado; en realidad pensaba en una serie de cosas en esos momentos pero no mencionaba absolutamente nada; Hibari levanto una ceja juro escuchar del Bebé que Tsunayoshi había obtenido cierto tipo de personalidades pero en esos momentos era el típico castaño; con los ojos grandes chocolates mirando lo más profundo de tu ser con esa gran sonrisa y sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas —. Ne Kyoya~

—Hn.

— ¿Iras a mi casa conmigo? O… ¿te irás? —un golpe bajo para el prefecto; al observar los ojos del castaño noto que en su comisura habían lagrimas que estaban a punto de bajar, esa mirada de borrego y esos ojos que brillaban con intensidad le daban mala espina; tenía que pensar bien sus palabras pero se entero de la fiesta no quería estar rodeado de herbívoros pero tampoco quería dejar que ellos se comieran a su presa; trago seco y volteo el rostro.

—Iré.

— ¡Genial! —grito Tsunayoshi levantando sus manos hacia el cielo mientras abrazaba a Kyoya por la cintura; quedaron así durante un largo momento, compartiendo el calor corporal del otro sobre sus ropas, extrañaba a su castaño, sin duda lo hacía desde aquel día en que se fue a Italia y le confesó sus sentimientos había estado ausente durante días e incluso no podía con lo que había escuchado pero luego había comprendido absolutamente todo, el amaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**.:::.**

Fuera de la hermosa y grande Namimori; cerca de los grandes bosques y montañas se abría paso una nueva residencia; unas grandes y hermosas rejas de color negro con el emblema de los Vongola estaba en la parte de arriba esta tenía una extraña figura a los alrededores mientras caían grandes formas de distintos tamaños; la reja era grande y era cubierta por unos grandes muros que rodeaban por completo el lugar, luego de estar embarcados con grandes árboles que impedían el paso mas allá de donde debían estar; al verificar las limusinas las grandes rejas se abrieron dejando ver un hermoso y largo paisaje lleno de grandes y hermosas flores e incluso grandes y lindos arboles completamente cuidados; el viaje estuvo alrededor de 20 minutos cuando se logro divisar un gran castillo; no era una mansión era un castillo ingles de unas seis torres de color marrón con unas centenares de ventanas; de grandes y filosas cubiertas y de un hermoso techo de color azulado; se lograba divisar que el castillo tenía un amplio recurso de la mas calidad beneficencia e igual portaba con un invernadero hecho de vidrio y frente a él una gran cantidad de flores todas rosas blancas e incluso algunas margaritas y rosas rojas las favoritas del joven amo. El jardín era extenso y tenía una serie de sillas a los alrededores del pasto verde y unos caminos por donde los carros podían pasar; delante de aquello unas grandes escaleras esperaban para abrir la gran puerta de madera.

Moviendo completamente la cámara, en la parte del invernadero se podría apreciar una gran y hermosa piscina, con varias chozas en el centro y varios lugares donde se podían observar muebles e incluso algunas sillas de playa; luego se noto una gran casa que solo tenía una puerta grande y corrediza; ahí adentro se encontraba una serie de autos deportivos, motocicletas e incluso algunos vehículos grandes y blindados.

De la limusina bajaron Nana, Lambo –_del cual fue amarrado de nuevo con la correa_- I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi y Reborn sujetando la correa de Lambo mientras entraban tranquilamente a la mansión que fue abierta por un hermoso castaño haciendo una corta reverencia.

—Tsuna regresa más tarde; tubo que atender antes unos asuntos y ellos son los nuevos ingresados a la mansión; reparte el trabajo y que se acostumbren rápido a la casa.

—Si Reborn-sama —dijo haciendo una corta reverencia caminando hacia los sirvientes chocando mirada con su hermano —. Nii-sama.

—Ototo —contesto el peli violeta, los dos se dedicaron una suave mirada mientras el castaño comenzó a repartir los trabajos de todos.

—Bienvenido a la mansión; Adrien Lodge —saludo con una sonrisa de lado un hermoso hombre alto de ojos brillantes de color azul esmeralda de piel de color blanco con el cabello rubio de cabellos ondulados y lisos vestido con un traje de color blanco de corte inglés, con la corbata de color roja y una hebilla del símbolo Vongola en esta.

—Aidou Hanabusa, espero que hayas logrado lo que el joven amo deseaba —comento cortante sin mencionar palabra alguna; el rubio amplio una sonrisa y se giro sobre sus talones.

— ¿Estas dudando de mi trabajo? —pregunto tranquilo.

—Por supuesto que no, solo no quiero lidiar con los cambios temperamentales de mi joven amo.

—Nadie lo quiere hacer —comento por lo bajo cruzando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo entrando a la casa.

**.:::.**

En la gran sala de la mansión; de la cual era completamente de madera, un conjunto de grandes muebles y sofás se encontraban a los alrededores con lámpara de techo y unas hermosas escaleras de madera con unas bibliotecas en la parte de arriba; abajo se encontraban los guardianes del Decimo Vongola –_menos Hibari_- arreglando las cosas para la gran fiesta –_menos Mukuro que solo estaba sentando leyendo una revista_-

—Mi querida Chrome, ¿quieres traerme un bocadillo?

—Claro Mukuro-sama —contesto dejando los globos en el suelo corriendo hacia la mesa tomando unos bocadillos de chocolate y caminando de nuevo hacia donde estaba el Guardián de la Niebla leyendo tranquilamente.

— ¡Dokuro! ¡Deja de consentir a ese vago! —grito Gokudera señalándola; la chica se sonrojo un poco y se arrodillo tomando los globos de nuevo para caminar hasta donde estaban las chicas mientras seguían arreglando.

—Gokudera-san sigue siendo tan agresivo _Desu_ —dice Haru por lo bajo mientras guindaba algunos de los globos.

— ¡Mis queridos polluelos! ¡Aquí la hermosa Lilia les trae el postre de bienvenida a nuestro maravilloso joven amo!

Una hermosa mujer alta de grandes pechos vestida como una chef entraba a la habitación meneando su trasero de un lado a otro portaba unas gafas elegantes de ojos color miel y unos flecos hermosos de color rosa mientras mantenían en dos coletas recogidos el resto de su sedoso y largo cabello. Dejo el gran postre en la mesa mientras adoraba su obra maestra.

Consistía en un gran postre de chocolate de cuatro pisos mientras en la parte de arriba un muñeco de Tsuna con los ojos grandes avellana y una hermosa sonrosa se notaba, los demás miraban impresionados el pastel –_menos Mukuro_- mientras giraban a ver a la hermosa chef.

—Esto es esplendido Lilia-san; que postre tan grande y maravilloso, Haru esta impresionada _Desu._

—Eso es toda una belleza Lilia —dice Hana mientras se cruza de brazos y asiente muchas veces.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Hana, Lilia-san es una buena cocinera.

—A _Boss_ seguro que le encantara.

—Por supuesto ¡soy su mejor chef! ¡JOJOJOJO! —comenzó a reír como una loca con las manos en las caderas mientras se daba vuelta y se iba —. Preparare el helado; ¿de qué sabores quieren?

—Kufufufufu~ ¿Qué clase de rebeldía retorcida es esta? —Comento Mukuro, todos lo giraron a ver mientras cerraba la revista —, Conociendo a Tsunayoshi-kun~ seguramente será el helado de chocolate con chispas de frambuesa.

— ¡Eso es cierto Mukuroncito! —dijo la mujer moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, un tic apareció en la ceja del peliazul pero no menciono nada.

— ¡Eso será un helado EXTREMO! —grito Ryohei con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se movía rápidamente rompiendo todos los papeles haciendo confetis y guardándolos en una bolsa junto a Takeshi con una sonrisa.

—Ma~ ese helado será delicioso al igual que el pastel; estoy deseando que Tsuna llegue rápido.

—Hablando de Sawada ¡Ya debe EXTREMADAMENTE estar aquí! —hablo y grito Ryohei mientras giraba a todas partes siguiendo con su trabajo de romper los papeles de colores.

—Tsuna llegara un poco más tarde; eso les da tiempo para terminar —se escucho la voz del ex Arcobaleno todos miraron a Reborn con una ceja en alto mientras este se acercaba a los muebles sentándose alado de Mukuro mientras Lambo se sentaba en el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué paso con el vuelo de Juudaime? ¿Se atraso o algo Reborn-san?

—No, esta con Hibari —dice tranquilo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Con Hibari al EXTREMO!

—Kufufufufu~ que rápido es Canario-kun~ —dijo Mukuro divertido ante la mirada de asombro de todos.

— ¿Por qué el Friki de la Disciplina sabia donde iba a embarcar Juudaime?

—Tsuna le dijo —contesto tranquilo.

—Ma~ Ma~ seguramente Hibari y Tsuna han mantenido la comunicación estos tres años.

— ¡Hahi! ¡¿Tsuna-san y Hibari-san?! _Desu_.

—Eso suena romántico, ¿no te parece Hana?

—Quizás Kyoko; seguramente son pareja.

— ¡Eso nunca mujer estúpida! ¡Juudaime no es pareja del Friki de la Disciplina!

— ¡A quien le dices mujer estúpida! ¡Mono! —le devolvió el grito Hana.

—Ma~ Ma~ tranquilo Gokudera; si el chiquitín dice que llegara más tarde tenemos tiempo de sobra para terminar.

—Sí que están emocionados chicos —dice Nana entrando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios —. ¿Les ayudamos en algo?

—Faltan las serpentinas; y el relleno de la piñata —dice señalando una con forma del símbolo Vongola.

—Esto será divertido —dijo Bianchi entrando con unas gafas alado de una I-pin de 8 años y un Fuuta de 11 que comenzaron a buscar en la cocina el relleno de la piñata.

—Bien ¿quieren que les enseñe a hacer la serpentinas? —las chicas asintieron luego de terminar de colocar los globos con Bianchi —. Estas cintas de colores gruesas pueden ser fácilmente onduladas por una tijera —tomo un tijera y corto un pedazo de cinta de colores más o menos grande y paso rápidamente la tijera dejando la cinta ondulada, las chicas sonrieron mientras buscaron otras para seguir haciéndolo.

**.:::.**

Pasaron algunas horas, y la puerta de la gran sala fue tocada levemente; por ahí entro un hermoso peli violeta mirando a todos los presentes haciendo una reverencia; la mayoría lo miraban completamente desconfiados mientras los que lo conocían se quedaban callados –_dícese Nana, Reborn, Lambo, I-pin y Bianchi_-

—Señores el joven amo ha llegado junto al amo Kyoya —dice haciendo una reverencia, todos se miraron y corrieron a esconderse apagando completamente las luces.

Por la gran mansión se detuvo una espectacular motocicleta Harley Davidson de color negro; con los rieles bañados en oro blanco al igual que el resto de detalles de color plateado; de conductor se veía un pequeño cuerpo mientras el copiloto de atrás era un cuerpo verdaderamente robusto; tal y como se imaginaba el conductor se quito el casco dejando ver sus grandes ojos color avellana, mientras que el copiloto se quito el casco se notaba que sus ojos estaban realmente profundos y su frente era de color azul mientras trataba de regular la respiración. El castaño miro para atrás notando como Hibari trataba de respirar y hizo un punchero.

— ¡Hibari-san! ¡Esta velocidad es insignificante! —el pelinegro giro a ver al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, maldición a él le encantaba correr y sentirse libre pero el castaño era un maniático de las carreras.

—Hn.

— ¡Nada de "_Hn_"! Le diré a Spanner que venga en estas vacaciones para que le haga un arreglo a tu moto; esta espectacular Harley Davidson no puede tener esta corta de velocidad.

—Tsunayoshi, ¿Por qué no te compras una y dejas a mi moto tranquila?

—T…tu… —su labio tembló y el pelinegro se mordió la lengua; se maldijo mentalmente por haber hecho aquello; había conocido en ese corto periodo las tres facetas de Tsunayoshi; el hermoso y dulce ángel; el caprichoso y mimado niño rico e incluso el sádico y vengativo alumno del Bebé.

Kyoya trago seco preparándose para lo peor; al principio por no dejarlo conducir se tiro en el aeropuerto y hizo una pataleta completamente grande, sus lagrimas caían por todo su rostro que termino siendo peor que el Bovino; luego de eso comenzó a planear su venganza cuando arranco la moto casi lo sacaba del asiento de copiloto provocando que colocara sus manos en la cintura del pequeño castaño para sujetarse y al final rebaso cinco semáforos; evito ocho carros de la policía y luego cuando se detuvieron en una pastelería con sus grandes ojos color chocolate provoco que la dueña de la tienda le regalara una gran cantidad de pasteles que traía en su mochila pequeña.

Trago de nuevo y se levanto lentamente de la moto y cargo al castaño mientras lo abrazaba colocando la cabecita de él en su pecho se quedo callado observando como el cuerpo del chico se retorcijaba por el llano, ¿en serio le había dolido tanto? O solo era una actuación del pequeño infante. Maldijo por lo bajo que fuera el alumno del Bebé.

—Yo lo siento… no quise decir eso.

—Kyoya es demasiado cruel conmigo —dijo por lo bajo; el corazón de Kyoya se cerró un poco mientras suspiraba lentamente y de nuevo lo abrazaba, si había sido cruel y eso lo sabía perfectamente —. Yo… yo solo quiero que Kyoya sea feliz y no llegue tarde a las partes…

—Tsunayoshi…

—Y el solo me contesta eso… que cruel es… —susurro más bajo; el pelinegro volvió a tragar seco y lo abrazo mas fuerte; sentía que el cuerpo del castaño se iba a derrumbar.

—Lo lamento tanto, en serio… llamaremos juntos a Spanner y luego mandaremos a arreglar mi motocicleta e incluso mi auto si quieres; no importa total de que tú estés feliz —el castaño sonrió de lado triunfante pero borro rápidamente su sonrisa levantando el rostro mirando con sus grandes ojos avellana al pelinegro que bajo la mirada para verlo.

—Gracias Kyoya —le dedico una linda sonrisa y se empino besando sus labios para luego rodear la moto y caminar hasta las escaleras de la mansión, Kyoya bajo la cabeza derrotado mientras caminaba detrás de él solo delante de él podría colocar esa actitud tan tonta y estúpida; no todos iban a hacer lo mismo cuando el castaño utilizara psicología inversa con ellos, se maldijo de nuevo y maldijo al Bebé por enseñarle eso a SU castaño.

Los dos caminaron hacia delante de la gran puerta mientras el castaño colocaba sus pequeñas manos en la gran entrada y de un golpe las abría; delante de ellos había una hilera de sirvientas, sirvientes, vigilantes, cocineros y los jefes de cada uno.

— ¡He regresado! —dijo levantando sus manos; Kyoya permanecía detrás de él observando el comportamiento del castaño, todos hicieron una reverencia mientras las demás sirvientes brotaban corazoncitos por todas partes mirando a su joven amo.

— ¡Joven amo! ¡Bienvenido a su casa! —dijeron todos haciendo una gran reverencia.

—Gracias, gracias.

—Joven amo ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto Adrien caminando hacia el pequeño castaño que lo miro con sus grandes ojos avellana y asintió alegre, el hombre dirigió una mirada hacia el pelinegro que se dignaba a mirar un punto en la nada — ¿esa persona lo hizo llorar? —Kyoya se helo, si llegaba a oídos del Bebé estaría en problemas y ese sujeto sí que golpeaba duro.

—No, solamente que no coincidíamos pero Kyoya dejo que yo hiciera lo que quisiera —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa, una roca invisible cayó en la cabeza de Kyoya había sido engañado por ese pequeño castaño, suspiro y bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por su fleco.

—Oh comprendo; por favor Joven amo adelante —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el mayordomo haciendo paso caminando por la casa los demás hicieron una reverencia cuando unas grandes puertas se abrieron.

— **_¡Joven amo!_** —gritaron al unisonó una pelirosa y un rubio mientras se mandaban rayos por la mirada y acercaban hacia el chico.

— ¡Hanabusa-chan! ¡Lilia-chan! —saludo con una linda sonrisa.

—Ustedes no deben estar en su puesto de trabajo —regaño el mayordomo mirando a la jefa de cocineras y al jefe de seguridad de la mansión.

— **_¡Usted se calla!_** —dijeron señalando juntos al peli violeta que le salió una vena en la frente.

—He hecho el trabajo como se debe —dijo Hanabusa Aidou con una sonrisa de lado mientras le salía una cola y unas orejas y los movía de un lado a otro; el castaño le palmeo la cabeza mientras los demás miraban todo con una gota de sudor.

—Bien hecho Hanabusa-chan, y tu Lilia-chan ¿me has preparado el gran pastel de chocolate?

— ¡Claro que si joven amo! ¡Está en la sala de estar!

— ¡Vamos a la sala de estar! —tomo la mano de Kyoya y emprendió una rápida carrera pero se detuvo en mitad del gran Hall y volteo a mirar a su mayordomo —. ¿Dónde está la sala de estar Adrien?

—Usted hizo estos planos, ¿recuerda su primera mansión? Que fue el primer examen con el licenciado Boissieu.

—Oh claro; pero no recuerdo por completo los planos ¿me llevas?

—Como usted ordene, joven amo.

El castaño estaba contento por su postre de chocolate caminando detrás de su mayordomo, cuando las grandes puertas fueron abiertas todo estaba completamente oscuro, Kyoya miro a todas partes sintiendo que no había absolutamente nadie; de hecho había una extraña niebla cubriendo por completo el lugar. De un momento a otro las luces fueron prendidas y salieron todos de su escondite con un salto.

— ¡Bienvenido de regreso Tsuna/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun/Sawada/Tsu-kun/Juudaime/Boss/Tsunayoshi-kun~! —saludaron todos al salir de su escondite; el castaño los miro a todos con sus hermosos y grandes ojos avellana mientras corría y abrazaba a su madre mientras los demás lo miraban y sonreían.

—Kufufufufu~ actuaste rápido Canario-kun —dijo Mukuro alado del pelinegro que observaba la escena lejos de los demás; Tsuna era abrazado por Yamamoto y Gokudera mientras discutían, luego fue alzado por Ryohei dando vueltas en el aire; Kyoko, Haru, Hana le dieron un beso en la mejilla mientras I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta se tiraban encima de él.

—No fastidies cabeza de piña, o te morderé hasta la muerte —gruño el pelinegro.

— ¡Que genial! ¡Una fiesta de bienvenida! —decía animado Tsuna mientras miraba todo con estrellitas en los ojos, sus amigos observaban la forma de actuar del castaño, voltearon a mirar a Hibari que volteo el rostro: "**_no les diré nada_**" fue lo que su expresión mostro, "**_no nos dirá nada_**" fue el pensamiento de los demás que al parecer ya estaban aprendiendo telequinesis.

—Kufufufufu~ me alegra que te guste Tsunayoshi-kun; ahora me puedes contestar algo ¿Por qué decidiste volver a estas alturas?

— ¿Eh? ¿Tengo que tener una razón Mukuro-chan?

—Kufufufufu~ ¿Mukuro-chan? ¿Qué clase de actitud retorcida es esta? —pregunto Mukuro con un tic en su ojo y sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas.

— ¿Te molesta que te llame Mukuro-chan? —pregunto con sus grandes ojos de color chocolate mientras miraba a el peliazul con sus mejillas sonrojadas y unas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, el chico trago seco y giro a ver a Kyoya que al parecer tomo más importancia a comer unos panecillos de la mesa ignorando todo el teatro.

—Mi querida Chrome ¿has hecho una ilusión? Creo que me están fallando los ojos…

—No Mukuro-sama; ese es el _Boss_ real… —dice Chrome también sorprendida mientras observaba la actitud de su jefe, los demás impresionados de igual forma menos Reborn y Hibari que estaban sentados en un sofá tomando té y comiendo algunas galletas.

—Mukuro-chan… —llamo por lo bajo el castaño mientras jalaba la camisa de el peliazul suavemente; este bajo la mirada viendo los ojos acuosos del castaño trago seco y giro la mirada hacia otra parte.

—No me molesta Tsunayoshi-kun~

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Mukuro-chan! —dijo abrazándolo dejándolo como piedra mientras su alma salía de su cuerpo; Tsuna se separo y se fue a sentar con Reborn y Hibari que seguían tranquilos tomando té dejando a todos los demás hecho piedras.

Luego de aquel teatro, Reborn les había contado que Tsuna no era el mismo que ellos conocían; que debían acostumbrarse a los cambios temperamentales de aquel castaño; en toda la fiesta presenciaron a Tsuna caprichoso y que todos los sirvientes e incluso los de vigilancia le cumplían cada capricho que tenía el castaño incluyendo a Reborn; sobre todo presenciaron su lado sádico y vengativo; luego de dejar por completo un desastre en la sala, bueno eso no fue lo que lo molesto si no que un zapato salió volando y cayó dentro del gran pastel de chocolates tirándolo de la mesa; y bueno Tsunayoshi los castigo a todos, excepto a las chicas que se salvaron por estar lejos de los castigos; esa noche Hibari presencio de nuevo su vengadora muestra; y no solo eso que fueron castigados por Reborn y sus juegos. Y después de que Lilia cocinara otro postre más grande que el anterior había olvidado el castigo y se dedico a comer con un gran aura brillante su postre; si todos comprobaron lo que Reborn les había dicho la Tripolaridad de Tsuna asustaba; demasiado a decir verdad.

**.:::.**

El lunes en la mañana; todo en la secundaria y preparatoria Namimori estaba completamente tranquilo, no se veía ni un solo rastro de que alguien estuviera infringiendo las normas del comité disciplinario. De hecho todos los alumnos estaban conversando de todo tipo de cosas esperando que el timbre sonara para ir a sus aulas de clase antes de que comenzara la jornada escolar; pero un sonido llamo la atención de todos; unas llantas que quemaban la calle estaba dirigiéndose hacia la escuela; en un movimiento curvo bastante perfecto un auto entro al parqueadero llamando la atención de todos mas cuando el auto hizo un movimiento espectacular parqueándose perfectamente; todos los estudiantes observaban el espectacular carro que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Un espectacular Bugatti Veyron de color naranja estaba parqueado en la escuela Namichuu, todos los estudiantes estaban rodeando aquel parqueadero por semejante automóvil que solo veían en películas; el auto tenía una gran franja en el centro de color negra y el símbolo de vongola en el centro en grande; los rieles del auto eran oro blanco mientras que en estos estaba la cara de un gran león; la puerta de copiloto se abrió y todos se helaron al ver a su maestro de historia salir con aire arrogante del auto; traía unas gafas oscuras que se quito guardándolas mientras levantaba su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante.

—**_La prossima volta che_****_ vengo da solo con la mia macchina_** (la próxima vez, me vengo yo solo en mi auto) —el rostro de Reborn era cubierto por su sombrero pero desde donde estaba el conductor podría ver la frente azul que tenía el ex Arcobaleno.

—**_Che cosa_****_c'è che non va_****_?, _****_È_****_il Papa_****_aveva paura_****_?_** (¿Qué te pasa?, ¿El papa tenía miedo?) —pregunto divertido el conductor.

La mayoría de estudiantes escuchaban una voz melodiosa dentro del auto, al parecer era amigo de aquel profesor que enseñaba disparando y lanzando cosas, la puerta fue abierta y la mayoría de los alumnos antiguos abrieron su boca a más no poder, principalmente por reconocer a aquel chico que se transfirió hacia tres años, "**_Sawada Tsunayoshi_**"

—**_Me_****_? _****_avere paura di_****_come si guida_****_, _****_va._** (¿Yo? Tener miedo de como conduces, que va) —comento con arrogancia el profesor; el castaño soltó una carcajada cerrando el carro mientras se daba la vuelta cruzándose de brazos y mirando con altanería a su tutor.

—**_Hai intenzione di_****_ dire che è solo per mostrare l'ultima cabriolet Lexus LF-A?_** (¿Me vas a decir que es solo para mostrar el último descapotable de Lexus LF-A?)

—**_Naturalmente, se_****_ si acquista da utilizzare per non lasciarlo salvato la maggior parte dei giocattoli_** (Por supuesto, si lo compre es para utilizarlo no para dejarlo guardado como la mayoria de tus juguetes) —comento con arrogancia el ex Arcobaleno para luego agacharse un poco y ver tres masas blancas en los asientos de atrás — **_Da quando_****_ha acquistato_****_masse_****_bianche_****_?_** (¿desde cuándo compramos masas blancas?

—**_Non ne ho idea_** (No tengo idea)

—Dejen de actuar como retrasados y salgan de ahí; ya llegamos a la escuela.

De un momento a otro las dos puertas del carro fueron abiertas y por ahí salieron tres personas completamente blancas y al parecer estaban a punto de derretirse; los tres pisaron el suelo y comenzaron a besarlo muchas veces, un hermoso peliplateado, un hermoso moreno de cabello negro y principalmente un peliblanco con las manos vendadas –_si chicos Ryohei estaba extremadamente asustado_-

—Chicos, ¿Por qué besan el suelo? —pregunto "inocente" Tsuna mientras los miraba a los tres cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno… Juudaime… es que estamos investigando la composición del suelo en su punto máximo antes de que el sol caiga completamente en ello —dijo rápidamente Gokudera; los demás asintieron estando completamente de acuerdo.

—Pero si solo recogen un poco de tierra y lo llevan a una exposición al calor solar junto a un calor básico de un laboratorio fácilmente pueden notar la rápida composición del suelo antes de que el caliente sol caiga en el —comento tranquilo el castaño dándose la vuelta cerrando la puerta de atrás y Reborn cerraba la otra para colocarle el seguro a su auto e irse caminando con Reborn tranquilo dejando a los chicos con los ojos abiertos mientras lanzaban un suspiro.

—Tsuna… conduce como un loco —dijo Takeshi mientras soltaba una risita por lo bajo.

— ¡Regreso EXTREMADAMENTE loco!

**.:::.**

Las primeras horas habían pasado y toda la escuela estaba hablando sobre aquel castaño que llego en aquel espectacular auto; todos estaban murmurando de un lado a otro mientras estaban todos en el aula 5-A mirando de reojo a Gokudera y Yamamoto que hacían lo que siempre hacían en clase, corregir a los profesores con su falta de inteligencia, y dormir en clases –_en efecto en orden_- la puerta fue abierta y entro Reborn tranquilamente provocando que el profesor que estaba dictando la clase se corriera completamente hacia una esquina asustado, el sicario ignoro aquello y se coloco delante de la clase, varios pares de ojos se dirigieron al sicario, dos sonrieron; una sonrió por lo bajo con orgullo, otros ampliaron una sonrisa arrogante y mirada de alegría mientras que otra ignoraba absolutamente todo.

—Insignificantes alumnos, me complace presentarles a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio; más bien es un estudiante que se trasfiere de nuevo a la escuela —dice el hombre tranquilo señalando la puerta; esta se corre y por ella entra un sonriente castaño con paso firme y elegante.

Vestía el típico uniforme de la escuela, un pantalón negro oscuro ceñido a su pequeño cuerpo, una camisa manga larga de color blanca remangada hasta sus codos y un chaleco de color negro encima de esta; su brillante sonrisa cautivaba a la mayoría que no lo conocían pero sobre todo asombraba a aquellos que sabían perfectamente quien era; el sicario giro a ver a sus insignificantes alumnos y luego miro al castaño.

—Presentante.

—**_Certo,_****_papá_** (Cierto, papá) —contesto con una brillante sonrisa; todos levantaron una ceja al no entender la corta frase que dijo pero se giro sobre sus talones de nuevo mirando hacia los estudiantes —Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada; agradezco estar de nuevo en esta escuela —comento con una sonrisa para luego girar un poco su vista hacia el tablero mirando el ejercicio que estaba escrito soltando una risita —. Y veo que siguen haciendo ejercicios mediocres —el maestro lo miro asombrado mientras observo como caminaba hasta el tablero con paso elegante y prolongado — la respuesta es 5 —comento tranquilo dándose la vuelta para mirar a todas partes e ir a sentarse en un asiento vacío.

—Ya que hice mi trabajo me retiro inútiles alumnos —Reborn se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de satisfacción mientras el castaño comenzó a tararear una baja melodía moviendo sus piernas para el frente ignorando la mirada de asombro de todos los estudiantes.

—E…ese es… ¿Dame-Tsuna?

— ¿Quién se cree ahora? ¿Por qué haya sido trasferido a Italia no quiere decir que se crea la gran cosa?

—Silencio, ¡Sawada! ¿Por qué dices que los ejercicios son insignificantes?

—Dije mediocres, no insignificantes. Pero a decir verdad también lo son; esos ejercicios son para estudiantes de primaria; no para estudiantes de preparatoria.

— ¿En serio? Entonces resuelve el de la pagina 50.

—Tsuna-kun —dijo por lo bajo Kyoko pasándole el libro y mostrando el ejercicio, el castaño levanto la vista ampliando una sonrisa arrogante.

—La respuesta es 4.

—Error —dijo el maestro haciendo la formula en el tablero —. La respuesta es 3.

—Cometiste una clara error en la formula —el hombre miro al castaño y este se levanto caminando tranquilamente hacia el tablero y comenzó a hacer del otro lado la forma y en efecto daba cuatro.

— ¿C…como?

—Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, sensei —dijo divertido regresando a su asiento guiñándole un ojo a los chicos que rieron entre divertidos donde estaban, los demás tenían la boca abierta como una perfecta "O" por aquella intercepción del chico que no sacaba más de 20 puntos.

**.:::.**

—Ne~ Kyoya ¿Qué haces? —pregunto el castaño tambaleando sus pequeñas piernas sentado encima de la mesa del comité disciplinario el pelinegro levanta la mirada y sonríe de lado a el chico.

—Quieren hacer establecer un presidente del consejo estudiantil —contesto tranquilo, Tsuna rio entre dientes y se agacho un poco rozando su nariz con la ajena.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

—La escuela es mi propiedad, un estúpido presidente del consejo estudiantil no me quitara mi lugar.

—Oh vamos —dice cantarín mientras rosa sus labios con los ajenos sonrojado un poco —, será divertido, así tendrás mas motivos para morder hasta la muerte a los estudiantes que estén en tu contra.

—La idea principal fue del Bebé que firmo los documentos, ¿a caso pensaba meterte a ti?

—Lo dudo, aunque si es de Reborn todo se puede esperar —los dos lanzaron un largo suspiro de sus labios.

—Tsunayoshi, estas muy cerca —dijo Hibari con una sonrisa de lado el castaño reacciono y se iba a alejar cuando su cuerpo fue jalado por Hibari y cayó en sus piernas regando por completo todos los utensilios de la mesa del presidente, mientras lo sujetaba contra su regazo, el castaño apretó sus manos en el pecho ajeno y este roso sus labios con los ajenos.

—No me quejo de estar muy cerca de Kyoya —dice con una sonrisita de lado uniendo sus labios con los del castaño en un profundo y largo beso.

**.:::.**

La escuela había terminado; y un castaño salía tranquilamente mientras iba con su mochila en la espalda y su caminado elegante y centrado; se dirigió hacia el parqueadero abriendo la puerta de su auto mientras miraba tranquilamente a sus tres guardianes que salían, sonrió divertido sabía perfectamente que esos tres les aterro como conducía.

**— **¡Hayato-chan! ¡Takeshi-chan! Y ¡Ryohei-chan! —los llamo moviendo sus manos en son de saludar, los tres se helaron y giraron a ver al castaño que sonreía contento con su gran brillante sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban completamente armonía y compasión, los tres se miraron entre si y tragaron seco.

— ¡Juudaime! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quieren que les dé un aventón? —pregunto de lo más dulce posible, los tres se miraron mientras comenzaron a sudar.

—Lo siento Tsuna, hoy tengo practica en el club me venía a despedir de ti —dijo rápidamente Yamamoto mientras daba la vuelta y se iba corriendo.

— ¡Hoy no hice ejercicio en venida así que me tengo que ir corriendo al extremo! —dijo Ryohei rápidamente saliendo corriendo del lugar dejando una gran bola de humo, el peliplateado miro a su jefe y este le dedico una gran sonrisa en sus labios; se juro que ese día fue la primera vez de Gokudera Hayato gritar como niña.

**Rebornadas.**

Un pelinegro se encontraba tomando un expresso delante de una gran escuela, miro a todas partes y sonrió con arrogancia entrando al lugar luego de deshacer aquel vaso de expreso en sus manos con una gran llama del sol; entro tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando hacia adelante sus ojos eran tapados por su sombrero y una sonrisa arrogante cubría su rostro.

La dirección; el lugar que nadie conoce porque el director no tiene el ánimo de castigar a ninguno de sus alumnos porque para él todos dan miedo, y más si el prefecto es Kyoya Hibari. El sicario toca la puerta una vez, y no escucha absolutamente nada; frunce el ceño fastidiado y la toca dos veces. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y de una patada tiro la puerta encontrando al director en una esquina temblando, levanto una ceja por la actitud del hombre pero no quito su sonrisa divertida.

—U…usted es… es… Reborn-sama…

—En efecto; quiero trabajo ahora.

—P…pero no tenemos cupo para mas maestros… lo único que seria que el maestro de historia se jubile pero de otro mod…

No termino de hablar, Reborn había salido de la dirección, el hombre suspiro pensando que se había salvado pero de un momento a otro orinado en sus pantalones estaba el viejo hombre de unos 89 años temblando y sujetando un libro mirando con terror al hombre de sombrero negro y franja naranja.

—Ahora si tiene cupo —dijo ampliando una sonrisa de lado pero para todos los presentes era la sonrisa más terrorífica y escalofriante que hubieran visto.

—B…bienvenido Reborn-sama, ¿Desea algo más?

—Sí, ser el tutor de los alumnos del 5-A ¿hay alguien que ocupe ese lugar?

— ¡Por supuesto que no Reborn-sama! —dijo temblando el director pero su voz sonó de alguna forma agradecido —. De todos los salones ese y el 6-A no tienen profesor tutor —el hombre levanto una ceja interesado y miro los nombres en una planilla, sonrió divertido con razón si Ryohei Sasagawa y Hibari Kyoya estaban en el mismo salón.

—Tomo los dos salones —dijo tranquilo dándose la vuelta para irse a caminar la escuela, los dos hombres se miraron temerosos mientras agradecían mentalmente a Dios o a quien quiera que estuviera en esos momentos cuidándolos de su suerte de no provocar a ese sujeto que al parecer era un demonio.

* * *

**¡Continuara!**

**Sa-Sa-Sa ¡Ya cállate! -3- **

**¿Qué popular se ha vuelto este fic? Y simplemente escribí el primer capítulo porque estaba aburrida para ser sincera todavía no se qué antagonistas colocar x'D para que esto se vuelva caótico y sensual. Estoy pensando que puedo colocar para que entre en la historia y se vuelva todo loco y nuestros guardianes hagan cosas extrovertidas y divertidas. Por el momento solo hare como "el arco del diario vivir" como tonterías por los guardianes, las maldades de Tsuna y sus pechonalidades digo personalidades múltiples; de cómo se arregla para joder a todo el mundo eso incluye al guardián de la nube. Los juegos de Reborn; como saca de casillas a los demás, y sobre todo el amor por la velocidad y los postres para Tsuna; luego de eso y de que se me ocurra que antagonista colocar o si ustedes tienen ideas acepto x'D no sé ;w; debo como que ver más anime a ver que se me ocurre… x'D **

**Preguntotas de mis lectorsotas (?) –_simplemente contesto review's_- x'D **

**YURIKO CHUN-LI; Si yo también busque luego de haber colocado el titulo pero ya que ese me gusto mas; jajaja yo llevo tiempo que no tengo psicólogos; a los últimos los volví realmente locos que renunciaron mi madre decía que ellos eran los dementes y no yo; y yo como buena niña les dije que si –sobre todo el niña- ¡¿En serio?! *·* Me debes mandar una foto y los debes acosar cuando estés en sus momentos íntimos wuajajjajaja *·* -_desea que sus hermanos sean pero no son heteros hasta en el *****_- pero bueno; cuando tengas la foto me la envías (?)**

**tsuri182718; Sip mi querida Tsu-chan, es nuestro hermano Aidou Hanabusa de Vampire Knight; amo a ese maldito rubio *·* y su maldito estilo 3 dios como lo amo. **

**arianne namikaze; Ya lo viste arriba (?) jajajaja, lo sé Lambo todavía es chiquito por eso Reborn aprovechara al máximo la Bazuca de los 10 años wuajajaja x'D aunque solo sean 5 minutos. **

**kathsuriel04; ¿Extraña manera? Si lo pones así en serio causa demasiada gracia x'D jajaja si Nana es original x'D sobre todo cuando ignora todo a su alrededor cuando su hijo está haciéndole maldades a la gente. **

**18-Liatana-27; Me alegro que te gustara *·* gracias por comentar linda. **

** iveth . rm . 05; Aquí está el siguiente capítulo x'D ya viste lo que le hizo Hibari a Tsuna; pero para mí todavía no son pareja, son amigos con derecho a rose jojojo. **

**RollChr****; JAJAJAJAJAJA me acabo de imaginar a Mukuro haciendo eso y tengo un severo derrame nasal x'D DIOS! Eso ha sido épico tengo que reconsiderar la idea de que para una venganza de Tsuna hagan eso c': definitivamente será épico hasta se porque los hará hacer ese baile y vestirlos igual JAJAJAJAJA x'D si a la escuela hay que morderla hasta la muerte, pero a la universidad hay que desaparecerla por ser tan basura –Xanxus mode on- en fin; gracias por leer *·* 3 **

**En fin; **

**Espero que les haya gustado *·* besos por sus comentarios y esos. **

**An 3 **


	3. Capturado

**1 parte.**

**III Telón.**

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano._**

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Capturado_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Japón, Namimori – Namichuu 06:40 PM. Martes. **

Se encontraba un conjunto de cuatro chicos golpeados en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza y no solo eso su ropa estaba rasgada al extremo de saber que había sido rasgada con balas, en el suelo estaba Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y aunque nadie lo quisiera Mukuro. Los cuatro estaban en el suelo y si no lo quisieran estaban completamente asustado y si ¡enojados!

Atrás de ellos se encontraban Kyoko, Haru, Hana y Chrome mirando preocupadas a los chicos e incluso asustadas a la persona que los había dejado en esa forma, pero… ¿Por qué?

Fácilmente hace dos horas habían secuestrado a Tsuna delante de la escuela y nadie; absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a moverse todo había pasado realmente rápido.

¿Quieren saber cómo paso? Bueno… retrocedamos el tiempo…

**Japón, Namimori – Namichuu 08:00 AM. Martes. **

Se encontraba bajando un castaño de un hermoso alto realmente espectacular; todos los alumnos tenían los ojos abiertos ya que era completamente distinto al del día anterior. Era un espectacular _Ferrari Cadillac_, de color plateado con grandes franjas naranja en la parte de abajo; sus llantas estaban bañadas en platino mientras sus grandes luces se mostraban en la parte de adelante; su forma era como el de un auto de carrera pero totalmente lujoso y maravilloso de solo dos asientos.

—Que aburrido —se quejo el hermoso castaño cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un punchero cuando un carro de igual lujoso y hermoso se parqueo a su lado; cuando un moreno bajo de este apoyándose en su puerta.

Un espectacular _Lexus LF-A_ estaba en la vista de todos, ese convertible era de color negro cerrado y completamente maravilloso su llantas estaban bañadas en oro blanco mientras su parte de adelante tenía una R de oro; de grandes llantas; Reborn movió rápidamente las llaves cerrándolo mientras caminaba con las manos en su bolsillo.

—Aprende a vivir y deja de conducir como un maniático —dice pasando a su lado mientras negaba divertido; el castaño hizo el punchero más lindo de todos con sus mejillas completamente rojas mientras se alejaba caminando con el pelinegro a su lado. De todos los alumnos, los únicos que no le temían completamente era el prefecto y el… ex Dame-Tsuna.

— ¿Reborn?... ¿Los chicos no habían salido primero que nosotros? —pregunto sin ver a sus tres víctimas… digo a sus tres guardianes.

— ¿Quién sabe? —le contesto con otra pregunta entrando a la escuela, Tsuna suspiro mientras lo seguía y se dirigía a su locker para sacar sus **_Uwabaki_** (1) y entrar a clases.

Todos observaban al decidido y tranquilo Tsunayoshi que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, los de curso mayores miraban impresionados como el _Dame-Tsuna_ había cambiado en tan solo 3 años, el castaño se detuvo delante de su salón y lanzo un largo suspiro para abrir los ojos y sonreír divertido.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludo, los alumnos que estaban dentro lo giraron a ver levemente los nuevos sonrieron ya que el castaño le había caído bien el día anterior mientras lo demás lo miraban con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Buenos días Tsuna-san desu! —saludo Haru.

—Buenos días; Tsuna-kun —le hablo la dulce Kyoko mientras le pasaba una flor y este las miraba que estaban amarrando algunas en los floreros.

—Haz algo productivo Sawada —dijo Hana mientras le pasaba unos lazos y Chrome se colocaba a su lado.

—Buenos días Boss —dice por lo bajo, Tsuna le dedica una gran sonrisa mientras se coloca a ayudarlas con las flores.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

—Bueno, como Tsuna-san llego casi a mitad de año varios eventos fueron decididos al principio de año desu, y Haru había pensado que ya era momento de comenzar a hacer los arreglos para él día del festival de Namichuu.

— ¿Kyoya acepto esto? —pregunto tranquilo el castaño tocando las flores artificiales con una corta sonrisa, ellas asintieron y el castaño rio divertido — ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

—Bueno… el representante de la clase… —trato de decir Hana rascando su nuca y soltando un suspiro —. Las fastidiosas y el resto de clan de monos eligieron al mono fumador.

— ¿¡Gokudera-kun!? —pregunto y acertó el castaño con sorpresa.

—Sí pero… Gokudera-san renuncio hace dos meses desu, entonces no tenemos representante de clases porque nadie más quiere… ¡Oh pero! ¡¿Qué te parece ser tu Tsuna-san?! Haru piensa que serás buen representante desu.

— ¡Haru-chan tiene razón Tsuna-kun!

—Si Boss, yo pienso lo mismo —dice Chrome, el castaño dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer los arreglos.

—Han pensando ¿en una casa de terror?

—La clase 5-B ya tiene esa idea…

—Y… ¿Una cafetería? —pregunto al aire, los alumnos que estaban escuchando giraron a ver al castaño con una gota de sudor —. De cosplay, ya saben —dice siguiendo con la conversación ignorando la mirada de la mayoría de hombres que ponían mala cara —. Sera divertido, no creo que Kyoya lo niegue.

— ¡Es una buena idea desu! ¡No hay ninguna clase con esa idea!

—Yo también opino lo mismo, buena idea Sawada.

—Has madurado Tsunayoshi-san —dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos largos negros y sus grandes ojos jade. **_Himawari Sakurai_**.

—Hn —le "_contesto_" mientras terminaba de hacer todos los lazos y giraba a ver a todos —. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? —pregunto mirando a la clase, estos se miraron entre si y tragaron seco.

—Es una buena idea, _Dame_-Tsuna —contesto un castaño claro, de ojos grandes de color marrón mirando con una sonrisa arrogante al castaño que hizo mala cara por el apodo. **_Kaoru Daishi_**.

—Pero a ti _Dame_ te toca ir a hablar con Hibari-san —contesto otro chico de cabellos largos amarrado en una coleta de color rojo y unos grandes ojos amatistas. **_Sora Ashida_**.

—Claro —dice el castaño ampliando una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al tablero escribiendo rápidamente el nombre de la idea y colocando abajo, si estaban de acuerdo o no — ¡Bien comience la votación! ¡¿Quién está de acuerdo?!

— ¡Yo! —dice animada una hermosa chica de largos cabellos de color borgoña amarrado en dos coleta y grandes ojos dorados. **_Mitzuki Genji_**.

— ¡Si Mitzu-chan acepta, yo también! —dice animada otra chica, de un corto cabello de color verde y grandes ojos de color carmín. **_Sakura Hiraki_**.

—No se puede hacer nada, Sakura tiene razón —dice sonrojado un chico de corto cabello café y grandes ojos de color lavanda. **_Kai Ibuki_**.

— ¿¡Que votaras por esa estupidez por _Dame_-Tsuna? —dijo otro chico de cabellos azules y mirada fría de grandes ojos azules. **_Yuu Kaibara_**.

—Yo estoy en contra —dice un chico en la parte de atrás cruzado de piernas encima de la mesa, con la mirada hacia abajo y una gorra que cubría su cabello rubio y sus grandes ojos jade. **_Aoi Kato_**.

— ¡¿Pero que están diciendo desu?!

—Tranquila Haru, tenemos muchos a nuestro favor —dice sonriendo al momento que Gokudera y Yamamoto entraron de lo más tranquilo y quedaron hecho piedras a ver a Tsuna con una ceja en alto mirándolos.

— ¡Gokudera me atraso! —dijo Yamamoto señalándolo el peliplateado lo mato con la mirada mientras este sonreía levemente.

—Eso no importa ¿están en contra o de acuerdo conmigo?

—Contigo Tsuna —dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si es Juudaime debe ser algo bueno! —dijo animado el peliplateado, los demás miraron a esos dos idiotas que ni siquiera preguntaron.

—Bien —dice escribiendo —. ¿Haru? ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Kurokawa Hana? ¿Chrome?

—De acuerdo Boss.

— ¡Haru esta de acuerdo _Desu_!

—Hn, antes te dije que era buena idea.

—Fue una idea excelente Tsuna-kun —contesto Kyoko con una sonrisa.

—Diez contra dos, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? —pregunto mirando a los dos chicos que antes lo habían llamado Tsuna.

—Te dijimos que era buena idea no Dame…

—Entonces que sea doce contra dos, ¿alguien más en contra? —pregunto observando a cinco chicos que entraron hablando divertidos —. Ustedes —los cinco giraron rápidamente a un chico que sonreía ampliamente — ¿Están en contra o con migo?

— ¡Con Sawada! —dijeron los 5. Un peliverde de ojos marrones, un peligris de ojos morados, un rubio de ojos azules, un pelinegro de ojos verdes y un peliazul de grandes ojos negros. **_Ren Nagahama_**, **_Tsubasa Obuchi_**, **_Tora Sen_**, **_Kazuo Tsugura_**, **_Hotaru Ukiyo_**.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! —Dice el castaño aplaudiendo escribiendo rápidamente los nombres de los cinco mencionados dándose una vuelta para mirar a todos sentados en sus sillas — ¡Bien, entonces el evento de clase 5-A será una cafetería cosplay! —los que nos sabían parpadearon un par de veces abriendo la boca como plato —. Fue democracia 17 contra dos. ¿Qué genial no?

—Tsuna-kun… faltan algunos…

—Igual si se niegan van a perder ~ —dice cantarín dándose la vuelta borrando el tablero mientras recibía el formulario que le paso Hana escribiendo tranquilamente su idea y paso por cada puesto para que todos firmaran —. En el almuerzo hablare con Kyoya~

**Japón, Namimori – Namichuu 04:30 PM. Martes.**

Un castaño salía completamente deprimido de la puerta de la escuela junto a sus amigos que trataban de reanimarlo, ¿Cómo paso esto? Hibari falto todo el día a la escuela y no se presento ni una sola vez; el castaño iba sumergido en sus pensamientos de hecho parecía casi como si su alma estuviera volando y esta era sostenida por Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera que no permitían que su jefe se fuera a descansar en paz, los cuatro se detuvieron en la entrada con una hermosa hada se tiro encima del castaño y comenzó a estrujar la mejilla ajena con la suya.

— ¡Tsunayoshi-kun! ~

— ¡Mukuro! —Gritaron los tres mientras una vena se les hinchaba en la frente –_Gokudera_- a ver a su jefe en manos del villano.

—Mukuro-sama…

— ¡Mi querida Chrome! ~ —dice cantarín mientras pasa su mano detrás del cuello de la pelimorada quedándose lejos de los guardianes del sol y la tormenta.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Mukuro-sama? —pregunto dulce y tranquila.

—Vine a recogerte y a ver a Tsunayoshi-kun~ creo que vine a tiempo al parecer va a morir ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… el guardián de la nube…

— ¿Canario-kun?~

—No vin…

Antes de que Chrome hubiera terminado, y las chicas los hubiera alcanzado de un momento a otro un espectacular Audi r8 de color completamente negro se detuvo delante de todos frenando completamente seco; sus rines eran de color morado con plateado mientras sus llantas completamente negras, la puerta se abrió dejando salir una mano que atrapo rápidamente la boca del castaño que se despertó rápidamente, su cuerpo entro al auto y este con la misma arranco a toda velocidad dejando a los guardianes, a las chicas e incluso a algunos alumnos.

—Oh… secuestraron… a Juudaime…

—Ma, ma… seguramente es alguien que conoce a Tsuna…

—No lo creo, no sé quien era… —dice Mukuro igual de choqueado que Chrome.

— ¡Han secuestrado EXTREMAMENTE a Sawada! —grito Ryohei levantando sus manos en son de alarma.

— ¡Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun/Sawada/Boss/Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsunayoshi-kun! —gritaron todos al unisonó.

— ¿Qué paso qué? —pregunto Reborn apareciendo detrás de todos, estos se helaron completamente.

— ¡Reborn-san/Reborn/Ex Arcobaleno/Reborn-sensei/Chiquitín/Bebé! —gritaron de nuevo al unisonó mirando con una gota de sudor al pelinegro.

— ¿Dónde está Tsuna? —pregunto cortante, los ocho se pusieron completamente pálidos mirando a todas partes.

— ¿Tsuna…? Esta… bueno…

—Kufufufufu~ ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras Yamamoto Takeshi? Estamos jugando al escondido al revés~

— ¿Escondido al revés?

—Claro que sí tutor del Boss; él se esconde y nosotros lo encontramos…

—Oh —cierra sus ojos y los abre divertido — Tienen 2 horas y media para encontrarlo, en la noche tiene una reunión importante con un jefe _Yakuza_ de la ciudad; y si Tsunayoshi no aparece en ese tiempo… los castigare guardianes —dijo ampliando una tétrica sonrisa, los cuatro sintieron una gran corriente de terror en su cuerpo y comenzaron a correr a dirección por donde el auto había desaparecido.

—Reborn-chan…

— ¿Dime Haru? —pregunto girando a ver a la chica que se helo y negó.

—Iremos a buscar también a Tsuna-san, _Desu_.

Reborn se cruzo de brazos y saco su celular marcando tranquilamente su número; se lo coloco en su oído mientras escuchaba una tranquila melodía del otro lado; sonrió divertido a saber que luego de años seguía teniendo los mismos gustos.

—**_Tsuna_****_? _****_Con te_****_?_** (¿Tsuna está contigo?)

—**_Cosa succede se non_****_te lo dico_****_, baby?_** (¿Qué pasa si no quiero decirte, Bebé)

—**_Assolutamente niente_****_, divertirsi_** **** (Absolutamente nada, diviértete)

**Japón, Namimori – Carretera. 04:30 PM. Martes.**

El Audi se movía rápidamente por las calles evitando claramente los semáforos e incluso todo lo que se atravesaba, el castaño seguía sentado sin ver a su secuestrador con el cinturón puesto y sus mejillas que hervían como si se fueran a explotar, lo miro de reojo y se sonrojo de nuevo tragando de nuevo, bajo su mirada jugando con sus dedos estaba nervioso de hecho se veía realmente lindo; pequeño en el gran carro mirando todo como un niño, de mejillas sonrojadas y movía sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás.

— ¿Quién era…?

—El Bebé.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Que me divirtiera —contesto tranquila con la vista hacia adelante, el castaño se sonrojo levemente y bajo su mirada. Una mano se dirigió a su cabello acariciándolo el castaño se exalto un poco y miro levemente al pelinegro que le dedico una sonrisa de lado, bastante hermosa —. Sawada Tsunayoshi, capturado.

El castaño sonrió dedicándole una gran sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas, el auto de hecho comenzó a aumentar la velocidad cuando había salido de la ciudad para asombro del pequeño castaño, se asomo levemente por detrás emocionado.

— ¿A dónde iremos Kyoya?

—A la playa.

—Pero… son 2 horas y media de aquí hasta la playa —dijo el pequeño castaño con un punchero en sus labios, el pelinegro lo giro a ver y alargo una sonrisa colocando de nuevo sus manos en el cabello ajeno desordenándolo.

—No importa, es una cita.

Se quedaron en un silencio, en un hermoso y cómodo silencio el carro andaba tranquilamente por la carretera; Tsuna miraba todo como si fuera un niño, solo Kyoya podría hacer que él se comportara como verdaderamente era, un tierno ángel demonio caprichoso pero lo último simplemente desaparecía con unas palabras del pelinegro. Lo miro de reojo, de nuevo y se concentro en sus grandes ojos de color negro que miraban la carretera, se sonrojo rápidamente y giro a ver hacia adelante mientras se mordía el labio al ver simplemente su perfil.

La tarde iba en su trascurso, y ellos dos disfrutaban de su compañía… pero a diferencia de otros…

**Japón, Namimori – Ciudad. 05:00 PM. Martes.**

Saliendo de unos edificios antiguos se encontraban un grupo de rebeldes tirados por todo el suelo; Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei salieron tranquilamente de ahí mirando a todas partes. Los tres se detuvieron delante de aquella última edificación mirándose entre sí, asintieron entrando como si fueran dueños de ese lugar ya que todos se hacían a un lado.

Un hombre robusto alto, de cabello negro estaba fumando un cigarrillo, los tres miraron al sujeto seriamente y este les devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieren?

—Venimos a buscar a nuestro jefe.

— ¿Y quién les dice que él está aquí?

—Esos sujetos de allá abajo dijeron que había un grupo que dijo que un castaño de este porte —dijo haciendo la estatura de Tsuna mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. De grandes ojos castaños, mirada inocente y mejillas sonrojadas había entrado aquí.

—Oh, se refieren a mi hija ¿Tsunako? —los tres le salieron tres cabezas, cuando una hermosa niña de cabellos largos amarrados en dos coletas; con ojos grandes de color castaño y mirada dulce e inocente con sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas observaba a los tres chicos que de cierta forma se sonrojaron.

—No es Tsuna…

—Definitivamente no es Sawada…

—…Juudaime…

— ¿Los conoces Tsunako? —pregunto el hombre, la chica negó levemente y camino hacia Gokudera mientras se levantaba un poco dejando que un beso se posara en la frente de este, el chico se coloreo totalmente provocando que la chica ampliara una gran sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Tsunako Kazuma —dijo extendiendo su manito.

—Gokudera Hayato —dijo el peliplata…

— ¡Ryohei Sasagawa! ¡Es un EXTREMO placer! —grito Ryohei con ánimo.

—Yamamoto…

—Tú no me interesas vete.

— ¿Eh? —Yamamoto se asombro levemente pero la niña le mando una mirada seria.

—Vete…

— ¡¿Oye que te pasa niña?! —dijo Hayato frunciendo el ceño, los demás se asombraron por esa reacción al igual que la pequeña.

— ¡Ese niño no me gusta! —dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo un punchero.

—Ma, ma ~ tranquilo Gokudera…

—Yamamoto tiene razón Gokudera, tranquilízate ¡EXTREMO!

—Hn no me gusta como habla esta niña —dijo cruzándose de brazos, los dos se giraron a ver mientras.

—Ese no es el punto; el punto es que solo me gustas tú y él me causa gracia —dice señalando al peliblanco.

—Espera ¡El único que puede decir que no me gusta Yamamoto soy yo! —Dijo Hayato señalándolo, el moreno lo miro interesado mientras Ryohei levantaba una ceja — ¡Lamento incomodarlos! —comento gritando tomando de la mano al moreno y al peliblanco saliendo de ese lugar con grandes pasos.

— ¡Espera Hayato-kun!

— ¡Estoy buscando a mi jefe! —el portón sonó realmente fuerte al momento de que Gokudera cerró la puerta dejando a los demás callados, el hombre giro a ver a su hija que miraba la puerta con esperanza.

—Le guste —dice con arrogancia.

Del otro lado se encontraba el peliplateado solo jalando a Yamamoto porque cuando cerró la puerta solo soltó al peliblanco, los tres iban callados pero de cierta forma el peliplateado tenía las mejillas realmente sonrojadas y su corazón latía a mil por hora, el moreno estaba realmente impresionado por aquella actitud del peliplateado.

— ¡Escucha bien Friki del Baseball! ¡Solo yo! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Solo yo te puedo odiar! —le grito señalándolo, el moreno se asombro un poco pero luego rio divertido rascando su nuca con su otra mano.

—Lo tengo claro Gokudera.

— ¡Dejen de coquetear EXTREMAMENTE en el territorio enemigo! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sawada! ¡Antes de que el Bebé nos descabece EXTREMAMENTE!

Los dos se helaron rápidamente y el peliplateado por las palabras del peliblanco soltó rápidamente al moreno sonrojándose demasiado comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas alejándose de los dos, estos se miraron y Yamamoto rio divertido siguiéndolo con Ryohei atrás de ellos dos gritando un montón de cosas.

**Japón, Namimori – Ciudad. 05:30 PM. Martes.**

Luego de hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva, se encontraba el peliazul sentado en una banca de una heladería mirando su vaso de chocolate, viendo como lentamente se derretía. Delante de él se encontraba Chrome comiendo tranquilamente su helado mientras dejaba que el sabor se derritiera en sus labios.

—Kufufu~ ¿Así que Tsunayoshi-kun estaba deprimido porque Canario-kun no había ido? —La chica asintió de nuevo —. Qué Canario-kun no valla a la escuela debe ser algo realmente importante… ¿Qué habrá pasado? —pregunto divertido con un dedo en sus labios.

—Mukuro-sama, no es el momento de ver porque el guardián de la nube no ha ido… tenemos que encontrar al _Boss_.

—Tienes toda la razón mi querida Chrome —dice tranquilo levantándose de la silla para dejar el dinero y yéndose de ahí con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Mukuro-sama, page como es debido —dijo Chrome deshaciendo las ilusiones de billetes cruzándose de brazos, el peliazul hizo un punchero provocando que sus ojos brillaran ante el sol y parpadeara un par de veces dándole un aspecto lindo y tierno; varias personas observaban a aquella pareja de ilusionistas, pero la mirada decisiva de Chrome no lo dejo.

—Vale —dice colocando dinero de verdad en la mesa yéndose con los brazos cruzados y un punchero en el rostro.

—"**Me pregunto si la personalidad múltiple del Boss es contagiosa**" —dijo con una gota de sudor pero luego negó rápidamente — "**No es así… Mukuro-sama siempre ha sido así de caprichoso**" —pensó Chrome recordando las veces que cuando estaba en la prisión Vindice, se transformaba con el cuerpo de Chrome porque se le antojaba algo.

—Mi pequeña Chrome ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto Mukuro en la esquina observando a la chica que estaba delante de la heladería, reacciono rápidamente sonrojándose corriendo detrás del chico que comenzó a caminar.

**Japón, Namimori – Ciudad. 05:50 PM. Martes.**

Tres chicas se observaban seriamente, más bien una de ellas mientras las otras dos tenían rostro preocupado preguntándole a todas las personas que estaban en los alrededores con una foto de Tsuna si lo habían visto, todos negaban mientras estas se dieron por vencidas sentándose en una banca del parque.

—Haru piensa que la policía es cruel… ¿Por qué no lo pueden ir a buscar? _Desu_…

—Porque tiene que ser luego de 48 horas; no pueden hacer nada hasta ese lapso de tiempo —contesto Hana con un libro en su mano.

— ¿Dónde estará Tsuna-kun? —pregunto Kyoko mirando hacia el cielo mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba.

—Haru está muy preocupada _Desu_.

— ¿Sawada no se puede cuidar solo? Porque tanto afán para encontrarlo —confirmo Hana mientras rodaba los ojos ante la intensidad de las dos chicas.

— ¡Ese no es el punto Hana-san! ¡Tsuna-san debe estar llorando _Desu_!

—"**En estos dos días se me hace difícil ver a Sawada llorar o gritar**" —pensó la pelinegra.

—Regresemos a la escuela chicas, esto cada vez es mas problemático —dice Kyoko levantándose, las dos asienten alejándose de la comisaria.

**Japón, Namimori – Namichuu. 06:30 PM. Martes.**

Todos se encuentran delante de la escuela mandándose miradas fugases a ver cuál de todos habían tenido suerte pero… nada.

— ¿Y si le decimos a el Chiquitín lo que paso? —pregunto tranquilo Yamamoto tratando de regular la respiración, ya que recorrieron la ciudad corriendo como 20 veces.

— ¡Estas demente! —le grito Gokudera.

—Kufufu~ Gokudera Hayato tiene razón, no podemos decirle eso al Ex Arcobaleno.

—¡Tienen razón! ¡No podemos decirle que Sawada fue EXTREMAMENTE secuestrado delante de nuestros ojos!

—Así que eso paso —los cuatro se helaron completamente, casi parecían un cubo de hielo, giraron su rostro como si fueran unos robots mirando a el Ex Arcobaleno Reborn, el Hitman más poderoso de todos mirándolos con una sádica sonrisa en sus labios.

—R…Reborn-san…/E…Ex Arco…Arcobaleno/B…Be…Bebé/Ch…Chiquitín… —el nervio de los cuatro se puso a flote completamente, incluso Mukuro juro que casi se orinaba en esos momentos, Reborn levanto la mirada viendo como sus grandes ojos negros reflejaron la mirada más tétrica y sádica que hubieran visto antes de hecho, cuando pelearon contra los Vindice esa mirada no los asustaba tanto.

—Tsuna fue secuestrado ¿delante de sus ojos? —los cuatro negaron rápidamente su mirada se dirigió a las chicas que por supervivencia asintieron —. ¿Por qué ellas dicen lo contrario? —ellos levantaron sus hombros estaban actuando como si fueran uno solo —. Kurokawa.

—Salimos de la escuela alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde, Sawada fue acosado por el sujeto con cabello en forma de piña, luego de eso preguntaron algo sobre Canario-kun y guardián de la nube al instante todos comenzaron a discutir y a llamarse por el nombre cuando un espectacular Audi R8 que nunca habíamos visto apareció tomo a Sawada con su mano y lo metió al auto arrancando rápidamente.

—"Para que no reconocieran a Kyoya estando tan cerca… ese mocoso ha mejorado bastante" —dice Reborn ampliando una sonrisa mas sádica, girando a ver a los chicos como si fuera el exorcista haciendo que los cuatro les temblaran las piernas cayendo en el suelo —. Los castigare~

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Fue la primera vez que los guardianes del Decimo Vongola gritaron como mujer sufriendo los temerarios castigos de un Ex Arcobaleno solo para su propio gusto; incluso Mukuro quedo con un trauma de un nuevo castigo.

**Japón – Algún lugar. 06:30 PM. Martes.**

El olor a playa llego a las fosas nasales del castaño. Observando por el bosque donde estaba manejando el pelinegro, el castaño miraba todo con una gran aura brillante y rosada que le causo un poco de gracia al pelinegro, regreso su vista a la carretera tomando un desvió donde podría entrar a una pequeña residencia el castaño miraba todo con sus ojos en forma de estrella, casi podría jurar que se retorcía en su asiento, tan emocionado estaba.

—"**¡Genial! Estoy en la playa con Kyoya**" —pensaba emocionado el castaño retorciéndose en su asiento.

— ¿Estas tan emocionado de ir a una playa? —pregunto Kyoya bajando un poco la velocidad.

—No —contesto sonriente girando a ver al pelinegro que levanto una ceja —. Es porque voy a la playa con Kyoya —dijo.

— ¿Oh? ¿No te molesto que te secuestrara?

—Eso no fue secuestro —dice sonrojándose girando el rostro con un punchero —. Sabía que eras tú.

—Mentiroso.

— ¡Claro que si sabia!

—No es así Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Si lo sabia! ¡Y punto! —dijo haciendo el punchero mas grande y sus mejillas se inflaron mas, el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa cantarina y quito el seguro.

—Llegamos.

El castaño bajo corriendo y abrió sus ojos sus brazos e incluso sus piernas con las grandes mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando de emoción. Kyoya se enterneció con la mirada recorriendo el auto hasta colocarse a su lado.

— ¿Q…que es este lugar?

— ¿Ese? Es la casa de la playa de mi madre —dice tranquilo.

— ¿T…tu madre? —pregunto sorprendido el castaño entrecerrando la mirada ya que a decir verdad él no sabía nada de la familia del pelinegro —. Ne~ Kyoya. ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? —pregunto nervioso, por si el pelinegro le fuera a salir con una de las suyas.

—Mis hermanos llegaron —comento tranquilo sacando una llave y abriendo la puerta de la gran casa.

Era una gran casa de tres pisos de color blanca, se podría ver que de ancha era de igual forma grande, con varias rejas en todas partes. Era completamente polarizada en sus vidrios y rodeada por altas y hermosas palmeras, se podría observar que con solo asomarse un poco se veía una gran escalera donde se podría bajar rápidamente a la playa privada de esta, tenía una pequeña choza en la parte de abajo donde se veían algunas luces prendidas y se podría notar movimiento; mientras que la casa estaba completamente vacía.

— ¿Tus hermanos?

—Sí, esos fastidiosos herbívoros —contesto casi gruñendo recordando el día que había tenido.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene Kyoya?

— ¿Mis hermanos? Tengo 4.

— ¿Entonces Kyoya es el menor? —pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos el castaño, el pelinegro lo miro y dirigió una mano a s mejilla rascándola.

—Algo así.

Los dos terminaron de entrar mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia las escaleras que estaban del lado del patio, el castaño coloco su bolso en un sofá mientras observaba que el pelinegro se quitaba los zapatos para comenzar a caminar descalzó, hizo lo mismo que el caminando a su lado al momento que el viento les pego de lleno en la cara mientras el castaño se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro que lo miro de medio lado.

— ¿Te molesta que te pregunte de tu familia?

—No, me molesta hablar de ellos —comento tranquilo bajando las escaleras.

—Oh —dijo Tsuna entendiendo su punto para luego reír entre dientes —. Kyoya, la próxima vez yo te voy a secuestrar —dice decidido el castaño, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y sonrió divertido.

—Claro, esperare eso~

**Japón – Casa de playa. 07:00 PM. Martes.**

La hermosa choza donde Kyoya lo había llegado era realmente amplia, dejaba ver a todo su esplendor el mar completamente oscuro, tenía varias mesas e incluso algunos sofás con grandes sabanas, detrás de la barra estaba una hermosa señorita de cabellos largos de color rojo y ojos de color dorado, con un hermoso y corpulento cuerpo, y a su lado estaba un hombre ya mayor de cabello blanquecino con los ojos negros.

Al entrar se sentaron en un par de Puff delante de una mesa donde la hermosa chica les dejo una bandeja con dos bebidas, el pelinegro tomo la suya y el castaño hizo lo mismo dejando que el viento rozara por su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren comer, Joven Kyoya, Joven Tsunayoshi? Tenemos de toda clase de mariscos.

—Yo... ¡Quiero un coctel de camarones! —dijo animado el castaño, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y ordeno lo mismo.

— ¿Coctel de camarones? Pensé que no te gustaban los mariscos.

—Mi abuelo y Reborn me obligaron a comer toda clase de comidas de todas partes, India, China, Colombia, Argentina, Chile, Canadá, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, incluso me trajeron comida de Alaska.

— ¿Y tú te quejabas? —dijo divertido el pelinegro.

—Hn era problemático, si algo no me gustaba me lo tenía que comer "_Un jefe nunca debe mostrar que algo no le gusta_" vivían repitiéndolo.

— ¿Quieres más? —pregunto pasando un poco de su jugo en el del castaño que acepto gustoso, el pelinegro se quedo mirando a la nada mientras el castaño observaba su perfil sonrojándose.

—"**Kyoya es jodidamente atractivo**" —comento viendo un poco como la camisa estaba abierta dejando ver su cuello mientras su mirada seria se dirigía hacia la playa, el viento que movía su cabello lo hacía ver incluso más atractivo.

El tiempo pasaba y los dos se dedicaban a ver hacia la playa, el pelinegro palmeo el Puff a su lado y el castaño se corrió cuando los dos estaban bastante cerca, en la barra los miraba con unos corazones en sus ojos la chica mientras su padre se dedicaba a hacer los cocteles, el tiempo paso realmente despacio aunque era un silencio era verdaderamente confortable.

—Kyoya sigue siendo más grande que yo —se quejo de un momento Tsuna el pelinegro giro a verlo mientras colocaba su mano en el cabello castaño ajeno.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Nana-san también es pequeña.

—No es justo —dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas.

—Algún día crecerás —comento mientras le desordenaba más el cabello, a un castaño que tenía un punchero.

—Eso no me anima Kyoya —dijo bajo, el pelinegro giro a verlo cuando una gran copa fue colocada en su mesa.

—Quizás esto si lo anime, Joven Tsunayoshi.

Era una copa hermosa y alta, con camarones dentro bañados en una salsa de color roja, parecida a la salsa de tomate, estaba decorada con hierbas e incluso algunos camarones sobrasarían de esta dándole un hermoso y perfecto detalle de elegancia.

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Yuki! —Dice animado el castaño — ¡**_Itadakimasu_**!

—**_Itadakimasu_** —dice más tranquilo Kyoya pero antes de que cogiera su cuchara Tsuna se giro y sonrió.

—Di ¡Ah! —dijo sosteniendo un camarón en la cuchara, el pelinegro entrecerró la mirada y rodo los ojos.

— ¡Ah! —al momento de hacerlo saboreo el delicioso sabor bañado en una marina salsa con un pequeño toque de picante que la hacía perfecta, con cebolla completamente molida y una pizca de sal.

—Te toca a ti —dice animado, Kyoya sonrió divertido tomando un camarón con sus dientes ampliando una sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? —el castaño se sonrojo pero se acerco lo suficiente para tocar la cola del camarón con sus labios cuando Kyoya mordió el otro pedazo de un rápido movimiento uniendo sus labios en un corto roce, el castaño se sonrojo completamente y Kyoya saco su lengua pasándola por sus labios —**_Gochisōsama_** —dice ampliando una sonrisa de lado haciendo sonrojar mas al castaño.

— ¡Kyoya!

—Mejor come —dijo señalando con su cuchara aquel coctel provocando que el castaño hiciera otro mohín pero sin dejar de comer, "fulminando" con la mirada al pelinegro que cierta manera no servía ya que estaba realmente sonrojado.

**Japón – Playa. 07:40 PM. Martes.**

Kyoya iba caminando con las manos en su bolsillo mirando hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados, el castaño lo seguía atrás con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas estiro un poco su mano para tomar la camisa de Kyoya pero se arrepintió y se mordió el labio, para luego levantar un poco la mirada al sentir que el pelinegro se había detenido.

—Ellos quieren que me vaya para Inglaterra —dijo antes de que el castaño preguntara que paso, este abrió sus ojos sabiendo a donde estaba llegando aquello que había dicho Kyoya —. Al parecer una parte de la herencia de la muerte del abuelo también me incluye a mí; y eso ingresa las empresas en Inglaterra…

— ¿Kyoya? —el chico se sentó en la arena, y Tsuna lo imito sentándose a su lado, los dos miraron hacia el cielo.

—Mi madre tuvo un amorío al viajar aquí a Japón por unos estudios, el hombre con el que los tubo era un Universitario de estudios de Derecho, quien su familia poseía una gran educación japonesa; aquí en Namimori —el castaño permaneció callado —. Mi madre se enamoro de él, según el diario que dejo mi madre aquí ellos tuvieron relaciones y mi madre quedo embarazada; al estar en sus estudios oculto claramente bien ese hecho hasta que mi abuelo se entero a los 8 meses; la mando a buscar pero mi padre se opuso rotundamente, cuando mi madre dio a luz yo quede en las manos de la familia de mi padre. Mi madre fue enviada a Inglaterra de nuevo y eran las pocas veces que nosotros pudimos hablar o entras cosas conocernos. Ahora mi abuelo ha muerto, y la parte de la herencia me pertenecía a mí, por esa razón mis hermanos vinieron.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer tu Kyoya?

—Los mordí hasta la muerte y he roto el papel que dice que la parte de las empresas de Inglaterra me pertenecen —el castaño lo miro con una gota de sudor presenciando que venía eso de parte del pelinegro —. He roto todos los lazos con ellos, la única que aceptaría que me diera algo seria mi madre porque es mi madre… pero del resto todos son unos herbívoros.

—Kyoya, ¿Cuánto era la herencia?

—Como unos… 1,3 billones de euros… —comento mirando al cielo el castaño abrió la boca y lo miro con una gran gota de sudor.

— ¡¿Qué carajo haces aquí tirado?! ¡Vete para Inglaterra de inmediato!

— ¡Bu! —dijo Kyoya haciendo un punchero, el castaño lo vio y casi moría de derrame nasal al ver esa linda expresión en el rostro del azabache.

— ¿Kyoya?

—No quiero —comento cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Bueno no vallas —dijo el castaño colocando su mano en la cabeza del pelinegro girando su rostro sonrojado —. No me gustaría que te alejaras de mí…

— ¿Te estás confesando?

— ¡Claro que no! —dice levantándose rápidamente y caminando rápido.

**Japón – Carro de Kyoya. 08:00 PM. Martes.**

Los dos estaban sentados en el carro del pelinegro, el castaño tenia la mirada perdida hacia afuera mientras miraba hacia la ventana con las manos sosteniendo su pantalón completamente sonrojado con la cabeza hacia abajo, el pelinegro miraba tranquilamente hacia la ventana, con la mano en sus labios y su vista perdida.

—Gra…Gracias por lo de hoy, Kyoya —dijo por lo bajo el castaño sonrojándose un poco — ¡Estoy feliz de haber venido contigo!

El pelinegro no dijo nada, miraba hacia afuera sin ninguna expresión en su rostro cosa que de sobremanera helaba a Tsunayoshi pensando que había dicho algo malo, se mordió el labio levemente.

— ¿Quieres volver ahora? —pregunto desviando la mirada hacia él.

—Va… Vale… —dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos "**No quiero**" retumbo en sus pensamientos. Abrió levemente los ojos mirando hacia la ventana donde se podría notar levemente la visión de los dos — "**Quiero estar más tiempo con Kyoya… Todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de él**"

La mano de Kyoya sostuvo la de Tsunayoshi bastante fuerte, el corazón del castaño comenzó a sonar rápidamente, se escuchaban los intensos latidos en chocar contra su tórax. Sintiendo que este crecía y se volvía pequeño con cada latido. Sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse más y giro a ver al pelinegro que mantenía su vista hacia afuera.

—Sabes… —dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa leve colocando su mano en la puerta para acercarse lentamente bajando la mirada hacia los ojos del castaño —. No quiero, llevarte a casa aun.

Se acerco lo suficiente para unir los labios con un sonrojado castaño, cerraron automáticamente sus ojos, el castaño se notaba realmente sonrojado, sus parpados temblaban levemente, los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron entre el beso mirando el rostro del castaño del cual ciertamente le pareció maravilloso, mordió levemente el labio inferior del chico cuando abrió sus labios comenzando a deslizar su lengua por su boca.

Al profundizar el peso, con su mano rodo un poco el cuerpo de Tsuna acomodándolo en el asiento para el subirse un poco encima de él, bajando la silla, para agacharse un poco abriendo lentamente sus labios observando como el pequeño entreabría los labios para soltar un pequeño gemido, sus labios se dirigieron al cuello del castaño repartiendo besos y lamiendo aquel lugar provocando que el chico gimiera un poco mas fuerte agarrando la camisa de Hibari con fuerza.

Volvió a besar los labios del castaño profundizando el beso mientras la lengua de ambos competían entre ellas mismas, los dos estaban entretenidos con los besos, Hibari bajo hacia el cuello del castaño subiendo de nuevo hacia el lóbulo de su oreja mordiendo levemente y lamiendo está sintiendo los gemidos que salían de la boca rebelde del castaño. Comenzó a delinear su lengua por toda su oreja provocando los estremecimientos del castaño e incluso sus temblores de placer y suspiros de la misma forma.

Amplio una sonrisa arrogante luego de recorrer toda la oreja del castaño dirigiendo sus labios hacia su cuello succionando y delineando el cuello ajeno disfrutando de aquellos sentimientos y gemidos de placer que soltaba el pequeño. Luego de ver aquellas dos marcas que había dejado sonrió con arrogante sintiendo como el castaño abría lentamente los ojos mirando con una gran y pequeña sonrisa al chico levanto un poco su cabello sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe cuales son los besos de los guardianes? —pregunto divertido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kyoya?... ¡Ah! —gimió al momento que el pelinegro delineo sus labios.

—Este es el beso del guardián de la tormenta —dijo dándole un beso en la frente, el castaño entrecerró los ojos con las mejillas realmente sonrojadas —, este es el del guardián de la lluvia —dijo besando levemente su nariz para luego morderla sacándole un pequeño gemido al castaño —, este es el del guardián del sol —dijo besando suavemente su mejilla derecha para luego levantar un poco su rostro sonriendo —, este el del guardián del rayo —dijo levantando una de sus manos besando su dorso escuchando la pequeña risa risueña del castaño para luego colocar sus labios en los del castaño para separarlos inmediatamente —. La de los guardianes de la niebla —el castaño se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos cuando Kyoya metió su lengua en la fosa del castaño comenzando a besar rápidamente al castaño comenzando a profundizar los besos sintiendo claramente aquello gratificante, el castaño gimió cosa que quedo encerrada entre el beso de los dos —. Y este… es el del guardián de la nube.

El pelinegro se separo lentamente regresando a su asiento luego de levantar un poco el del castaño, el chico se acomodo sujetando su suéter un poco tratando de regular la respiración luego de aquellos besos.

—"**… ciertamente… eso era lo que buscaba**" —decía todavía nervioso sujetando levemente sus labios.

— ¿Quieres irte ahora? —pregunto el pelinegro observándolo.

—Realmente estoy bien… —dijo en un susurro el pelinegro lo miro un momento y giro de nuevo su rostro hacia la ventana.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

— ¡Tu casa! ¡WOW! ¡La casa de Kyoya! —dice emocionado moviendo sus manos al parecer Kyoya juro haber visto una cola y unas orejas en el cuerpo de Tsuna moviendo rápidamente la primera.

—Aguarda… hoy no —dijo rápidamente acordándose de sus visitantes, el castaño hizo un mohín bastante tierno, al momento de que sintió que la mano del pelinegro estaba en la silla y sus labios en la parte de alado de su cabello dándole un beso.

— ¿Huh?

—La próxima vez, cuando se vallan esos herbívoros —el castaño se sonrojo notablemente y bajo la mirada —. A parte, el Bebé te va a castigar, creo que tenías una reunión hoy.

— ¡Oh mierda! ¡Lo olvide! ¡La reunión con el jefe Yakuza! —grito aterrado el castaño sudando frio —. Kyoya dame el volante llegaremos a tiempo, la reunión es a las 8:40.

—Aunque tu manejes no llegaras a tiempo; tarde no es malo.

—P…pero…

—No te preocupes, el Bebé no te podrá castigar a ti —dice haciendo una sonrisa de lado que fue sostenida por el castaño —. A parte, no quiero morir todavía, casi tuve un pre-infarto en la motocicleta ahora no quiero un infarto en el auto —dice seriamente arrancando.

— ¡BU! — dijo Tsuna haciendo un gran punchero.

**Japón - Namimori – Namichuu. 08:00 AM. Miércoles.**

Un feliz castaño caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, su sonrisa era verdaderamente amplia y estaba cubierto de brillos y corazones. Sus pasos eran como los de Heidi en el prado. El castaño abrió de golpe la puerta del salón de clases todas las miradas se dirigieron y de un extraño momento todos tenían gafas de sol por el gran brillo que desprendía el castaño.

— ¡**_Ohaiyo Gozaimazu_**! —grito a todo pulmón saludándolos a todos, de un momento a otro el castaño estaba rodeado de sus amigos mirándolos con los ojos cristalizados y dos en especial estaban cubiertos de rasguños, golpes e incluso moretones — ¿Gokudera, Yamamoto-kun se pelearon? —pregunto mirándolos, los dos se observaron y negaron efusivamente.

— ¡Tsuna-san como es que los secuestradores lo soltaron _Desu_! —el rostro de Tsuna mostro sorpresa.

—Tsuna-kun ellos te hicieron algo.

—_Boss_ ¿Está bien? —pregunto Chrome mirándolo con su gran ojo de color violeta.

—Sawada… ¿Quiénes eran los secuestradores?

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes? —pregunto el castaño, los demás se miraron entre si y voltearon a ver a Tsuna.

— ¡De los que te secuestraron ayer en la entrada! ¡Juudaime! —dijo Gokudera alterado por si le habían borrado la memoria.

— ¿Secuestraron? Si pase toda la tarde y noche con Kyoya —dijo colocando su mano en la barbilla como pensando —. De hecho Kyoya hablo con Reborn avisándole que estaba conmigo —siguió con su charla el castaño, de un momento a otro un gran aura asesina se cubrió en el cuerpo del peliplata pero de pronto recordó quien fue el líder del "juego" y su piel se erizo.

—Olvidemos esto… —dice Gokudera —. Por otra parte Juudaime le dijo a el Friki de la Disciplina sobre el evento —el rostro del castaño se des configuro y su cabeza fue ladeada.

— ¿Eh? —fue tan tierna aquella mueca que tuvieron un derrame nasal pero entendieron que el castaño no dijo ni una sola palabra al pelinegro.

**Rebornadas.**

Un pequeño niño de tan solo 8 años iba saltando contento por toda la casa, mientras que atrás de él iba un adulto ya de casi 22 años con el ceño fruncido y una vena en la frente. Mientras estaba preparando a León que salto de su sombrero a su mano transformándose en una pistola. El hombre apunto a la cabeza del pelinegro pero su mano vacilo un poco y la guardo de nuevo, el pequeño niño se giro y miro con sus grandes ojos jade a Reborn que iluminaban por toda la casa, sus grandes mejillas sonrojadas mientras miraba al asesino con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

— ¡Lambo-sama quiere jugar!

— Que **_Mamma_** me haya dejado a tu cuidado no quiere decir que tenga que hacer lo que tú me digas estúpida vaca.

— ¡Si no juegas con Lambo-sama le diré a **_Mamma_**! —el pelinegro se quedo callado observando los ojos decididos del niño vaca.

—Bien, juguemos —dijo el pelinegro sacando una caja de su bolsillo colocando en su boca la punta de un Pocky agachándose a la altura el pelinegro levanto una ceja inocente —. Tienes que morder la punta; nos haremos preguntas si el otro contenta mal deberá morder el palito para hacerlo más pequeño; pero si no eres capaz de morderlo pierdes ¿De acuerdo? —el pelinegro asintió efusivo pero el pelinegro amplio una sonrisa más arrogante —. Si tu contesta más preguntas malas que yo, tienes que ser mi perro por todo un día —dice divertido.

— ¡Y si Reborn pierde tendrá que ser mi sirviente por el resto de la eternidad Gyayayayaya!

—Hecho vaca, ahora muerde el pocky.

Lambo hizo lo que Reborn le había dicho mientras los dos se miraban retadores, aunque en los ojos del pelinegro había un brillo.

—Vaca, ¿Cuánto es 2+2?

— ¡Pez!

—Error muerde —dice divertido el pelinegro, el chico hizo un punchero y mordió un poco.

— ¿Cuánto es la raíz cuadrada de escupitajo?

El pelinegro sintió que una roca caía en su cabeza y sonrió arrogante.

— ¿2 escupitajos?

— ¡¿Cómo supiste?! —pregunto el Bovino alarmado, el pelinegro se levanto de hombros.

— ¿De quién está enamorado Tsuna?

— ¡De Lambo-sama! ¡Gyayayaya!

—Error, muerde —dijo sensual sobre el palillo el niño se sonrojo completamente y mordió soltando un montón de palabras inteligibles por sostener el palillo con sus dientes.

— ¡No es justo Reborn! —Se quejo de nuevo haciendo un tierno mohín; el pelinegro lo miro divertido — ¡Lambo-sama es Lambo-sama! ¡Pero también Lambo-sama es!

—Una estúpida vaca —dice divertido el pelinegro.

— ¡Lambo-sama no es una estúpida vaca! ¡Es un bombardero! ¡Un bombardero!

—Oh me he equivocado —dijo Reborn dándole una mordida al Pocky el niño se sonrojo notablemente desviando la mirada que le mandaba Reborn, los dos se concentraron en los ojos del otro.

Sus preguntas siguieron, preguntas sin sentido y sin gracia alguna cuando quedaba un solo pedazo era obvio que Reborn era el que iba ganando, solo había mordido una sola vez; y Lambo se estaba acabando completamente aquel palillo de chocolate y pan, los dos se miraron uno más intimidado que el otro mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

— ¿Te rindes?

—Lambo-sama no perderá…

—Pero es como si ya hubiera perdido.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Lambo… ¿Serás la última persona en besarme? —pregunto, el aliento del pelinegro embriago completamente al pelinegro que se estremeció notablemente, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, el chico sintió que sus piernas flaquearon, Reborn lo tomo de la cadera acortando el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos uniendo sus labios a los de un pequeño vacuno.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza cuando sintió los labios de aquel pelinegro sobre los suyos y luego comenzar a moverlos con tan lentitud que el niño simplemente seguía torpemente aquellos labios, el pelinegro metió su lengua dentro de la pequeña cavidad del pequeño comenzando a jugar con la lengua ajena que poco seguía aquel ritmo, fue soltando lentamente al pequeño que flaqueo totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos acuosos y en el suelo mirando hacia arriba donde el pelinegro delineo sus labios con su lengua.

—Recuerda que serás mi perro por todo un día, usaras una linda cadena~

Dijo divertido saliendo de aquel lugar con una mano en su barbilla tratando de ocultar aquel sonrojo por haber dejado al chico en el suelo, con la camisita un poco desordenada, las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas e incluso sus grandes y hermosos ojos jade acuosos por aquella sorpresa.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Vi-vi-vi-viernes~**

**¡Hoy es viernes noche de fiesta! Ok no para mí no porque no tengo ;w; ¡Bu! **

**Pero ese no es el tema, como termine el fic temprano dije; ¡¿Por qué no publicarlo?! Y aquí esta**

**Wuajajaja me encanta x'D ¿Cómo carajo hace Reborn para ingeniárselas como las hace? A parte; espero que hayan disfrutado el pequeño roce R/L que coloque *·* me costó hacerlo tan shota pero que quedara a la vez tan… ¿Provocativo? Espero que les haya gustado y se enterasen como Reborn hizo para hacer que Lambo sea su "Perrito" **

**Oh a parte del capítulo x'D ¿Ese Kyoya que onda? **

**¿Cómo capturar a mi Tsuna de esa forma? Pero lo de su familia no me lo esperaba –momento extraño de inspiración- **

**Todavía no aparecerán los hermanos de Kyoya, aunque algunos formaran parte de la trama *·* **

**Pero obviamente no los cuatro *·* aunque todavía lo estoy pensando. Aunque verdaderamente pienso meter a alguien que todas conocen jojojo ~**

**Ahora ¡sí! *·* A responder Reviews~ **

**Si tienen preguntas háganlas~ sin pena yo veré si es bueno responder; si tienen alguna idea para una trama en especial que no sea "vida cotidiana" comenten, yo todavía no tengo ideas ;w; **

**¡El próximo capítulo! **

**Un poco de amor entre 8059; Gokudera tratara de conquistar a Yamamoto ¡Si Gokudera! **

**Tsuna hará un gran regalo a Hibari por este día. **

**¡Y habrá momento Shonen ai entre Reborn y Lambo! **

**¡Tengo tantas ideas! *·* **

**Si se me da la gana hare Lemon jojojo ~**

**Pero creo que es muy pronto, Tsu y Kyo todavía no salen. **

**Jojojo ~ aunque esos fogosos besos ¡DIOS! **

**REVIEW'S **

**YURIKO CHUN-LI****; He leído tu fic y la trama me encanto; aunque la verdad te dije ahí en un comentario que debes corregir algunas cosas, pero igual esta interesante la trama; aquella mujer haría una sexy pareja con Reborn; jajajaja es solo una idea que se me ocurrió; aunque con la pelinaranja no sería nada mal ya que lo llamo _vejete_. Pero sigo estando en un poco de entusiasmo; me gusto bastante a parte ¡sigo esperando la foto! Necesito ver a tu sexy hermano ¡También debes mandarme una de Ethan! A ver si me lo robo (?) por llamarse como ese sexy rubio~ **

**¡Agradezco que hayas llamado a una de tus personajes como me dicen a mí! *·* ¡An-chan! Es tan sexy escuchar uno de tus apodos en un fic x'D **

**tsuri182718****; ¿_A Mukuro le gusta Tsuna_? No lo había pensado de hecho pensaba que Mukuro sería básicamente como el saco de boxeo de Tsunayoshi mientras Kyoya lo ignoraba por sus cambios pero no había pensado en una relación de Mukuro con Tsuna, aunque los celos nunca están mal con lo pegajoso –pervertido- que es Mukuro en mis fic no me vendría nada mal eso; todavía no le encuentro una sexy pareja. **

**¿Qué si va a torturar a los bastardos de Namichuu? Oh sí; tengo una idea para el capitulo donde será el festival escolar; y también algunas ideas como una fiesta y esas cosas donde sus "compañeros y amigos" de su clase serán torturados. **

**kathsuriel04****; ¡Por supuesto! Es lo que se lo vivo diciendo a mi cabeza pero esta me ignora ¿saben lo que es ser ignorada por uno mismo? –_Llora_- por eso mis psicólogos y psiquiatras renunciaron a mí… Hmmm… pero en fin~ **

**¿Qué aparezca Ethan? ¡Por supuesto! Pero será realmente impactante; cuando aparezca aparte de que aparecerá con tres sexies mas atrás~ **

**Wuajajaja **

**Me alegro que hayan leído hasta aquí, mañana subo los otros dos que me faltan o quizás el domingo, nah mañana~ **

**¡KISS AND HUG! ~**

**An-chan. **


	4. Chocolates, fresas y ¿locuras?

1 parte.

IV Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Chocolates, fresas y ¿locuras?_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Japón - Namimori / En algún lugar. **

**08:00 PM / Viernes**

_Valentine's Day_; lo que se escucha de ese día es que todas las chicas enamoradas corren a darle un chocolate a su amado, todo es felicidad, amor, amistad e incluso algunas se confiesan ese día; y si el chico recibe el chocolate esta correspondiendo sus sentimientos, el amor es el ambiente en todas partes; pero no solo ese día es de amor; ese exclusivo día cierto tutor hizo el evento "_Valentine's Day Style Vongola_" del cual los guardianes tienen que encontrar en toda la ciudad los chocolates explosivos que realizo _Bianchi_.

En esos momentos Reborn los dividió en grupos de dos; para poder hallarlos antes de que exploten el tiempo límite es hasta las 9:30 PM; en esos momentos todos los guardianes están buscando todos los chocolates explosivos y tienen que detenerlos con inteligencia.

El sicario se encontraba cruzado de piernas en algún lugar con un montón de chocolates a su lado y en su mano un expresso, se podría notar cámaras en todas partes que se movían en todas las direcciones e incluso a su lado había un mapa detallado donde cada grupo fue enviado.

_1 equipo_: "el equipo del cielo nubloso" Tsunayoshi Sawada y Kyoya Hibari.

_2 equipo_: "El equipo de la tormenta lluviosa" Hayato Gokudera y Takeshi Yamamoto.

_3 equipo_: "El equipo del sol nebuloso" Ryohei Sasagawa y Mukuro Rokudou.

_4 equipo_: "El equipo de la niebla electrificada" Chrome Dokuro y Lambo Bovino.

Los equipos fueron asignados a una zona en específico de la ciudad, dependiendo de la molestia de uno de los miembros de cierto equipo –_cortesía de Reborn_-

El primer equipo fue enviado a la zona central, donde se celebraban a grandes potencias el día de San Valentín; había personas por todas partes e incluso tanto así que era un carnaval, las multitudes provocaban que cierto pelinegro le saliera canas verdes y su compañero quería evitar que matara a las personas.

El segundo equipo fueron enviados hacia la zona empresarial, donde los "_adultos_" tomaban a cualquier estudiante para enseñarles cada uno de sus empleos, el equipo del "_odio a los adultos_" y "_todos_ _los que son mayores los detesto_" se encontraba fulminando a todos los hombres que se acercaban a hablarles e incluso Yamamoto tenía una gota de sudor al ver a Gokudera fulminándolos a todos.

El tercer equipo fue enviado a un orfanato, donde la mayoría de niños no pasaban de los ocho años, quedaron en que iban a engañar a los niños con las ilusiones mientras ellos buscaban. Pero para suerte, o mejor dicho para su mala suerte cierta mocosa que extremadamente se pego a Ryohei e insultaba a Mukuro cada vez que la niebla abría la boca los había atrasado notablemente.

Y el último equipo fue encomendado a buscar en la mansión Di Vongola en Japón; en otras palabras en la mansión donde está viviendo Tsuna. Para suerte de Chrome y tortura de Lambo que de cierta manera solo entendía un poco de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo era la bomba? Ninguno sabía. Pero al ser creación de Bianchi, no iba a ser nada sencillo.

De hecho… ¿Quieren saber cómo paso antes de comenzar el juego? Y sobre todo ¿Cuál era el deseo?: ¿El deseo? Bueno… no era un deseo simplemente era para la diversión del sicario al colocarlos a hacer ese jugo.

El primero que detuviera la bomba y la llevara completamente sin una sola parte quebrada a excepción de aquello que provocaba que la bomba explotara. ¿Qué ganaba? Unas vacaciones para dos personas –_al ser pareja 4_- Para Egipto y Singapur.

**.:.**

Echemos un pequeño vistazo al pasado; antes de que él día de "San Valentín" llegara, cuando comenzó toda la locura.

**.:.**

**Japón - Namimori / Mansión Di Vongola Decimo. **

**07:30 AM / Jueves**

Los pájaros cantaban e iban acorde a la tranquila melodía de la ciudad Namimori, pero en cierta mansión a las afueras de la ciudad… no estaba tan tranquilo, como cosa extraña la familia Sawada era tan alborotadora como siempre, con la suerte de que esta vez no tenían vecinos…

— ¡Reborn! ¡No le dispares a Lambo!

— ¡Esa vaca estúpida aprenderá a respetarme! —grito el sicario disparando la decima bala de la mañana que esquivo con dificultad el pequeño Bovino — ¡Y más si soy yo!

— ¡Buaaaa! ¡**_Mamma_**! ¡Reborn me va a golpear!

Los disparos seguían escuchándose en toda la mansión, los sirvientes que veían todo, como hacían cotidianamente, una reverencia e ignoraban absolutamente todo, observando de reojo sin mencionar nada con una gran gota de sudor en su cuello.

— ¡Solo fue un moquito! —lloraba la estúpida vaca.

— ¡Pegaste uno de tus malditos gérmenes! ¡En mi boca! —grito exasperado el sicario provocando una mala cara en todos los oyentes.

— ¡Reborn! —fue el grito en el tercer piso de la mansión Sawada.

**_Mientras en la cocina~_**

Se encontraba Lilia, Nana, Bianchi e I-pin preparando la mesa e incluso el desayuno; a pesar de que tuvieran sirvientes Nana no abandonaba para nada la cocina, y Lilia le rogo que fuera su jefa porque la comida de Nana era un espectáculo para el paladar humano, la hermosa castaña se detuvo delante de la gran mesa dejando un gran plato de bocadillos –_que era el de Lambo_- y luego a su lado dejando las cortezas de pan y un vaso de leche –_que eran de Tsuna porque siempre se iba tarde_- y miro preocupada las escaleras.

—He escuchado a mi pequeño gritar el nombre de Reborn-chan…

—No te preocupes **_Mamma_** —dice Bianchi tranquila —, deben estar jugando los tres, sabes cómo son los jóvenes cuando viven con un hombre tan maduro como Reborn —dice con corazones en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Lo sé, espero que mis pequeños vengan a desayunar pronto —dijo ignorando los gritos de piedad por parte de Lambo, los de suplica por parte de Tsuna e incluso las risas malvadas por parte de Reborn, y está completamente confirmado, la vaca es la única persona de hacer que la expresión e incluso el comportamiento del sicario cambien.

**Japón - Namimori / Apartamento de Gokudera**

**07:40 AM / Jueves**

Se encontraba el peliplateado sentado en la mesa de su casa con un montón de libros de cocina. El bombardero de la Tormenta podría ser experto en exámenes, memorizar cosas, luchas e incluso podría servir como ama de casa por lo limpio que su apartamento se encontraba. Pero para cocinar, era otra historia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el peliplateado?, tratando de buscar el chocolate perfecto para declarar sus sentimientos, los vivía esquivando pero hace poco que la Bazooka de los 10 años le dio de lleno a Yamamoto, descubriendo que su futuro no era estar al lado de aquel moreno –_o eso interpreto ya que salió corriendo luego que vio al Yamamoto del futuro_- Se encontraba observando con cautela e incluso interés a todos los chocolates de distintas formas, tamaños, e incluso sabores combinados pero ninguno… ninguno pudo hacer perfecto; y la única opción que tenia era ella. Su hermana mayor. Trago seco y tomo su celular iba a traicionar todo su teatro de hace años solo por un hombre… ese imbécil del Friki del Baseball que lo enamoro.

—_A…Aniki_ —dijo el bombardero tartamudeado del otro lado del teléfono al sentir la voz de su hermana.

— _¡¿Hayato?!_ —lo llamo feliz Bianchi al lado contrario de su celular.

—_Q…quiero pedirte un fa…favor… bueno yo…_ —tartamudeaba, sin lograr juntar las palabras.

—_Si no me lo dices claro en que te puedo ayudar… no lo sabré, Hayato_—jugó con una risa entre dientes, la mujer de largos cabellos rosas.

—_Tsk_ —se quejo — _¡A hacer un chocolate de San Valentín! _

— _¿Para Yamamoto Takeshi?_ —pregunto.

—_Como… ¡Espera que!_ —reacciono tarde.

—_Lo sabía, ven con Tsuna después de clases_ —dijo y colgó automáticamente, dejando al peliplateado con la boca cerrada.

—… —se quedo observando la pantalla en su celular, como si hubiera un punto en la nada, soltando un largo suspiro de frustración, le hubiera pedido el favor a Lilia…

**Japón - Namimori / Namichuu**

**08:00 AM / Jueves**

El típico auto se estaciono delante de la escuela, el castaño se bajo sonriente sintiendo el fuerte olor a competencia, amplio una sonrisa y camino con alegría hasta el gran gimnasio donde cito a toda la escuela para su propia diversión, de alguna forma los guardianes no les iba a gustar aquello.

Cuando Tsuna entro, todos los estudiantes y docentes se encontraban reunidos, llego sonriente y saludo a Kyoya, mientras mandaba una sonrisa y mirada fugaz a sus amigos que correspondieron con aquello. El prefecto y el cielo subieron al escenario mientras todos los quedaban mirando, las cosas iban a ser distinto ese año, Tsuna convenció a Kyoya para un evento de San Valentín, y al día siguiente todos los chicos iban a tener un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Hola a todos! —saludo el castaño —. Como sabrán soy Sawada Tsunayoshi del 5-A, y nuestro presidente del comité disciplinario acepto la propuesta de hacer un cambio para el día de mañana —todos se quedaron callados con esas palabras.

—Mañana —hablo el prefecto —. Los regalos serán entregados por los hombres.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el gimnasio. Las mujeres chillaron emocionadas y los hombros callaron… demasiado, incluso los maestros estaban realmente asombrados pero uno en especial sonreía bajo su sombrero divertido, por todo aquello, iba a disfrutar el día siguiente.

—Ya váyanse a sus salones o los morderé hasta la muerte —gruño el prefecto mostrando sus tonfas, automáticamente el gimnasio quedo completamente vacío, o eso pensó Kyoya, cuando la nube de polvo se disperso, seguían las chicas, los guardianes y en una esquina un divertido Reborn observando todo.

— ¡Esa EXTREMA idea seguramente fue tuya no Sawada! —acertó/grito el guardián del sol.

—Era de esperarse de Tsuna-san, que genial _Desu_ —comento animada Haru.

—Sí, fue una idea bastante brillante, Sawada. Pero más brillante fue que Hibari lo aceptara —comento Hana mandando una mirada fugaz al prefecto que sostenía sus tonfas y su rostro que digamos no estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Hibari-san y Tsuna-kun están siempre juntos desde que Tsuna-kun regreso. Era de esperarse de Tsuna-kun —menciono Kyoko con una linda sonrisa, provocando que el mencionado tantas veces se sonrojara porque él no se había dado cuenta, haciendo reír entre dientes al sicario.

—Pero… ¿está seguro de esto Juudaime? Normalmente son las mujeres que entregan los chocolates…

—Sí pero es aburrido —se quejo el castaño —. Cuando estuve en Italia, el día de San Valentín no era solo para las parejas o darle un chocolate a un chico. Se hacia una fiesta, se jugaba al amigo secreto y al final tanto hombres como mujeres se regalaban cosas.

—Entonces Tsuna quería jugar eso aquí —menciono divertido Yamamoto.

—Seguramente ya hay alguien a quien le darás tu obsequio, Tsuna-kun —acertó Kyoko con una leve y linda sonrisa de lado.

El castaño se sonrojo pero un brazo lo corrió hacia atrás, Kyoya se acerco lentamente a su oído provocando que los demás guardianes inconscientemente se colocaran en ataque, la tonfa izquierda de Kyoya quedo delante del pequeño cuerpo del castaño, sonríe arrogante ante la acción de todos.

—Eso es algo que no le incumbe a ninguno, pero es obvio que el chocolate de Tsunayoshi es para mí, herbívoros molestos —dijo Kyoya soltando levemente al castaño para luego sonreír arrogante —. Ya váyanse a clases, o los morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¡Hai! —contesto un sonrojado castaño que tomo la mano de alguien que estaba cerca –desgraciadamente Gokudera- llevándoselo de ahí a toda velocidad, estaba avergonzado, sonrojado e incluso su corazón latía por mil, por aquellas palabras.

**Japón - Namimori / Entrada de la mansión Di Vongola Decimo. **

**04:40 PM / Jueves**

El auto de Tsuna se detuvo quemando las llantas en el suelo, por el salió un contento castaño porque uno de sus mejores amigos decidió ir a la mansión con él, pero para la mala suerte de Gokudera que salió mas blanco que un grano de arroz estaba tambaleándose mirando todo completamente borroso, a su jefe se le dio por dar vuelta y curvas en la zona de entrenamiento de autos y motocicletas que había en la extensa extensión de tierras de ese lugar, el peliplateado vio a un muy contento castaño y luego se miro el uniforme que estaba bien desordenado.

—Gokudera, no te he preguntado pero… ¿Por qué has venido de visita? —pregunto el castaño girando sus talones, el peliplateado se sonrojo y rasco nervioso su nuca.

—Es… porque… mi hermana me va a enseñar a cocinar, Juudaime.

—Hm, ¿chocolate de San Valentín?

— ¿¡Como lo supo!?

—Gokudera, te conozco hace seis años, es obvio que dependiendo de tus emociones te conozco, ¿por fin te diste cuenta?

— ¿Eh? de que Juudaime —el castaño se golpeo la frente en frustración y se dio la vuelta.

—Olvídalo Gokudera-kun, vamos a terminar con esto para dormir un poco —se queja el castaño levantando sus manos y estirándose.

**Japón - Namimori / Entrada de la mansión Di Vongola Decimo.**

**05:40 PM / Jueves**

La cocina está completamente hecha un desastre, bueno solo una parte, donde esta Gokudera haciendo su chocolate, delante de su hermana que tiene un gorro de Chef y unas gafas delgadas como si fuese una maestra, Gokudera estaba completamente cubierto de chocolate derretido, de algunas piscas de chocolate e incluso en su rostro se notaba el cansancio y que no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Hayato, concéntrate, cocinar es como estudiar —dice Bianchi sentada en una silla limándose las uñas —. Bate lentamente el chocolate hasta que se haga grumo, luego hecha la formula que has hecho y finalmente lo metes en el horno, ¿es fácil?

— ¡Se supone que me enseñarías prácticamente! ¡No estar sentada hay limpiándote las uñas!

—Lo siento, estaba haciendo esto primero antes de que me llamaras.

— ¡No mientas!

—Si no aprendes tu mismo a hacer las cosas, las cosas no quedaran deliciosas, si te ayudo a hacer el chocolate no será tu esfuerzo y no trasmitirás tus sentimientos a él, es para alguien que amas, no para un juguete.

— ¡Yo no lo amo!

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo haces?

—A…agradecimiento…

—"**Este niño, todavía no entiende que ama a Yamamoto Takeshi o no lo quiere aceptar. Bueno como su hermana tengo que darles un empujoncito**" —pensó divertida la pelirosa.

—No te atrevas a interferir —menciono lentamente una voz atrás de ella, rápidamente se giro a ver a Reborn y sus ojos se iluminaron —. Eres tan fácil de leer Bianchi.

— ¡Tu habilidad de leer la mente sin duda es la mejor Reborn! —dice moviendo su cuerpo como un gusano.

—Tienes que dejar que los jóvenes crezcan como nosotros —dijo divertido, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos —. Por otra parte, quiero pedirte un favor, ¿Puedes?

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo rápidamente levantándose.

**Japón - Namimori / Mansión Di Vongola Decimo.**

**06:00 AM / Viernes**

Se encontraba un cantarín castaño moviéndose en la cocina como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, derritiendo en el baño Maria un trozo de chocolate de un tamaño bastante promedio, tenía la camisa del colegio, recogida con sus mangas hasta los codos, con la camisa bien arreglada y su pantalón de la escuela, tenía unos ganchos que hacían que su flequillo se corriera hacia atrás dejando perfectamente su vista que era incluso un poco afectada por estas, se movió rápidamente batiendo en un recipiente la mezcla que había hecho antes, para luego colocarse a preparar ciertamente algunos ingredientes.

Por la puerta de la cocina se asomo el sicario y atrás de él, su madre junto a I-pin y Fuuta con unas pequeñas maletas.

—Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan nos regalo algunos pasajes para las aguas termales en Tokyo, regresaremos dentro de dos días. Te encargo a Lambo-kun.

—Como quieras Okaasan —contesto Tsuna, pendiente en su mezcla sin escuchar todo claramente.

—Nos vamos ya Tsuna-nii —saludo y despidió Fuuta para comenzar a caminar, I-pin saludo en su típico dialecto y inertemente Tsunayoshi le contesto, atento a lo que hacía, Reborn sonrió divertido ante aquello y se dio la vuelta para llevar a Mamma y los dos niños al aeropuerto.

Paso una hora y de un momento a otro la pelirosa se asomo en la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver el hermoso Soufflé que estaba puesto en la mesa de recepción de la cocina, estaba cubierto con fresas e incluso algunas hojas alrededor y una hermosa decoración de crema chantillí. Luego dirigió la mirada a un castaño que cantaba libremente por el lugar la mujer hizo una expresión de ternura y se cruzo de brazos.

—Buenos días, joven amo.

— ¡Buenos días Lilia-chan! —saludo el castaño terminando de preparar aquella caja que había hecho para luego caminar hasta el Soufflé y comenzar a envolverlo.

—Hoy se levanto temprano, y ya veo porque, está bastante emocionado por este día.

—Por supuesto —contesto con una gran sonrisa.

—Después de todo, esa escusa de fastidiar a todos los estudiantes de la escuela solo fue una escusa para hacerle un chocolate al joven Kyoya, fue la típica escusa del joven amo para no expresar sus sentimientos libremente —dice tranquilo entrando al lugar Adrien, que esquivo rápidamente un cuchillo que paso a su lado y fue atrapado por las manos cubiertas con un hermoso y fino guante de tela gruesa.

—Cuida y respeta al joven amo, Nii-san —le comento Lucas a su hermano cruzándose de brazos mirando de reojo a su hermano que seguía con su impecable y típica sonrisa.

—Tan temprano y ya están todos alborotados —se quejo soñoliento un rubio de ojos azules, mirando a todos con una gran gota de sudor —. Joven amo, el auto que mando a arreglar fue enviado por Spanner, está en el garaje desde las 5:40 de la mañana, lamentamos la tardanza —contesto Aidou con una pequeña reverencia.

—Perfecto —contesto Tsuna mientras dejaba el obsequio en la mesa y una gran aura cubrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Es para quien estoy pensando? —pregunto Aidou a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

**Japón - Namimori / Namichuu**

**Viernes**

Un Mercedes Benz Slr de color blanco con el tapizado por dentro y las puertas e incluso las llantas de color naranja, se estaba acercando rápidamente a la secundaria y preparatoria Namimori, sus llantas quemaron el suelo cuando se escucho el claxon de esta, la mayoría de estudiantes entendieron que el castaño tenia de nuevo "_Otro simple auto nuevo_" el convertible se detuvo en el parqueadero alado del auto del sicario digo maestro Reborn, el castaño se bajo del auto y observo su obsequio tomándolo con ambas manos y su mochila en la parte de atrás, la mayoría de estudiantes de igual manera portaban obsequios en sus manos y miraban como al castaño que su aura crecía mucho mas a medida que entraba en la escuela.

Las chicas habían decorado todo el interior, con flores rojas, corazones y todo estaba ambientado a San Valentín, de hecho los docentes habían quedado en llegar vestidos de blanco con rojo que eran los típicos colores de San Valentín, obviamente el sicario opto por colocarse simplemente una camisa roja, igual nadie se opuso.

El castaño entro a su salón de clases viendo a todos sus compañeros mas rojos que un tomate, bueno algunos más que otros, algunos decidieron ignorar aquello, otros no tenían a quien regalarle, y bueno otros… ignoraron a Kyoya Hibari, Tsuna sonrió divertido y camino hasta su asiento colocando su regalo admirándolo de nuevo.

—Valla, seguramente la idea fue planteada por ti, ya que ninguna chica te regala en San Valentín, creaste esto para confesarte —comento un rubio de ojos jade, que se acerco burlón al castaño observando el regalo bastante decorado y hermoso en su escritorio.

—No es algo que te incumba Kato, lo que haga y deje de hacer —le contesto el castaño.

—Mira Sawada, no te quieras hacer el listo conmigo —dijo tomando a Tsuna de la camisa levantándolo a su altura, el castaño lo observo, fulminándolo con la mirada los dos se estaban mandando miradas de agresión e incluso el castaño apretó fuertemente sus puños.

— ¡Kato suelta a Tsuna-san _Desu_! —grito Haru al momento de llegar con las chicas, Chrome, Hana fruncieron el ceño mientras Kyoko se tapa su boca con asombro, el rubio dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y chasqueo la lengua.

—Incluso mujeres te tienen que defender.

— ¿De qué tienes envidia? —pregunto con naturalidad Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Qué?

—Que yo me entere Kato es una familia bastante influencia —comento con naturalidad —. No creo que sea el dinero… debe ser otra cosa ¿Qué será?

—Abstente de hablar Sawada, o te rompo la cara.

—Oh ya se, ¿Amor?

—Guarda el pico Sawada —Tsuna se rodo un poco, quizás algunos podrían notar como sobrevolaba el cielo pero ciertamente se había impulsado un poco con las llamas del cielo, que solo Chrome noto, la chica se alarmo por si su jefe iba a golpearlo pero solo se acerco lo suficiente a su oído.

— ¿Amas a Kyoya, no? —Pregunto, bueno… más bien acertó a lo tenso que se había puesto el chico —. Lo sabía, pero sabes algo… No creo que le gustes a Kyoya, a pesar de todo eres un simple "_herbívoro_"

— ¡Sabes que Sawada! —el chico soltó al castaño, este se tambaleo un poco, por la sorpresa cuando un golpe paso por su lado, que fue esquivado libremente por el castaño, de un momento a otro estaba Aoi en el suelo y el rubio con una pierna en el aire, todos iban a interferir cuando la pierna nunca llego al rostro del rubio, el castaño la removió tranquilamente y sacudió sus manos.

—Golpearte seria rebajarme a tu altura, y créeme que sería demasiado. La diferencia de los dos es tan grande —el castaño se dio vuelta cuando sus amigas se acercaron a él, y los amigos del rubio lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Tsuna-san ¿Estás bien? _Desu_.

—Eso fue rápido Sawada, ¿Cómo rayos evitaste caerte?

—_Boss,_ ¿no le paso nada?

—Tsuna-kun, ¿en serio no te paso nada? —las cuatro de alguna forma se veían preocupadas.

—Estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen —dijo tranquilo, desordenándole un poco el cabello a Kyoko de manera amable, la chica sonrío levemente mientras las demás suspiraban aliviadas.

—Pero ¿Que le dijiste a Kato que reacciono así?, usualmente es el mono más tranquilo —pregunto y comento al tiempo Hana, sus amigas la miraron con una gota de sudor y Tsuna coloco una mano en su barbilla pensando.

—La verdad —comenzó levantándose de hombros sentándose en su asiento, las demás se miraron y negaron yéndose a sentar en su asiento.

De un momento a otro se ve a un Gokudera agitado completamente entrando, todos lo miraron, estaba sonrojado y su respiración era agitada. De un momento a otro un Yamamoto sonriente entro a clases mirando a Gokudera que se sentó en su silla, mirando hacia el escritorio de su silla, el moreno rio divertido y se sentó saludando a Tsuna con la mano en alto y este lo devolvió.

**.:.**

Las clases transcurrieron normales, pequeñas discusiones, las terribles clases de Reborn y las divertidas contestaciones de Tsuna en Italiano, provocando que la mayoría no entendieran, las críticas de los maestros con la actitud de prepotencia del castaño pero ninguno mencionaba absolutamente nada, porque en esos pocos meses se dieron cuenta de que el castaño era suficientemente cercano a Reborn el maestro terrorífico y a Hibari Kyoya, el prefecto.

De un momento a otro el timbre para la salida se estaba acercando, dejaron las últimas horas para la celebrar aquel día, o más bien para burlarse de todos los desgraciados que hicieron caso a el juego de Tsunayoshi, aunque algunos preferían hacerlo en privado que juntos, primero vamos a ver el acto de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

—Y mi padre dijo que podíamos ir a comer hoy Sushi en la tienda, yo invito ya que no sé hacer chocolate les iba a decir a todos para ir a comer —comentaba Yamamoto animado alado de Gokudera que miraba hacia la nada caminando por los pasillos —. Gokudera, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Si… —contesto bajo deteniendo su paso, el moreno imito completamente al peliplateado y se giro a verlo, el castaño vacilo un poco y miro con sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas hacia adelante mirando con la comisura de sus ojos una pequeñas lagrimas, mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo y apretaba fuertemente el pequeño paquete que se encontraba aquí dentro —. Yamamoto yo… bueno tu… Me… me gus…

— ¡No quiero sus chocolates EXTREMAMENTE nutridos! —interrumpiendo a Gokudera, paso corriendo velozmente el líder del club de Boxeo y guardián del Sol, Sasagawa Ryohei, como si tuviera diarrea huyendo de sus admiradores.

— ¡Acepte nuestros chocolates EXTREMOS Sasagawa-sempai! —gritaban detrás de él, el grupo de boxeo y un grupo de chicos de otros clubes persiguiendo a él peliblanco.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —pregunto Kusakabe saliendo de su aula de clases, mirando por donde se veía una serie de puntos, donde antes había pasado corriendo Ryohei y sus seguidores — ¿Gokudera, Yamamoto?

—Al parecer Sasagawa-sempai tiene muchos admiradores.

—Ni que fuera tan importante ese extremo deportista —dijo alado de Kusakabe una mujer bastante bonita, de cabellos largos de color castaño y ojos menudos de color café, su estatura era igual de menuda y portaba el uniforme con la camisa un poco suelta, y la chaqueta amarrada en su falda, tenía un gancho en su cabello en forma de rayo y largas medias veladas negras por sus piernas.

—Bueno, hoy algunos chicos intentaron decir sentimientos de "amistad" y "admiración" por otra persona, seguramente esto era lo que quería Sawada —menciono Kusakabe mirándola de reojo.

—Sigue pareciendo estúpido —dijo la mujer mirando a los dos que estaban delante de ella mientras giraba a ver a una gran cantidad de chicos rodear a Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Hana Kurokawa y Chrome Dokuro —. Como eso también.

—Tan dura como siempre Arami —menciono lentamente Kusakabe con una gota de sudor, la mujer se levanto de hombros entrando de nuevo al aula de clases seguida de Kusakabe que cerraban esta misma.

Gokudera reacciono y miro a Yamamoto para luego comenzar a caminar alejándose de aquel revoltoso lugar. Yamamoto lo siguió y los dos se detuvieron delante de una pareja, la chica al recibir el chocolate tomo por la corbata al chico juntando sus labios con los de él, la sorpresa fue grande mientras se separaban lentamente y la mujer le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, Gokudera apretó fuertemente sus manos y se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar.

—Gokudera…

—Déjame en paz Friki del Baseball —dice cortante el peliplateado. El moreno amplio una sonrisa en su labio y se acostó en la pared cruzado de brazos, a su lado un sicario divertido salió de las sombras.

—Es tan complicado hacer que Gokudera diga lo que siente.

—Después de todo se ha criado solo desde pequeño, es obvio que no sepa como mostrar sentimientos a parte de lealtad por Tsuna, que es lo que ha estado buscando desde que escapo de su casa. Tienes que entenderlo un poco.

—El problema es que no sé si me puedo controlar, chiquitín no es lo mismo amar a un hombre que a una mujer.

—Incorrecto, los humanos lo ven como pecado, es una estupidez de la costumbre en esta época ya es normal ver a hombres salir juntos e incluso el amor entre hombres y entre mujeres, no es necesario "negarse" al amor.

—Bueno… algunas personas lo verían mal…

— ¿Y?

—Eso es lo que piensa Gokudera…

—Y lo que tú piensas, si te vas a reprimir por eso, no estás listo para amar a nadie —dice Reborn metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos caminando hacia adelante, ante la mirada de la mayoría de personas en su elegancia, Yamamoto apretó sus puños y golpeo la pared.

**.:.**

Tsunayoshi se encontraba en el comité de disciplina muerto de la risa en el mueble al ver las cámaras que por cortesía de León se habían colocado en toda la escuela viendo el "_espectáculo_" de cada chico al entregar un chocolate, se agarraba fuertemente su estomago mientras se limpiaba levemente las lagrimas que sus ojos derramaban, Kyoya estaba en la mesa del consejo disciplinario revisando algunos papeles y levantando la vista a Tsuna que no paraba de reír.

—Tsunayoshi, estás haciendo mucho ruido.

—Lo siento, Kyoya pero esto es genial, no puedo creer que hayan chicos que se confiesen con un chocolate barato, y ni siquiera hecho a mano, aparte de que pensar que habían chicos confesándose a chicos. Esto es genial.

—Uf —suspiro el chico rascando su cabello un poco para regresar la mirada a los papeles, Tsuna se levanto lentamente y tomo su mochila sacando el regalo de ahí, caminando lentamente hacia la mesa del pelinegro —. ¿Necesitas algo…

De un momento a otro, delante de las narices de Kyoya había un paquete más o menos de tamaño medio, de un hermoso color de color negro cubierto con nubes de color moradas, con una hermosa letra en una tarjeta que decía el nombre del pelinegro, el hombre bajo la mirada y tomo el paquete con sus manos mirando al castaño que estaba realmente sonrojado.

—Feliz San Valentín, Kyoya.

—Ven —dijo Kyoya señalando su regazo, el castaño se sonrojo completamente pero camino hasta el sentándose en sus piernas, mirando hacia adelante, Kyoya paso sus manos por su cintura levantando un poco los brazos del castaño sujetando el paquete abriéndolo lentamente —. ¿Qué es?

—Un Soufflé de chocolate, cubierto con una exquisita salsa de fresa y varias fresas cortadas a sus alrededores, trate de reducir un poco el dulce, haciendo el chocolate cien por ciento cacaos, porque a Kyoya no le gusta tanto el dulce.

—Gracias —dijo deslizando su nariz por el cuello del castaño, este gimió levemente por lo bajo al sentir las manos de Kyoya posarse en sus piernas, subiendo levemente por esta para luego levantar un poco la camisa que tenia puesta, el castaño se erizo completamente al sentir las manos de Kyoya subir por su piel delicada, sus yemas hacían contacto con su suave piel, mientras la nariz de este repartía una serie de besos en todo su alrededor —. Sabes… tengo tantas ganas de devorar a un omnívoro —dijo por lo bajo mordiendo lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño haciendo que este gimiera lentamente.

—De…devórame Kyoya… soy todo tuyo —susurro en un suspiro el castaño al momento de sentir las manos rebeldes de Kyoya subir por todo su cuerpo para detenerse en sus pezones, comenzando a pellizcarlos levemente al sentir los pequeños gemidos del castaño.

Detrás de la puerta del comité disciplinario se encontraba Reborn cruzado de brazos escuchando la conversación de adentro, saco su celular al ver el mensaje de Bianchi, sonrió con arrogancia y con una pata tiro la puerta hacia abajo.

Los dos se alarmaron completamente y miraron automáticamente hacia la puerta, cuando el asesino entro con sus manos en los bolsillos, Tsuna trato de moverse pero las manos de Kyoya se detuvieron en su cintura, la respiración de ambos estaban agitados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Kyoya frunció el ceño y Tsunayoshi estaba realmente avergonzado.

—Debería castigarlos a ambos, por estar haciendo actos indebidos en la escuela —comento con una sonrisa tomando a León que se transformo en una regla golpeando lentamente su mano con esta —. Los castigaría con mucho gusto pero ahí un pequeño juego que quiero hacer, vallan a la azotea dentro de cinco minutos —dijo tranquilo dándose la vuelta saliendo del lugar, los dos chicos se miraron fijamente y lanzaron un largo suspiro.

—Deberíamos ir Kyoya.

—Lo que el Bebé planea siempre son locuras —suspiro lentamente levantándose luego de que Tsuna se había bajado de sus piernas, tomo el chocolate y camino lentamente hacia la nevera guardándolo, dejando una nota "_si te lo comes te morderé hasta la muerte_" para salir en compañía del castaño.

**.:.**

En la azotea de la escuela se encontraban todos los guardianes, incluyendo a Mukuro que fue a buscar a Chrome, a fastidiar a Canario-kun y a joder a Tsunayoshi-kun; pero fue atrapado por el sicario, se encontraban todos cruzados de brazos delante de Reborn que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, este los observo lentamente y amplio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hoy jugaremos a "_La Fiesta de San Valentín Di Vongola_" —afirmo antes de que cualquier guardián dijera algo —. Las reglas son completamente sencillas, se dividirán en dos personas cada uno, e irán a atrapar un objetivo en especial, y obviamente llevar a aquel objeto a mi persona.

—Por ser algo planteado por ti, no es tan fácil como lo dices. Reborn-san, ¿Qué es ese objetivo?

—Kufufufufu~ oya, oya. No es simplemente un juego ¿cierto? ¿Qué obtengo por ganar?

—Un viaje a Singapur y a Egipto para dos personas —los chicos se miraron entre sí, y levantaron una ceja —. Vongola cubre los gastos.

—Hay algo que no me gusta ¡EXTREMO!

—Reborn habla claro —dijo Tsuna cruzado de brazos, los demás asintieron claramente y el sicario amplio una sonrisa completamente arrogante.

—Ya les explique las reglas lo único que tienen que buscar es el objeto.

— ¿Qué es ese objeto Bebé?

—Una bomba fabricada por Bianchi, una bomba de chocolate que explotara a las 9:40 PM —los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, y se colocaron de todos los colores, Namimori estaba en peligro, uno muy grande y más si la creadora era ella, "El escorpión Venenoso"

**Rebornadas.**

Se encuentran en la gran mansión de Sicilia, una gran y hermosa vista desde afuera sus tres grandes pisos con plantas realmente grande, el color bromo se asomaba por las paredes y los ventanales permitían ver el interior de la casa, el gran símbolo Vongola se podría notar en la puerta y unas grandes escaleras permitían subir para observar la gran puerta de mármol.

En un hermoso comedor, rodeado de grandes y hermosas puertas y una pared cubierta con una fina capa de madera de mármol, en el centro rodeado una gran mesa y varias sillas cubiertas con una fina tela de color kaki. Se encontraban tres hombres, un niño de no más de 15 años, un hombre que rondaba entre los 19 y los 20 años y un hombre ya adulto entre los 65 años de edad.

El hermoso niño de grandes ojos de color chocolate se encontraba haciendo mala cara, mirando con asco el plato que estaba delante de sus narices, el sicario tenía sus manos en los cubiertos mientras su boca masticaba lentamente, al igual que el Noveno jefe Vongola disfrutando de la comida o eso aparentaban.

Se podía observar un plato lleno de verduras por alrededores, con una pinta realmente increíble, bañadas de una espectacular y maravillosa salsa marina. Con la diferencia de que en el centro se encontraba un pulpo con sus tentáculos abiertos mostrando todo su esplendor.

—Imposible —musito de nuevo el chico.

—Come —ordeno el sicario, sin despegar la vista de su alimento.

—Esto se ve asqueroso Reborn, ¡¿Cómo me puedo comer a un pulpito?!

—Es un delicioso pulpo a la brasa, bañado en una esquicito salsa de marisco y una ensalada espectacular con un sabor único, es una delicia Tsunayoshi —le menciono el Noveno, Timoteo.

—Deja de ser tan quisquilloso Tsuna y come, un buen jefe debe comer de todo y aunque no le guste demostrar que si, ¿Qué esperas?

—Es imposible, he dicho.

—Iemitsu ama el pulpo, ¿quieres que él te demuestre que te derrota en otra cosa, Tsunayoshi-kun? —un tic en la ceja se marco en el castaño.

—**Bien pensado Nono, Iemitsu en realidad odia con toda su alma el pulpo** —pensó divertido el sicario.

—Ese inútil de intento de padre, no me ganara en nada —menciona frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a comer.

De un momento a otro Tsuna se coloco, verde, morado, café y al final término botando espuma por la boca.

—**Sin duda es su hijo** —pensó —**. Gracias que Mamma no es así **—siguió en sus pensamientos el sicario lanzando un largo suspiro —Comeremos pulpo hasta que hagas una buena cara, usaremos la técnica de la Octava cuando le enseño al Noveno a comer lo que sea.

—Si comparo a mi madre y a Reborn los dos juntos son realmente terroríficos, odia el marisco es de familia quizás por Nana a Tsunayoshi-kun no le desagrade luego —pensó Timoteo con una gran gota de sudor.

Y así fue como Tsuna comenzó a comer toda clase de mariscos, luego de eso paso dos meses en el hospital por infección estomacal.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Pero es que… bueno… yo… **

**;w; estuve híper mega ocupada, y no pude subir ningún capitulo la semana pasada. Lo se **

**Culpa mía, pero es que bueno… pasaron unas series de cosas, tenía trabajo, tanto en la vida real como aquí en internet, soy Web Máster y administradora de algunos foros y bueno tenía trabajo que hacer y todo se me junto tanto que no sabía cómo sacar el tiempo para actualizar, pero en este fin de semana tienen todas las continuaciones, aunque no sé cuando, si mañana las termino todas o el domingo. **

**Espero que el capitulo les guste, el que viene será la travesía de la búsqueda de las bombas y también el tiempo de GokuXYama y RXLa. **

**Contestare Review's **

**kathsuriel04; ********Perfectamente correcto, Kyoya tiene hermanos y sexys –babas- pero Whatever eso es otro asunto x'D y si, todavía no tienen relación pero se comen entre sí, son como ese tipo de parejas que se besan pero tienen miedo de decir lo que sienten, Reborn simplemente es Reborn x'D si tiene completos de domador de vaca x'D JAJAJAJA x'D Todavía creo que no le ha dicho x'D o quizás si le ha dicho; ni siquiera yo sé x'D JAJAJA. **

**Pensaba emparejar a Mukuro con otra persona; que será parte de la trama, pero eso será sorpresa ~**

**shampoochan1999; Sip, Drivin, amo ese Doujinshi *·*; y bueno fue una idea loca que se me cruzo por la mente, estaba escribiendo cuando se me vino la parte de ese Doujinshi y yo… ¿Por qué no si ya está en mi mente? **

**tsuri182718; JAJAJA No me pinto a los hermanos de Kyoya siendo "Herbívoros" bueno, si son de parte de su madre que es de donde saco su actitud lo dudo x'D pronto van a salir pero no por ahora x'D JAJAJA **


	5. Chocolates, fresas y ¿locuras? II

1 parte.

V Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_Chocolates, fresas y ¿locuras? 2_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

—Ya les explique las reglas lo único que tienen que buscar es el objeto.

— ¿Qué es ese objeto Bebé?

—Una bomba fabricada por Bianchi, una bomba de chocolate que explotara a las 9:40 PM —los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, y se colocaron de todos los colores, Namimori estaba en peligro, uno muy grande y más si la creadora era ella, "El escorpión Venenoso"

— ¡Ok ya estas completamente loco! —grito Tsunayoshi salido de sus caviles mientras miraba con enojo al moreno que estaba cruzado de brazos —. Reborn, estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

—Es un famoso juego creado por la Octava Jefa de la Famiglia Vongola —dijo indiferente y divertido el sicario, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces.

— ¡Si es mi bisabuela las cosas son peores de las que parece! —grito alarmado el castaño mientras sus brazos se colocaban en sus manos en su rostro estilo el retrato del grito.

— ¿Juudaime está seguro de lo que dice?

— ¡Por supuesto Gokudera!

—La vez que ella invento este juego, estaba probando a los Guardianes del Noveno Vongola; e hizo esto mismo, la diferencia de ustedes es que ella repartió las bombas de "_chocolate_" alrededor del mundo; y con ello se formo el Cráter de Yucatán; muchas personas aseguran que fue un meteorito, pero no. Fue una bomba diseñada por el bisabuelo de Giannini.

—Chiquitín ¿estás jodiendo cierto?

—Kufufufufu~ ¿Qué clase de persona retorcida hace semejante atrocidad?

—Mi bisabuela —dijo el castaño cayendo al piso colocando sus manos en el suelo —. Y si no detenemos estas bombas… será el fin de Namimori.

—Bebé a Namimori le pasa algo, y te juro que te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Si le pasa algo será vuestra culpa; de esto se trata "_El juego del atrapa hasta que explote_" El "**_Vongola Stile Valentine_**"

—Pienso que esto es… EXTREMO

—Ni que lo digas, Cabeza de Césped —dijo Gokudera por lo bajo soltando un largo suspiro —. ¿Cómo nos dividiremos Decimo?

—Eso ya está decidido de acuerdo a sus cualidades; para mayor seguridad de todos, Tsuna ira con…

—Va conmigo —dijo cortante el pelinegro tomando de la mano a un sorprendido Tsunayoshi, mientras pateaba la puerta de la escuela bastante encolerizado, todo paso muy rápido que nadie había tenido la necesidad de interferir con sus cortas palabras —. Si alguien se opone los morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¡Que crees que haces Friki de la Disciplina! —grito Gokudera señalándolo, los demás miraban asombrados a Hibari que tenía en su rostro una mirada bastante enojada, Reborn sonrió; sabía perfectamente que el que más se complicaría en esto seria Kyoya; y por esa razón lo iba a mandar con Tsuna, para que no le quitara la diversión.

—Envíame las coordenadas en un mensaje de la posible localización de la bomba de chocolate, Bebé; ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto Hibari, después de todo tu ibas a ser la pareja de Tsuna; para el mas fuerte Guardián es mejor que el jefe este con él.

—Hn —de un momento a otro, Tsuna estaba rodando las escaleras abajo, cruzado de brazos mientras su trasero se escuchaba lentamente con las escaleras, el pelinegro lo iba llevando mientras este suspiraba hastiado por el comportamiento ajeno.

Los demás miraron la puerta que se cerro de un golpe, los demás se miraron entre sí y de nuevo regresaron la vista hacia Reborn que sonreía divertido.

—Gokudera y Yamamoto, segundo equipo; irán a la zona de empresas estatales de Japón; en alguna de las empresas estará aquella bomba, deben hacer caso a su lógica, y no funcionara oler Gokudera, es una bomba de chocolate, y por más que intentes no podrás, Bianchi las hizo bastante bien —aseguro Reborn —. Ryohei y Mukuro, ustedes irán a un orfanato que está en la zona sur de la ciudad, dentro de ese lugar se encuentra la bomba, pero recuerden no alzar sospechas con los niños que están en ese lugar —dijo tranquilo el sicario y luego dirigió su mirada a la pelimorada —. Chrome tu vendrás conmigo, Lambo está en la mansión, la bomba esta en algún lugar de la casa.

— ¡Pero en la mansión esta Nana-san! —dijo alarmado Gokudera.

—Tranquilo, envié a Nana, I-pin y Fuuta a unas vacaciones, no sufrirán absolutamente nada —dice restándole importancia Reborn sacando su celular mandando rápidamente un mensaje.

**En algún lado de la escuela~**

**_Para:_**_ Hibari Kyoya._

**_De:_**_ Bebé_

**_Asunto:_**_ Dirección._

_Su bomba está localizada en el centro de Namimori, ¿En dónde? No lo sé._

_Suerte con las multitudes, y no dejes que nada le suceda a Tsuna; si no quieres ver lo que es realmente divertirse con alguien, Hibari._

**_Atte._**

_El mejor asesino del mundo. Reborn-__Ō__sama._

El pelinegro cerró el celular y quedo observando la nada, Tsuna estaba a su lado terminando de colocarse los zapatos, mientras miraba interesado a Kyoya que miraba la nada, el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar seguido del castaño.

—"**Como si dejara que algo le pasara**" —pensó entrecerrando la mirada.

—Kyoya, ¿Dónde dijo Reborn que estaba la bomba?

—En el centro de la ciudad; vamos.

—Claro —dijo el castaño, los dos al pisar el suelo del patio de la escuela comenzaron a correr alejándose de la escuela para llegar lo más rápido que podían al centro de esta, para poder encontrar aquella bomba antes de las 9:40 de la noche.

**Japón - Namimori / Zona empresarial**

**Viernes – 4:30 PM**

Se encontraba Gokudera y Yamamoto caminando por las calles de Namimori, el peliplateado estaba mirando hacia adelante y el moreno lo miraba de reojo, se notaba que ninguno de los dos se había dedicado palabras desde hace tiempo, el moreno se detuvo y el peliplateado lo imito girando sobre sus talones para verlo.

— ¿Yamamoto?

—Tengo que llamar a mi padre, y decirle que no podemos ir a comer los Sushi…

—Si terminamos esto rápido iremos, no importa qué hora sean —contesto el peliplateado cortante, el moreno levanto una ceja y rio divertido.

— ¿Quieres comer sushi?

—Es comida gratis, no me importa a qué hora sea; seguramente terminaremos agotados después de esto, y Juudaime tendrá hambre.

—Oh, claro. Tsuna siempre pasa con hambre —dijo divertido el moreno lanzando un largo suspiro — "**Hubiera deseado que dijeras que querías ir a mi casa**" Pero bueno, vamos a terminar esto rápido, igual llamare a mi padre y avisare que llegaremos algo tarde.

—Como sea, no te tardes Friki del Baseball.

—Ma, ma~ no te preocupes —dijo levantando una mano el moreno yéndose a el teléfono más cercano.

**Japón - Namimori / Orfanato Akai Hana**

**Viernes – 4:37 PM**

Se encontraba caminando el peliblanco blandiendo sus puños hacia adelante, y a su lado el pelimorado mirando aburrido hacia adelante, los dos miraron la puerta del orfanato y se miraron entre sí, sin duda seria un poco difícil librarse de aquellos mocosos, pero la mente inteligente del pelimorado planearon absolutamente todo, los dos entraron con paso decidido y miraron al dueño de este; de hecho Mukuro se había colocado el uniforme de la escuela de Tsuna, mientras se arreglaba un poco la corbata para aflojarla.

—Buenas tardes; mi nombre es Rokudou Mukuro y venimos de la Escuela Namimori. Estamos haciendo un trabajo sobre las bases básicas humanas de los recientes de esta zona; y me gustaría preguntarle ¿si podremos hacer un evento para los niños de este orfanato?

— ¿Un evento jovencito? —una anciana le hablo lentamente, el pelimorado asintió y el peliblanco simplemente miraba hacia la nada.

— ¡Sera un evento EXTREMO! —grito emocionado el peliblanco.

—Un acto de magia —dijo Mukuro sonriendo mientras hacía que en su mano apareciera un gran ramo de rosas que se los ofreció a la mujer, esta alegremente tomo las flores y señalo a los jóvenes la entrada al patio.

—A esta hora todos están en la terraza, se divertirán con sus actos de magia.

— ¡Eso es pensar al EXTREMO Rokudou Mukuro!

—Sí, si lo que sea Ryohei Sasagawa; es mejor movernos rápido.

Los dos entraron al patio observando a una gran cantidad de niños que corrían de un lado a otro, el cuerpo de Mukuro se petrifico y al parecer su cuerpo se lleno de urticarias.

—"**Soportar a Fran es una cosa realmente fastidiosa, pero a estos mocosos es más que fastidio**" —pensó con un tic en la ceja —"**Menos mal que se lo regale a Xanxus hace tres años**" —pensó con una gota de sudor y luego suspiro caminando alado del Guardián del Sol.

**Japón - Namimori / Mansión Sawada**

**Viernes – 4:57 PM**

Se encontraba Chrome caminando la mansión y a su lado un pequeño niño de ocho años comiéndose una paleta, los dos estaban mirando en todos los pasillos, los ductos e incluso en todas las habitación sin dar con aquella localización.

—Lambo-san está cansado.

—No podemos descansar niño vaquita; tenemos que encontrar la bomba antes de que explote.

— ¡Nani! ¡Explotara una bomba!

—Sí, una bomba de dulces…

— ¡Porque no dijiste eso antes niña del parche! ¡Hay que encontrar aquella bomba de dulce antes que los demás! ¡Lambo-sama se comerá esa bomba! Gyajajajaja

—"**Debí haber dicho esto desde el principio**" —pensó Chrome con una gran gota de sudor.

**.:::.**

Así todos comenzaron a buscar la bomba en todas partes; el trabajo de todos se había complicado realmente, al momento de llegar a sus destinos, mantener a la gente alejada de sus cuerpos, y calmar a su pareja para que no matara ni lastimara a absolutamente alguien, el tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, y marco la noche; ya eran las 9:30 PM, y nadie había dado… con la bomba.

**.:::.**

**Japón - Namimori / En algún lugar. **

**09:35 PM / Viernes**

—Hn, 5 minutos mas —la voz de Reborn se escucho en todo el lugar, camino lentamente hasta asomarse por una ventana, de la cual le permitía ver por completo toda la ciudad; levanto la vista y encendió un televisor, donde se podrían observar las calles, movió rápidamente algunas teclas y se enfocaron todos los guardianes en esta; Kyoya y Tsuna en un callejón oscuro, Gokudera y Yamamoto saliendo de un gran edificio, Mukuro y Ryohei junto a una niña, en las habitaciones del orfanato y por ultimo Lambo y Chrome terminando de buscar en la cocina; el hombre se cruzo de brazos y marco lentamente un numero —_Bianchi, ahora. _

—_Como órdenes, Reborn_.

**.:::.**

Todos los sitios en donde estaban los chicos habían comenzado a temblar, la vista de todos se dirigió hacia donde había pasado eso; Tsuna cerró sus ojos fuertemente al darse cuenta que se había equivocado mientras sus puños eran fuertemente apretados, Kyoya no se movió de donde estaba, golpeo fuertemente la pared del callejón y bajo la mirada, mordiendo su labio tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por este, el grito de Gokudera y el pánico de Yamamoto cubrieron por completo el lugar, una risa de interés salió por los labios del pelimorado mientras el peliblanco trataba de cubrir a la chica por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Lambo y Chrome se miraron entre si y tragaron seco.

—"**Hemos perdido**"

Un rugido se escucho, en todos los lugares, los chicos reaccionaron y miraron al cielo a una gran criatura, un dragón; era exactamente lo que estaban viendo, todos habían fruncido el ceño, sin duda era algo que ninguno se esperaba, un dragón de… ¿chocolate? A todos les salió una gota de sudor pero luego de que el monstruo rugiera los cuatro lanzaron una gran bola de chocolate de su boca que al chocarse con un edificio se derritió por completo; a diferencia que en la mansión fue directo al bosque y los arboles comenzaron a desaparecer, los ojos de todos se abrieron por completo, era el nuevo ataque de Bianchi.

—**_Il_****_grande drago_****_tossico_** (El Gran Dragon Toxico)

**.:::.**

**Japón - Namimori / Zona empresarial**

**Viernes – 9:45 PM**

— ¡¿Eso fue hecho por mi Aniki?!

— ¡Wow! ¡Un dragón! —grito emocionado Yamamoto.

— ¡Quita la emoción estúpido Friki del Baseball! ¡Ahí que detener esa cosa!

—Ahora que lo pienso; no podemos llevar eso completamente hacia donde el Chiquitín… esta como difícil…

—Esta ganar o salvar a la ciudad; y ten por seguro de que Juudaime elegiría la segunda ¡Vamos! —Grito Gokudera provocando que de su mano una gran llama de la tormenta apareciera — ¡Uri! **¡_Cambio Forma, Mode Vongola Gear_!**

Una gran cantidad de llamas de color roja de tormenta cubrió al peliplateado, un cigarrillo de metal, parecido a un yesquero estaba en sus labios, y todo su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de dinamitas, como un cinturón en su cadera y unos en forma de X en su cuerpo, su vestimenta cambio completamente, unos guantes aparecieron en sus manos y unas botas de color rojo con algunas llamas estaban en sus piernas, se quito los anteojos negros que aparecieron de un momento a otro y los levanto desordenando un poco su cabello.

— ¡Bien! ¡Estoy listo! ¡Yamamoto!

—Ma~ Ma~ No te desesperes Gokudera —dijo divertido mientras miraba divertido su colgante, y susurraba una palabras hacia esta —. Jirou, Kojiro ¡**_Cambio Forma, Mode Vongola Gear_**!

El cuerpo de Yamamoto fue cubierto por una gran flama de color azul, la flama de la Lluvia, y su vestimenta cambio completamente, como si fuera un antiguo espadachín, con un obi de color verde en su cintura y unas vendas en su pecho, vestía un kimono de color azul oscuro, con su parte de arriba de color blanco, mientras que el **_Hakama_** protegía su parte de debajo de un color un poco más claro que la parte de abajo del kimono. Sujetaba dos espadas que en la parte de arriba tenían la forma de su perro y su golondrina, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla.

— ¿Acabaremos con ello o no Gokudera?

—Por supuesto, me ha entrado hambre.

**Japón - Namimori / Orfanato Akai Hana**

**Viernes – 9:46 PM**

—Era de esperarse del Ex Arcobaleno para que saliera con estas cosas —menciono lentamente Mukuro moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás antes de que una gran ráfaga de viento cubriera por completo el lugar donde antes estaba el Guardián de la Niebla.

— ¡Bien! ¡Kangaryuu! ¡EXTREMA Cambio Forma! ¡Modo Vongola Gear! —grito animado el Guardián del sol cuando las llamas de color amarillo, comenzaron a rodear por completo su cuerpo; las Llamas del Sol cubrían el cuerpo del hombre, que de un momento a otro no tenia camisa, solo un jean de color azul oscuro con unos zapatos y su cuerpo fue cubierto por armaduras, de color dorado, un casco, una hombrera en su parte derecha, junto a un símbolo extraño donde se notaba en su otra mano, unas grandes partes que cubrían por completo sus manos, junto a los guantes de boxeo, en la parte más debajo de la entrepierna habían dos mientras que de sus rodillas para abajo caían como unas botas.

—Espera, Ryohei Sasagawa, no puedes atacar tan estúpidamente. Debes ver quién es el enemigo y luego a quienes debes proteger, recuerda que estamos en un orfanato, y por si fuera poco has visto el comportamiento de Tsunayoshi-kun y el Ex Arcobaleno; créeme que no quiero morir.

— ¿Entonces tienes un plan Rokudou Mukuro?

—Protege a la niña; déjame el dragón de chocolate a mí. Mukurou, ¡Cambio Forma! Modo Vongola Gear.

El cuerpo del Guardián de la Niebla comenzó a ser cubierto por una gran llama de color Índigo, la niebla comenzó a llenar por completo todo el lugar, cambiando por completo la vestimenta del hermoso guardián, con un suéter militar verde de varias manchas, con un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color blanco y unas botas de color negro, una chaqueta como militar y su cabello como siempre en forma de piña, estiro su mano y su tridente comenzó a cambiar rápidamente uniéndose con aquella lechuza, su forma cambio a un báculo con una forma extraña en la parte de adelante y varios dientes de tridente a los lados.

—Ryohei-san… Piña-san…

Detrás del peliblanco una hermosa pequeña castaña se encontraba mirando todo sorprendida, su cabello llegaba hasta su cuello de color castaño oscuro, y sus grandes ojos de color rojo cubrían por completo su rostro, se notaba totalmente asustada, y sus mejillas eran de un hermoso rojo vivo, su vestido era hasta sus tobillos de color rojo con cuadros blancos, con mangas largas de color kaki, y al final sus puños eran del mismo tono que el vestido, era de cuello y estaba bien arreglado, sus medias de color kaki largas y unos zapatos de color rojo cubrían sus piernas, abrazaba un peluche de un conejo sujetando fuertemente este.

—Deja de llamarme Piña-san… mocosa…

—Entonces no me llames mocosa, te lo he dicho mil veces, me llamo ¡Hikari! ¡HI-KA-RI!

—Como sea, mocosa —dijo divertido el peliazul moviendo rápidamente el báculo cuando lo coloco en el suelo una gran cantidad de objetos se fueron directos al dragón de chocolate pasando atreves de él.

— ¡Las ilusiones EXTREMAS no funcionan!

—Entonces vamos a las ilusiones reales; pensé que nunca utilizaría de nuevo la maquina del científico loco.

**Japón - Namimori / Mansión Sawada**

**Viernes – 9:56 PM**

— ¡GYAAAAAAA! ¡¿Eso es un dragón?!

—Tranquilo niño vaquita, es uno de chocolate.

—P…pero… —antes de que Chrome reaccionara, se había desmayado, la chica suspiro y lo cargo saltando hacia atrás antes de que aquel brazo del dragón los aplastara.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, tengo que proteger la casa del Boss, ¡Mukurou II; Cambio Forma! ¡Modo Vongola Gear!

Una llama de la misma potencia y color índigo cubrió por completo a la pelimorada, a diferencia de Mukuro su traje era un vestido militar, con una falda de color blanca y largas botas, el báculo estaba en sus manos y ella lo movía a su estilo mientras entrecerraba la mirada y observaba al gran dragón.

—Tendré que usar el aparato del Profesor Verde, si no, no servirán…

—"**_Mi querida Chrome, ¿Estás luchando contra un dragón también?_**"

— ¿¡Mukuro-sama!?

—"**_Tengo un plan, los destruiremos con nuestra mas fuerte ilusión, ¿puedes traerlo a la salida de Namimori? Yo llevare el de nuestra pareja hacia allá, ilusiones reales simples no funcionaran con ellos; son fuertes_**"

—Como ordene Mukuro-sama —dijo Chrome moviendo rápidamente su bastón pero luego se detuvo y miro hacia todas partes —. ¿Cómo lo llevare hacia allá? Si corro moriré… —susurro la chica, de un momento a otro un rubio salió corriendo observando a la chica — ¡Eres el guardia jefe del Boss!

— ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

—Un dragón de chocolate, necesito llevarlo lejos de la mansión, ¿Cómo me puedo mover más rápido?

— ¡Eh! ¡Utiliza un auto o una motocicleta!

—Lo siento, no se manejar…

— ¡Ya que; distrae a esa bestia para que no ataque la casa, yo te llevare! —dijo rápidamente el rubio tomando un chaleco y corriendo hacia el garaje, la chica asintió y comenzó a llamar la atención del dragón, con sus rápidas ilusiones.

**Japón - Namimori / Centro de Namimori**

**Viernes – 10:00 PM**

Un castaño estaba aburrido en la cima de un edificio, mirando como el pelinegro acababa con el dragón que caía rápidamente al suelo; desapareciendo completamente dejando activada una caja de color plateada, con las llamas del cielo bajo y la tomo observándola para luego comenzar a inspeccionarla y abrirla lentamente; al momento de hacerlo había una gran cantidad de llamas de la tormenta, el castaño las armonio con su gran y pura llama del cielo quitando sus funciones para luego sentir que aquella caja fue rota por un fuerte golpe por parte del pelinegro, el castaño lo miro frunciendo el ceño y este se giro cruzándose de brazos.

—Que débiles, ni siquiera utilice el Cambio Forma —dijo Kyoya cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en un callejón, la mayoría de las personas que estaban alrededor, estaban desmayadas o simplemente dormidas por los golpes en sus nucas recibidas por Tsuna, seguramente pensarían que fue parte de un espectáculo.

—Kyoya… fuiste demasiado brusco; eran llamas de la tormenta ¿Qué pasa si explotaran?

—Nada, esas estaban activadas para provocar una amplia destrucción de toxico en la zona, si no la dañábamos o las deshabilitábamos seguramente hubieran infectado todas las calles, seguramente a esto se refería el Bebé.

—Iré donde están los demás, todavía siento esta extraña presencia; principalmente cerca de la mansión, me preocupa Chrome y Lambo.

—Me iré a mi casa —dijo indiferente el pelinegro, el castaño giro rápidamente su cuerpo y tomo la mano de Kyoya, todo fue demasiado rápido, el castaño estaba acorralado en la pared y el pelinegro encima de él, la pierna de Kyoya rozo la entrepierna del castaño sacándole un gemido a este —. Pensé haber dicho que me iba.

—Por lo menos vez a echarle un vistazo a Gokudera y Yamamoto.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ya hice demasiado con destruir el Dragón; aparte no puedo llegar tan tarde a la casa, ya están llamando —dijo señalando su bolsillo que estaba sonando, el castaño miro entrecerrando la mirada al pelinegro y este suspiro mientras sujetaba la camisa del pelinegro.

—Gracias, por ayudarme.

—No tienes que agradecer, te ayudaría siempre que necesitaras ayuda, y mucho más si Namimori es el centro de los juegos del Bebé.

—Amas demasiado a la ciudad —dijo el castaño entrecerrando la mirada.

— ¿Celoso?

—Ni lo sueñes —de un momento a otro, Kyoya le robo un beso de los labios al castaño y lo soltó lentamente, comenzando a alejarse de la zona afectada, el castaño suspiro aburrido y movió sus manos provocando que una gran flama del cielo saliera de esta comenzando a volar directo a la salida de Namimori; giro su rostro observando al lado sur de la ciudad donde aquel dragón de chocolate seguía estable; cerro sus ojos y confió en sus amigos.

**Japón - Namimori / Salida de Namimori**

**Viernes – 10:00 PM**

—"**Después de todo, Kyoya es el guardián más fuerte, ni siquiera lo he podido derrotar en el futuro y si me pongo a comparar su fuerza en el pasado también es imposible hacerlo; digo… antes**" —pensó divertido el castaño para detenerse en el aire al observar a dos dragones juntos — ¡Chrome, Mukuro!

—Llegas tarde, Tsunayoshi-kun~ ¡Vamos Chrome!

— ¡Hai Mukuro-sama! —los dos movieron rápidamente los báculos colocándolos en el suelo, cuando una gran sombra de cuervos comenzaron a devorar a los dragones, Tsuna suspiro aliviado cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía de lado, no hizo absolutamente nada, sus guardianes se habían encargado de todo.

— ¿Dónde está Onisan?

— ¿El idiota Guardián del Sol? Creo que lo deje en el Orfanato, iré a recogerlo.

—Lo acompaño Mukuro-sama.

—Mukuro… Chrome —el castaño los miro alejarse y suspiro caminando tranquilamente hacia las cajas mientras utilizaba sus llamas para detener la reproducción de las celular de la tormenta, mientras sonreía y lanzaba un fuerte ataque rápido destruyendo por completo las cajas sin dejar ni un solo rastro de estas, se giro a ver a Aidou Hanabusa que se encontraba cruzado de brazos —. Gracias por traer a Chrome, Hanabusa-chan.

—A sus órdenes, Tsunayoshi-sama; y con su permiso. Iré a verificar la seguridad de la zona.

—No te preocupes, fue un juego de Reborn.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, "_Vongola San Valentín_"

—Tenía que esperarlo de Reborn-san; por esa razón mando a comprar todos esos ingredientes…

—Cuando sea así avísame para estar por lo menos al tanto de los movimientos de Reborn, me va dar un dolor de cabeza, creo que iré a comer. Nos vemos mas tarde.

—Señor son las 10:00 de la noche.

— ¿Qué importa? Estoy cuidando a mis guardianes, me quedare en lo de Yamamoto. Nos vemos ~

**Japón - Namimori / Zona empresarial**

**Viernes – 10:05 PM**

— ¡Yamamoto!

— ¡Lo tengo! —dijo saltando encima del dragón, cuando de un rápido movimiento el dragón estaba siendo cubierto por la calmante llama pura de la lluvia, el moreno salto de un rápido movimiento como si toda su vida hubiera practicado Parkour mientras observaba las grandes bombas que se dirigieron a una gran velocidad hacia el cuerpo chocolatero del dragón, el animal de chocolate no se pudo mover cuando quedo completamente hecho cenizas, los dos saltaron al momento de que el chocolate comenzó a derretirse, viendo una caja plateada, el moreno camino enterrando su espada en esta poniéndole fin a aquella llama de la tormenta, se dio la vuelta caminando mientras reía cuando una pequeña explosión acabo con la caja.

—Seguridad.

—Eres tan desesperado —dijo en un susurro, el peliplateado lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Hey Gokudera espera! —El peliplateado se detuvo mientras el moreno detrás de él estaba juntando sus palabras —. Eh… lo que me querías decir hoy… en la escuela.

—Olvídalo, me di cuenta que es estúpido.

— ¿Eh?

—No entiendo cómo es que puedes seguir siendo mi amigo luego de todas las cosas que te he dicho; y como te trato.

—Gokudera…

—No trates de decir nada Friki del Baseball, mejor dejas las cosas como están, no me hables nunca más si no es cuestión de hacer cosas por Juudaime.

—Estas siendo infantil.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Usualmente es la parte donde corres y te confiesas, pero decir todo esto en realidad duele, ¿no lo entiendes Gokudera?

—Que quieres decir… estúpido.

—Ser Tsundere definitivamente es lo tuyo —dijo lanzando un largo suspiro de sus labios, el peliplateado se sonrojo y bajo la mirada —. Dime, ¿Qué sientes en estos momentos?

—Que te odio…

—Gokudera.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio porque me he enamorado demasiado de ti! —el moreno abrió los ojos como plato, y sus manos temblaron de emoción, el peliplateado bajo la mirada y metió su mano en el bolsillo y lanzo rápidamente el regalo que había hecho, con los reflejos del moreno lo atrapo mientras este bajaba la mirada — ¡Soy pésimo cocinando! ¡No se siquiera como agarrar perfectamente una olla para hacer el chocolate a baño María! ¡Así que si no te gusto! ¡Y no te gustare nunca devuélveme el chocolate!

—Está delicioso —el peliplateado levanto la mirada, y vio al moreno que estaba comiéndose el chocolate embarrándose los dedos, e incluso un poco de sus labios —. Está demasiado bueno, Gokudera.

—"**Mentiroso**" —menciono apretando sus puños aguantando las ganas de llorar —. "**Eres un gran y un maldito mentiroso**"

—Lo siento, no hice un chocolate para ti. Te dije que soy malo en ellos.

—No tienes que repetir algo que ya se, estúpido Friki —el moreno se acerco tomando de la barbilla al peliplateado levantando su rostro.

—Estoy feliz.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Estoy realmente feliz, que aunque no supieras cocinar y dejaras esta cosa horrorosa que tu llamas chocolate me lo hubieras regalado solo a mí.

— ¡Dijiste que estaba DELICIOSO! —Grito Gokudera tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—Y lo está —menciono antes de juntar sus labios con los ajenos, al principio el peliplateado se resistió pero luego comenzó a seguir los movimientos de los labios del moreno, los dos se metieron en su mundo; cuando sus manos se deslizaron por la cadera del peliplateado y el moreno comenzó a profundizar el beso.

—"**Cinco minutos más, y los interrumpo. En realidad tengo hambre**" —pensó Tsuna mirando el reloj con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios — "**Quien iba a pensar eso de Gokudera, el que diera el primer paso**" —se detuvo en sus pensamientos y se sonrojo completamente bajando la mirada apretando sus dientes — "**Después de todo, sigo siendo Dame-Tsuna, ¿eh?**" —pensó sujetando sus labios, al notar tan sonrojadas sus mejillas, cerro sus ojos y miro hacia el cielo.

**Japón - Namimori / Orfanato Akai Hana**

**Viernes – 10:15 PM**

Caminaba Mukuro y Chrome por las calles y se detuvieron al frente del orfanato donde estaban todos los niños, y Ryohei que los estaba distrayendo con su Canguro a jugar quien sabe que cosas, a sus lados había una gran cantidad de chocolates.

— ¿Mukuro-sama?

—El dragón dividió su cuerpo en pequeñas criaturas, de las cuales lucharon contra Ryohei Sasagawa, estoy impresionado de que el estúpido Guardián del Sol pudiera con ellas.

—Supongo que algunos tenían habilidades escondidas.

—Si —menciono pero luego sintió que su equilibrio se perdió y cayó en el suelo, Chrome se impresione y el pelimorado sujeto su cabeza — ¡Hey!

— ¡Piña-sama! ¡¿Está bien?!

— ¿Piña-sama? —pregunto con un tic en la ceja, aunque no fue tan marcado ya que el sufijo que utilizo no fue tan malo —. Deja de llamarme Piña, mocosa. Me llamo Mukuro.

— ¡Y yo Hikari! —dijo con sus ojitos brillantes, el peliazul suspiro y dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza de la castaña despeinándola un poco, los demás miraban todo con sus ojos brillando, ya que después de todo, Mukuro les había dado un gran espectáculo de magia.

—Guarda este secreto Hikari, ¿de acuerdo? —la chica asintió emocionada por aquello —. Después de todo fue solo un espectáculo de magia.

—Mukuro-sama, es para Hikari un gran mago —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba y se separaba de él, abrazaba a Ryohei y los niños del orfanato le agradecían por todo.

— ¡Nos vemos EXTREMAMENTE niños! ¡Vendré el domingo a jugar!

— ¡Sí! ¡Estaremos EXTREMAMENTE esperándolo Ryohei-san!

— ¡Hablen al EXTREMO!

— ¡EXTREMAMENTE entendido! —Mukuro y Chrome miraban todo con una gran gota de sudor, los dos se miraron entre si y se dieron la vuelta comenzando a caminar alejándose de esos locos, mientras se perdían entre las sombras con una ilusión, dejando a los demás completamente solos, y al Guardián del Sol, corriendo para irse a su casa gritando "¡Extremo!"

**Japón - Namimori / Mansión Sawada. **

**Viernes – 10:35 PM**

—Nadie gano; bueno era de esperarse —menciono Reborn divertido con sus piernas en una mesa y un Expresso en su mano, mientras era bebido lentamente, miro la hora y se estiro un poco acomodando su sombrero —. Después de todo, traer esa mochila que fue sabiamente destruida implicaba un dragón mucho más poderoso; pero sin duda estoy impresionado —menciono sonriendo de lado —. La cooperación de todos ha mejorado y Hibari sin duda es el más fuerte. Estoy deseando que luche con Tsuna para ver cuánto ha mejorado Hibari —dice sonriendo de lado mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cuello y miraba hacia la puerta lanzando un largo suspiro comenzando a bajar del ático.

El hombre se detiene mirando a Lambo dormido en la puerta de su habitación, observo que las sirvientas pasaban de él, y le salió una gota de sudor más grande suspiro y se acerco caminando hacia él mientras sacaba lentamente un chocolate de su bolsillo, y lo colocaba en la nariz ajena provocando que se levantara automáticamente.

— ¡Lambo-sama! —grito buscando el dulce pero luego se detuvo al ver al sicario delante de sus ojos — ¡Reborn! ¡Apestas a dulce!

— ¿Cómo puede una persona normal decir tantas idioteces seguidas? —pregunto en un susurro dejando salir un suspiro —. Hoy no hiciste nada productivo vaca, tendría que castigarte pero te la pasare por hoy, Feliz San Valentín —menciono metiendo el chocolate en la boca ajena, el pequeño vacuno se tambaleo un poco y cayo sentado, el hombre se levanto y se estiro un poco.

— ¡Reborn!

— ¿Hn?

—Feliz San Valentín —dijo la vaca tirándose a los brazos ajenos dejando un beso en los labios del moreno que por la sorpresa no reacciono si no hasta que la puerta de la vaca fue cerrada de un golpe, el moreno dirigió una de sus manos a sus labios y chasqueo la lengua.

—Hn, esa estúpida vaca está aprendiendo —comento entrecerrando la mirada comenzando a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos.

**Japón - Namimori / En algún lugar.**

**Viernes – 10:45 PM**

Se encontraban cuatro personas alrededor de una gran chimenea en una gran biblioteca, solo se observaban las sombras desde donde se estaban reflejando la puerta, una de ellas se movió mientras pasaba la página del libro.

—Se está tardando —se escucho una voz femenina.

—Déjalo ser, es un joven. Seguramente esta en sus recorridos diarios.

—Mu, no es justo ¡dijo que me llevaría a pasear la ciudad!

—No te desesperes, seguramente lo hará mañana.

—Bueno, cuidarnos es su deber para no ir a Inglaterra a hacerse cargo de las empresas, fue una decisión bastante torpe pero interesante, estoy ansioso de conocer a la persona que hizo que el cambiara demasiado.

—Yo también, sin duda lo estoy.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Hoy dije, no subiré el capitulo pero luego… ¡lluvia de ideas y nació el capitulo! **

**;w; esta semana estuve estresada con un Quiz de ingles ;w; pero al final estudie el mismo día -.-'' y salí 5 minutos luego de comenzarlo, ¿Por qué coño el ingles es tan fácil? Pero bueno aquí le traigo la continuación; no se si publicare las otras mañana o el domingo pero tratare de hacerlo y no dormir c': o ocuparme de otras cosas; espero que la disfruten ¡Oh si! **

**Amen Kuroko No Basket *·* tanto como yo *·* y babeen con sus hombres *·* **

**Sobre todo con Ryuta y Daiki *·* Pienso que estarán en este fic wuajaja *·* 3 **

**Review's contestados en: **

**3**

**2**

**. . . **

**¿No hay uno? **

**Ese es un numero inventado por el filosofo Pitágoras, es solo una ilusión; los han engañado todo este tiempo, ese número no existe (¿?) **

**1 x'D **

**tsuri182718****; Dudas; dudosas. **

**¿Yamamoto sabe que a Hayato le gusta? **

**Claro; es tan obvio proveniente de Hayato, pero él prefiere guardarlo para sí mismo para divertirse más con las lindas caras que hace Hayato *·* _-pronto entenderás esa respuesta-_ **

**¿Pondrás la técnica de la octava? **

**Creo que se traumaran con esa técnica x'D pero pronto haya un espacio para colocarla lo hago *W* **

**¿Alguien morirá envenenado? **

**Lastimosamente no; todavía no es tiempo de que mueran personajes –_drama_- eso es para la segunda parte del fic *·* por lo pronto solo serán juegos y tonterías de Reborn x'D entre otras cosas. **

**¿Por qué Tu Tsuna-chan es tan lindo? **

**Porque es como yo; no espera yo soy sexy x'D JAJAJA **

**Nah; porque él es un Tsuna-chan *·* Tsunayoshote *·* **

**De nada *·* me alegro que te gustara; beshotes. **

**RollChr; Si apunto –_tic en la ceja_- Odio no hacer Lemon ;w; Yaoi estoy tan sufrida por no ponerlos todavía a hacer eso –_suspira_- pero bueno que se hace x'D **

**¿Tonfas-san tienes brothers? **

**Kyo: Lastimosamente en este lugar los tengo, gracias a cierta Fujoshi loca ¬¬ **

**Yo: ¿Qué? Te encanta que te colocara hermanos. **

**Kyo: ¡NO! **

**Yo: bueno, igual no me importa lo que tu digas, tengo el permiso firmado de Akira Amano para hacerlo wuajajaja **

**Kyo: Eso es falso… **

**Yo: El amor de Tsuna por ti también… **

**Kyo: ¿Qué dijiste? –_Pregunto sacando las tonfas_- **

**Yo: Etto… que sencillamente eres un fracaso como novio, ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que Tsuna necesite un cambio de ropa inmediata? **

**Kyo: ¬¬ **

**Yo: :'D **

**¿Hermanuchos mayores o menores? **

**Mayores obviamente. **

**La chica que estaba con Kusakabe. **

**¿Quién era? **

**Pronto lo sabran. **

**¿La conozco? **

**Lo dudo. **

**¿Es una espía? **

**Nop. **

**¿Si llegara a ganar Mukuro y Ryohei como la pasarían esos dos en Singapur y en Egipto? **

**Dudo que alguno de los dos hubieran ganado, si Ryohei no destruía la maquina lo haría Mukuro x'D pero pintarlos en Egipto juntos estaría de locos. X'D **


	6. ¡Por fin somos novios!

1 parte.

VI Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"_¡Por fin somos novios!_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

La noche anterior, los chicos se habían ido hacia la casa de Yamamoto para celebrar el día de San Valentín; planearon hacer una súper pijamada, pero al final todos se quedaron dormidos en las mesas del negocio; los cuatro se encontraban tirados en las mesas y a sus alrededores en su rostro estaban llenos de sushi, la mañana era completamente brillante y en la entrada se encontraba el sicario hablando con el padre de Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. El sicario paso alado del hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro y miro sobre su hombro al camaleón que comenzó a cambiar de forma en una manguera, el hombre se miro a los ojos de su mascota y sonrió burlón cuando una gran cantidad de agua completamente helada comenzó a salir de la boca de León cayéndole por completo a los pobres chicos que se levantaron agitados.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

— ¡¿Dónde estamos al EXTREMO?!

— ¡Es el polo norte! ¡¿Qué fría agua?!

— ¡Reborn! —el único que atino fue Tsuna, después de todo era la táctica para levantar a el castaño, en la mansión de Italia.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué nos levantas así?

—Porque están violando el negocio de Tsuyoshi-san, y a parte hoy tienen clases conmigo, así que no falten a la escuela.

— ¿Clases? Hoy es sábado…

—Por lo mismo, las clases de refuerzo son los sábados y los domingos, y me importa que ustedes dos —dijo mirando a Tsuna y a Gokudera —, tengan buenas notas, a mis clases no faltaran ni una sola vez, o ¿quieren ser castigados? —cuando la pregunta fue terminada todos se levantaron de un salto de la silla y corrieron escaleras arriba para vestirse y tomar lo que tenían que tomar e irse para la escuela, Reborn sonrió burlón y se fue despidiéndose del padre de Yamamoto —. Estúpidos mocosos, hoy es el aniversario de la escuela; no hay clases.

**.:::.**

Luego de la pequeña broma de Reborn, los chicos iban caminando por las calles con el uniforme de su escuela; Tsuna estaba sin su querido auto lo que ocasiono que hiciera un berrinche pero nadie quiso que lo sacara de la escuela, después de todo estaba completamente cerrada, y nadie sabía donde vivía Kyoya; que era el único que tenía las llaves de la escuela. Los chicos iban con el paso completamente lento, después del susto de la mañana habían escapado completamente de las manos del sicario que seguramente les tendría un juego.

Sus pasos eran flojos y llegaron a la casa del peliblanco, después de todo su madre los había invitado a comer; todos entraron a la casa y saludaron como es debido, Kyoko y Hana estaban en la casa, así que estas saludaron a los chicos y se sentaron todos en la gran mesa de suelo de la casa, como estaba decidido en esos momentos iban a conocer a los padres del peliblanco.

La sorpresa no fue mucha, después de todo como dice el dicho; de tal palo, tal astilla.

El hombre tenía un gran parecido a Ryohei, de hecho no parecía tener la edad que tenia, su cuerpo era bastante corpulento, era alto y sus músculos estaban bien formados no al grado de exagerar pero era una proeza; su cabello era corto, desordenado y completamente ondulado, caía con dos ondulaciones delgadas en su rostro y el resto completamente alborotado y desordenado, su cabello era castaño, parecido al de Kyoko, de grandes ojos y gatunos de color plateado; el hombre vestía una musculosa blanca de delgadas tiras y una sudadera de color azul con una franja de color amarilla en la parte de alado. Como su físico lo demostraba era un Entrenador Físico.

Al contrario de su esposa que era toda una belleza en delicadeza y elegancia. De cuerpo realmente hermoso y completamente voluptuoso, su cabello era completamente largo y ondulado, caía por toda su espaldas de un hermoso color ceniza, casi plateado y casi blanco. El resto era completamente liso y lo tenía amarrado en una alta coleta. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones era lo que más destacaba, en su rostro aparte de sus pómulos rosados y sonrisa resplandeciente; era una Kyoko realmente hermosa y madura. Vestía un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo de color azul mientras en sus manos llevaba una bandeja de varios vasos de té. Como su postura lo delataba, era una modelo y hermosa ama de casa.

— ¡Madre, Padre! ¡He llegado al EXTREMO!

—Bienvenido Ryo-kun, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Oh trajiste a tus amiguitos!

— ¡Bienvenido hijo! ¡Has llegado a lo SUPREMO!

— ¡EXTREMAMENTE cierto Padre!

—"**De tal palo, tal astilla**" —fue el pensamiento de los chicos.

—Es un placer conocerlos, _Lady and Lord_ Sasagawa; mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Espero que no estemos molestando.

— ¡Oh pero que niño tan lindo! —dijo la mujer abrazando al castaño y pegándolo a su cuerpo, comenzando a dar vueltas con el —. ¡Kyoko porque no me presentaste a tu lindo novio!

— ¡Mama! ¡Tsuna-kun no es mi novio!

— ¡No lo niegues a lo SUPERMO!

— ¡No lo estoy negando! ¡Es cierto! ¿Verdad Tsuna-kun?

—Es cierto… me… me está ahogando…

— ¡Oh lo siento querido!, mi nombre es Sakura y el de mi marido es Hiruko; pueden llamarme por mi nombre.

—Yo soy Hiruko-sama para ustedes mocosos.

—Está bien, un placer conocerlos —dijo mecánicamente Gokudera haciendo una reverencia, mientras se levantaba y miraba a los adultos —. Sakura-san, Cabeza de Césped adulta.

— ¡¿A quién le dices Cabeza de Césped Adulta?! ¡Mocoso Cabeza de Pulpo!

—Ma, ma. No hay porque gritar, yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi y el es Gokudera Hayato; es un placer. Sakura-san, Hiruko-san.

—No me calles, Friki del Baseball.

—Los monos, siempre serán monos —dijo Hana cruzada de brazos, Kyoko asintió lentamente, y su madre las observo divertida.

—Sera una larga tarde —dijo Tsuna mirando a todos con una gran gota de sudor; después de todo los habían invitado a almorzar.

**.:::.**

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa jugando a cartas, se miraban decisivamente entre todos, Tsuna estaba sentado en una mesa a lo lejos tomando un poco de Té y comiendo galletitas, después de todo, lo habían sacado del juego porque siempre ganaba. El celular del castaño vibro, este lo tomo rápidamente y su sonrisa se borro automáticamente; lanzo un largo suspiro y miro la pantalla con desesperación.

**_Para:_**_ Tsunayoshi Sawada._

**_De:_**_ Kyoya Hibari_

**_Asunto:_**_ Lo siento..._

_Tsunayoshi, hoy no me puedo encontrar contigo. _

_E ir a comer juntos a donde te prometí, me quedare en la casa toda la tarde. _

_Lamento que tengas que leer esto pero bueno… estoy algo ocupado. _

_Cuídate, y no te juntes tanto con esos herbívoros._

**_Atte._**

_KH. _

El castaño sonrió tristemente y tomo su celular rápidamente, lanzo un largo suspiro de tristeza, los demás al estar completamente concentrados no estaban viendo completamente al castaño, este comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

**_Para:_**_ Kyoya Hibari._

**_De:_**_ Tsunayoshi Sawada._

**_Asunto:_**_ No te preocupes..._

_Entiendo perfectamente que estés ocupado con el trabajo. _

_Yo estoy en la casa de Onisan sus padres nos invitaron a almorzar, y ahora _

_Están jugando cartas; me sacaron del juego porque yo ganaba en todas. _

_Bue, será en otra ocasión y comeremos juntos. _

**_Atte._**

_TS. _

El castaño cerro el celular y miro a sus amigos para luego suspirar y colocar aburridamente su mano en la mejilla comenzando a comer las galletas, estaba de mala cara en esos momentos, después de todo estaba completamente aburrido, miro el techo y luego miro hacia sus amigos de nuevo; cerro sus ojos y una corriente en la espalda lo levanto, rápidamente salto del mueble cuando una bala cruzo por su cabello quitándole algunos mechones.

—Je' —se escucho una voz masculina conocida por todos.

— ¡Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-kun/Mocoso/Tsu-kun! —gritaron todos los de la mesa.

— ¡Reborn que pretender volarme la cabeza! —grito el castaño señalando la casa en la parte de afuera por donde entro tranquilamente el sicario sorprendiendo a todos.

—Te veías demasiado frágil e indefenso —contesto cansado, el castaño se asombro y el sicario lo noto por sus ojos —. Me llevare a Tsuna para dar una vuelta, nos vemos luego.

— ¿Juudaime?

—Estaré bien chicos, lamento la interrupción de esta persona; es mi Tutor, Reborn.

— ¡Es un Tutor Supremo! —grito el hombre colocando una mano en su barbilla.

— ¡Es amigo del maestro al EXTREMO!

—Oh, de Coro-kun; qué lindo —dijo la mujer juntando sus manos, el sicario miro a los dos adultos y amplio una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

—Soy Reborn; un placer conocerlos, Señorita; Señor.

— ¡Que joven tan adulador y amable como Tsu-kun! ¡Sin duda es su tutor! —dijo la mujer con corazones en los ojos.

—Nosotros nos retiramos —dijo Reborn abriendo de nuevo la ventana por donde entro saliendo por esta, Tsuna suspiro y salió por el mismo lugar que el tutor mientras los demás observaban a los que recién habían salido de la casa con una gota de sudor.

**.:::.**

El castaño y el pelinegro iban caminando por las calles de Namimori, los dos iban callados con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando hacia adelante, con porte elegante y mirada totalmente segura y aduladora, los dos se detuvieron mirando el centro de la ciudad donde antiguamente iban a hacer las compras, los dos se detuvieron mientras caminaban y el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos apoyándose en una pared.

—Habla.

— ¿De qué voy a hablar, Reborn?

— ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por tu cara.

—Me moleste porque no me dejaban jugar.

—Tsuna, te conozco desde que tienes pañales, no vengas con mentiras. ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada…

—Habla Tsunayoshi.

—Kyoya y yo prometimos ir a comer hoy, porque ayer no nos dejaron por el juego de San Valentín, y porque nos interrumpiste en la hora final donde se tenían que entregar los regalos, entonces cuando me estaba preparando para irme, y le pregunte donde nos encontrábamos me dijo que no podía ir porque estaba ocupado y tenía otras cosas que hacer, entiendo perfectamente que Kyoya tenga trabajos en el consejo disciplinario pero me molesta que no me haya dicho desde temprano… —hablo rápidamente el castaño, que poco se le entendió.

— ¿Quieres hablar más despacio? —dijo sarcástico el pelinegro lanzando un suspiro.

—Lo siento…

—Ya no te preocupes por eso, igual tu tampoco puedes tienes trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? —Pregunto con una ceja levantada, según lo que entendía todo lo había terminado el fin de semana.

—Las edificaciones destruidas de ayer, las personas heridas de ayer e incluso todo lo que dañaste del medio ambiente entre otras cosas, tienes que firmar papeles y sacar los cálculos de lo quedes pagar.

—… ¿me haces jugar eso… para luego hacerme pagar?

—Exacto —contesto tranquilo el sicario.

— ¡Cada vez estas mas demente! —grito desesperado Tsuna, pero el sicario le tapa la boca y rápidamente se esconden en la sombra del callejón, el sicario asoma la cabeza y el castaño hace lo mismo, el ultimo abrió los ojos de par en par y el sicario levanto una ceja interesado.

Delante de sus ojos iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, un hermoso pelinegro vestido como una persona completamente corriente, un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro y una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo de color violeta, tenía unas letras en la parte de adelante y una figura en la parte de atrás, iba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras tenia la expresión tranquila que lo representaba.

A su lado abrazada del brazo del pelinegro iba una mujer bastante hermosa; que de hecho llamaba la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor, la mujer era alta, bastante hermosa para ser verdad, tenía un cabello largo rubio hasta sus caderas completamente liso, y unos grandes y gatunos ojos de color azul, encima de estos iban unas gafas de color rojo, delgadas y elegantes haciéndola ver completamente sensual. Vestía un short de color negro corto, mas debajo de sus glúteos completamente liso, una blusa de color blanca con un conjunto de letras en cursiva de color negro en la parte de adelante, y un chaleco de color verde con plumas en la parte de arriba, la chica iba completamente feliz caminando alado del pelinegro.

—Este es el centro de Namimori Alex —decía el pelinegro alado de la mujer.

—Este lugar es genial, no sabía que Japón tuviera un pueblo como este —decía con los ojos en forma de estrella.

— ¿Quieres algo para comer? O prefieres algo para tomar… —le pregunto, el chico aunque no lo demostrara se estaba divirtiendo, después de todo ella era demasiado parecida a esa persona.

— ¡Claro! ¡Eres un amor Kyo! —dijo animada la chica soltándose y girando el rostro del pelinegro uniendo sus labios con los ajenos.

Desde lo lejos no se pudo notar como la frente del pelinegro se teñía de azul, pero alguien vio expresamente aquel beso, cosa que provoco que apretara fuertemente sus manos, su cuerpo estaba temblando un poco y sus lagrimas habían comenzado a bajar por su rostro pálido, el sicario que permanecía a su lado no menciono absolutamente nada, simplemente siguió observando. El chico se dio la vuelta y había comenzado a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas Tsuna?

—Iré a la casa…

— ¿Cómo pretendes irte? Si no hay vehículo.

— ¡No me importa solo me quiero ir de acuerdo! ¡Detesto a los mentirosos! ¡Y a las personas que me traicionan! —grito, no solo llamando la atención de la mayoría de personas, el chico salió corriendo del callejón; por todo el alboroto el pelinegro y la rubia giraron hacia el callejón donde el castaño había salido corriendo, el pelinegro lo reconoció completamente; e iba a correr cuando la rubia tomo su mano.

— ¿Kyo?

— ¿Puedo pedir que me sueltes Alex? —la voz del pelinegro sonó oscura, cosa que provoco que la chica reaccionara y lo soltara lentamente.

—Vaya Hibari, que suerte encontrarnos aquí —dijo el sicario saliendo del callejón y topándose con la pareja, el pelinegro se notaba completamente tenso.

—Bebé… ¿Qué vieron?

— ¿Eh? ¿Bebé? —la rubia miro al sicario y luego vio a Kyoya, para regresar la vista al sicario —. ¿No crees que estás quedando ciego hermanito?

— ¿Hermanito? —pregunto asombrado el pelinegro mayor, el menor asintió y el sicario soltó una carcajada —. ¿Tsuna se coloco celoso de tu hermana?

— ¿Eh? —reacciono el pelinegro, frunció el ceño con respecto a lo dicho.

—Vio que la chica te beso; y se fue corriendo.

— ¿Eh? No me dijiste que tienes novia, Kyo

—No es una, es un.

—Espera… ¿es chico? —La chica al parecer se quedo callada, y antes de que reaccionara Kyoya había salido corriendo en dirección donde había corrido el castaño, la rubia se iba a mover pero su paso fue detenido por el sicario —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Necesitan tiempo…

— ¡¿Y piensas que lo encontrara solo?!

—Después de todo, Hibari es el único que sabe donde se encuentra Tsuna.

—Supongo —dijo por lo bajo dejando salir un largo suspiro —. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un **_Expresso_**.

— ¡Genial! Yo quiero un **_Cappuccino_**.

— ¿Sabes italiano? —pregunto el sicario caminando alado de la rubia.

—Lo básico; hubo alguien que me enseño en el pasado; de hecho me llamo Alexandra Tyler; un placer conocerte Bebé…

—Me llamo Reborn.

—Entonces, es un placer Reborn; espero que invites a esta bebida.

—Después de todo soy el hombre entre los dos —la chica soltó una carcajada y los dos entraron a una cafetería cerca de donde estaban.

**.:::.**

El pelinegro corría por las calles, mirando hacia todas partes. No lo encontraba, no lo veía realmente estaba desesperado; llevaba corriendo unos veinte minutos; había marcado a su celular pero no contestaban; llamo a la mansión y no estaba. ¿Dónde estaría Tsunayoshi? ¡En donde estaba metido! Sus piernas se detuvieron y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

**_—Hey Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué lugar de Namimori te gusta más? _**

**_— ¿Eh a que se debe la pregunta? _**

**_—Solo curiosidad, si te enojaras a donde correrías. _**

**_—Esa es fácil; obviamente a la escuela —contesto con una gran sonrisa, para luego reír. _**

**_— ¿Y si está cerrada? _**

**_—Oh vamos, antes no me ha detenido nada, si quiero ir a la escuela, es la escuela —dijo haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas para luego ampliar una corta sonrisa. _**

El pelinegro llego a la puerta de Namichuu, el carro del castaño estaba en su lugar, dio un salto y entro por uno de los muros de la escuela, y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, en el patio no estaba. Sus piernas se dirigieron a la primera parte y busco por todas partes, pero ni siquiera estaba en su anterior salón, busco en su nuevo salón y en lo de los alrededores pero nada; no estaba. Suspiro y busco en su oficina, la sala de maestros, la sala de reunión de comités pero nada… no hallaba a Tsuna, se quedo en la puerta y golpeo fuertemente la pared, pero sus ojos brillaron con anhelo; sus piernas se movieron rápidamente y corrió hacia aquel lugar, la azotea de la escuela; el lugar que él mas amaba, y donde él y sus herbívoros almorzaban.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! —grito al momento de abrir la puerta, un silencio se escucho en todo el lugar, sus piernas decidieron caminar por toda la azotea cuando sintió unos pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta —. Sawada Tsunayoshi, si abres esa puerta te morderé hasta la muerte —los pasos se detuvieron, y el pelinegro giro a verlo.

Sus grandes ojitos avellana cubiertos de lágrimas, hinchados y sin duda se notaban realmente rojos, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, un mohín hecho en su rostro y estaba sujetando fuertemente sus manos. El pelinegro dio un paso hacia adelante y el castaño retrocedió, volvió a hacer lo mismo y ocurrió exactamente lo anterior.

—Tsunayoshi, quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirme que jugaste conmigo?

—No digas tonterías…

— ¿Entonces que fui? ¿Una distracción?

— ¿¡De que estás hablando Tsuna!? ¡¿Alguna vez dije que tú fueras eso para mí?!

— ¡No! ¡Pero seguramente lo pensabas! ¡¿Por qué no te vas con esa rubia?! ¡Que te beso!

—Tsuna… escúchame y deja de decir idioteces —dijo por lo bajo tratando de calmarse, y olvidar aquel hecho.

—No quiero…

—Maldita sea, ¡Cállate la puta boca y escúchame!

— ¡A mí no me grites!

— ¡Entonces no me desesperes!

—¡¿No quieres que te diga la verdad en la cara Hibari Kyoya?!

— ¡¿De qué verdad estás hablando Sawada Tsunayoshi?! ¡Como si ese beso que me dio Alex fuera algo valioso!

— ¡Ah entonces estás diciendo que estás jugando con los dos!

—Sawada —el pelinegro dio un rápido paso hacia adelante y acorralo al castaño contra la pared, el chico gimió de dolor al sentir sus manos sobre su cabeza, y sus piernas abiertas evitando que pudiera zafarse de cualquier forma, gimió un poco al sentir dolor en sus muñecas y giro a ver al pelinegro con los ojos llenos de dolor y odio —. ¿Cómo puedo jugar con alguien a quien amo?

—No me digas esas estupideces… cállate…

—Escúchame, por favor… Alex, no Alexandra Tyler es mi hermana mayor, y tiene la costumbre de besar a sus hermanos en la boca… créeme.

—No seas tan mentiroso… ¿Tyler? tu…

—Tyler es el apellido de mi Madre.

—No seas tan mentiroso…

—Te dije que te callaras, ¿quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?

—Hn…

—Escucha; Mi Familia es la cuerda de muchas empresas en todo el mundo, su apellido es demasiado poderoso para que otra persona venga a gobernar con otro apellido; Mi Padrastro, el hombre que se caso con mi madre se quito el apellido y se bautizo como un Tyler, sus empresas se basan en la producción y venta de vinos e incluso de vestimentas, mi Madre es diseñadora de modas y mi Padrastro es el dueño de las empresas Tyler; mis hermanos están divididos en los pilares de cada empresa en los principales países del mundo, Estados Unidos, Francia, Rusia, China e Inglaterra.

—…

— ¿Todavía no me crees? —el castaño negó lentamente, el pelinegro lo soltó y este callo sentado en el suelo, saco su cartera del bolsillo y unas fotos; mientras tomo una que decía arriba "Mommy" y luego tomo una foto de la rubia junto a otros tres chicos —. Ella es mi Madre, y estos son mis hermanos, Alex es la del centro; ¿sigues sin creerme? —el chico no respondió nada, Kyoya se arrodillo ante él y tomo sus mejillas levantando su rostro —. Sawada Tsunayoshi, solo te amo a ti. Te guste o no, la persona que amo eres tú.

—P…pero…

—Shhhh; a mí no me importa lo que digan las demás personas, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —pregunto colocando su dedo en los labios del castaño, este sonrojado lo miro bajando un poco la mirada para luego acercarse hacia él y unir sus labios con los ajenos, en un tierno y un poco profundo beso.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Quieres que te responda que si quiero ser tu novia o algo así? —pregunto divertido.

—Solo asegúrate de contestar bien; no soy mimo para entender con acciones y gestos.

—Te amo, Hibari Kyoya.

—Así me gusta; eres completamente mío. Sawada Tsunayoshi; ahora busquemos a Alex, antes de que haga que al Bebé se le ocurran mas ideas de ponernos a sufrir.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Alexandra es el tipo de mujer que ve mucha ficción e historias; aparte de que sus juegos mentales son realmente terroríficos, es una mujer de temer a parte que si te opones a lo que ella quiere… puede pasar algo terrorífico.

— ¿Por eso te dejas besar de ella?

—Es una besucona —comento soltando un largo suspiro, el castaño rio divertido y se abrazo al brazo del pelinegro mientras este lo levantaba un poco y unía de nuevo sus labios.

**.:::.**

Se encontraban los dos sentados en la cafetería discutiendo varios temas; de hecho se notaba que el sicario de la misma forma hablaba con la rubia.

—Oh, lo siento Reborn es mi hermano mayor —comento mientras tomaba el celular y lo colocaba en su oído —. **_¿Yes?_** (Si) —su acento inglés, era realmente hermoso y producía varias hormonas en la mayoría de hombres presentes.

—**_Alex, Where are you?_** (Alex, ¿Dónde estás tú?) —una voz masculina e inglesa se escucho del otro lado. La chica se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—**_I'm in a coffee shop in downtown Namimori, why?_** (Yo estoy en una cafetería en el centro de Namimori, ¿Por qué?) —pregunto tranquilamente un silencio se hizo presente del otro lado —**_. _****_Ethan, are you listening? _**(Ethan, ¿tú me estas escuchando?)

—**_Yes, I'm listening. Where is Kyoya? _**(si, te escucho. ¿Donde esta Kyoya?)

—**_This with a friend, I thing you need to talk to him, I let the guardian of his friend, is a very good person. _****_Do not worry, I have not abandoned after all I am his beloved sister_** (Esta con un amigo, creo que necesita Hablar con él, me dejo con el tutor de su amigo, es muy buena persona. No te preocupes no me ha abandonado después de todo soy su amada hermanita)

—**_Oh, so it was a bad idea to send Gray where are you…_** (Oh, entonces fue mala idea mandar a Gray donde están ustedes…) —susurro el hombre del otro lado mientras sonreía — **_then… good luck_** (entonces… buena suerte) —y colgó, la rubia dejo salir un suspiro y rio divertida.

— ¿Gray?

—Sí, mi hermano menor… es dos años mayor que Kyo pero esos dos… no se llevan de todo bien…

—Me estoy preguntando el porqué se la respuesta de esa pregunta, ¿de casualidad no es el chico que está desnudo allá afuera? —pregunto el sicario señalando la calle donde varias mujeres estaban completamente sonrojadas viendo al chico.

Era un chico alto de porte elegante; si no fuera porque estaba totalmente desnudo a excepción de sus bóxers, sus ojos eran oscuros con un ligero toque de color azul, mientras que su cabello era completamente azul oscuro casi llegando a un negro, tenía un tatuaje en su pecho mientras caminaba tranquilamente y miraba a todas partes.

— ¡Alex! —grito.

— ¡Gray! —lo llamo desde donde estaba moviendo su mano mientras salía de la cafetería junto al sicario el chico se acerco a los dos y reparo al sicario y luego reparo a su hermana.

— ¿Nuevo novio?

—Es el tutor de un amigo de Kyo.

— ¿Los amigos de el idiota carnívoro tienen tutores?

— ¡Sí! —dijo animada la chica cerrando sus ojos.

—"**Estos son dos hermanos de Kyoya… quien iba a pensar semejante diferencia que tienen y aparte, ese sujeto… lo he visto en alguna parte**"

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Gray salió volando estrellándose con un poste a lo lejos mientras los tres giraban el rostro viendo al pelinegro siendo rodeado por un gran aura asesina, a su lado el castaño que estaba lejos del pelinegro mirando a su novio con una gran gota de sudor, la rubia miro a su hermano y luego giro la vista a su otro hermano y luego lanzo un suspiro dando dos pasos hacia atrás; en esas semanas aprendió que meterse en las peleas de Gray y de Kyoya era como un suicidio.

— ¡Que te pasa estúpido carnívoro! —grito el chico levantándose.

—_Wow_ —fue el susurro de Tsuna y Reborn al notar como el hombre se levantaba mientras se tronaba el cuello frunciendo el ceño.

—Estas rompiendo una regla de Namimori; todos tienen que salir con sus ropas a la ciudad; cualquiera que rompa esa regla lo morderé hasta la muerte.

—Desde que me estas mordiendo hasta la muerte; y todavía no puedes, idiota carnívoro. Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu hermano mayor —dijo comenzando a producir una llama de color blanca, sorprendiendo al sicario y sin duda el castaño se helo un poco.

—**_Ice Flame_** —susurro el castaño al momento de notar como el chico hacia un par de lanzas en sus manos en forma de hielo; el pelinegro sujetaba fuertemente sus tonfas y se dispusieron a pelear; las personas de alrededor comenzaron a alejarse mientras el sicario permanecía apoyado en una pared, el castaño lejos de la pelea y la rubia suspiraba de vez en cuando.

El castaño abrió sus ojos como plato y salto de donde estaba cayendo delante de Reborn, el sicario levanto una ceja y se acerco lo suficientemente hasta el odio del chico; después de todo había mucha gente alrededor, y si actuaba de esa forma era porque presentía algo. Después de todo el también lo hacía.

— ¿Ya se te paso el caprichito? ¿Seguramente te explico con besos que esa era su hermana y que a la chica le gusta besar a sus hermanos? —El castaño se sonrojo completamente y lo fulmino con la mirada, el pelinegro sonrió divertido — ¿Y bien?

—Solo he visto a alguna vez a una persona capaz de hacer la flama del hielo; y fue a Adelheid; pero se dé un grupo mafioso que también utiliza los elementos en sus flamas; a diferencia de los Simón, estos poseen el fuego; el agua, el aire, el hielo, la tierra, el rayo, la lava entre otros elementos; de todas las mafias son la familia con mas guardianes —el sicario asintió sabiendo ello —. Y su líder; el más fuerte de todos; el usuario con la llama que resplandece absolutamente todo, **_Aomine Daiki._**

El sicario amplio una mirada y giro a ver a los dos que seguían peleando; pero de un momento a otro el hermano del pelinegro no tenia su ropa interior lo que provoco el enfado mayor del sujeto.

—Oh claro; ya lo recuerdo. Mandado a la comisaria por infracciones de violación a la moral de las ciudades, robo de ropa de casas ajenas y sobre todo de centros comerciales e incluso le robo las bragas a una chica para usarla para cubrirse; he de presentirlo con su apellido después de todo ese sujeto es el hermano mayor de Kyoya; el Guardián del Hielo de Aomine Daiki; _Gray Tyler_. Más conocido como **_IceBoy_**.

— ¿Qué hace él en este lugar? —Susurro Tsuna, pero luego dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la rubia que parecía concentrada en la pelea —. Y definitivamente no confió en ella…

Como si la chica escuchara giro su rostro hacia el castaño y sus ojos brillaron a más no poder, el chico instantáneamente se escondió detrás del sicario que al observar a la chica se hecho a un lado cuando esta se lanzo encima del castaño.

— ¡Que niño tan lindo! ¡Tú eres el novio de Kyo! ¡Pero qué cosa tan hermosa!

—Di…Disculpe señorita, me está… me está ahogando… —dijo entrecortado Tsuna al sentirse entre los senos de la mujer y esta le daba vueltas en el aire; Reborn se alejo lo más posible del lugar para observar todo y divertirse, de todos modos, esto no pasaba todos los días.

— ¡Ese moco está tocando los senos de Alex! —grito Gray soltando las armas mirando a aquel teatro; Kyoya automáticamente dejo sus tonfas a un lado y giro a ver el espectáculo y un tic se marco en su ceja.

— ¡Deja de colocar tus increíblemente senos de vaca Alexandra en la cara de Tsunayoshi! —grito señalándola, a su hermano le salió una gran gota de sudor al notar aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermano y luego giro a ver hacia adelante.

—Porque está enojado con Alex y no con el niño… —el hombre se detuvo y luego pego el grito en el cielo — ¡Estoy completamente desnudo! ¡¿Dónde están mis pantalones?! —grito colocando sus manos en las mejillas comenzando a buscar en todas partes aquello que le pertenecía; encontrándolo hecho trizas delante de sus ojos — ¡NOOOO! ¡Eran mis favoritos! —lloraba como magdalena tirado y delante de estos.

—Tsunayoshi, aléjate de Alexandra cuanto antes… —susurro Kyoya pero antes de que se moviera su hermana junto sus labios con los del castaño, provocando que este se sonrojara por completo.

— ¡Pero qué niño mas mono! **_You surely will be a good girlfriend!_** (¡Tú seguramente serás una buena novia!)

—Alex… ¿Porque… besaste a Tsunayoshi? —pregunto el pelinegro, la rubia giro su cuerpo y miro a su hermano parpadeando un par de veces sus ojos dando a entender que no tenía la menor idea de porque lo había hecho. El pelinegro suspiro y tomo la mano de su choqueado novio y lo abrazo contra su cuerpo —. Una cosa, Alexandra. Uno este chico me pertenece solo a mí, ¿correcto? —la chica asintió como niña buena —. Dos, solo yo puedo tocar sus labios, no lo hagas de nuevo… o te morderé hasta la muerte, ¿correcto? —dijo señalando los labios de Tsuna con su dedo índice para luego colocarlo en la cabeza del castaño que su corazón le latía rápidamente.

—Alex —el chico peliazul llego gateando hasta su hermana y puso sus ojos como estrellas —. ¿Puedes darme tus bragas?

— ¡Vez a fastidiar hacia otra parte! —gritaron al tiempo Alexandra y Kyoya golpeando al chico mandándolo a volar, los dos se miraron entre si y sonrieron arrogante golpeando sus palmas en un golpe.

—"**Que familia más loca, y eso que faltan dos hermanos mas según lo que me conto Tsuna**" —pensó Reborn con una gran gota de sudor — "**Pero tener al _IceBoy_ dentro de Namimori las cosas serán más interesantes, después de todo no ha reconocido a Tsunayoshi, y este significativamente lo recordó; después de dos años nos volveremos a encontrar _Daiki Aomine_ y sus guardianes**" —pensó Reborn con una gran sonrisa arrogante de lado.

—Morderé hasta la muerte a ese bastardo por haberle pedido las bragas de Alex —dijo Kyoya alistando sus tonfas caminando hacia donde su hermano mayor.

— ¡Espera Kyoya! ¡No vayas a morder a nadie hasta la muerte! —grito Tsunayoshi corriendo atrás de él evitando la muerte del némesis de hermandad de Kyoya.

— ¡Pero qué mono son estos dos chicos! —grito emocionada Alex caminando detrás de los dos.

**Rebornadas.**

Un castaño contento iba llegando a su mansión; era tipo las 10:40 de la noche, después de todo el condujo a toda velocidad pero más sin embargo, no llegaron a tiempo para la reunión; el castaño entro a su cuarto y todas las luces estaban completamente apagadas, este se sorprendió de sobre manera y miro a todas partes como buscando la causa de aquel extraño suceso, hasta que una luz en el centro se encendió.

— ¡Reborn! —grito Tsuna al momento de verlo acostado en su cama siendo alumbrado por la lámpara alta del cuarto del castaño.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando incumples una de mis reglas? —pregunto terrorífico, el castaño dio dos pasos hacia atrás y la puerta se cerró por arte de magia.

— ¡HIIII! —grito el castaño, ¿hace cuanto el castaño no gritaba de esa forma? —. Es…espera Reborn, ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo con amenazar al Decimo Vongola?

—No estoy amenazando al Decimo Vongola ni a nada; estoy amenazando a un mocoso consentido del Noveno; que piensa que por ser oficialmente el Decimo Vongola puede hacer lo que le venga en gana estando todavía bajo mi tutela.

—Si…si me haces algo. El abuelo te va a regañar —dijo el castaño rápidamente mientras sostenía sus manos en posición de batalla.

— ¿Te leo la carta que me escribió?

— ¡HIII! —el pobre castaño se alarmo tanto que quedo sentado en el suelo —. ¿Dónde prueba que es él? —Pregunto, el sicario saco una carta de su bolsillo y la abrió; en ese lugar mostraba exactamente en la parte de arriba donde estaba la llama de la última voluntad del Noveno —. Es… mi abuelo…

—Qué bueno que te des cuenta; ahora:

**_Querido Tsunayoshi, y mí apreciado Reborn. Me alegro de vuestra llegada hacia la hermosa ciudad de Namimori; y me alegro sobre todo el que Japón sea tranquilo como siempre. Pero he de recordarles que espero su visita de nuevo en Italia muy pronto; ya que se acercan las festividades finales de la mafia y es necesario que estén todos sus guardianes. Pero eso no es todo, en el momento de que regresaste a Namimori, tienes que seguir las órdenes de Reborn como siempre, tu Padre y Yo hemos estado muy ocupados con el crecimiento de Vongola en los demás países, así que tú te tienes que encargar de Vongola en Namimori. _**

**_Tú querido, Abuelo. _**

—Reborn… dime que esto es falso…

—Lo has leído tu mismo —comento restándole importancia al asunto mientras León se transformaba en un látigo —. Ahora, prepárate para tu castigo.

— ¡¿Por qué un látigo?!

—Después de todo llevo años sin practicar la lucha con un látigo, tengo que pulir mis habilidades —comento tranquilo mientras lo hacía rebotar en el aire y regresaba a la palma de su mano, el castaño se coloco de todos los colores y dio dos pasos hacia atrás — ¿A dónde vas Tsuna?

—A el baño…

—Es mejor que te hagas en los pantalones; porque no huiras.

— ¡Tú eras el que me decía que no me podía hacer en los pantalones! —Dijo haciendo un notable mohín en sus mejillas mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir; el pelinegro dejo que el látigo se quedara quieto en su mano viendo como Tsuna comenzaba con sus berrinches —. De…desde pequeño me enseñaste que los hombres no se hacen en los pantalones; que debemos ser fuertes ante toda adversidad y ahora… ¡cambias tus enseñanzas! ¡Qué mal tutor eres! ¡Reborn! —un tic se asomo por la ceja del pelinegro ya que de cierta manera no se podía mover; de todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho se tuvo que poner a llorar.

**_Tripolaridad Tsunayoshi; segunda etapa; consentido. _**

—Tsuna…

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Iemitsu es mejor que tú en este sentido! —Grito ya completamente herido saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo, el pelinegro quedo choqueado del otro lado de la puerta mientras el castaño trataba de secar sus lágrimas y mordía su lengua —. Tonto Reborn; pero me he salvado de esta —susurro yéndose a escondidas de ahí para dormir en otra habitación.

—I…Iemitsu mejor que yo… —susurraba detrás de la puerta Reborn apretando fuertemente sus puños, León estaba en su sombrero mirando a su dueño con preocupación que comenzó a botar una gran aura asesina mientras apretaba mas fuerte sus puños —. Hoy no tengo humor de nada; vamos a acabar con unos cuantos delincuentes León —dijo saliendo de la habitación con otro portazo.

Bueno, después de todo el Decimo Vongola también tiene una gran cantidad de trucos bajo la manga para poder domar a la fiera; digo para poder domar a Reborn; después de todo el pelinegro odia que alguien diga que otra persona es mejor que él; y más si esa personas es el padre verdadero de alguien que considera como su hijo y lo consiente de todo. Pero por esta vez.

Tsunayoshi Sawada; se ha salvado de los terroríficos castigos del pelinegro; después de todo ha usado su más baja arma; compararlo con el inútil de su padre.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**¡HELLO! Lo siento; no he subido las otras continuaciones por motivos personales.**

**Inspiración; lo sé…es una escusa barata, pero como tengo algunos capítulos escritos de este fic **

**Por donde sea que mire, cuadernos de la universidad, notas en el celular, papeles por todas partes; es mejor actualizar que dejar abandonado ¿cierto? No creo que pueda publicar si no hasta el domingo los otros dos a ver si me da algo de imaginación ;w; pero bueno. **

**El capitulo que todas esperaron *W* esta en vuestros ojos. **

**¡Por fin son novios! Y aparecen los dos hermanazos de Kyoya *2* **

**Alex y Gray 3 son unos loquillos. **

**Alexandra Garcia de Kuroko no Basuke; con el nombre de Alexandra Tyler –_que original_- **

**Y Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail; con el nombre de Gray Tyler – _que original x'D_- **

**Como verán están apareciendo nombres de otras cosas *·* y principalmente la mafia con mas guardianes *·* **

**En el próximo capitulo **

**¡Lo que todas esperaban! **

**¡Una tarde con los cuñados! ¡Sí! ¡Una tarde en la casa de Hibari Kyoya! **

**¡La locura invade la casa de los Hibari! **

**¡Y Tsuna fue invitado por Alex! ¡¿Qué se esperara para esta reunión?! **

**¿Primero serán los padres de Kyoya? **

**¡¿Cómo hará Kyoya para decirle a Nana y que esta le entregue la mano de su hijo?! (?) **

**Según Alex, Tsuna será una buena novia ¿Lo será? **

**Como no hay preguntas; me despido. **

**KISS AND HUG 3 **

**AN. **


	7. Un día en la casa de Kyoya

**1 parte.**

**VII Telón.**

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Un día en la casa de Kyoya"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Un día más en la _"tranquila"_ mansión del Decimo Vongola; o eso era lo que se quería aparentar en esos momentos; después de todo se encontraba un castaño caminando completamente su habitación de un lado a otro sudando como si eso fuera lo único que valiera la pena; la noche anterior no solo Reborn le había fastidiado completamente la existencia si no que Reborn, ese sicario de sangre fría había llamado a su padre; el inútil de Iemitsu la noche anterior y en esa mañana se encontraba recorriendo toda la mansión como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¿Por qué esto? Bueno, después de todo, su hijo, su pequeño niño estaba de novio, y si… ¡El era la novia!

— ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡El inútil de Iemitsu en la ciudad! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Se ha enterado mi madre que tengo novio! —grito desesperado el pequeño castaño comenzando a agarrar sus cabellos mientras se desordenaba rebeldemente sus cabellos girando su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Joven amo; el joven Kyoya acaba de llegar y esta… —antes de que terminara de hablar una corriente de aire cruzo por su ventana y el castaño estaba completamente en el suelo siendo arrinconado por una bestia hambrienta, digo Kyoya estaba encima de este y Adrien en la puerta tenía una gran gota de sudor en su frente, pero luego reacciono y parpadeo un par de veces —. ¿Cómo es que entro Joven Kyoya? —pregunto mirando sorprendido al pelinegro.

—Bueno, después de todo no me gusta esperar —dijo sonriendo de lado —, si yo quiero ver a Tsunayoshi todo debe ser enseguida, sin ningún inconveniente; y en vez de morderte hasta la muerte; preferí entrar por la ventana.

—Claro, tú no conoces el significado de puerta —dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor, y el pelinegro sonrió de lado.

—Pero aparte de eso, ¿no pretendes saludarme? —pregunto levantando una ceja arrogante y con una sonrisa sensual que apareció en sus labios acercando su rostro hasta el del castaño rozando sus labios con los ajenos.

—Esto me provoca nauseas; con su permiso —dijo Adrien dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Y esa reacción de tu mayordomo? —pregunto Kyoya mirando la puerta con una gota de sudor.

—Es homofóbico; pero olvídate de él ¿Qué haces acá? Nos íbamos a encontrar en la escuela.

—Escuche del Bebé que tu Padre estaba por estos lados, así que vine expresamente para presentarme ante ellos.

— ¿Es por tu propio beneficio? Porque no me dijiste…

—Lo hice…

— ¿Cuándo?

—Te lo acabo de decir —comento levantándose y estirando su mano para que el castaño la tomara levantándose con este.

—Eres un egoísta Kyoya… —susurro el castaño, el pelinegro sonrió de lado y coloco su mano en la cabeza del castaño acercando su rostro lentamente al ajeno, la reacciono del menor fue un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Solo soy egoísta cuando las cosas me pertenecen…

— ¿Qué pasa si mi Padre no acepta esto? Después de todo no es como la linda de Okasan.

—Bueno, lo morderé hasta la muerte.

—Aunque no me guste aceptarlo; mi padre es realmente fuerte…

—Entonces te secuestro y listo, ¿Por qué te preocupas por pequeños detalles? A parte solo es un herbívoro mas, no me importa lo que los herbívoros digan.

—UFF; es de esperarse de ti… —susurro el castaño soltando una pequeña risa de sus labios mientras se acomoda el suéter y toma las mejillas ajenas —, después de todo fuiste el hombre del cual me enamore.

—Sonaste como una mujer comprometida a punto de casarse con el hombre que ama —dijo burlón el pelinegro.

—Oh cállate —susurro girando su rostro con las mejillas realmente sonrojadas.

**.:::.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada; 17 años, estado noviazgo. Vestía en esos momentos un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo bastante oscuro para ser verdad con un suéter sin mangas de color blanco que le quedaba bastante ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo formado y una chaqueta manga larga de color azul oscuro, tenía una cadena con el emblema del Decimo Vongola en el cuello; y el anillo de su respectivo nombramiento; sus zapatos eran negros y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, bueno solo sus pulgares.

Kyoya Hibari; 18 años, estado noviazgo; se considera el macho alfa en la relación. Como situaciones raras, en esos momentos Kyoya no llevaba uniforme; estaba vestido completamente normal; y en el peor de los casos no era negro lo que llevaba, era verde y con un color realmente resaltante. Vestía un pantalón de bota ancha con dos grandes bolsillos en sus piernas unos zapatos de color café; más bien eran unas botas que eran cubiertas por su pantalón, un suéter de color blanco ceñido a su cuerpo dejando ver su bien formado pecho; junto a una chaqueta de capucha de color verde, la cual solo era el color de la chaqueta ya que la capucha era de color blanca; esta chaqueta tenía dos bolsillos en la parte de adelante.

Los pasillos de la mansión para el castaño se hicieron completamente eternos, cavia la posibilidad de que estuviera rezando para que no se acabaran nunca más, sin embargo, el pelinegro deseaba completamente que ese infierno se acabara y llegara de una buena vez hasta donde quería llegar; exacto al comedor, donde estaría Iemitsu Sawada, Nana Yuna de Sawada, Reborn, Lambo Bovino, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin y los demás de los cuales no sabía su nombre, que pasaban a segunda categoría –_los sirvientes_-

Pero no había absolutamente nadie… nadie estaba en ese lugar.

—Tsunayoshi…

—No hay nadie… —susurro el castaño mirando completamente el comedor desocupado; por chismosos que era Bianchi, Fuuta, Reborn, Lambo e I-pin seguramente iban a estar donde estaban Mama e Iemitsu; pero… no estaban.

—Jóvenes… —Lucas apareció por la puerta haciendo una reverencia, el castaño y el pelinegro se vieron y luego vieron al hombre delante de ellos —. El Señor Iemitsu los recibirá en su despacho; por favor acompáñenme.

— ¿Despacho? Yo no recuerdo mandar a construir un despacho para ese maniático… ¡No me digas! —de un momento a otro Tsunayoshi no estaba alado de Kyoya ni delante de Lucas, cosa que dejo perplejo a los dos por la velocidad, corría como si tuviera diarrea.

—Siempre es lo mismo —dijo Lucas saliendo de la habitación seguido de Kyoya que miraba la nube que antes era su novio mientras Lucas esparcía las nubes de polvo con un pequeño trapo que estaba en alguno de sus bolsillos.

—No quiero preguntar el motivo, pero igual me vas a contar —comento Kyoya levantando una ceja mientras el mayordomo se detenía.

—Son asuntos personales de la Familia Vongola.

—Usualmente los mayordomos suelen decir la vida de sus dueños; a los amigos u otras personas que tienen un lazo con los demás.

—Joven Kyoya; eso es telenovela.

—Lo he leído en un manga.

— ¿Qué clase de mangas lee usted?

—Olvídalo; ahora dime ¿Por qué corrió Tsunayoshi como si tuviera diarrea?

—10 personas tienden a arreglar la oficina del líder de CEDEF; usualmente solo yo arreglo la oficina del despacho de Tsunayoshi-sama; ¿puede sacar conclusión de eso? Joven Kyoya —menciono con sus manos en la espalda.

—Oh, que sorpresa. Usualmente Tsunayoshi era un desordenado que dejaba todo donde le diera la gana y su cuarto era un basural.

—Los jóvenes maduran.

La puerta del gran despacho de Tsunayoshi fue abierto por el mencionado. Los papeles estaban regados por toda la mesa mientras se encontraba un hombre con las piernas encima de la mesa leyendo algunos papeles, su cabello rubio completamente desordenado se notaba una barba sobre saliendo por su rostro mientras mantenía los ojos entrecerrados; a su lado se encontraba un hombre alto vestido de traje mirando con una gota de sudor al hombre mientras el castaño comenzó a botar un gran humo negro al ver sus libros desordenados, el orden de los colores por alfabeto desordenado y sobre todo su computadora estaba abierta mientras era tecleada divertidamente por su padre.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— ¡Hey! ¡Tsuna! ¡Bienvenido!

— ¡¿Qué crees que has hecho en mi despacho?! ¡Estúpido e idiota Iemitsu!

El grito se escucho en toda la casa, el castaño observaba todas sus cosas regadas en todas partes, una gran aura asesina comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Tsuna, la flama de la última voluntad comenzó a flotar por todas partes; era un hermoso color naranja. Iemitsu levanto una ceja y cerro sus ojos abriéndolos por completo cuando su última voluntad comenzó a florecer.

— ¿Quieres pelear Tsuna?

—Te voy a partir esa boca que lo único que habla es mierda —comento enojado, su flama comenzó a crecer demasiado pero antes de que volara con sus guantes una mano detuvo el flujo de llama e elimino casi el instinto asesino de Tsuna remplazándolo con el suyo, Lucas y Adrien se helaron completamente, el instinto asesino y sed de sangre de ese sujeto hacia congelar hasta la sangre — ¡¿Kyoya?!

— ¿Hibari Kyoya? —Lo llamo el rubio, pero antes de que respondiera un lápiz paso por su lado cortando su piel, el rubio miro al hombre con el ceño fruncido y este lo devolvió con una sonrisa arrogante —. Eres bastante irrespetuoso mocoso, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo en este lugar? No me digas que tu también estás viviendo aquí.

—No es algo que a usted le incumba, Iemitsu Sawada.

— ¿Por qué me detuviste? —pregunto Tsuna soltándose del agarre frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué tienes que golpearlo? De igual forma lo va a seguir haciendo; después de todo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad tiene derecho sobre ti.

—Mi tutor es Reborn; no ese hombre.

—Tsunayoshi, es tu padre… no lo quiero aceptar pero de alguna forma todavía gobierna sobre ti.

—No me lo tienes que decir de esa forma —dice girando su rostro hacia un lado completamente sonrojado, Iemitsu levanto una ceja por lo que había dicho el pelinegro, era como si Kyoya era una gota de agua que apagaba el cerillo.

—Debo reconocerlo, eres bueno Kyoya Hibari.

—Hn; no necesito sus halagos, Iemitsu Sawada.

— ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Bianchi-chan me dijo que estaba tu novio aquí! —dijo Nana apareciendo por la puerta, el castaño suspiro, el rubio entro en un shock, los mayordomos se hicieron los locos y Kyoya amplio una sonrisa arrogante —. ¿Dónde está tu novio?

— ¿Por qué tuvo que haber sido Bianchi? —susurro con una gran gota de sudor, en su mente comenzó a aparecer diferentes imágenes de lo que Bianchi pudo haber dicho.

**_—Mama, Tsuna tiene novio —menciono lentamente la pelirosa mirando la pantalla del televisor distraída. _**

**_— ¿Novio? No querrás decir Novia Bianchi-chan. _**

**_—Pero no sabías que a Tsuna le gustan los chicos. _**

**_— ¡Que! —El rostro de Nana pasó a ser de sorpresa pero luego sus ojos se volvieron en forma de corazón y su cuerpo comenzó a ser movido como un gusano —. ¡Kya! ¡Se cumplió mi sueño de cualquier yaoista! —grito con grandes ojos en forma de estrella moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro. _**

**_— ¿Eh? Fujoshi —dijo Bianchi mirando a Nana que estaba completamente alumbrada. _**

**_—Entonces… ¿Quién es? Hayato-kun queda completamente denegado; se nota que él y Takeshi-kun se quieren mucho. _**

**_—Wow… instinto maternal… o quizás… que va es Fujoshi a morir —dijo Bianchi con una sonrisa burlona. _**

**_—Mukuro-chan… Hmmm creo que él siente admiración por mi Tsu-kun, no creo que él sea su novio… Chrome-chan, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan y Hana-chan son niñas y se nota que a Hana-chan a pesar de todo le gusta Ryohei-kun… entonces… ¿no me digas Bianchi-chan?... es… ¡Él! —grito Nana con las manos en sus mejillas mientras miraba todo completamente como si fuera de dulce, sus piernas se movieron de un momento a otro salió corriendo hacia el despacho donde inocentemente escucho una pequeña discusión de su esposo y su adorado y hermoso pequeño castaño que está creciendo. _**

Todos miraron a Tsuna como si estuviera completamente loco; claramente ignorando a Nana que miraba a su pequeño niño con grandes estrellas en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo supiste eso Tsu-kun?

— ¡Es verdad! —dijeron todos haciendo una extraña pose, y cayeron al estilo anime menos el castaño que sonrió con arrogancia.

—Eres mi madre; te conozco perfectamente.

—Yo también te conozco mi amor, a ti y a tus pequeños amigos. Tanto que me gustaría ver a todos felices… ¿entonces? —la mujer miro a la pareja que se vieron a los ojos y el pelinegro lanzo un suspiro.

—Nana-san, yo… amo a Tsunayoshi; lo amo sobre todas las cosas que han pasado hasta ahora, y no me importa lo que las demás personas digan… yo quiero que usted… bueno que usted…—el pelinegro estaba tartamudeando ¡si como leyeron! Hibari Kyoya se encontraba tartamudeando en esos momentos.

—Kyo…

— ¡Oh por dios pero si eres todo un amor Kyo-kun!

— ¿Kyo-kun? —menciono lentamente Iemitsu con una gran vena en la frente —. ¡No me importa lo que este mocoso diga! ¡Mi hijo no saldrá con un hombre!

— ¿Dijiste algo Querido? —pregunto Nana girando lentamente su rostro y ampliando una sonrisa que le erizo la espalda al rubio y al castaño, los dos se mandaron una mirada de advertencia y guardaron silencio durante un momento —. Estoy esperando Querido ¿mencionaste algo de la relación de Tsu-kun y Kyo-kun?

—Absolutamente nada, Nana…

—Me alegro, puedes continuar Kyo-kun.

—"**Por un decimo de momento… sentí la muerte**" —pensó el pelinegro mirando a Nana con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, después de todo fue algo que lo tomo por sorpresa —. Bueno… es decir que yo… ¡Quiero que usted me deje salir con Tsunayoshi! ¡No solo como su amigo! ¡Si no como su novio! ¡Yo se que amor entre dos hombres está prohibido pero…! No es algo… pasajero lo que siento por Tsunayoshi…

— ¿Qué piensas que te contestare Kyo-kun?

—Si usted se niega a aceptarlo… hare lo que sea… ¡Lo que sea! Para poder estar con Tsunayoshi.

—Y eso implica ir contra el mundo, ¿Kyoya-kun?

—Contra lo que se venga, Nana-san.

—Saben algo chicos; hasta ahora no he escuchado algo que me haya dudar de lo que sienten, Tsuna mírame —el pequeño castaño levanto su rostro hasta su madre que coloco sus manos en las mejillas de este —, con tan solo mirarte a los ojos se lo que amas a Kyo-kun; eres un chico que cambia constantemente y no permanece como es, pero aun así este chico se nota lo que le gustas con solo mirarte a los ojos; pero tener algo como un trofeo tampoco es muy bien visto Kyo-kun, eres un chico que debe comenzar a aprender la importancia de amar a alguien y tenerla a su lado, eres un chico bastante humilde y amable, que aunque tus palabras no lo expresen claramente tus hechos lo hacen; sé lo que has hecho por mi hijo desde el comienzo por eso no tengo nada que decir. Pero habrán personas que no querrán que ustedes estén juntos y tienen que saber eso… después de todo mi pequeño Tsu-kun es bastante popular entre las mujeres y sobre todo los hombres.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente Nana-san, si alguien intenta algo lo morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¿Mi opinión no vale? —pregunto Iemitsu con sus mejillas infladas.

— ¡NO! —contestaron los dos castaños al rubio que termino en el suelo de la oficina hecho una extraña masa alienígena.

—Gracias Nana-san… es algo que afecta mucho en lo que pienso.

—La humanidad ha avanzado demasiado, y muchos pensamientos que antes eran tabú ahora son algo completamente libres, pero debes entender que todavía hay personas que piensan como antes, no te rindas y consigue lo que quieres Kyo-kun —comento colocando una mano en la cabeza del Kyoya lentamente, este sonrió amablemente, y el castaño rio divertido.

— ¡Gracias Nana-san! —agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Oh, llámame **_Mamma_** —dijo ampliando una sonrisa de lado.

—Gracias, **_Mamma_**/Okasan —dijeron al tiempo el pelinegro y el castaño respectivamente.

—Me siento como un cero a la izquierda —dijo el rubio refunfuñando un par de veces.

— ¿Desea ser animado señor? —pregunto Adrien con una sonrisa tétrica de lado, y Lucas asintió estando de acuerdo con eso.

—Agradezco su gentileza, pero no gracias —dijo el rubio, los dos mayordomos hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a organizar el lugar.

—Okasan, iré a pasar el día en la casa de Kyoya, regresare en la noche —dijo el pequeño sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su madre entrecerró los ojos como sospechando algo.

—Estarán mis abuelos, mi padre y por supuesto mis hermanos que están de visita —dijo rápidamente el pelinegro.

— ¡Oh interesante! —dijo Nana chocando sus manos mientras sonreía —. Llega antes de media noche —dijo su madre desordenando el cabello ajeno — "**Pensé que iban a tener intimidad, ya les iba a dar una charla acerca del condón y por donde deben meter aquello**" —pensó decepcionada la loca digo la Madre de Tsunayoshi.

**.:::.**

En el camino estuvieron los dos en la motocicleta de Kyoya el castaño iba sumiso a sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y la forma en la que el pelinegro lo había calmado, de alguna manera se sentía cómodo cuando aquella persona le decía aquellas palabras.

Los dos salieron del lado contrario de la ciudad después de todo era un pequeño conjunto residencial, donde se notaba el silencio por todas partes. Era tanto la sorpresa porque no había casi nadie por los alrededores.

El castaño miro a algunas personas saludar con una reverencia al pelinegro cuando iban entrando, el castaño miro las pequeñas casas de los alrededores y luego miro hacia adelante.

—"**De alguna manera nunca sospeche que Kyoya era un niño rico**" —pensó Tsunayoshi con una gran gota de sudor —. Kyoya… ¿esto es…?

—El jardín de mi familia; ese es el establo; el dojo de mi familia, donde practico, allá están las casas de los trabajadores y más adelante esta la mansión y al lado el cementerio de mi familia; obviamente está un poco alejado.

—Wow… es un terreno bastante impresionante; por esa razón no te sorprendiste a ver mi mansión.

—Es obvio que mi casa es un poco más pequeña, después de todo los Vongola son demasiado extravagantes.

— ¿Debo considerar eso un halago?

—No es necesario; después de todo no le tomaras importancia.

**.:::.**

La mansión de los Hibari; era verdaderamente algo maravilloso a simple vista. Era estilo japonés; unos amplios y hermosos jardines. Había rosas por todas partes y algunas mujeres vestidas con kimonos observaban todo con delicadeza y esplendor, en la parte de adelante se encontraba un hombre con un traje común japonés luchando a mano limpia con Gray, el hermano por un año de Kyoya, cabe decir que el chico solo tenía sus bóxers ya que del resto estaba completamente desnudo; atrás de ellos se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro una hermosa rubia de gafas rojas con un vestido de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, la chica estaba atenta a la lectura que por algún motivo a Tsuna le pareció tremendamente linda.

— ¡Kyo! —fue el llamado de Alex cuando la mujer bajo el libro al sentir que la motocicleta se había detenido, por otro lado Gray ignoro completamente la llegada de las dos personas, la rubia se tiro a los brazos de Kyoya, el pelinegro rodo los ojos y estiro los brazos para recibirla pero este quedo en el suelo mientras la rubia abrazaba a Tsuna — ¡Tsu! ¡Qué bueno tenerte en la casa! —un tic se marco en la ceja de Kyoya —. ¡G, ven a abrazar a Tsu!

— ¡Tsu! —grito Gray tirándose encima del cuerpo del castaño provocando que un gran aura asesina se incrementara en el cuerpo de Kyoya.

— ¿A que es muy mono?

—Si es demasiado mono —decía el pelinegro restregando su mejilla con la del castaño que estaba en shock al notar los movimientos ajenos.

— ¿Pueden dejar de manosear a mi novio?

—Yo no lo estoy manoseando.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Gray al ver al pelinegro y el aura asesina aumento cuando sus tonfas salieron golpeando del rostro a Gray que había salido volando — ¡Pero qué te pasa estúpido carnívoro! ¡De ojos estirados!

— ¡Lo que estás viendo imbécil exhibicionista!

— ¿Quieres pelea?

—Claro, ven que te voy a hacer pedazos —los dos se pusieron en posición de pelea y comenzaron a luchar, golpe a golpe mientras que Alex los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y el castaño tenía una gran gota de sudor.

—Esto estaba demasiado tranquilo, ¿Kyoya regreso? —un japonés fluido salió de la boca de alguien; la rubia y el castaño se giraron al ver a un hombre ya mayor con un libro en la mano y quitándose unos anteojos de su rostro.

Era un hombre de unos 24 años, su cabello era completamente desordenado de un profundo color castaño; de hecho parecía azul oscuro al colocarse entre las sombras y ser embriagado por la oscuridad, vagamente era una combinación completamente extraña. Sus ojos eran azules y de un hermoso color tinieblas, el hombre tenía una mano en su bolsillo y su mirada era simplemente tranquila; la mujer le dedico una sonrisa y el castaño se sonrojo, era una belleza. Parecía completamente un adonis.

— ¿Visita? ¿Amigo de Kyoya?

— ¡Un gusto conocerlo! Tsunayoshi Sawada. Si soy… bueno no tanto… eh yo… —el chico se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, el peliazul levanto una ceja y luego amplio una sonrisa seductora de lado.

—Noctis Tyler; el gusto es mío Tsunayoshi —el castaño se sonrojo mas, el timbre de la voz del hombre era parecida a la de Kyoya del futuro, y sobre todo porque era un acento elegante y bastante peculiar, como el de un príncipe.

—Etto…

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte Tsu, somos los hermanos de Kyoya; y a parte de él no somos "carnívoros" —dijo la mujer sonriendo, el castaño agito un poco su cabecita hacia abajo asintiendo lo que estaba diciendo aquella mujer para luego rodar un poco la cabeza notando como el pelinegro menor y el pelinegro mayor seguían peleando.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Gray pueda seguirle el ritmo a Kyoya…

—Kyoya todavía es débil —dijo Noctis cruzado de brazos, el castaño lo miro con asombro y este hombre giro el rostro —. Hay personas mucho más fuertes que Kyoya, Ethan; nuestro hermano mayor es un monstruo completamente, de todas las batalles que ha tenido con Kyoya; lo noquea en menos de un segundo —el castaño estaba completamente estático por lo que había dicho Noctis, este le dedico una mirada al castaño de ojos azules y este devolvió la mirada y soltó una pequeña carcajada —. Yo no lucho, me parece tonto. Soy más bien del tipo analista.

—Noctis puede ver los puntos débiles de las personas; es realmente increíble.

— ¿Los puntos débiles? —la rubia asintió y movió su mano.

— ¿Haz escuchado del ojo del emperador de Akashi Seijuurou? —el castaño frunció el ceño, era obvio que había escuchado sobre aquello. Después de todo ese hombre era el líder de aquella Famiglia aliada a los Vongola, una de las 12 Famiglias del zodiaco, y la líder de estas…

—Tu rostro me indica que si lo conoces.

— ¿Y ustedes como saben de él? No me digan que están aliados con la mafia…

—Yo me mantengo alejado de eso —contesto Noctis cruzado de brazos —. Pero Ethan y Gray pertenecen a una mafia en especifico, los Tyler no son una mafia, simplemente son un conjunto de empresas que proveen beneficios a las mafias; entre ellas los Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Tyler?... proveen equipo a los Vongola… —el castaño abrió los ojos y luego sonrió de lado al haber descubierto algo interesante —. Claro… la empresa de la Famiglia Marsalle.

—No es una Famiglia, pero se puede considerar una —comento la rubia sonriendo de lado —. Noctis y yo somos los miembros principales de esa Famiglia, o más bien de esa empresa, por eso sabemos un poco sobre los asuntos de la mafia. Pero a diferencia de Ethan y Gray que están arrastrados totalmente a una Famiglia no se puede decir lo mismo, ellos claramente deben tener más información; Ethan fue el que nos hablo de ti.

—Decimo Jefe de la gran Famiglia Vongola. Di Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi —hablo una ronca pero seductora voz desde las puertas, los dos hermanos giraron su rostro pero el castaño se giro completamente chocando con unos exuberantes ojos lavanda.

Su cabello era completamente rubio y lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás, donde varios rebeldes cabellos caían hacia adelante, sus grandes ojos lavandas observaban al castaño que lo estaba determinando completamente. Vestía una camisa abierta con algunos botones y un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo.

El castaño lo miro atentamente, y el rubio le devolvió la mirada, los ojos del castaño brillaron con emoción, lo conocía perfectamente. Aquel hombre.

— ¡Ethan! —grito el castaño tirándose a los brazos del rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kyoya detuvo las tonfas al escuchar el grito de su novio y giro su rostro automáticamente hacia donde estaban sus hermanos y el mencionado.

— ¡Tsuna! —saludo el castaño tomándolo entre sus brazos. El castaño hundió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio abrazándose completamente a este. Los dos se dedicaron miradas de satisfacción y diversión, después de todo hacía años que no se veían.

— ¡Oh esto es genial! ¡Ya se conocen! —dijo Alex chocando sus manos con diversión.

— ¿Cómo está Reborn? ¿Nana? ¿Iemitsu? —preguntaba Ethan emocionado.

—Reborn como siempre, fastidiando la existencia, mi madre esta hermosa como siempre y el otro ser viviente, supongo que bien.

—Reborn no va a cambiar nunca, eso se sabe y eso que yo soy mayor que él. Incluso a mi me da terror —dijo divertido el hombre, los dos se echaron a reír —, ¡quiero comer la comida de Nana! —comenzó a quejarse Ethan abrazando mas al castaño, este trato de tragarse las palabras de diversión de la boca.

—Ya se acabo la diversión —dijo Kyoya caminando hacia los dos, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces al no sentirse en los brazos de su casi hermano Ethan siendo abrazado por Kyoya.

— ¡Kyoya!

—Kyoya nada, Tsunayoshi. Ya has sido abrazado demasiado por los herbívoros estos y ese maniático de la lucha.

—"**Mira quién habla**" —fue el pensamiento de Alex y Noctis mirando al pelinegro con una gota de sudor.

—No sabía que ustedes se conocían —fue lo que salió de los labios de Kyoya, el rubio sonrió divertido al saber que su hermanito estaba celoso y arriba de la cabeza de Tsuna varios signos de interrogación aparecieron.

—Cuando Reborn solía ser un asesino a sueldo; sin trabajar para los Vongola antes de que la maldición le cayera y lo volviera de nuevo joven, era mi tutor —comento Ethan con una pequeña sonrisa de lado —. Y termine entrenando en la casa de los Sawada cuando Reborn acepto ser el tutor de Tsuna; y yo termine siendo su hermano mayor —comento con añoranza el rubio y estrellas en los ojos.

— ¿El Bebé fue tu tutor?

—Larga historia, no solo la maldición le afecto con su forma si no también con su edad; cuando la maldición se libero solo regreso a la mitad de sus años, es decir que cuando se rompió la maldición hace tres años Reborn regreso con 19 años.

—Me dices que el Bebé tenía 38 años… —los dos asintieron a aquello dicho por el pelinegro que estaba bastante asombrado.

—O sea… ¿Qué ustedes se conocen?

—Desde que yo nací —dijo Tsuna ampliando una pequeña sonrisa de lado —. Reborn estuvo desde mi nacimiento conmigo; por esa razón he aguantado casi todos sus malditos castigos… —susurro el castaño con una gran gota de sudor de lado, el pelinegro asintió.

Cabe destacar que él pelinegro tenía abrazado al castaño y él castaño hablaba desde el pecho del pelinegro.

—Kyo, ya puedes soltar al pobre Tsu…

—Con ustedes aquí, me niego —comento el pelinegro comenzando a caminar, los pequeños pies de Tsuna estaban sobre los del pelinegro, a decir verdad este lo llevaba —. Voy a ir con mi padre; no fastidien.

— ¡¿Le vas a presentar a Tsu?! —pregunto impresionada la rubia con grandes estrellas en los ojos —. Yo voy contigo, ¡espérame Kyo! —grito la rubia corriendo atrás de él pelinegro.

— ¡Me niego! —fue lo único que contesto el pelinegro al momento de entrar y desaparecer por la gran casa.

**.:::. **

En una gran oficina; o más bien era un gran despacho. Un hermoso y gran despacho lo maravilloso del lugar era el montón de libros que estaban en las estanterías; no se notaba ni una sola miga de pared suelta sin libros a los alrededores, volúmenes y volúmenes de libros por todas partes, dividido en dos pisos con una escalera de caracol donde se dirigía al segundo piso donde más libros se podrían notar, una lámpara de techo colgando con varios focos a los alrededores dándole un hermoso aspecto; un conjunto de sofás se encontraban delante de una larga mesa de mármol donde papeles organizados y lámparas se encontraban alrededor, detrás de esta una gran silla donde se encontraba un hombre sentado.

¿Cómo era el hombre? La viva imagen de Hibari Kyoya, con fracciones más desarrolladas y completamente elegantes. A diferencia del Kyoya que todos conocemos su padre tenía un sedoso y revoltoso cabello de color negro, era ondulado en las puntas y liso en la parte de adelante; de hecho era bastante peculiar y maravilloso, sus ojos eran afilados, como los de un gato completamente alargados y de un gris metalizado, no tan azules como los de su hijo pero tampoco eran tan oscuros como llegando a negro, sus cejas eran delgadas pero no demasiado, de hecho eran perfectas para su rostro; se notaba que era bastante mayor, aunque no tanto de algunos 30 y tantos años; de hecho se notaba que eso no lo aparentaba, vestía un traje elegante y una mirada completamente seria.

Dirigió una mano a su cabello para desordenarlo más de lo que lo estaba, después de todo su cabello negro ondulado rebotaba en su rostro y sobre todo en su cuello. Elegante, hermoso y perfecto; como todo un Hibari.

La puerta se escucho; tocada lentamente con elegancia y franqueza.

—Adelante —la voz del hombre sonó seca, por el cansancio de hecho la bolsa de los ojos debajo se notaban que estaba bastante exhausto pero eso no opacaba su belleza.

—Padre, ya he llegado —anuncio Kyoya entrando dentro de la habitación; los ojos del mayor pasaron rápidamente a la puerta y observo a los dos jóvenes que entraron, el castaño entraba atrás de Kyoya porque el menor de la familia por alguna razón lo estaba protegiendo.

—Bienvenido, Kyo. Siéntate y adelante puedes ofrecerle asiento a tu amigo —comento con educación el hombre, el menor lo miro con duda y el castaño le siguió la mirada, aunque este era curiosidad se asomaba un poco por los costados del pelinegro.

—Padre, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Estás ocupado?

—Es extraño que quieras hablar conmigo Kyo, ¿de qué se trata? Decidiste irte hasta Inglaterra.

—He negado esa petición; no creo que algo me haga cambiar de idea.

— ¿Entonces?

—Etto… Kyoya ¿puedo hablar?

— ¿Qué vas a decir? —pregunto el pelinegro, el castaño hizo un mohín y este se hizo a un lado, mientras caminaba lentamente, sonrojado hasta la mesa del padre del pelinegro.

—Un… un placer conocerlo, Señor Hibari… etto… yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi —se presento el castaño de alguna manera el aura del padre de Kyoya era parecida al pelinegro, demandante, con arrogancia y sensualidad.

Si Reborn lo viera en esa posición, moriría de la risa.

—El placer es mío, Tsunayoshi-kun. Yuu Hibari; me complace tenerte en mi casa —el castaño estiro lentamente su mano de la cual fue tomada por el mayor y la agito un poco, el castaño desvió débilmente la mirada de la penetrante del mayor provocando que el pelinegro menor temblara un poco —… —un silencio se formo en la sala, de nuevo todo se había mantenido en silencio.

—El… el placer es mío —dijo Tsuna ampliando una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes; o grave error.

—Alex tenia completamente la razón —dijo el hombre levantándose, el castaño se asombro un poco, y el pelinegro se altero — ¡Eres todo una dulzura de niño! —grito el hombre lanzándose a los brazos de un aturdido castaño, viendo como el pelinegro se quedaba estático.

—Yu…Yuu-san —trataba de hablar el castaño rodando lentamente el cuerpo ajeno del suyo.

— ¿Dime?

—Siento una presencia hostil detrás de usted —susurro viendo lentamente como su novio comenzaba a brotar un aura completamente negra.

— ¿Oh? —El hombre giro su rostro —, solo es Kyoya celoso —dijo sonriendo lentamente, pero se detuvo y giro su rostro rápidamente como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el SIDA—. ¡Kyoya celoso!

— ¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo maldito pedófilo pervertido?! ¡Suelta a Tsunayoshi ahora!

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Te morderé hasta la muerte por tomar cosas que no son tuyas.

— ¿Atreverías a morder hasta la muerte a tu padre?

— ¿Me estas retando, viejo inútil?

—Te recuerdo que yo fui el que te enseño a pelear, Kyoya.

—Eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, con mi nivel te puedo machacar ahora.

— ¿Todavía crees que alguien como tú me va a morder hasta la muerte? —pregunto el hombre levantando una ceja —. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por esas palabras, querido hijo. Te masticare hasta la muerte.

—"Estos hombres son tal para cual" —pensó Tsuna mirándolos con una gota de sudor.

—Entonces ven, viejo inútil.

—Hn, luego no quiero que me reclames —dijo sacando de alguna parte una Bokken de madera.

— ¿Por qué no sacas tu Katana? —pregunto el pelinegro menos con el ceño fruncido.

—Aunque no me guste eres mi hijo, Kyo y no voy a levantar un arma de ese calibre contra ti. En el peor de los casos te puedo matar.

— ¿¡Crees que soy tan débil!?

— ¡Basta Kyoya! —grito Tsunayoshi, el despacho se provoco un silencio sepulcral, el pelinegro y su padre giraron el rostro hacia el castaño.

—Está bien —dijo el pelinegro guardando sus tonfas, el mayor quedo completamente choqueado por aquello, mientras el menor se sentaba en un sofá seguido del castaño —, vinimos fue a hablar.

—"Si no me hubiera detenido cuando iba a pelear con mi padre seguramente me hubiera ignorado" —pensó Tsuna con una gran gota de sudor mirando a Kyoya de reojo y a Yuu que se fue a sentar.

—Comprendo —dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos —. Tú fuiste la causa por lo cual Kyoya no acepto ir a Inglaterra —con aquellas palabras el castaño se sorprendió demasiado, y giro a ver a Kyoya, una culpa comenzó a invadirlo, estaba deseando salir corriendo de ese lugar, se mordió lentamente su labio bajando la mirada —. No tienes porque bajar la mirada, Tsunayoshi-kun. Gracias.

— ¿Eh?

—Si no fuera por ti, Kyoya se hubiera ido y quien sabe cuando volvería de nuevo. Aunque es una tonta excusa; últimamente Kyoya es más abierto con todos dentro de este lugar; estoy agradecido contigo desde hace algunos años quería conocerte; la persona con la cual mi hijo se abrió demasiado. Yo ansiaba conocer a la persona que aunque lo metió en tantos problemas… —el castaño se sonrojo y rasco lentamente su cabello —, lo ha hecho madurar notablemente; gracias.

—No hemos venido a hablar de eso —menciono el pelinegro menor cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿En serio? Entonces.

—Yo… bueno… a decir verdad no pensamos que esto fuera actuar en secreto ni nada por el estilo. Lo que Kyoya y yo pensamos es en una relación oficial en la cual la familia de cada uno este enterada; por esa razón estoy aquí —dijo el castaño lentamente pero su voz sonaba completamente segura.

**_Tripolaridad Tsunayoshi; primera etapa; autoritario. _**

— ¿Una relación formal? No creo que para una amistad como la de ustedes se necesite una relación formal entre familiares.

—Lo que trato de decir, es que amo a Hibari Kyoya; como estoy seguro de que Hibari Kyoya me ama a mí.

Se prolongo un largo silencio.

—Lu-chan, tráeme un café enseguida; por favor que este pasable.

Se hizo una larga espera, los tres hombres se miraban entre sí. Entre espera para que el mayor hablara, la puerta se escucho rodada un poco y una dulce niña entro al lugar ubicando el café; se notaron cuatro cabezas detrás de la puerta; era obvio eran los hermanos de Kyoya.

La taza estuvo en las manos del hombre, este agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y la niña salió del lugar, los dos chicos giraron a ver al hombre que tomo lentamente el café y luego lo escupió completamente en el rostro del castaño y el pelinegro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El grito del mayor resonó en toda la casa —, ¡tu estas viniendo a pedir la mano de mi hijo!

—No es matrimonio… solo el permiso de salir juntos —dijo el castaño cubierto de café completamente mientras dirigía una mano a su mejilla y apartaba un poco de estas al igual que de sus ojos, y miraba su ropa sucia.

—Aunque eso no estaría mal.

— ¡Soy menor de edad Kyoya! —el pelinegro menor sonrió divertido, y su padre dirigió la mirada a este que se notaba divertido con la situación.

— ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

—Están de acuerdo con esto —dijo Kyoya cerrando los ojos —. A decir verdad esto solo fue aceptado por Tsunayoshi, no tenía la intención de decirte nada, no me importa tu opinión.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar de esta forma? —pregunto Tsuna lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Tsunayoshi-kun…

—Mi madre nos dio un consejo; bueno fue más bien su punto de vista dependiendo de los sentimientos de cada uno —comento el castaño apretando sus puños —, se perfectamente que desde tiempos pasados la relación de hombres ha sido tomada como impropia y en dado caso han prohibido esto pero… yo en realidad amo a Kyoya; y… —se mordió su labio apretando los ojos —, no me atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie dependiendo de la circunstancia en la que estamos.

—A decir verdad esto es un poco difícil de aceptar…

—Oh vamos hijo, si el pequeño Kyo está feliz no hay nada que no se pueda hacer —la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer ya adulta y a un hombre adulto pero con un cuerpo bastante formado llevando a los cuatro chismosos por los suelos.

— ¡Abuela, Abuelo! —grito Kyoya girando a ver a los dos adultos con sorpresa.

— ¿Eh? —la sorpresa de Tsunayoshi fue realmente grande, aquellas personas eran los abuelos de Kyoya, a decir verdad se veían bastante jóvenes, si el padre de Kyoya tenía unos 30 o 32 años estas personas no pasaban si quiera de los 40 y tantos; o quizás hasta los 50.

El hombre era un hombre alto, de gran cuerpo bastante formado, sus brazos eran un poco formados pero se notaba que estaban ejercitados, el hombre tenía el cabello color ocre anaranjado, su barba estaba cubierta completamente elegante y natural, sus ojos eran finos y su nariz fileña; tenía un parecido extraño entre Kyoya y Yuu; pero a pesar de eso era casi su viva imagen, vestía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con botas hasta su rodilla gruesa y una camisa de color blanca.

Bueno, la abuela era la viva imagen de Kyoya; de alguna parte sabia de donde había sacado tanta elegancia y seducción, la mujer a pesar de sus años seguía cargando con todo lo que se llamaba cuerpo. Su cabello era negro y largo, a pesar de ser completamente ondulado se notaban las partes lisas a los alrededores; sus ojos eran afilados de un hermoso color azul claro, a diferencia de su esposo que eran negros metalizados; ahí Tsuna entendió el porqué de los ojos de Kyoya; la mujer camino tranquilamente con elegancia; después de todo el vestido que cargaba la hacía ver bastante hermosa, y se sentó en uno de los sofás que inconscientemente fue dejado por Tsuna, la mujer sonrió un poco y giro a ver a su esposo que lanzo contra el suelo a los cuatro chismosos.

—Estos mocosos de ahora; creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, y cuando quieran —se quejo el hombre, que giro a ver a Tsunayoshi con una ceja en alto —. Así que… tú eres el pequeño novio de Kyoya.

—El es la novia —dice Kyoya cruzándose de brazos, todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor, inclusive su abuelo soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¡Así se hace! ¡Los Hibari siempre tienen el control! ¡Debes aprender de tu hijo! ¡Yuu!

— ¡¿Se supone que debes apoyarlo en esto?! —pregunto Yuu golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

—No estoy a favor, pero tampoco estoy en contra.

— ¿¡Que quieres decir con esto Padre!? ¡Que mi hijo tenga un amigo que finalmente haga que sus sentimientos salgan a flote es una cosa! ¡Pero que estén enamorados los unos a los otros! ¡Es algo que no voy a permitir!

— ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que hizo Gregory Tyler? —pregunto Kyoya apretando sus puños, sus hermanos se quedaron callados completamente, Yuu mordió su labio y bajo la mirada.

—Ky-chan es feliz en esto Yu-chan. Debes entender que la felicidad de tu hijo es más primordial que otra cosa.

— ¿Y lo dicen ustedes? Que fueron obligados a casarse.

—No seas tan insolente.

—Están llevando esto a otro nivel —dijo Ethan cruzado de brazos acercándose a los tres adultos —, entiendo perfectamente su punto Yuu-san, pero también entiendo lo de mis pequeños hermanos. Conozco a Tsuna desde que era un bebe, y sobre todo quiero a Kyoya sobre todas las cosas presentes. No estoy diciendo que de alguna forma esto vaya a terminar mal o bien; pero la felicidad de tu hijo es primordial. Admiro a la familia Hibari; porque no es la típica familia rica que hace que sus hijos sean infieles; entiendo el casamiento de Hikari-san y Makoto-san. Pero también entiendo que usted no tuvo una vida feliz con mi madre, pero todo está atado a una decisión propia, es decir…

—Basta —dijo Kyoya levantándose —, a decir verdad no entiendo porque llevan todo esto lejos de lo que estaba pensando. Amo a Sawada Tsunayoshi y eso se ha acabado. No me importa tu aceptación, con tal de que pueda estar feliz con Tsuna me importa el resto; si te sigues oponiendo me iré de la casa, eso es todo —dijo levantándose de donde estaba caminando hacia Tsuna tomándolo de la mano —. Vamos, te prestare algo de ropa.

¿Cómo terminara esta reunión? Tsuna lo miro con preocupación, a Kyoya y a su familia, y luego se miro en un espejo… ¿realmente estaba mal su relación? Era algo que lo preocupaba… notablemente.

* * *

**¡Hey Babies!**

**Aquí su programa favorito de casi todos los fines de semana (?) aquí estoy yo de nuevo para fastidiarles la existencia. ¿Qué está pasando en estos momentos? **

**Bueno absoluto entretenimiento y diversión es lo que se puede denominar perfecto. **

**… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? **

**¡Lo siento! ¡Sumimasen! ¡Gomen! T^T **

**Si me he tardado demasiado de hecho estoy tratando de hacer esto lo más rápido posible. **

**Tengo tarea pero me castigare para subir los fic (?)**

**Si subiré absolutamente todo este fin de semana lo prometo. ¡Pero lo principal! **

**¿Qué pasara con el noviazgo de Tsu y Kyo? **

**¿El padre de Kyo aceptara esto? ¿Qué pasara en el próximo episodio? **

**¿La casa de los Hibari se convertirá en un acto de diversión? **

**¿El amor vencerá las fronteras? –_que dramática_- **

**¡¿Los hermanos de Kyo seguirán de chismosos?! **

**¿Una historia de Ethan y Tsuna en el pasado? ¿Qué unió a estos dos hombres? **

**¿Nana seguirá de Fujoshi como nosotras? ¡Qué pasa con Iemitsu! **

**Todo en el próximo capítulo de: **

**¡Tripolaridad! **

**Noctis Tyler – Noctis Lucis Caelum de Final Fantasy Versus XIII. **

**_(Es el único no original que ha salido en este capítulo) _**

**3**

**Reviews: **

**Mery-sama; Lo coloque al final de la historia x'D el nombre del personaje original, solo cambio es el apellido *·* Si; Gray-sama de Fairy Tail; es el hermanito de Kyo *·* **


	8. ¡Acepto!

1 parte.

VIII Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"¡Acepto!"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

En el despacho… seguían los adultos.

—Te has comportado como un niño.

— ¡Ugh! —se quejo Yuu sobándose la cabeza al sentir el golpe de su madre en esta, la giro a ver lentamente con la comisura de sus ojos con algunas gotas de lagrima, la mujer se sentó en la mesa y se cruzo de brazos —, no seas grosera… Madre.

—Ya los niños se fueron —dijo la mujer con burla, el hombre la miro y se sonrojo girando el rostro; el más adulto se cruzo de brazos y soltó un largo suspiro.

El tiempo paso rápido… a decir verdad fue demasiado lo que la tranquilidad duro.

— ¡Okasan! ¡No se qué hacer! ¡BUAAAAAAA! —el hombre se tiro a los brazos de su madre que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos sobándole lentamente la cabeza e inclusive se reía levemente por aquel comportamiento de su hijo menor.

—Tienes que pensar bien las cosas; no todo lo puedo resolver yo.

—Pero viniste a aconsejar a Kyoya… SNIF, SNIF —decía sobándose los mocos con una servilleta que estaba a su lado, su padre frunció el ceño haciendo mueca de asco y su madre tomo su pañuelo limpiándole la cara a su hijo.

—Es porque escuche al pequeño Kyoya con otra voz.

— ¿Eh?

—Nunca lo había escuchado tan seguro de sí mismo, como si esta decisión tuya fuera su futuro; por esa razón me atreví a entrar en la conversación de una vez por todas.

—No lo entiendo…

— ¿Eres idiota? Ya esta bueno que vas el mundo como las personas del pasado.

— ¿Y lo dice el hombre que corrió a mi hermano por un amorío entre hombres?

— ¿Correr? El mismo se fue. Que no te lo haya querido decir fue otra cosa.

—No mientas Padre, mi hermano se fue porque no aceptaste que tuviera un… —el hombre guardo silencio y bajo la mirada apretando sus puños, sintiendo un peso bastante grande en su cuerpo, giro su rostro hacia la puerta y suspiro —, no quiero que se vaya Kyoya… después de todo es mi hijo…

—Pero no aceptaras su relación si no sabes cómo es; ¿cierto? Yuu-chan, los hombres pueden ser los más orgullosos del mundo, pero necesitan escuchar y ver la realidad de las cosas para que las comprendas, en cambio de nosotras las mujeres sabemos perfectamente que es lo que pasara a continuación de los problemas. Yo solo quiero que mi nieto sea feliz; como lo es tu hermano. No importa si es hombre o mujer, una relación llena de amor es lo más importante.

—Madre…

—Si quieres probarlos hazlo; comprenderás lo que paso con tu hermano antes. Su determinación era demasiado débil, se fue porque quería poner a prueba esa determinación. Te mintió para que lo odiaras; eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

— ¿No me estarán haciendo un juego de las suyas como siempre?

—Ya te lo dije; pruébalos… por este día; deja que te demuestren sus sentimientos.

—Escucharte hablar de estas cosas me pone la piel de gallina, padre.

— ¡KI!

— ¡Enseguida voy padre! —grito rápidamente saliendo del lugar luego de ver la gran mirada seca de su padre; su madre camino hasta donde estaba su esposo y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—Ethan-chan, puedes salir de donde quieras que estés.

—Lamento escuchar a escondidas; supongo que fue mi culpa que el tío se fuera. Ni siquiera conoció a Kyoya oficialmente; pero yo lo conozco completamente, supongo que los dos sufrieron el mismo destino.

— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

—Sí, y les aseguro que su estudiante se encuentra más cerca de lo que ustedes piensan.

—Mi hijo… desde que te fuiste para China no he sabido nada más de él… Fong…

—Bueno, ahora todos los conocen como Fon —dijo Ethan sonriendo divertido, sus dos padres se giraron a ver y sonrieron levemente —. Aunque a decir verdad, creo que esos dos ya se conocen —susurro Ethan con una gran gota de sudor, los adultos miraron a Ethan que sonrió divertido saliendo de la oficina tranquilamente.

— ¿Kyoya sabe de la existencia de su Tío?

—Dice que se conocieron oficialmente, es decir que todavía no sabe que el es su hijo; me gustaría hablar de nuevo con él.

—Pero conociendo su tranquilo carácter y su amabilidad no nos dejara si quiera colocarnos en peligro; después de todo he escuchado noticias increíbles.

**—"Es mejor que no les diga la verdad, usualmente cuando la maldición fue rota perdió la mitad de los años que tenia; bueno tampoco les puedo decir que el anterior _'amorío'_ de Fong Hibari; era Reborn****" —**pensó divertido el hombre** —"Si Kyoya se entera o Tsuna esto será explosivo****" **—una sonrisa divertida se marco en su rostro — "Ahora que la maldición no es algo que evite; me pregunto si Fong u Reborn están destinados a estar juntos como Kyoya y Tsu-chan; pero ahora que lo pienso, quiero ver a Reborn" —sus pensamientos se evaporaron caminando tranquilamente hasta la biblioteca, donde su hermano Noctis se encontraba, después de todo era un buen entretenimiento leer un poco.

**.:::.**

—De todos los trajes… de todos los accesorios —un tic se veía marcado en la ceja del castaño, mientras que delante de él se veía a Hibari Kyoya con casi un derrame nasal en su nariz — ¡Porque de todas las ropas tengo que vestir como orejas y cola de un Usagi! —grito exasperado.

Se agranda la escena, y se deja ver a un Hibari Kyoya divertido mirando hacia adelante, como se esperaba los dos se habían cambiado de ropa.

Kyoya tenía una camisa gris ceñida a su cuerpo, se veía bastante arrogante y formal, con un pantalón de color negro ceñido a sus piernas sentado en la cama de su habitación sosteniendo una cámara sacándole fotos al chico que estaba completamente avergonzando y sonrojado delante de él.

Tsuna vestía un pantalón corto hasta sus rodillas de color gris, con un suéter de manga larga ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, encima de este tenía un suéter de mangas cortas de color blanco que le quedaba un poco holgado, encima tenía una capucha que se amarraba en la parte de adelante, con un lazo rojo y una campana en este, encima de su cabello tenia la capucha puesta dejando ver varios de sus flequillos caer con dos orejas de conejo en la parte de arriba y una cola de conejo en su pantalón, vestía unas medias cortas de color negro y unos zapatos blancos.

— ¡No quiero salir como un conejo!

— ¿Entonces?, te saco el traje de Gatito, Pollito, Vaquita, Torito, Ovejita, Perrito, Cabrita e incluso tengo uno de princesa.

— ¡Olvídalo me quedo con este! —Grito mas sonrojado posible cubriendo su rostro de la vergüenza —. ¿Por qué tienes trajes así Kyoya?

—Son trajes de cuando tenía 9 años; ¿Cómo quieres que entienda la mente estúpida de mi padre? A parte son los únicos que te quedan, los demás te quedan flojos, apúrate a crecer rápido.

— ¡¿Yo tengo la culpa de que tú seas una vara de premio?!

—Jo, jo, jo ¿Tsunagi se enojo?

— ¿Tsunagi?

—Sí, separe los caracteres. Tsun de Tsunayoshi y Agi de Usagi ¿comprendes?

— ¡Eso ya lo sabía! ¡¿Pero porque?!

—Fácil, si fueras un Gato entonces serias Tsuneko. Si fueras un Pollito serias Tsunikin. Si fueras una Vaca serias Tsunashi. Si fueras una Oveja serias Tsunuji. Si fueras un Perro serias Tsuninu. Si fueras un Cerdo serias Tsunuta. Si fueras un León que creo que es lo que más te gustaría serlo Tsunaion. Si fueras un Lobo serias Tsunami.

— ¡Ya basta Kyoya! ¡Entonces si tú fueras!… etto… si tú fueras…

—Eres malo para inventar cosas Tsunagi.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Me niego.

— ¡AH! ¡Eres tan desesperante Kyoya Hibari! —grito señalándolo, el pelinegro amplio una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a mover su mano.

—KOI —le señalo la cama palmeándola, el castaño bajo la cabeza y camino hasta esta sentándose a su lado, los dos permanecieron en silencio y el castaño coloco su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

—No te estoy perdonando ni nada… solo que me siento cansado.

—Lo que digas, Tsunayoshi.

—Tu habitación; es bastante ordenada…

—Es el único lugar de la casa donde no siento presión o tensión; usualmente es toda la casa la que me tranquiliza, pero este último mes desde que esas pestes llegaron ha sido un infierno —susurro soltando un largo suspiro.

La habitación era bastante grande y hermosa, después de todo estaba completamente arreglada, en una de las paredes que era de color negro habían poster de bandas de rock, metal, pop, e incluso bandas japonesas, inglesas, europeas en general, The Beatles, Guns'N'Roses, Bon Jovi, Eagles, Slayer, Stray Cats, Metallica, Nirvana, Slipknot, Linkin Park, Rammstein, Big Bang, Gazzete, Evanescense, Skillet, Korpiklaani, Aerosmith, Green Day, Gorillaz, My Chemical Romance, 30 seconds to Mars, Blink 182, Simple Plan, Fall out boy, Black Eyed Peas, La oreja de Van Gogh, PXNDX _–solo es casualidad que a Kyoya le guste las mismas bandas que a la autora, casualidad…_- y se veía una guitarra de color negro en un vitral pegado en la pared, luego se veían varios autógrafos de la mayoría de bandas que estaban en la pared y algunos detalles escritos inclusive en letra de los propios cantantes firmadas para Kyoya; se notaban imágenes de algunos cantantes como Skillet, Green Day, Slipknot con Kyoya, en otras se notaba los vocalistas principales y algunas caras desconocidas, y en otros salía completamente la banda, como en Rammstein, Korpiklaani, Evanescense. El resto de las paredes eran de un color claro, casi kaki. Las ventanas eran grandes y rectangulares, y las persianas eran de tela de color negro amarradas con unos lazos de color blanco haciéndolas a un lado, la cama era grande de dos plazas de color blanca, con las sabanas de color oscuro. Se notaban los armarios, la mesa de noche e inclusive el escritorio donde había un computador; una pequeña biblioteca arriba. Luego había un pasillo donde se llevaba a dos puertas, una de ellas era el baño y la otra era el armario del pelinegro; encima de la pared negra se encontraba una escalera de caracol a donde llevaba una biblioteca en la habitación y la sala de juego, con un gran televisor pegado a la pared con varias consolas regadas, junto a juegos alrededor; PUFF delante de estos y atrás una montaña de libros –_desearía estar en esa habitación, que suerte los que no se bañan_-

—No digas eso, es tu casa. A mí me gustaría tener un hermano mayor —susurro Tsuna con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya tienes a Reborn —se burlo el pelinegro.

—Reborn es como mi padre —susurro Tsuna colocando sus manos en las mejillas —, verlo como mi hermano sería imposible para mí. Veo más bien a Ethan como un hermano, o a Dino-nii. Pero; recientemente he pensado en cómo se sentiría tener un hermano de sangre.

—Comprendo, son fastidiosos y molestos, pero… la vida en este lugar la han hecho más divertida, siempre están metiéndose en problemas; mis abuelos se han abierto mas y mi padre usualmente sale a regañarnos a Gray y a mí cuando escucha las cosas romperse, antes ni siquiera le importaba lo que pasara, después de todo era tan callado…

—Ves, es divertido.

—Tsunayoshi —susurro el pelinegro por lo bajo tomando levemente la mejilla del castaño, el castaño se sonrojo notablemente al sentir que su cuerpo bajaba lentamente hacia la cama; el castaño entrecerró su mirada al sentirse apoyado, el pelinegro paso una de sus manos a la cintura del castaño y comenzó a unir lentamente sus labios. La respiración de ambos se entrecortaba, los dos se sentían totalmente en el paraíso; uno cerca del otro, dispuestos a besarse.

_Shikashi... _(Pero…)

— ¡Bastardo Carnívoro! ¡Tengamos una lucha! ¡De cuerpo a cuerpo! —el sonido de dientes chocar se escucharon en la habitación; Tsuna al abrir sus ojos estaba delante de un asesino en serie, los ojos de Kyoya se pusieron blancos, y Gray sonrió triunfante —, ¿Ah? Wau ¿se iban a besar? Cuanto lo siento.

—"No siento nada de culpa en sus palabras" —fue el pensamiento de Tsuna.

—Tu… bastardo exhibicionista; te morderé hasta la muerte —comento Kyoya levantándose como ultratumba de la cama afilando sus colmillos y sacando sus tonfas —. ¡Vas a ver lo que voy a hacer contigo herbívoro inútil! —grito el pelinegro arrancando a correr directamente a Gray que se dio la vuelta alejándose del lugar —. ¡No huyas bastardo!

— ¡Solo salvo mi pellejo! ¡Es peor el castigo de Jiisan que el tuyo!

— ¡Solo regresa aquí! —grito de la forma catastrófica Kyoya corriendo atrás de él, de la habitación salió lentamente Tsunagi soltando un largo suspiro de sus labios.

—Creo que me podre acostumbrar a esto; pero me preocupa Kyoya —susurro lentamente, a su lado un rubio divertido apareció.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Ethan!

— ¿Vamos a hablar afuera, de acuerdo? —Pregunto levantando uno de sus dedos y cerrando uno de los ojos, Tsunagi se sonrojo y asintió lentamente caminando alado del rubio; una sombra asecho a los dos chicos, escondido entre los muros de la casa, listo para asechar —.** "¿Yuu-san eh?"** —pensó divertido el rubio.

**.:::.**

El castaño salía caminando alado de Ethan, los dos estaban en silencio pero de alguna manera realmente era confortante el chico levanto su vista hacia el cielo de alguna manera todo era realmente tranquilo; muchas cosas estaban pasando y personas que conocía aparecían por aparecer; de alguna manera todo se estaba volviendo realmente monótono e interesante.

— ¿Cómo está Reborn?

—Molestando como siempre, sabes que él nunca cambiara.

—Comprendo, si no fuera así no sería divertido; pero la maldición provoco que todos los arcobalenos tuvieran la mitad de la edad que tendrían.

—Sí, cuando volvió a ser un adolecente tuvimos que buscar la manera de descubrir lo que pasaba; e incluso Bermuda también regreso a ser un adolecente; los Vindice ni nosotros comprendíamos lo que pasaba; hasta que llego Verde. En realidad fue complicado —suspiro el castaño —. Pero al final tuvimos que aceptar lo que paso.

—Que Reborn sea menor que yo me da mala espina… ahora que es adolecente puede hacer más cosas de las que antes no podía…

— ¿Adolecente? Con 22 años tiene al mundo temblando a sus pies —le contesto el castaño, los dos soltaron una carcajada y se sentaron en una de las sillas del jardín.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué estas vestido de Tsunagi? —una gran gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Tsuna.

—"Sin duda son hermanos" —fue su pensamiento —. Kyoya me dijo que esto era lo único que me quedaba…

— ¿De hace cuanto?

—Cuando tenía 9 años —dijo el castaño girando su rostro frustrado, el rubio soltó una larga carcajada y el sonrojo de Tsuna creció — ¡No te rías!

—Lo siento, lo siento… pero es que te queda perfecto —comento riendo el rubio, el castaño suspiro y giro su rostro hacia adelante.

—Ethan; escuche de tus hermanos que tu y Gray estaban en una mafia; por los poderes y el nombre puedo sacar que él es un guardián de una de las más grandes Famiglias que hay; "_La Famiglia Gemelli_" una de las 12 Famiglias del zodiaco; con su líder Aomine Daiki.

—En efecto; él pertenece a la Famiglia Gemelli; que es una de las más poderosas, pero lo divertido es que no obedecen su nombre —el castaño levanto una ceja y el rubio soltó una carcajada —. Usualmente los lideres de esa Famiglia siempre han sido dos; gemelos. Pero Dai-chan es hijo único.

—Eso es cierto; pero de cierta manera los entiendo; Gemelli es una de las cadenas más grandes para la mafia; su poder de llamas esta a un nivel diferente al de resto de Famiglias; aparte de que es la mano derecha de la Famiglia líder de las 12 del zodiaco.

—Hn, ¿La Famiglia Leone? —musito por lo bajo con una sonrisa de lado y ojos cerrados —. Usualmente son ellos los encargados de las ramas de la mafia; sería complicado si Vongola se opusiera a ellos; después de todo Akashi-chan es bastante estricto.

—Que va; es un niño todavía —dijo seguro de lo que decía Tsuna asintiendo muchas veces con las manos cruzadas.

—"Al igual que el Decimo Vongola" —pensó divertido el rubio.

—Pero… Ethan, ¿de qué Famiglia eres tú? —pregunto el castaño, el chico le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de lado, negando.

—Es solo una pequeña Famiglia, no hace falta que escuches su nombre; hasta el momento es neutral entre todas las mafias; no estamos autorizados a meternos dentro de las disputas internas…

— ¿_Mafia Scuro_? —pregunto serio el castaño apretando sus manos.

—No; completamente equivocado. Estamos a prueba. Y la Famiglia Leone es nuestro supervisor; hasta el momento no han hecho movimientos y mi Famiglia tampoco.

—Así que estas tomando vacaciones antes del examen… ¿eh?

—Pero tienes que tener cuidado, Tsuna; las Mafias Oscuras están incrementando su poder destructivo; y no solo mafias de Italia si no que mafias de otras partes del mundo. Vongola, Gemelli y Leone son las que están entre ceja y ceja entre todas las mafias; si logran tumbar a los grandes escalones de Mafias; se pueden tomar varias cuerdas.

—Solo son mafias que fueron desechadas de sus derechos por oponerse a La Famiglia Leone; no es algo que deba preocuparme.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón; pero por algo son Oscuras —menciono lentamente —. Mi Famiglia se basa en re colectación de información para el mundo de la Mafia; y en estos momentos hay una Mafia de la cual no he sabido absolutamente nada "_La Famiglia Demone Oscuro_"

— ¿Eh? ¿_Demone Oscuro_? Demonio Oscuro; ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una mafia? —pregunto el castaño levantando una ceja, el rubio cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia el cielo.

—No han hecho ningún movimiento; temo que se quieren deshacer de los más fuertes primeros; así que cuídate; según el Ranking de Fuuta; Vongola, Leone y Gemelli están en secuencia.

—_Omoshiroi_, esto servirá para adelantar las cosas —comento el castaño cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de lado.

—Pff, no has cambiado nada —soltó una carcajada desordenándole los cabellos al castaño para luego mirar hacia adelante, notando como venia Gray y Kyoya discutiendo y detrás de ellos Noctis levantándolos por la camisa como si estuviera deteniéndolos —¿Qué hicieron?

—No tenemos dojo para entrenar; estos dos imbéciles los destruyeron —contesto Noctis lanzando un suspiro y tirándolos al suelo.

— ¡Tsu-nii consiénteme! —grito Gray tirándose en los brazos de un lindo conejito que comenzó a sobarle lentamente la cabeza, el aura asesina del pelinegro aumento y lanzo su tonfa que fue directo a la cabeza del pelinegro.

— ¡Maldito que cabeza más dura! —grito Kyoya al ver que su hermano no se había separado.

—Un golpe tan niña no podrá romper un hielo tan fuerte como el mío —se burlo Gray, los dos se mandaban rayitos por la mirada y los demás soltaron un suspiro, de aburrimiento, diversión y cansancio. Tsuna, Ethan y Noctis; respectivamente.

—**"Esto es divertido****" **—pensó Ethan mirándolos discutir con Tsuna en el medio; giro lentamente su rostro notando a Yuu escondido; se preguntaría si los escucho hablar pero ya que importaba; ese sujeto debía saber que su hijo estaba metido en la mafia; se levanto y se estiro un poco comenzando a caminar —. Vamos Noctis.

—Hmmm ¿piensas que es bueno dejarlos solos?

—Tsunayoshi está ahí —contesto con simpleza, Noctis asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos.

—Por cierto… Yuu-san…

—Shhhh; así es más divertido —le comento cerrando un ojo para luego sonreír; su hermano suspiro y negó divertido, ambos desaparecieron en la entrada del jardín.

**.:::.**

Se encontraban Tsunayoshi, Kyoya y Gray tirados en el suelo viendo hacia el cielo; Gray como cosa rara estaba sin ropas, pero completamente sin ropas como dios lo trajo al mundo, Kyoya estaba a su lado y abrazaba con su mano izquierda a Tsunayoshi alejándolo de su pervertido hermano, los tres estaban extrañamente callados.

—Eres bueno mocoso, has detenido la batalla varias veces —dice Gray alabando al Decimo Vongola; Tsuna simplemente suspira recordando por lo que esos dos lo hicieron pasar.

— ¿Ustedes nunca se cansan? —pregunto Tsunayoshi con una gran gota de sudor; y miro su ropa que estaba de igual manera sucia, los tres se sentaron y siguieron mirando a lo lejos.

—No —contesto Kyoya levantándose, estirando su mano hasta el castaño los dos se miraron y sonrieron lentamente, Gray rodo los ojos y se levanto estirándose.

—Me iré a cambiar; adiós par de tortolos —los dos se sonrojaron y lo fulminaron con la mirada pero lo único que vieron fue el trasero de Gray subir y bajar con su caminata, los dos hicieron mala cara y se vieron, Tsuna sonrió un poco mostrando sus dientes y Kyoya coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Tsuna.

—Te amo —le menciono Kyoya tomando el hombro del castaño atrayéndolo hacia sí, dándole un beso en la frente, el castaño abrió sus ojos a más no poder y no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente, sujetando la camisa de su novio con fuerza, los dos permanecieron un momento en silencio; detrás de los arbustos se encontraba Yuu con los ojos cerrados sin saber que decir en esos momentos —, lo diré siempre que quiera; en estos tres años perdidos que no te había visto; lo diré hasta saciarme, y cuando lo haga… ese día será cuando seas completamente mío; y de nadie más —un sonrojo más profundo se aplico en el rostro del castaño; sus manitos agarraron fuertemente la camisa del pelinegro.

—No —susurro, Yuu abrió los ojos y alzo su oído —. No quiero que te sacies nunca… Kyoya es de Tsuna y Tsuna es de Kyoya; es lo único que importa —susurro el castaño tomando la mejilla del pelinegro levantándose un poco hasta acercarse lo suficientemente a él —. Te amo… Hibari Kyoya; ahora y por el resto de mi vida… sin importar lo que la sociedad, las personas e inclusive el mundo diga; siempre he ido en contra de las cosas que no me parecen justicia; y definitivamente iré en contra de quien esté en desacuerdo a lo que sentimos.

—Debes en cuando dices cosas sabias, Tsunayoshi. No, Boss… —el castaño se sonrojo y golpeo el estomago de Kyoya, este se hecho a reír al verlo alejarse.

— ¡Me iré a cambiar! —grito.

— ¿Y bien Padre? —Pregunto Kyoya cruzado de brazos, el hombre salió de entre los arbustos viendo a su hijo que observaba la entrada del jardín —, supiste lo que querías saber…

—Definitivamente; no creo que debas arruinarle la vida de ese pequeño de esta manera Kyoya; debes pensar también en tu futuro.

—Sí que eres cerrado —le comento mirándolo de reojo.

— ¡Hibari, Hibari! —el sonido de la voz de Hibird llamo la atención de los dos presentes, el pequeño pajarito se coloco en la cabeza del pelinegro mientras miraba a el padre de su dueño.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido Hibird? —pregunto Hibari, el ave rebusco entre su pelaje y con su pico encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo coloco en la palma del hombre, los dos observaron el pétalo de la rosa que tenía el ave —, ¿Dónde encontraste esto Hibird?

El ave comenzó a volar, los dos se miraron y siguieron a la pequeña ave que estaba volando directamente al cementerio; al llegar los dos quedaron helados al ver aquel reflejo que sus mentes estaban creando; la persona que estaba delante de las tumbas de sus antepasados con muchas flores en la mano era realmente hermosa.

La mujer se giro sujetando el ramo de rosas y camino hasta los dos hombres, estos dieron un paso atrás y cayeron en el suelo de aquellos movimientos; la mujer levanto una ceja y rio divertida; su cabello era corto y estaba completamente desordenado con las puntas para todas partes, vestía como una sacerdotisa, y en uno de sus coletas tenía una pequeña cinta que parecía una trenza, sus grandes ojos eran de color negro oscuro; pero su cabello era castaño con un poco de rubio en las puntas, la mujer se sentó educadamente delante de los hombres y estos seguían mirando a aquella persona.

—No puede ser… ¿ella es?...

—Si… Nanami… Hibari… —la mujer giro el rostro hacia un lado y luego hizo lo mismo del otro lado; los dos hombres la observaron durante un largo momento y ella rio divertida.

—Lo siento si los he asustado; solo vine porque pensé que necesitaban un poco de ayuda —los dos levantaron una ceja y se miraron entre sí, acercándose a la mujer.

— ¿Por qué solamente vendría usted acá por una simple "_pensé que necesitaban ayuda_"? —le pregunto Kyoya, su padre le mando una mirada de replica y el giro el rostro.

—Bueno, mi tiempo ha quedado escrito en esta casa; y solamente cuando una gran fuerza me llama puedo hacerlo, pero no es todo el tiempo —los dos se miraron y luego la miraron a ella —. Veo que ustedes dos necesitan un concejo.

—No es algo que a alguien que vivió mucho tiempo atrás esta interesada.

—Primo Vongola, Giotto. Lo conocí —confeso la mujer, Kyoya presto atención en sus palabras, mas sin embargo su padre solo sabia un poco de ese asunto —. Un buen hombre, preocupado por su familia y amable con todos; realmente una maravillosa persona que ha sido el antepasado de alguien a quien tu amas mucho, Kyoya.

— ¿Eh?

—Debes saber que Primo es antepasado de Tsunayoshi-kun. Al igual que Alaude Hibari; es nuestro antepasado; mi hermano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —los ojos de los dos hombres Hibari parpadearon un par de veces, pero luego el pelinegro cayó en algo; la vez que se encontraron con el anillo que guardaba el tiempo; sus ojos se dirigieron a una divertida mujer.

—Bueno pero eso es pasado; lo divertido es que de nuevo las dos familias vuelven a estar involucradas, no puedes hacer nada que dejar que la corriente los guie —dijo la mujer tomando las manos del padre de Kyoya, los dos se alarmaron pero un sentimiento cálido fue transmitidos hacia los dos —. El amor es lo más hermoso del mundo Yuu, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie; tu hijo no volverá a sentir esto por nadie más, cuando algo se escribe en tu corazón es difícil borrarlo; mi hermano y Primo se amaron a pesar de todo al igual que estos dos pequeños, enfrentaron las dificultades; mi padre lo prohibió y mi hermano termino muriendo protegiendo a Primo, no los culpo de hecho me alegro que alguien derritiera el hielo de Alaude; yo comprendí que al final el amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo y puede hacer cosas que jamás nadie ha hecho, por esa razón pienso que es mejor dejarlos sentir; y que estos sientan.

—Pero… ellos…

—Sé lo que sientes, por esa razón tu hermano se marcho —Kyoya frunció el ceño, ¿su padre tenía un hermano? No sabía absolutamente nada de aquello —, pero tu hijo se marchara si no lo aceptas; se que te va a tomar tiempo aceptarlo pero es por el bien de tu hijo, Tsuna y Kyoya están hechos el uno para el otro; lo sé perfectamente. Después de todo en el pasado fui una sacerdotisa —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, los dos miraron a la mujer y sonrieron levemente.

—Gracias, Nanami —le agradeció Kyoya, la mujer sonrió levemente y coloco su mano en la parte de atrás de los Hibari acercándolos a ella.

—Los estoy cuidando siempre, después de todo son mis más queridos futuros; Nanami Hibari, siempre los amara —fueron sus palabras cuando la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse en el cielo.

— ¿No se te hace extraño que un antepasado venga a decirme cosas a mi? —pregunto Yuu mirando a su hijo que tomo el ramo de flores y camino hasta la tumba de la mujer dejando las flores, su hijo lo miro y sonrió de lado.

—No, para nada. No era yo el que estaba temblando cuando me tomo de sorpresa. Es una buena mujer. Eso es todo.

— ¡¿Eso es porque estaba del lado tuyo?!

—Por otra parte… ¡cómo es que tengo un tío! —pregunto alterado Kyoya, su padre se tenso y giro el rostro rascando su mejilla.

—Es una larga historia; cuando crezcas te la contare —comento pasando por el lado de su hijo dejando su mano en la cabeza de este, su hijo lo miro y luego suspiro —. Comprendí un poco los sentimientos de esa mujer cuando nos dijo esas palabras, la pérdida de su hermano, la falta de calidez de su padre y lo que sufrió… no me hará nada mal aceptarlo, supongo que por ahora puedo ver el amor que ese pequeño te tiene.

—Gracias —el hombre giro a ver a su hijo al escuchar esas palabras, mas sin embargo lo que encontró fue a Kyoya con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, el hombre hizo lo mismo y coloco su mano arriba de la cabeza del pelinegro.

— ¡Tienes que decirle a tu madre! —le regaño.

—Ya ella lo sabe; y no creo que haya problemas —comento comenzando a caminar alejándose del hombre que le dio un tic en la ceja, pero de la misma manera suspiro y comenzó a seguir a su hijo girando lentamente su rostro hacia atrás; notando una pequeña niebla que volvía a cubrir el cementerio.

**.:::.**

Detrás de algunos árboles se encontraba un hombre rubio alto cruzado de brazos y a su lado una hermosa mujer; los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa y la llama plateada que cubría a la mujer desapareció por completo.

—Tienes suerte de que este aquí en Japón; Ethan.

—Gracias por ayudarme, después de todo fue una gran ayuda, solo tú eras la única capaz de acelerar este proceso de detención de tiempo de los Vongola.

—Ni una sola palabra a Akashi, si se entera de esto me meteré en problemas —dijo la mujer señalando a Ethan, el rubio soltó una corta carcajada y asintió —, ¿tienes el informe? —pregunto la mujer cruzada de brazos.

—Por supuesto, estos son los movimientos de las mafias oscuras; y la más reciente es una bastante peligrosa "_Demone Oscuro_"

—Comprendo, le iré a entregar esto al jefe pero quiero sabe algo… ¿has alertado a los Vongola de esto? —pregunto levantando una ceja, recibiendo el sobre que era entregado a sus manos.

—Es confidencial; solo las principales ramas de la mafia saben esto; la Famiglia del Decimo no es necesario que lo sepan, con que lo sepa el Noveno está bien; su poder militar es superior.

—Comprendo, me voy —comento la mujer comenzando a alejarse de la niebla, su cabello de color violeta resplandeció con el sol, mientras sujetaba el sobre de una de sus manos y en la otra tenía un par de tijeras, sus ojos azules resplandecieron con el brillo y sus piernas se detuvieron.

—Senjougahara, ¿me harías otro favor? Esta copia; ¿podrías entregársela a Reborn? —La mujer lo giro a ver y amplio una sonrisa estirando su mano, el hombre coloco el sobre en la mano de la mujer y comenzó a caminar tranquila alejándose del lugar —, ten cuidado.

— ¡Sí! ~ —dijo aburrida la mujer desapareciendo entre la niebla —. Bien, me iré a divertir un poco—menciono estirándose y caminando de regreso a la mansión con los ojos cerrados.

**.:::.**

El día había transcurrido normal desde ese momento, ¡Día! ¡Si ya casi era de noche! Se encontraban todos en la mesa para cenar, Tsuna había regresado a colocarse su traje mas sin embargo Kyoya lo obligo a seguir con las orejas de conejo que de alguna manera no se resistió a quitárselas, en toda la noche ninguno de los dos se pudo haber dado aunque sea un pequeño beso; pero bueno… el tema era diferente en esos momentos el ambiente se notaba completamente callado, todos metidos en sus platos y en su comida; cosa que molestaba al castaño si fuera en su casa… estuviera Lambo peleando con I-pin por la pieza más grande, Fuuta tratando de tranquilizarlos, _Mamma_ ofreciéndole más comida a ambos, Bianchi con su postre y de alguna manera alejados de todos Reborn tomando su expresso, una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Tsunayoshi.

—Bien, tengo algo que decir —la voz de Yuu resonó en toda la mesa, Tsuna rio por lo bajo y amplio una pequeña sonrisa, Ethan le guiño un ojo a Noctis y a Alex y estos dos se miraron divertidos, Gray por estar comiendo los ignoro completamente en cambio los abuelos del pelinegro prestaron atención a lo que Yuu iba a decir —. Solo lo voy a aceptar con una condición… ¿Me puedes decir Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar para que ustedes dos vivan felices?

— ¿Eh? —fue lo que salió de los labios de todos, Tsuna frunció el ceño y luego sonrió divertido.

—No lo sé, pero eso es lo que hace divertido un romance como el de nosotros dos; que haríamos lo que fuera para que el otro fuera feliz, ¿cierto Kyoya?

—Hn —fue lo que contesto el menor de los pelinegros, su padre suspiro pero de igual forma amplio una sonrisa en su labio, su hijo lo volteo a mirar y sonrió de la misma forma; con ello las conversaciones comenzaron, se notaban la diversión en toda la mesa.

—"A pesar de que no son familia de sangre, los hermanos de Kyoya se desenvuelven demasiado bien con la familia" —pensó el castaño divertido —"¿Eh?... es como en mi familia; Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Reborn… y a donde dejo a mis amigos" —su mano fue sujetada por la de Kyoya encima de la mesa, su sorpresa paso a una vergüenza mirando de reojo a su novio con una sonrisa.

—Ya no sean tan melosos —dijo Gray lanzando la cuchara que cayó encima de la cabeza de Kyoya, una gran vena se le hincho en la frente a Kyoya que se levanto de la mesa y le lanzo la silla, Tsunayoshi, Yuu, Hikari, Makoto, Noctis se escondieron automáticamente debajo de la mesa, se mandaron miradas desafiantes y luego se metieron por completo debajo de la mesa tratando de protegerse.

—Esperen… ¿Alex? —pregunto Yuu mirando a todas partes.

— ¿Ethanin-chan? —pregunto Hikari al momento de ver a todos debajo de la mesa.

—Creo que se unieron a la diversión —dijo Makoto con una sonrisa de lado, los demás se miraron entre si y soltaron un largo suspiro de sus labios.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Guerra de comida! —grito Alex tirando una gran cantidad de comida de la cual le cayó a Noctis en la cara, el chico quito la comida de su cara y miro a Alex con instintos asesinos, la rubia se asusto y salto encima de la mesa metiéndose en la pelea de Kyoya y Gray.

— ¡Quítate Alex! —grito Gray lanzando un ataque hacia Kyoya del cual fue esquivado por Alex y Kyoya.

— ¡¿Qué haces ahí mujer estúpida?! —pregunto y grito Kyoya lanzando un ataque del cual fue evitado por Alex y Gray, Alex los miro con una gran vena en la frente y se agacho para luego saltar y golpearlo a los dos en el estomago mandándolos a volar a diferentes direcciones; la mujer sonrió triunfante y un pedazo de comida quedo en su rostro que la hizo perder el equilibro y caer de la mesa.

— ¡Hay tienes Alexandra! —grito Noctis en son de victoria; la chica se limpio la cara y se amarro su cabello; pero para la suerte de todos en la mano de cada uno una pistola de pintura había caído; Kyoya y Tsuna se miraron divertidos y se colocaron uno alado del otro.

— ¡Esto es guerra! ¡Vongola Vs Tyler! —gritaron al unisonó Kyoya y Tsunayoshi, los dos apuntaron a Gray –_del cual estaba solo en bóxers_- Alex y Noctis que estaban delante de ellos, se miraron desafiantes y comenzaron a disparar la pintura, de la cual era verde y completamente viscosa.

Lo que anterior mente era un hermoso comedor con flores y decoraciones en todas partes en esos momentos era un cuarto lleno de pintura viscosa. Los adultos quedaron estupefacta-dos con el espectáculo, pero de un momento a otro también tenían pistolas en las manos.

—Vamos, después de todo ustedes no se divierten seguido —les dijo Ethan giñando un ojo.

— ¡Esto fue idea tuya! ¡Ethan! —gritaron los dos hombres y se miraron entre sí sonriendo burlones — ¡Toma! —gritaron al tiempo bañando por completo al rubio de pintura, los dos se miraron entre si y chocaron las manos. Ethan quedo con un tic en la ceja y saco su pistola; Hikari que estaba atrás le guiño un ojo al rubio los dos sonrieron con burla y dispararon a los dos adultos bañándolos por completo — ¡Hikari/Mama!

—Es la guerra, Ethanin-chan está conmigo —los dos chocaron la palma y fueron bañados por atrás pos Alex y Kyoya los dos se miraron y se apuntaron; Tsuna fue a salvar a su novio y termino siendo bañado por Gray y Noctis pero estos fueron abatidos por Yuu y Makoto; se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír entre aquello y siguieron su juego.

.:::.

Se encontraban los dos delante de la casa del castaño en la moto del pelinegro, la puerta de la casa para los dos se veía demasiado lejos, Tsuna seguía sentado en la silla de la moto y Kyoya estaba delante de él mirando hacia la nada, a los dos lo invadía un silencio bastante cómodo.

—La próxima semana es el evento escolar; ¿llevémonos bien Kyoya? —le dijo Tsunayoshi ampliando una sonrisa.

—Era de esperarse de él Bebé; hacer que nuestras dos aulas quedaran juntas; solo por este evento.

—Bueno después de todo, Reborn es el tutor de los dos salones; el 5-A y el 6-A. va a estar realmente emocionado; o como diría Onisan, sería realmente ¡¿Extremo?! —dijo Tsuna tratando de imitar a Ryohei sacándole una carcajada entre dientes a Kyoya.

—Bueno, pero quiero hacer algo antes de irme… —susurro acercándose al castaño, el chico levanto una ceja y se coloco completamente rojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Kyoya, luego de todo el día no se habían podido besar con tranquilidad; su cuerpo quedo entre la moto y el de Kyoya, y sus labios fueron completamente demandadnos por los del pelinegro; sus manos pasaron por el cuello de su novio y el pelinegro tomo por posesión su cadera; los dos estaban besándose entre aquello, disfrutando del sabor del otro; Tsuna se intento levantar un poco y su cuerpo fue atrapado por las manos de Kyoya; los dos estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no se percataron de algo que estaba en la oscuridad dispuesto a atacar; apunto un arma a la cabeza del castaño y disparo.

El control de los dos al sentir que habían golpeado la cabeza de Tsuna se fueron hacia adelante cayendo por completo en el jardín; los dos parpadearon un par de veces y giraron a todas partes buscando aquello.

—Tómalo como un regalo, Tsuna —dijo la sombra desapareciendo entre todos los arboles.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Iemitsu salió mirando a todas partes; noto la moto y levanto una ceja volviendo a entrar; mientras que entre algunos arbustos se encontraba los dos se miraron y sonrieron; Tsuna agarro su cabello pero fue completamente atrapado entre el suelo con Kyoya encima, los labios de su pelinegro regresaron de nuevo a demandar los labios del castaño comenzando a mandar sobre estos; disfrutando entre ambos.

**.:::.**

Reborn se encontraba en su habitación revisando algunos papeles y levanto una ceja al notar un sobre que estaba colocado ordenadamente con un símbolo del horóscopo del capricornio; era una especie de N con una curva en la parte de abajo; sus manos vacilaron tomar el sobre pero al final lo hizo, lo abrió lentamente y frunció el ceño al leer la petición que le estaban pidiendo.

Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero al final de la nota caminando hasta donde estaba su cafetera para prepararse un expresso, León se quedo mirando a Reborn y sus movimientos, el teléfono del otro lado conecto la llamada y Reborn frunció el ceño.

**—****_Io sono_****_ Reborn, ha il compito di omicidi negli Stati Uniti, puoi dirmi qualcosa di più sui dati? _****_Famiglia_****_ Capricorno._** (Soy Reborn, tomo el trabajo de asesinatos a los estados unidos; ¿Pueden decirme más sobre los datos? Familia Capricornio) —hablo completamente rápido; del otro lado un silencio se escucho y luego unas instrucciones; su expresso paso a sus labios y su semblante cambio.

**¿Qué está pasando? **

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Okno, ya lo tenía casi completo y bueno decidí publicarlo antes; porque mi mente es la que deciden ¿saben no? A parte de que termine las tareas de la U antes wuajajaja 3 tengo todo el finde desocupada *·* así que tendrán los capítulos de todos; suspendí por falta de imaginación "_Un paso al tiempo_" pero cuando mi mente evolucione mas para seguir la seguiré; se lo prometo; por otra parte, espero que les este gustando Tripolaridad; por fin estamos llegando a la segunda parte *·* ahora están apareciendo personajes nuevos, Famiglias nuevas y nuevos enemigos. ¡Nuevas cosas están por pasar! Aviso ningún hermano de Kyoya serán un impedimento para el romance de los dos, Muku-chan tampoco; ya habrán otras personillas que harán que estos dos tengan momentos incómodos. Personas que odian a Tsuna y personas que odian a Kyoya; todo irá evolucionando. Dentro de 2 episodios más será completamente el final de la primera parte *·* **

**Por otra parte y como regalo les voy a adelantar noticias; el próximo episodio se tratara del festival escolar; el aula de Kyoya y Tsuna se juntaran por su tutor ¿Cómo será la cafetería? ¡¿Sera extrema?! **

**Pero luego de ese llega el esperado ¡Lemon! Tsuna y Kyoya por fin tienen su momento intimo, "White Day" ahora será el turno de que Kyoya le regale algo a Tsuna, ¿pero qué será? ¡Recuerden esperarlo! ¡Y luego de eso Reborn se va por un año completo! **

**No se preocupen los años aquí en los Fic pasan rápido; pero por esto… ¡¿Tsuna sin Reborn?! **

**¿Paz o guerra? ¿Desorden u orden? Muchas cosas estarán pasando. **

**Así que no dejen de conectarse ;D**

**Review's 3 **

**amudoki;**** ¿Todas aman a Ethan? HAHAHA' okno, yo también lo amo; ese maldito siempre le coloca diversión a donde vaya; aparte de que es el mejor *3* **

**tsuri182718****; HAHAHA' Iemitsu tampoco es mi personaje preferido; solo lo aguanto porque es el esposo de la sexy y loca Nana; pero del resto no me gusta w completamente claro está, pero si fuera para darle una lección colocaría mil veces a Reborn lol. Yuu-san simplemente esta abatido por un triste pasado de hecho x'D Yuu-chan me encanta 3 **

**Mery-sama; ****No te preocupes mujer; me alegro que leas esta locura de historia; de hecho me alegra de que alguien la lea. Sigue pasándote por aquí. ¿Lo del café? Claro x'D fue tan gracioso *·* **


	9. Festival Escolar

1 parte.

IX Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Festival Escolar"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Un silencio estaba prolongado en todo el lugar, muchos estudiantes, padres de familia, alumnos de otras escuelas se encontraban perplejos por lo que acababan de escuchar, pero no era lo único que los tenia de esa forma; si no de la forma con la cual aquellas personas se declararon, bueno uno declaro propiedad propia a la otra persona delante de casi toda la ciudad; en el escenario donde canto anteriormente una banda de estudiantes de Namimori, se encontraban dos personas, una siendo cargada por otra.

**¿Su ropa?**, bueno… el chico que estaba en brazos de un exuberante pelinegro vestía un traje bastante fino, como el de las antiguas princesas, era una falda de color naranja con volantes en la parte de abajo, una blusa manga larga hasta más arriba de sus muñecas y muy debajo de sus codos amarradas con un par de lazos de color rosa, con una flor en el cuello, sus medias estaban más arriba de sus rodillas y portaba unos hermosos zapatos de color naranja.

El hombre exuberante que lo estaba cargando tenía una falda corta mas debajo de sus glúteos con unas largas botas de color negro que estaban completamente en-taconeadas, con una gran franja en la parte del centro, vestía una camisa manga larga y una chaqueta encima de esta. En sus ojos portaba un par de gafas delgadas y hermosas parecidas a los de un docente, y se notaba que afuera de su ropa estaban atadas su par de tonfas.

—Kyoya… ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto en un susurro un sonrojado Tsunayoshi que sostenía su falda porque el viento la levantaba demasiado, a diferencia a la de Hibari que estaba siendo soplada fuertemente por el viento.

— ¿Qué más? He de declarar mi posesión, tu eres mío y de mas nadie. Espero que todos estos herbívoros lo tengan claro.

—Lo has gritado a todo Namimori… ¡este es un evento nacional! ¡Saldremos en TV! —le dijo alterado un sonrojado castaño que lo tomo de la camisa mirándolo seriamente, el pelinegro miro a la cámara de video y agrando una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Y? a esto fue lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar, es mejor tarde que nunca.

Y así es como se termino el festival escolar de Namimori, faldas volando, gente pasmada y un carnívoro dispuesto a morder a todos el que se aproveche de su posesión: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**.:::.**

**Día antes del festival.**

**Japón; Namimori. Jueves 09:10 A.M. Namichuu**

El gimnasio de Namichuu, donde están los estudiantes de 5-A y 6-A reunidos, están todos sentados alrededor de un circulo en el centro del lugar, y arriba del escenario se encuentran las chicas del 5-A, Tsunayoshi Sawada y Kyoya Hibari.

— ¿Kyo-san que hace allá arriba? —pregunto Arami cruzada de brazos mientras estaba sentada en las piernas de Kusakabe mirando con indiferencia al prefecto que se encontraba arriba, el hombre estaba sentado en la única silla que había en todo el aula.

—Digamos… que suplantando al presidente de la clase —dijo Kusakabe lanzando un suspiro de sus labios, su novia giro el rostro y miro a Kusakabe y luego miro al prefecto.

— ¿No tienes problema con eso, Isamu? —pregunto Arami mirándolo seriamente, el chico de grandes audífonos de color amarillo los removió tranquilamente de sus oídos y la observo, levanto su mano y arreglo sus anteojos para luego abrir sus ojos dejando ver el color jade resplandeciendo de estos, desordeno un poco su cabello castaño y dejo salir un bostezo.

—No me preocupa~ —dijo Isamu Sakai para volver a cerrar sus ojos y escuchar música cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Nuevos audífonos?

—Escuche que son de América —menciono una linda chica sentada alado de Kusakabe y Arami, su cabello era corto de un hermoso color castaño peinado hacia un lado y sus grandes ojos de color azul la hacían ver realmente tierna, parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Kahori Inihara.

—Bueno… ¡ese no es el tema! ¡Escuchemos a las niñas del 5-A!

—Bueno, hemos llegado a un acuerdo para nuestros atuendos para mañana —todos levantaron una ceja y se miraron entre sí, los de 5-A y los de 6-A, Kyoko se puso un poco nerviosa y trago seco.

—Lo que quiere decir Kyoko-chan, es que Reborn-sensei aprobó la idea de "_La cafetería cosplay_" —dijo Sora cruzada de brazos, los estudiantes miraron a las mujeres con una gota de sudor.

— ¿En qué momento llegamos a ese acuerdo?

—Kyoya estuvo de acuerdo —contesto Tsunayoshi mirando hacia todos con su mirada más seria de lo normal, todos sus guardianes asintieron estando de acuerdo y los del 6-A miraron a Kyoya con una gota de sudor.

—Entonces… ¡¿Kyo-san acepto una idea sin consultarnos?! —dijo Arami levantándose, Kyoya la miro y ella le mando una mirada matadora.

— ¿Algún problema Arami? —le pregunto, la mujer trago seco y lo miro seriamente —. Tetsu, corrige a tu novia.

—Arami…

— ¡Arami nada Tetsuya! ¡Está loco! ¡¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo dicho?! ¡Isamu es el presidente de la clase! ¡Y Kyoya lo pasa por alto siempre es lo mismo!

—A mi no me molesta~

— ¡Ya cállate Isamu! —dijo Arami mirando a el chico y luego dirigió su mirada a Kyoya que estaba tranquilo mirándola —. A ver… Kyo-san… somos un grupo; terminaremos este año y lo haremos todos juntos debes de confiar más en nosotros. La idea del 5-A es buena pero ya nosotros teníamos planeada la nuestra.

—Pero Reborn-san cambio todo el orden —comento Gokudera levantándose de donde estaba cruzándose de brazos, obviamente defendiendo la idea de Juudaime —, hizo que los dos grados hicieran algo junto; y es la única cafetería en toda la escuela.

—Haru piensa que por eso será divertido, _Desu_ —dice Haru con una sonrisa, los demás se miraron y lanzaron un suspiro de sus labios.

—Lamento la tardanza~ —la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entro un hombre alto de ojos profundos de color grises y su mirada era aburrida, vestía el uniforme completamente rebelde y no utilizaba la camisa de la escuela si no una de color azul con un par de gafas de aviador en su negro cabello, camino y se tiro en el suelo cruzado de piernas, todos lo miraron y levantaron una ceja.

— ¿Gihei? —susurraron todos y giraron a ver al pelinegro parpadeando un par de veces.

Gihei Usami, el mejor miembro del comité disciplinario y la mano izquierda de Hibari Kyoya.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice la jovencita que habla en tercera persona.

— ¡¿Hahi?! —dijo Haru saltando por aquel apodo.

—Sera divertido, ¿una cafetería cosplay? Esta algo mas allá de nuestra imaginación; siempre hemos hecho lo mismo desde que estamos juntos, ¿Por qué no un cambio? A parte será nuestro último año, ¿Qué podemos perder?

—Dignidad, orgullo —mencionaba Tsunayoshi sentado mientras leía una revista, el castaño estaba completamente concentrado y dejo de leer para ver a todos que lo estaban mirando — ¿Qué?

—Por cierto… ¿puedo decirles lo que acepto Reborn-sensei? —pregunto Hana levantando una ceja, los demás la miraron y asintieron.

**_Según el decreto que me nombra su tutor durante este año escolar, estaré encantado de presentarles nuestro evento escolar. Primero la idea de la cafetería fue bastante buena; y segundo más si es cosplay. Por cierto, yo he agregado esta idea y es para medir lo que está a su alcance y lo que quieren llegar a hacer; así que escuchen claramente._**

**_"Los cosplay serán invertido, los hombres harán cosplay de mujeres y las mujeres de hombres" _**

**_Dicho esto cada uno tendrá la oportunidad de pensar que es lo que serán en el futuro y como sus sentimientos estarán a cargo de su cuerpo. _**

**_ATT.:_**

**_El mejor asesino y profesor del mundo. _**

**_Reborn. _**

— ¿Cambio?... ¿invertidos? —susurraban todos los hombres, excepto Tsunayoshi que le parecía divertido y Kyoya que no le importaba.

— ¡Genial! —gritaron las mujeres del 6-A mientras se miraban divertidas entre ellas.

—Ahora haremos el sondeo —dijo Tsunayoshi levantándose de la silla donde estaba, todos los hombres –_excepto sus guardianes_- lo miraron como si estuviera completamente loco, un gran aura de diversión rodeaba al castaño.

—Por cierto, el Bebé dijo que si no participaban en esto no se graduaban a pesar de tener buenas notas —dijo tranquilo Kyoya mientras caminaba hasta dos sombreros, uno que decía hombres y otro que decía mujeres.

**—"¡Por eso no ha protestado!" **—pensaron todos los hombres mirando con una gran gota de sudor a Kyoya.

** .:::.**

**Festival Escolar Nacional de Namimori. **

**Japón; Namimori. Viernes 10:00 A.M. Namichuu**

— ¿Escucharon? La clase 5-A y la clase 6-A en la cafetería cosplay hay mujeres demasiado sexys —se escuchaban rumores entre todos los invitados.

— ¡Debemos ir a conocer a los dulces caballeros que nos atienden también! —decían las mujeres de los alrededores.

— ¡Todo el gimnasio es de ellos! —se escuchaban los adultos.

— ¡Una cafetería cosplay! —gritaban las jóvenes que estaban por todo el lugar.

Namichuu nunca antes había tenido tantas personas a los alrededores, padres de familia, mesas de comida, teatros, juegos, diversión todo lo que un festival escolar podría tener. Pero solo dos grados iban a marcar una historia dentro de ese festival escolar; y todo gracias a ese tutor.

**"Katekyō Hitman, Reborn!****" **

Al entrar al gimnasio te encontraras con una gran barra de bebidas de madera donde en la parte de atrás había una cantidad de bebidas, desde licores para adultos hasta bebidas de leche para niños con una gran cantidad de ingredientes, una gran cantidad de postres en una nevera y un grupo de personas detrás de la barra, era de madera y colgaban un par de lámparas, luego venia una puerta donde decía cocina y se mostraba arriba "personal autorizado" en la entrada había una pequeña mesa con su ventana donde decía "caja" en todo el gimnasio habían una serie de mesas con un mantel de color rosa y cuatro sillas, había una gran cantidad para que entraran muchas personas, las mesas estaban decoradas con unas hermosas flores que fueron cortadas cuidadosamente de la familia Hibari y Sawada; los baños estaban marcados para mujeres y para hombres y en el centro de aquel lugar se encontraban todos sus meseros listos para la acción.

— ¡¿Por qué soy un oso?! ¡EXTREMO! —gritaba el guardián del sol debajo de un traje de un gran oso de felpa con un lazo de color rosa en el cuello.

—Entrega estos volantes, pero se amable —decía Hana mirando severamente al chico que asintió estando de acuerdo.

Hana Kurokawa, era una especie de vampiro, su cabello estaba completamente cubierto por una peluca de color negro completamente alborotada y ondulada en su cabeza, vestía un traje con una camisa manga larga y un lazo en su cuello, una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro casi viejo con un pantalón oscuro de color negro y zapatos de color negro, portaba sus colmillos y una capa de color negro con rojo.

—Por favor, Onisan, no los asustes —le advirtió Kyoko con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Déjalo en mis manos! ¡EXTREMO! —dijo gritando y mirando hacia arriba.

Kyoko Sasagawa, era un payaso. No había mas nada de explicación que dar a aquel disfraz, su disfraz consistía en unos zapatos más grandes que ella con una peluca de color azul, a decir verdad se veía un poco tierna, con una camisa de colores y una corneta junto a una nariz roja.

—Haru no quería ser una vaca, _Desu _—se quejaba Haru, vestida con un disfraz de vaca mirando a todos lados cruzada de brazos.

—Bueno… fue un sorteo, Haru-chan —dijo Chrome Dokuro, la cual estaba haciendo el cosplay de un vaquero, con sombrero de color café del cual no dejaba mostrar su rostro, junto a un parche, una camisa de color blanca manga larga debajo de un chaleco de color marrón y un chaleco marrón mas oscuro y más largo como una gabardina, un jean claro y unos zapatos oscuros en su cinturón tenía un estuche de pistola y una pistola falsa.

—Ustedes tuvieron suerte —dijo Yamamoto vestido de cocinero mientras estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a Gokudera que estaba vistiendo tranquilamente un traje elegante ajustado a su cuerpo.

—Suerte ustedes que serán el cajero y el jefe de cocina —dijeron mirando a Gokudera y a Yamamoto que sonrieron divertidos.

—Esto sin duda es lo mío —decía Arami Sakagami, vestida de un mafioso, un pantalón marrón ceñido a su cuerpo, con una camisa negra una corbata blanca una gabardina manga larga hasta más arriba de sus rodillas con un sombrero negro y una escopeta en la mano, claramente falsa.

—Esto es incomodo —Kahori Inihara dijo mientras acomodaba la anaconda que rondaba su cuello, vestida de Aladino, con un pantalón bombacho sin zapato y una larga camisa de color roja con una especie de tela entre eso y el sombrero junto a la flauta mágica.

—No se quejen tanto, ¡Ni mi rostro se ve! —dice Himawari Sakurai vestida de esqueleto con una larga gabardina de color negro y un sombrero con una pluma roja encima.

— ¿Y se supone que soy un sexy policía? —dijo Sora Ashida, vestida con un pantalón corto de color azul, con una camisa manga corta y una corbata de color negro, con varias esposas a los lados y un sombrero de policía, su cabello estaba recogido con una peluca.

— ¡Tu no pareces alguien loco de los 80! —grito Sakura Hikari, vestida con unos pantalones bombachos de color café, una camisa de flores manga larga y un gran afro en su cabeza con unos anteojos, las chicas comenzaron a reír sujetando su estomago.

—No se burlen de la afro chica, o seré yo quien patee sus traseros —unos extraños pasos de karate salieron de Hoshiyo Nakane, vestida con unas vendas en sus senos un especie de suéter sin vendas con una cinta negra amarrada en su cintura, una venda en su cabello que ayudaba a sujetar su peluca de color plateado corto y sus pantalones de color blanco.

—Cerebro… ¿desea ordenar algo? —todos soltaron una carcajada al ver a Glory Riemi vestida como un zombie de boda, con su pantalón de color gris completamente roto al igual que la camisa blanca y la chaqueta gris que tenia encima con todo y sombrero.

—Que sea algún doctor, porque vestida de bombero hombre no me quedo —todas miraron a Nakane Modegi, con el típico traje de bombero, todas soltaron una carcajada sujetando su estomago viendo como trataba de acomodarse la peluca fulminándolas a todas.

—Chrome-chan, cambiemos de traje; lo de parche no es lo mío —dijo Arisa Kasamatsu, vistiendo como un pirata, con una camisa de color beige con un pantalón negro dentro de unas largas botas, un chaleco de color negro amarrado con un cinto de color rojo grueso, una pañoleta cubriendo su cabello y un parche en su ojo.

—Ustedes por lo menos se ven decentes, a nosotros nos toco colocarnos algodón extra, y corceles para que nuestros cuerpos se moldeen a los trajes —se quejo Kaoru Daishi, vestido con un largo vestido de color blanco mostrando sus piernas, con unos tacones altos, mientras que el vestido cubría tranquilamente sus senos y su cintura, pero dejando ver a todo el que quiera ver mas allá, tenía varias pulseras en sus muñecas y brazo, su cabello castaño cubierto con una larga peluca castaña, y un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, haciéndolo ver lindo.

—No te olvides del maquillaje Kaoru, el fastidioso maquillaje —dijo Mitsuki Genji, su cabello borgoña de peluca caía ondulado hasta sus hombros, el resto era un hermoso vestido de color beige con azul en la parte de abajo y varias partes de tela por los brazos con una corona de flores y hojas en su cabeza.

—Tsk…** "Esto solo lo hago porque Kyoya-san también lo hizo. ¡Y le mostrare a ese maldito Tsunayoshi que Kyoya será mío!****" **—menciono y dijo Aoi Kato con los ojos cerrados, su cabello rubio de peluca estaba completamente esparcido rebeldemente por su cuerpo, vestía un vestido completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, un poco corto dejando ver un poco una de sus piernas, en la parte de arriba subía cubriendo su pecho y unas largas botas hasta las rodillas de color blanco, y tenía un antifaz de color negro.

—Aoi-san se ve increíble —menciono Kai Ibuki mirando al hombre detrás del traje de mujer, pero luego se miro el mismo y se sonrojo, vestía como caperucita roja sexy, su cabello castaño caía ondulado hacia los lados mientras que vestía una blusa de color blanca con un corcel de color negro y cordones hacia adelante, una falda de color roja hacia los lados con unas largas medias de color blanco más arriba de las rodillas y sus zapatos de color rojo, y sin olvidarnos de su capa de color rojo.

— ¿Qué esto una muñeca? —se quejaba Yuu Kaibara, vestido como marinerita, su cabello azul caía ondulado por un lado, con un pequeño traje de color azul con blanco, con un cinturón en su cadera y una ancla de dibujo, en la parte de abajo la esponja se asomaba, largas medias de color blanco con sus respectivos zapatos azules y su sombrero de marinero.

—Se supone que eres una marinera —dijo Ren Nagahama, tranquilo leyendo un libro, vestía un vestido completamente roto de color verde, las partes rotas se notaban completamente amarillas con medias veladas de color negro y unos grandes zapatos de color negro, unas alas partidas en la parte de atrás y su cabello era ondulado y rebelde, su cabello verde combinaba perfectamente con su traje.

— ¿Y yo…? ¿Una bruja? —dijo Tsubasa Obuchi, vestido con un largo vestido negro que solo se notaba la media velada de malla, al final el vestido terminaba con pullas, y su cabello era cubierto completamente por un sombrero de color negro, y una daga en un cinturón.

— ¡Pero si las brujas!

— ¡Somos nosotras! —dijeron divertidos un par de chicos, Tora Sen y Kazuo Tsugura; vestidos respectivamente de la bruja blanca y la bruja negra, con un corto vestido casi parecido mas debajo de sus trasero con unas largas medias veladas y unos grandes sombreros respectivamente, su cabellos ondulados caían por todo su cuerpo.

—Y yo soy… la reina de corazones, ¿Dónde está Alicia? —dijo Hotaru Ukiyo, caminando con los brazos cruzados, un vestido negro con una gran capa hacia abajo con los largos bordillos de color blanco, el vestido terminaba mucho más arriba de las rodillas por la parte de adelante, con un bordado de color blanco y corazones en la parte de adelante, en el bordado subía hasta la parte de arriba hasta hacer las mangas y el cuello levantado.

—Yo soy Alicia —dijo Kusakabe Tetsuya con una gran sonrisa de lado, su peluca de color negro caía completamente por su cuerpo con un lazo grande de color azul, su vestido era de color azul con mangas y un pequeño delantal en la parte de delante de color blanco con un lazo negro, las medias largas más arriba de las rodillas con los lazos y sus zapatos negros.

—Estas provocativo, Kusakabe —se burlo Isamu Sakai, vestido con un vestido completamente corto y sencillo de color amarillo con un gran cinturón en su cadera, una pañoleta en su cabello de color amarillo y largas botas de color blanco, su cabello castaño caía rebeldemente.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué es ese traje Gihei-san? —preguntaron las chicas que ahora eran chicos mirando al pelinegro que estaba parado delante de ellos, los hombres tuvieron un severo derrame nasal al notar el traje de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué tiene? —su largo cabello caía por su espalda, el traje era completamente ajustado a su cuerpo de color azul, era de látex azul. Con un corcel de color rojo con blanco amarrado en la parte de atrás dejando ver un buen trasero y unas largas botas de color blanco —. Creo que me hace ver gorda.

—Que va mujer, si tienes un cuerpazo —se burlo Rikyu Odaka, un hermoso hombre ahora mujer de cabello rubio y ojos violeta, tenía un short corto de látex de color negro que le hacía ver un poco su trasero, con una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo de color blanca con negro, tenía unas altas botas de color negro con una gran colección de cordones y una gorra de color negro, tenía un estuche de color negro y un arma falsa dentro.

—Tú no te quedas atrás mi amor, mira ese ¡culo! —dijo emocionado Ashihei Genji, su hermano lo miro con pena ajena y los demás soltaron una carcajada, vestido de pirata de color rosado, un vestido corto de color blanco con un chaleco de color rosa manga larga con dorado, su sombrero de color rosado con lazos de color negro al igual que sus largas botas negro con rosado en la parte de arriba y una espada falsa, su largo cabello blanco caía ondulado.

—Nos avergüenzan —dijo Kan Kudo —. ¡Que poco sexies están! ¡No quedamos en que íbamos a ser las mejores! —dijo vestido de azafata, tenía un corto vestido de color blanco con negro, la parte de arriba era de color blanca y luego caía la falda de color negro, con unas largas botas de color negro hasta arriba a las rodillas, la corta corbata gruesa de color negro y su sombrero, el hombre puso pose sexy y casi consiguió que los demás tuvieron otro derrame nasal.

—Y yo que me traje el traje del año pasado de mi hermana —dijo Iwao Rinaudo. Vestido como gatubela, con un traje ajustado de látex de color negro, y una capa en la parte de atrás, y unas largas botas de color negro, se movió un poco dejando ver un gran trasero.

—Disculpen, pero esos trajes están poco sexies, los tendré que arrestar —y se provoco el derrame nasal al ver a la policía, Arata Kasamatsu, su cabello largo rojo le hacía ver completamente sensual, con un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo y unas esposas a su lado, con unas largas medias veladas de color negro y unas botas altas junto a sus guantes en las manos y su sombrero.

—Están dementes —dijo Juro Kijimuta vestido de mayordomo, los demás lo miraron y una gran gota de sudor les salió.

—Esto es lo que hay, aunque no les guste supongo que los tendré que castigar, alumnos inútiles —todos giraron el rostro y hasta las mujeres se sonrojaron.

Hibari Kyoya, vestía una falda corta mas debajo de sus glúteos con unas largas botas de color negro que estaban completamente en-taconeadas, con una gran franja en la parte del centro, vestía una camisa manga larga y una chaqueta encima de esta. En sus ojos portaba un par de gafas delgadas y hermosas parecidas a los de un docente, y se notaba que afuera de su ropa estaban atadas su par de tonfas.

— ¡Hibari-sensei! —gritaron todos completamente sonrojados, el cabello negro caía por todo su cuerpo ondulado y elegante, su pose era perfecta y sostenía una larga regla en su mano.

—Que buen papel, Kyoya —dijo Tsunayoshi saliendo detrás de él, lo que provoco que todos los hombres cayeran completamente al suelo con aquel derrame nasal, a diferencia de todos los trajes sexys ese era el traje más dulce y hermoso de todos. ¡Era toda una belleza!

Vestía un traje bastante fino, como el de las antiguas princesas, era una falda de color naranja con volantes en la parte de abajo, una blusa manga larga hasta más arriba de sus muñecas y muy debajo de sus codos amarradas con un par de lazos de color rosa, con una flor en el cuello, sus medias estaban más arriba de sus rodillas y portaba unos hermosos zapatos de color naranja. Su cabello castaño completamente largo amarrado en dos altas coletas, y los grandes ojos color caramelo le hacían ver dulce.

—Supongo que abriremos —dijo Tsunayoshi tranquilo caminando hasta la puerta, los demás siguieron su paso al igual que los de Kyoya que salía a su lado mientras abría las grandes puertas, y quedaron completamente helados en la puerta al ver una gran fila de hombres con cámaras en las manos.

— ¿Qué es esto Tsunayoshi?

—Alguien… dijo que habían mujeres sexies dentro de este lugar… se perfectamente quien fue —dijo mirando entre los arboles a su tutor leyendo un libro, un tic se formo en la ceja de Kyoya y Tsunayoshi se dio cuenta —. Ves y toma aire allá arriba, si no soportas la gente quédate allá arriba, ¿de acuerdo? —Kyoya asintió y se dio vuelta subiendo las escaleras —. ¡Bien! Por favor hagan una fila, y comiencen a decirme cuantas personas entraran a este lugar y cuantas mesas pueden necesitar ah y una cosa más —el chico se giro y se dio la vuelta cruzando sus piernas y levantando su pequeña faldita dedicando una gran sonrisa dulce y sincera mostrando sus dientes —. ¡Bienvenidos amos! —dijo Tsunayoshi, un gran derrame nasal comenzó a cubrir por completo a los hombres, el listo castaño saco un paragua de no sé dónde y lo coloco delante de él.

Y así había comenzado el festival escolar, a decir verdad la fama de la cafetería comenzó a esparcirse por todas partes, los chicos hablaban como chicas y las chicas como chicos, la diferencia no se notaba completamente de hecho era realmente divertido lo que estaba pasando, los chicos coqueteando con chicos y haciéndolos sonrojar mientras que por dentro se morían de la risa; mientras que las chicas eran completamente caballerosas con las chicas y estas embobadas mirando a todas las camareras.

—Por cierto, hay mucha gente —dijo Yamamoto desde dentro de la cocina con el grupo de cocineros, estos asintieron mirando a su "jefe" de la cocina tranquilo, la especialidad de la casa era sushi, y para eso que necesitaban a Yamamoto, ya que postres no sabía hacer.

—Yamamoto, necesito un pedido de tres pedazos de torta de chocolate, tres vasos de gaseosa y un recuerdo de la casa —dijo Tsuna llegando a la barra mientras se apoyaba en esta y suspiraba.

— ¿Cansado?

—Un poco, pero esto es genial. Estamos ganando demasiado dinero y eso que es un festival escolar.

—Escuche que este año el festival escolar de Namimori era para toda la ciudad; iba a ser una sorpresa pero el rumor comenzó a recorrer todo esto —decía la voz de Rikyu apoyado en la mesa mientras cruzaba sus piernas —. Supongo que al estar nosotros en esta tontería de juego estuvimos involucrados, allá —señalo una mes al final —, allá —señalo una del centro —y allá —señalo una cerca de la puerta —. Están los reporteros.

—Te olvidaste de los de mi mesa, me están invitando a salir —dijo divertido Iwao llegando a ellos; mientras miraba a un grupo de 5-A temblar delante de algunos chicos —. Mi trabajo~ cambia con los chicos de 6-A que están contigo Yamamoto, no podrán trabajar de esa manera.

—Yo me encargo de los acosadores de Kato y su grupo —dijo Tsunayoshi recibiendo la orden mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde estaban los chicos, mientras dejaba el pedido con una hermosa sonrisa y se disculpaba —. ¿Hay algún problema? —pregunto Tsuna con voz dulce llegando hacia ellos.

—No hay ninguno hermoso, de hecho te puedes juntar con nosotros —dijo el hombre de una manera sensual y excitada.

—Lo siento, pero está prohibido tocar a los estudiantes que están trabajando en este lugar —dijo Tsunayoshi mientras daba un paso atrás por el paso de ese sujeto, Kato y los demás se helaron al notar que el chico sacaba una navaja, Tsunayoshi iba a golpearlo cuando una tonfa paso rápidamente por el lado del sujeto y lo noqueo cuando la navaja salió volando.

Kyoya salto de donde estaba y tomo a Tsunayoshi que se hecho un poco hacia atrás fingiendo que se había tropezado.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto cerca de sus labios, el chico asintió lentamente y se abrazo al cuello de su novio, la mayoría de hombres comenzaron a babear con aquel espectáculo entre esas dos mujeres.

—Muchas gracias, Kyoya… —susurro Tsuna mientras se separaba un poco y le sonreía lentamente.

—Por cierto, cualquiera que intente tocar a las trabajadoras de este lugar se la verán conmigo, Hibari-sensei —dijo golpeando la regla en su mano, la mayoría de chicos rebeldes se acomodaron rápidamente y Kyoya sonrió divertido —. El de la mesa 6, arréglate el cabello. Tú tienes la corbata torcida, baja las manos de la mesa. No me mires de esa manera, ¿Quién piensas que soy tu madre? Debes respetar a tus maestros.

—Wow… es bueno actuando —dijo Arami asombrada de aquello, viendo al jefe de su novio ordenar a todos los clientes.

—Por cierto… Sawada y Hibari serán algo.

—Quien sabe —respondió Arami, pero tomo la mano de su novio que estaba caminando, más bien huyendo de las miradas pervertidas —. Tetsu, ¿Qué son Kyo-san y Sawada?

—No me meto en la vida privada del jefe.

—Lo son, o no lo son —comento la mujer frunciendo el ceño, el chico se sonrojo y giro el rostro, la chica sonrió divertida al descubrir eso y se cruzo de brazos.

—Arami —dijo el chico como advertencia.

—No parece abrumarse por tener una relación prohibida, bueno es el problema del jefe —dijo tranquila la mujer dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar mientras llevaba el pedido.

** .:::.**

**_Mientras tanto. _**

— ¡Visita nuestra cafetería! ¡EXTREMO! —gritaba Ryohei corriendo por toda la escuela dándole volantes a todos los que se topaba mientras el traje de oso se deshacía poco a poco, por la velocidad con la cual corría.

** .:::.**

— ¿Descanso? —pregunto Tsunayoshi mientras miraba a Kyoko y a las demás asentir, el chico se miro a sí mismo y se levanto de hombros diciendo que estaba bien.

—Oh vamos, Tsuna-kun; debes ir a refrescarte un poco. Vez con Hibari-san; esta mas estresado que nosotros —el castaño gira hacia donde está su novio fulminando a todos lo que miran pervertidamente el trasero de él, un suspiro salió de sus labios y asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Vale, iré a llevarlo a dar una vuelta; pero no aseguro de que salga demasiado bien —dijo tranquilo el castaño caminando hasta donde estaba su novio, tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo del gimnasio por la parte de atrás, los dos se miraron y luego Tsunayoshi fue acorralado contra una pared mientras acercaba un poco sus labios con los del pelinegro.

— ¿Y esto que es Tsunayoshi? —pregunto Kyoya sensual sobre los labios del castaño.

— ¿Esto…? Los chicos quieren que tomemos un pequeño descanso —dijo tranquilo pasando sus manos por el cuello ajeno, el chico movió sus labios hasta los ajenos y rozo su nariz con la de él, lentamente fueron juntando sus labios profanando un suave y delicioso beso.

— ¿Quieres disfrutar del festival escolar? —pregunto el pelinegro, el castaño asintió lentamente y Kyoya tomo su mano comenzando a caminar adentrándose al festival escolar… el que marcara la historia en Namimori.

.:::.

Por otra parte, iba caminando Rokudou Mukuro junto a Ken y Kakipi. Los tres estaban llenos de mucha comida, regalos entre muchas cosas más, principalmente Mukuro que era cubierto por un gran aura brillante mientras en los puestos que pasaba arrasaba con todo lo que quería, en sus bolsas habían juegos, consolas, comida, entre muchas cosas más.

—Mukuro-sama, ¿no tenemos demasiadas cosas? —pregunto Ken mientras cargaba un gran oso de felpa, que obviamente era un regalo para Chrome.

—No molestes Ken, tenemos que decorar nuestra casa —decía Mukuro tranquilo, los otros dos se miraron y suspiraron, cuando se le metía un tema era más terco que otra cosa.

—Mukuro-sama… pero arreglar no sería como comprar pintura, entre otras cosas…—menciono Kakipi con una pequeña mueca de confusión en su rostro.

—No, me gusta como es mi casa ahora, solo hay que llenarla de cosas tontas como todo adolecente normal.

—No somos normales —dijo Ken con una gota de sudor, y Mukuro asintió estando de acuerdo, pero todo se fue cuando sus ojos, sus grandes y hermosos ojos heterocromaticos observaron a un castaño feliz agarrado de la mano con un aburrido pelinegro.

— ¿Esos son…? —los otros dirigieron su mirada hacia esas dos y se sonrojaron completamente y sus piernas temblaron, los dos se dirigían hacia donde estaba el grupo Kokuyou completamente helados.

— ¿Mukuro? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Tsunayoshi tranquilo, los ojos dilatados del peliazul notaban lo sonrojado que estaba — ¿Mukuro?...

—Solo di una palabra de nuestro atuendo, y serás piña frito —advirtió el pelinegro, el peliazul luego de salir de su pequeño shock los miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Kufufufufu~ ¿ahora se disfrazan de mujeres para ocultar su relación y se verán como dos mejores amigas caminando por el festival escolar? —pregunto divertido el peliazul.

—No es así —dijo Tsuna soltando un suspiro —. En serio quiero que la sociedad nos apruebe, pero no nos cambiamos porque luego de esto regresaremos al trabajo en el gimnasio.

—Cierto, mi querida Chrome dijo algo sobre invertir sexos —comento con una mano en su barbilla.

—Por cierto, cabeza de piña —dijo Kyoya mientras miraba en la parte de atrás los otros dos que seguían en bobolandia.

— ¿Qué quieres Canario-kun?~

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? —pregunto Kyoya.

—Lo he ganado, en los juegos de tiros, en los juegos de azar, en los juegos de mente, en los juegos de adivinanzas, en los juegos de inteligencia —comento señalando en la parte de atrás, mientras que delante de ellos una gran aura brillante estaba en todos los estudiantes porque no había nadie que les ganara en la parte de atrás había un gran aura triste al no tener más premios.

—Siento, pena por los miembros del consejo estudiantil y todos los que estuvieron de acuerdo con esto —dijo Tsunayoshi cerrando sus ojos, el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón.

—Por cierto, ¿han comido bananas bañadas de chocolate? Escuche a dos chicas en el gimnasio que el puesto de bananas bañadas de chocolate es lo mas delicioso que hay por estos lados, ¿quieren ir?

—Kufufufufu~ ¿quieres que vayamos con ustedes? A pesar de que están en una cita…

—Es un festival escolar, Mukuro. Y si te dejo suelto quien sabe que vas a hacer —dijo el castaño rodando los ojos, los chicos asintieron tranquilo y Kyoya se giro mientras caminaba agarrado de la mano al castaño y hablaban de alguna u otra cosa, Mukuro iba a lado de ellos con la mano pasada por el hombro de Tsunayoshi para fastidiar a Canario-kun y los otros iban atrás mirando a los tres con una gota de sudor.

— ¡Coman en nuestro gimnasio! ¡EXTREMOOOOOOOOO! —los cinco levantaron la mirada mirando a un oso gritar con sus brazos arriba en el escenario de la escuela, mientras sujetaba el micrófono y lanzaba un montón de panfletos — ¡Su comida es EXTREMAMENTE deliciosa! —Seguía gritando, luego salto y dio dos vueltas en el aire, y cuando aterrizo con los brazos abiertos su cabeza cayo después, todos miraban al extraño sujeto del oso — ¡EXTREMO!

—Y ese es su publicista… —aseguro Mukuro mirando al Guardián del Sol pasar alado de los dos —. Tremendo idiota —dijo Mukuro mirando correr libremente a Ryohei dando vueltas por todos lados.

—Lleva exactamente 5 horas haciendo lo mismo, ¿no se cansa? —pregunto Kyoya mirando a aquel sujeto, pero luego todos se miraron y siguieron caminando ignorando las preguntas, después de todo era ese sujeto… tenia energía EXTREMA.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esa es la tienda! —dijo divertido Tsunayoshi corriendo hacia ella, mientras se colocaba delante del mostrador, las personas que atendían se agacharon un poco para ver a la dulce "chica" que estaba delante de sus narices —. Me da cinco bananas de chocolate —pidió amablemente.

— ¿No crees que son muchas para una linda señorita como tú? —pregunto el chico que atendía, el castaño levanto una ceja pero luego sintió dos fuertes auras asesinas detrás de su cuerpo.

—No está sola —aseguro Kyoya afilando la mirada, el hombre trago seco pero luego reparo a la "señorita".

—Kufufufufu~ solo has un comentario más, y te juro que te mato —dijo Mukuro mostrando su ojo de color carmín que comenzó a cambiar de símbolo, el hombre asintió rápidamente comenzando a preparar las bananas de chocolate.

—Ten…tengan va por la casa —susurro el hombre entregando las bananas a los cinco, estos se miraron entre si y se fueron, Tsunayoshi se giro y le agradeció para luego caminar hasta donde estaban los cuatro esperándolo.

—No tienen por qué ser tan agresivos —los regaño el castaño mordiendo su banana de chocolate, y un gran aura lo invadió por completo — ¡Hace tres años que no comía esto! —decía emocionado.

—Oh, un juego de golpear latas —dijo Kyoya caminando hacia el luego de terminar su manzana, Mukuro sospecho sus ideas y camino hasta otro de los juegos continuos a los del pelinegro.

Los dos comenzaron a jugar y a ganar premios, el castaño comía tranquilamente su banana, cuando el aura brillante de ese puesto acabo, y los dos estaban delante con muchos regalos en las manos.

—Tsunayoshi-kun~ tengo muchos regalos para ti —el castaño se termino de comer su banana y se limpiaba sus deditos con sus labios porque se había embarrado demasiado.

— ¡Gracias Mukuro! ¡Me encantan! —dijo sonriendo mientras recibía todos los regalos y los sujetaba fuertemente.

—Hn, eso no es nada… ¿recuerdas el conejo de la otra vez que salimos que lo querías? —el castaño asintió lentamente y giro su rostro a su novio viendo que sostenía el gran peluche de conejo con un hermoso lazo de color naranja.

— ¡KYOYA! ¡¿Lo ganaste?! —pregunto Tsunayoshi mientras intentaba abrazar sin soltar las cosas que le regalo Mukuro, estos dos se miraron retadores y un rayo comenzó a salir de sus ojos.

—Yo le daré más regalos a Tsunayoshi, para que entienda que su noviecito es un bueno para nada en los juegos de tienda.

—Yo sé sus gustos y lo que más le gustara; el resto es solo chatarra —dijo Kyoya juntando su frente con la de Mukuro.

Y así comenzó la competencia, todas las tiendas fueron apagando su brillito especial porque de alguna u otra manera solo dos personas… dos extrañas personas comenzaron a ganar todos los premios que estas estaban repartiendo, una de una hilera y la otra de la otra.

Pero faltaba el último juego; la casa del terror.

— ¿Entraran los tres? —pregunto la mujer mirando a los chicos que estaban delante de ellos, luego de guardar todos los juguetes en el carro de Tsunayoshi regresaron para jugar el último juego, pero como era en trió decidieron entrar los tres.

—Si gracias, Lulú-san —dijo Tsunayoshi al recibir una manilla por parte de la chica que le dedico una sonrisa, los demás recibieron lo mismo y se adentraron al edificio abandonado de la escuela; el cual fue completamente remodelado para ser la casa del terror de ese año, o más bien el edificio de terror.

— ¿De dónde viene esa música? —pregunto Mukuro escuchando una suave melodía, los otros dos escuchaban lo mismo.

—Seguramente es parte del juego, colocar música terrorífica, y dependiendo de lo que hagamos la música aumenta o disminuye de gravedad —dice Tsunayoshi mirando la entra y abriéndola lentamente, el chirrido de la puerta se escucho, colocándole la piel de gallina a Mukuro y aunque no lo crean a Kyoya —esto es increíble —dijo Tsunayoshi en un susurro.

El edificio estaba completamente arruinado por dentro, incluso las escaleras de cemento tenían huecos notables y las paredes humedecidas estaban cayéndose, las puertas en mal estado y no se veía un poco de luz por dentro, pero se escuchaba la suave melodía; una pequeña y suave melodía.

—Si… increíble… —susurraba temeroso Mukuro mirando a todas partes, Kyoya divertido se acerco a él, pero sinceramente también estaba temblando.

— ¿Miedo cabeza de piña?

—No pienses que lo tengo, Canario-kun; a diferencia de ti no tiemblo como gelatina.

— ¿Temblar? Es porque estoy emocionado…

Antes de que siguieran hablando, un ratón pasó rápidamente por sus pies haciéndolos gritar completamente y saltar hacia atrás, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazados y temblando el suelo comenzó a romperse y cayeron directamente al sótano del edificio.

— ¡Kyoya! ¡Mukuro! Solo era un ratón —susurro Tsunayoshi divertido desde donde estaba, observando a los dos guardianes abrazados.

—Tsunayoshi, baja aquí —dijo Kyoya seguro de sus palabras, el peliazul y el se soltaron mientras veían completamente absortos el sótano, el castaño frunció el ceño y dio un salto hacia abajo cayendo completamente elegante y sus ojos también se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Qué es esto?...

—Parece un lugar donde hacían rituales, mira… la estrella del pentáculo, hecha en sangre —dijo Mukuro mostrando lo que estaba en el suelo, el pelinegro se acerco y paso sus manos por el suelo notando que había una pequeña colina en las esquinas de las estrellas comenzando a rayar.

—Aquí habían velas —susurro tranquilo mientras rodeaba completamente el lugar sacando un conjunto de cajas de las que estaban alrededor.

—Estas letras… ¿hebreo? —susurro Tsunayoshi sacando su celular y tomándole fotos a todas las letras mientras hacía lo mismo con la estrella del pentáculo, al guardar su celular camino hasta donde había un par de sacos y al acercarse un olor a sangre invadió completamente sus fosas nasales —ahí un puerta aquí —susurro el castaño abriéndola lentamente, dejando ver una pequeña habitación con una cama cubierta por una manta completamente blanca, un espejo roto en la pared y una especie de chimenea bloqueada, las paredes se notaban realmente antiguas y estaban como a punto de caerse.

—Esta clase de rituales se necesita un cuerpo muerto y un cuerpo vivo; transfieren algo de gen del cuerpo muerto al vivo y por medio de este ritual le regresan a la "vida" supuestamente; según también tengo entendido aquello que es transferido debe ser dentro del cuerpo del vivo; eso quiere decir que aquí se pudieron hacer las trasplantaciones —comento Mukuro a la hora de entrar a la habitación, Kyoya seguía leyendo papeles del otro lado.

— ¿Qué hacían en la escuela?... —pregunto asombrado Tsunayoshi.

—Esto no es la escuela —dijo Kyoya, los otros dos corrieron y lo vieron revisando unos papeles —. No estamos en la escuela, es otra parte del mundo… estos datos, todo esto está en latín, y si abres esa ventana veras un bosque…

— ¿Es como el hueco al viaje dimensional de la llama de la noche de los Vindice? —pregunto Tsunayoshi a lo que Kyoya asintió.

—Alguien quería que viéramos esto… pero, ¿Por qué?

—Aquel ratón, ¿tiene que ver algo con esto? —se pregunto Kyoya levantándose y guardando un libro en su chaleco mientras levantaba la mirada hacia arriba notando un poco el lugar distorsionado —. Vámonos de aquí, llevo un poco de datos de lo que es este lugar; si nos quedamos más tiempo podría aparecer una cosa de esas… —señalo las bolsas que estaban al fondo del salón, los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—Y solo saltamos para el otro lado —susurro Mukuro mientras lanzaba un suspiro y movía rápidamente su tridente para hacer una escalera de la cual comenzó a subir, Tsunayoshi divertido hizo lo mismo, mientras que el pelinegro simplemente saltaba atravesando aquel agujero, del cual cuando terminaron de salir comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.

—Esto es extraño —susurro Tsunayoshi mientras golpeaba el suelo, lanzo un suspiro y se quedaron ahí sentados mirando donde estaba el agujero, cuando una sombra paso rápidamente detrás de ellos, Kyoya y Mukuro lanzaron un golpe con sus piernas y Tsunayoshi lo remato con una patada en el abdomen se escucho el quejido de un humano y los tres miraron de reojo a un hombre que quitaba lentamente la máscara.

— ¡Pero qué les pasa!

—Oh, es Mochida-sempai —dijo Tsunayoshi con falso asombro levantándose lentamente, los demás hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a salir de la casa, pendiente a otras cosas; como esa extraña puerta a otro lugar.

—Bueno, investigare un poco —dijo Mukuro levantándose de brazos y estirándose.

—Yo buscare descifrar eso en la biblioteca de la mansión, no quiero que el abuelo se entere de esto, será aburrido si me deja fuera —dijo Tsunayoshi mientras Kyoya asentía y sostenía los libros en las manos.

.:::.

La noche había llegado, el lugar seguía completamente lleno y los trabajos se habían acabado, la última actuación de la noche antes de encender aquella gran fogata donde se bailara, los estudiantes estaban cerca del escenario, Kyoya y Tsunayoshi llegaron a donde sus amigos estaban guardándoles el puesto, todos estaban completamente arreglados, excepto esos dos que seguían jugando en todas las tiendas porque Kyoya y Mukuro no arreglaron su problema.

— ¡Y la ultima atracción de la noche! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicas un aplauso para 2Boy's! ¡Jiro y Keigo! Un grito se formo entre la multitud cuando la música comenzó a sonar, en el escenario fuertes fuegos artificiales salieron y la voz de dos chicos comenzó a sonar.

Primero la luz enfoco a un castaño de cabellos ondulados y ojos del mismo color, su rostro realmente era hermoso, las puntas rebeldes de su cabello se movían con el viento y su voz cautivaba a todos los presentes, sonrió mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a todas las mujeres del publico que gritaron al estar escuchando tan cerca al ídolo de Namimori, Jiro Atobe.

La otra luz alumbro completamente a un peliazul de ojos grises, con un extraño pero sensual luna bajo su ojo, su cabello estaba igualmente rebelde por todo su cuerpo, pero simplemente con abrir sus labios las mujeres escuchaban atentamente lo que salían de estos, su ceño un poco fruncido y una seriedad inalcanzable, después de todo era un ídolo de Namimori, Keigo Akutagawa.

— ¡Son demasiado buenos! —gritaba Kyoko bailando junto a las chicas que también bailaban junto a los demás, Haru, Hana y Chrome se movían al estilo de la música y aplaudían completamente emocionadas, después de todo el ganador de la mejor idea de toda la escuela, podría estar en los VIP para el concierto, y su cafetería gano.

— ¡Haru piensa lo mismo, _Desu_! —Haru y Chrome se sujetaron sus manos comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música, las dos sonrieron mientras se daban la vuelta y comenzaban a bajarse en un emocionado baile, los dos chicos seguían cantando y aplaudían con sus manos, el público hacia exactamente lo mismo; era bastante divertido y emocionante.

— ¡¿A qué hermosa chica le gustaría subir?! —pregunto Jiro en el micrófono, todas las mujeres comenzaron a gritar pero estos dirigieron una mirada extraña a una que estaba en la parte de adelante hablando con una pelinegra —. ¿Qué te parece a ti hermosa? —todas las miradas se dirigieron a un Tsunayoshi completamente helado por aquello.

— ¿Tsuna-san/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-kun/Juudaime/Tsunayo shi? —los demás que escucharon eso estaban perplejos, el chico camino y subió al escenario junto a ellos mientras el grito de los hombres que no sabían que era hombre comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

— ¿Algún tema de nosotros que te guste? —pregunto Keigo con una sonrisa de lado mostrando sus dientes.

—Es la primera vez en mi vida que los escucho, así que no tengo la menor idea de alguna canción que puedan cantar —la sinceridad de los labios de Tsunayoshi salió, sus amigos soltaron una larga carcajada por el silencio que se había hecho y su novio asintió estando de acuerdo con aquello.

—Oh pero que chica tan sincera, ¿Qué te parece si te cantamos una de nuestras nuevas canciones? —el castaño se levanto de hombros y sonrió —. ¡Bien! ¡Pero tienes que bailar para todos!

— ¡¿Bailar?! —el rostro del castaño cambio completamente y todos los hombres gritaron emocionados —. Lo siento, yo no bailo…

—Pero que dices, si bailar es divertido —el chico comenzó a cantar una canción movida y tomo las caderas del castaño juntándolo a el mientras le cantaba y movia su cuerpo, el castaño cerro sus ojos y comenzó a bailar lentamente cerca del cuerpo del chico que sonrio arrogante mientras los hombres gritaban una serie de cosas, pero un grupo en especial se comenzó a alejar de un gran aura asesina que brotaba el presidente del comité disciplinario.

— ¿Por favor… no te acerques tanto? —su piel estaba erizada, sabia perfectamente el temperamento de su novio.

— ¿Tienes novio? No creo que sea tan celoso, igual lo único que podría hacer seria robarte un beso delante de todos —susurro sensualmente sobre los labios ajenos, las pequeñas manos de Tsunayoshi lo alejaron un poco de su rostro y trato de moverse un poco mas alejado de aquel pervertido.

—Me he cansado —dijo Kyoya sujetando sus tonfas y caminando directo al escenario, los demás sonrieron o trataron de hacer eso al ver a Kyoya al subir completamente al escenario mientras jalaba la mano de Tsunayoshi juntándolo a su cuerpo y lanzaba rápidamente su tonfa hacia el "ídolo" de Namimori que le cayo en toda la frente provocando que se desmayara.

— ¡¿Kyoya?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —grito alterado Tsunayoshi, el pelinegro lo miro y dirigió una mano hacia su peluca quitándosela, todos los presentes abrieron la boca como plato al notar que ese era su presidente del comité disciplinario.

—Ustedes herbívoros inútiles escuchen perfectamente —Tsuna cerro sus ojos y suspiro, los demás prepararon las cámaras para grabar esto, mientras que los maestros estaban completamente helados por lo que fuera a decir mientras que Reborn estaba divirtiéndose notablemente en un árbol —. ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi es mi novio! ¡Y cualquiera que ustedes intenten interfeir en nuestro noviazgo los morderé a todos hasta la muerte! ¡¿Entendido?! —todos quedaron helados por aquella información, pero nadie la procesaba, Kyoya dirigió una mano a la peluca del castaño removiéndola, todos los presentes dejaron caer su boca hasta el suelo por aquella información pero algunos simplemente levantaron una ceja con aquello.

—**"Esto está mal… demasiado mal…****"** —pensó Tsunayoshi cerrando sus ojos, Kyoya lo cargo y miro a todo el público en busca de algo que fuera anormal.

Un silencio estaba prolongado en todo el lugar, muchos estudiantes, padres de familia, alumnos de otras escuelas se encontraban perplejos por lo que acababan de escuchar, pero no era lo único que los tenia de esa forma; si no de la forma con la cual aquellas personas se declararon, bueno uno declaro propiedad propia a la otra persona delante de casi toda la ciudad; en el escenario donde canto anteriormente una banda de estudiantes de Namimori, se encontraban dos personas, una siendo cargada por otra.

—Kyoya… ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto en un susurro un sonrojado Tsunayoshi que sostenía su falda porque el viento la levantaba demasiado, a diferencia a la de Hibari que estaba siendo soplada fuertemente por el viento.

— ¿Qué más? He de declarar mi posesión, tu eres mío y de mas nadie. Espero que todos estos herbívoros lo tengan claro.

—Lo has gritado a todo Namimori… ¡este es un evento nacional! ¡Saldremos en TV! —le dijo alterado un sonrojado castaño que lo tomo de la camisa mirándolo seriamente, el pelinegro miro a la cámara de video y agrando una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Y? a esto fue lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar, es mejor tarde que nunca.

—Deberíamos gritar nuestro amor también —susurro Yamamoto mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla, y pensaba seriamente mirando a Hayato que le dedico una cruel mirada y lo golpeo en el estomago antes de que gritara cualquier tontería.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Haru quería quedarse con Tsuna-san! ¡_Desu_! —grito Haru, todos miraron a la castaña enojada y cruzada de brazos.

— ¡Si Hibari-san lo admite yo también! ¡Te declaro la guerra Sawada Tsunayoshi! ¡No te quedaras con Kyoya-san! —grito Kato Aoi señalándolo, todos los presentes parpadearon un par de veces al escuchar a los jóvenes confesarse libremente.

— ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Tsunayoshi es demasiado para ti! ¡Presidente! —gritaban algunos chicos, y algunas chicas gritaban lo contrario, el castaño se golpeo mentalmente por haber terminado todo de esta forma.

— ¡¿Y ahora esto qué es?! —grito Tsunayoshi al notar que todos se estaban confesando y diciendo lo que pensaban con respecto a esto, Tsuna lanzo un suspiro de sus labios y se agacho mientras limpiaba completamente su falda, Kyoya estaba cruzado de brazos fulminando a todos con la mirada, el castaño miro a los invitados, alumnos entre otras cosas allá abajo y lanzo un suspiro —. Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele —. ¡Así es! ¡Yo amo a Hibari Kyoya! ¡Y si alguno de ustedes intenta hacer algo en contra de nosotros! ¡Se las vera con Sawada Tsunayoshi! ¡Y no les tengo miedo a ninguno! —grito Tsuna haciendo una extraña pose, Reborn solto una carcajada por lo dicho y Hibari sonrió arrogante.

—Por cierto —Tsuna giro a ver a Kyoya que hablo pero quedo perplejo al notar que Kyoya lo había besado, todos estaban completamente helados con aquello, mientras que el pelinegro separo sus labios de los ajenos y sonrió —. Yo te amo, también. Tsunayoshi Sawada~ —un humo salió de las orejas del castaño por aquella confesión.

Y así es como se termino el festival escolar de Namimori, faldas volando, gente pasmada y un carnívoro dispuesto a morder a todos el que se aproveche de su posesión: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**¡Domingo! ~ **

**Bueno aquí el otro episodio de Tripolaridad; a decir verdad lo tenía listo ayer pero no estaba completamente segura y decidí cambiarlo a última hora; es decir que lo que tenía anterior mente no está nada parecido a lo que está ahora. Pero para todas mis pervertidas amigas ¡El próximo episodio por fin es la hora! Estoy tan ansiosa *W* **

**En fin… espero que disfruten del capítulo; dejen Review's~ **

**Y disfruten de la confesión nacional más grande del mundo, ¡Se declaran guerras entre los estudiantes! ¿Cómo terminara todo esto en White Day? **

**¿Por fin Lemon? ¿Tsunayoshi y Kyoya por fin juntos? Uno dentro del otro~ **

**Esto se verá en el próximo episodio. **

**KISS AND HUG. **

**An. **


	10. White Day

1 parte.

X Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo) –_por ahora_-

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

**Usuario en el Chat: **

_Hablan por Chat. _

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"White Day"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**En el chat. **

**Vongola Decimo inicia sección… **

**Vongola Decimo: **_¿Eh? No hay nadie… _

**Vongola Decimo: **_Jure decirles que se conectaran a esta hora –suspiro-_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola inicia sección… **

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¡Juudaime! ¡Yo su mano derecha está aquí!_

**Vongola Decimo: **_¡Oh! ¡Gokudera-kun! __Llegas a tiempo._

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¿Está usted solo Juudaime? Esos desgraciados ¡Les advertí que se conectaran antes!_

**Vongola Decimo:** _No te preocupes Gokudera... por cierto… ¿sabes quién cambio mi Nick?_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¡Eh! ¡No fui yo! –nervioso-_

**Vongola Decimo: **_…_

**Rey del Baseball inicia sección… **

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Yo! ¡Hayato! ¡Tsuna!_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¡Tú! ¡Idiota del Baseball! ¡Te dije que la reunión era a las 7:00!_

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Hahaha! Lo siento, mi papa tenía la computadora; esta en esa edad en la que busca citas por internet._

**Vongola Decimo: **_Eso es un poco… loco Yamamoto._

**Rey del Baseball:** _¡Hahaha!_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¡Ahora solo faltan los bastardos más fastidiosos! De hecho… es extraño._

**Vongola Decimo: **_Eso es cierto, usualmente solo éramos los tres los que chateábamos por aquí ^^ es emocionante tener a más personas. En especial a Kyoya –corazones-_

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Hahaha! Tsuna y Kyoya sentados bajo un árbol, besándose (8)_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¡Y eso que significa idiota del Baseball!_

**Vongola Decimo: **_No deberías decir eso cuando se que están saliendo y no han dicho nada._

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Oh!_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_… ¡¿Tú?! ¡Idiota del Baseball! ¡Lo íbamos a decir Juudaime! ¡Si no que esperábamos la ocasión… bueno yo!..._

**Vongola Decimo: **_Ya no digan nada, igual era algo que sabia hace tiempo…_

**Kyoya Hibari inicia sección… **

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Tsunayoshi, me dijiste que era privado._

**Vongola Decimo: **_Si te digo eso no te conectas, es necesario que todos los guardianes estén aquí…_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Hn…_

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Yo! ¡Hibari! ¡Bienvenido!_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_¿Qué son esos patéticos Nick? "Vongola Decimo" "Rey del Baseball" y hasta el cabeza de pulpo… "Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola" ¿Acaso no tienen nombres corrientes?_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¡Bastardo! ¡No te burles de los nombres ingeniosos que se nos ocurrieron cuando creamos esta sala de chat!_

**Kyoya Hibari:** _Ingeniosos, apostaría toda la fortuna de mi casa, porque el Nick de Tsunayoshi fue cambiado por ti…_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola:** _¡Cállate bastardo!_

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Hahaha! Te han pillado, Hayato._

**Vongola Decimo: **_-suspiro- Dejen de discutir, solo falta Chrome y Mukuro; creo que ellos entraran desde el mismo Chat…_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_¿La piña también vendrá? No me puedes decir después lo que me quieras decir._

**Vongola Decimo: **_¡No! Me debes lo del festival escolar; hasta que no les de esta noticia no se irán._

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Hn…_

**Piña-sama inicia sección… **

**Piña-sama: **_¡¿Quién coño cambio mi Nick?! ¡Fran!_

**Kyoya Hibari:**_ No te queda nada mal~ ¿Piña-sama? Haha, haha' _

**Vongola Decimo: **_¡¿Fran?!_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¿Estilo Frutal? He escuchado de ese chat; el rey es la piña. ¡Hahaha!_

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Hahaha! ¡Buen Nick Mukuro!_

**Piña-sama: **_¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Canario-kun! ¡Pulpo-kun! ¡Idiota-kun! y ¡Tsunayoshi-kun!_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Ahora que están los imbéciles juntos, ¿Qué era lo que nos ibas a comentar, Tsunayoshi?_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¿Qué eres idiota? ¡Friki de la Disciplina! ¡Todavía falta la vaca estúpida y Dokuro Chrome!_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Primero, dudo que el niño con traje de vaca se conecte en una computadora, hasta donde yo sé, a penas sabe amarrarse los cordones; y la guardiana de la niebla no vive en el mismo lugar que la cabeza de piña, ¿para qué es necesario que los dos se conecten en distintos servidores? _

**Rey del Baseball: **_Hibari tiene un punto._

**Piña-sama: **_Canario-kun es mas hablador por chat que en la vida real, dame tu correo Canario-kun, quiero entablar nuestra amistad por ahí~_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Olvídalo._

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_Ahora que lo pienso, el búho idiota tiene razón, el Friki de la disciplina habla más por aquí, que en la vida real._

**Vongola Decimo: **_…_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_El día que los vea, los voy a morder a todos hasta la muerte, van a desear nunca haber nacido, Cabeza de piña y Cabeza de pulpo._

**Vongola Decimo: **_¡Ya dejen las tonterías! ¿Chrome está contigo Mukuro?_

**Piña-sama: **_Si esta a mi lado… _

**Piña-sama: **_Aquí estoy Boss, no se preocupe, hare que Mukuro-sama no escriba mas tonterías._

**Vongola Decimo: **_¡Gracias Chrome! Ok, Lambo esta… comiéndose una caja de dulces cerca, así que literalmente… está en la conversación…_

**Vongola Decimo:** _Lo primero, ¿recuerda el festival escolar? Y el suceso que les conté que nos ocurrió a Kyoya, a Mukuro y a mí. Bueno estuve investigando y resulta que es exactamente como decía Mukuro, era una especie de ritual para revivir a personas._

**Piña-sama: **_Pero eso no es todo Tsunayoshi-kun, has reunido más información… ¿cierto?_

**Vongola Decimo: **_En efecto, pero no eran letras hebreas para revivir a alguien… era para hacer algo._

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_¿Hacer algo? ¿Con cuerpo y órganos humanos?_

**Rey del Baseball: **_No es algo… demasiado asqueroso ¿eso?_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Homúnculos…_

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡¿Homúnculos?! ¿Qué es eso?_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_Si serás imbécil, Takeshi._

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_El Homúnculo, es el doble de un humano; en otras palabras un "ser" hecho por medio de la alquimia, o ciencia de la vida llamada en alguna parte de este vasto mundo, son humanos con poderes "especiales" y que no pueden… "morir" que son inmortales literalmente, aunque a ciencia cierta se sabe que se pueden asesinar._

**Rey del Baseball: **_Entiendo… pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que encontraron?_

**Kyoya Hibari:** _… Buena definición de Homúnculo, Cabeza de Pulpo. Pero solo es una suposición mía; creo que esas letras están más figuradas a otras cosas._

**Vongola Decimo: **_Puede ser, las letras definitivamente traducen a "Vida mas allá de la muerte", "Resurrección divina", "Puesta a algo mas allá" pero lo que me llama más la atención es algo completamente diferente…_

**Vongola Decimo: **_"Fiamma", "Famiglia", "Morte", "Doppio"._

**Kyoya Hibari: **_¿Flama? ¿Familia? ¿Muerte? Y ¿Doble?_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_Si lo organizas… está hablando de la Fiamma de la mafia… ¿Las Famiglias? ¿Dobles agentes? Y que ocasionan… ¿muertes?_

**Vongola Decimo: **_No creo que sea eso... es demasiado fácil interpretarlo de esa forma. Pero a decir verdad las arreglaría de otra forma._

**Rey del Baseball: **_¿Dobles Familias? _

**Piña-sama: **_¿Flama de la muerte? Donde… he escuchado de esa Fiamma…_

**Vongola Decimo: **_Bien, he estado investigando un poco y de alguna u otra manera donde estábamos no era la tierra._

**Piña-sama: **_¿Qué quieres decir? Tsunayoshi-kun._

**Vongola Decimo: **_Recuerdo, que cuando saque mi teléfono para tomar las imágenes no había señal. Cosa que es completamente imposible, ya que mi teléfono coge señal en todo el mundo, ya que es manejado directamente con los satélites de vongola. Cuando lo probaron en el polo norte y sur, marcaron desde ese lugar; pero en donde estábamos no había señal._

**Rey del Baseball: **_¿Quieres decir que es una dimensión diferente? _

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_Como si viajáramos al futuro. ¿O algo por el estilo?_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Creo que es algo más centrado, las dimensiones del futuro son llamados "mundos paralelos" pero una dimensión diferente sería completamente otro mundo, con una cultura completamente diferente… no es algo que cambie con el futuro. _

**Vongola Decimo: **_Kyoya tiene razón, es algo más profundo que un mundo paralelo, por eso quiero pedirle a todos que si llegan a viajar a ese mundo; como nos ocurrió a nosotros tengan cuidado. Si van a investigar háganlo bajo su propio medio; pero no duren más de 5 minutos dentro de ese lugar; no sé lo que vaya a pasar si no salen._

**Piña-sama: **_Entiendo, Boss._

**Kyoya Hibari: **_¿Y la Cabeza de piña?_

**Piña-sama:** _Dijo que iba a buscar algo, y se fue…_

**Rey del Baseball: **_¡Hahaha! Era de esperarse de Mukuro._

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola: **_Tsk… Iré a investigar también, juudaime, idiotas frikis y Chrome, adíos ~_

**Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola se ha desconectado. **

**Rey del Baseball: **_Iré a su casa, para asegurarme de que no haga nada estúpido._

**Rey del Baseball se ha desconectado. **

**Piña-sama: **_Yo también me iré Boss, Ken quiere ver pornografía por aquí… ¡¿Eh?! No tenía que escribir eso…_

**Piña-sama se ha desconectado. **

**Vongola Decimo: **_No puedo evitar preocuparme por la salud mental de Chrome…_

**Kyoya Hibari: **_¿Y? hemos quedado los dos… ¿quieres que te llame? _

**Vongola Decimo: **_Si, ¿Quieres venir a cenar? **Mamma **__va a cocinar._

**Kyoya Hibari: **_Claro, la comida de Nana-san es deliciosa. Estaré en diez minutos en tu casa._

**Kyoya Hibari se ha desconectado. **

**Vongola Decimo: **_Mejor tomo un baño…_

**Vongola Decimo se ha desconectado. **

**Fin del Chat. **

El castaño se levanta de la mesa de su estudio tomando el chocolate caliente que estaba a su lado, mirando a Lambo que estaba acostado en los muebles de su despacho jugando con el DS y comiendo golosinas, camino hasta el mientras le hacía señas para salir y le contaba lo que había hablado por el chat con los chicos.

Los dos salieron del despacho y Tsuna se quedo observando a la persona que estaba dentro de aquel lugar, levanto una ceja al ver a su tutor caminar hasta la salida lentamente.

—Estuviste callado todo el tiempo.

—Han mejorado, tú y tus guardianes.

— ¿Sabes algo de las imágenes que te mostré? —pregunto Tsuna cerrando la puerta, su tutor lo giro a ver con el expresso y negó.

—A parte de lo que tú sabes, no hay información de otras cosas en la biblioteca central de la mafia; coloque a investigar a gente de confianza y envié algunas cartas a los Ex Arcobalenos para que me den información.

—Reborn… te he notado últimamente atento a las cosas, ¿te ha salido un trabajo con alguien fuera de los Vongola?

—Preocúpate ahora por tus guardianes y por ti, no te preocupes por mi Tsuna.

—Eres mi tutor, ¿Cómo no preocuparme por ti? —lo miro alejarse por el pasillo y se pego en la puerta de su despacho soltando un suspiro.

—Con Lambo ha actuado como él mismo molesto Reborn —Tsunayoshi gira a ver a la pequeña vaca y se agacha a su altura.

—Lambo, Reborn no cambiara contigo, aunque esté completamente loco —le dijo divertido desordenándole el cabello ajeno.

— ¿Por qué Tsuna dice eso? —le pregunto parpadeando un par de veces, la pequeña vaca tenía sus grandes ojos puestos en los castaños.

—Apúrate y crece, cuando lo hagas entenderás.

— ¡Lambo-sama nunca crecerá! ¡Gyajajaja! ¡Dime Tsuna! —decía Lambo corriendo detrás del castaño que comenzó a bajar las escaleras riendo.

— ¡A que no me atrapas Lambo!

— ¡Lambo-sama atrapara a Tsuna! —grandes carcajadas resonaron en toda la mansión, una noche movida.

** .:::.**

— ¡Juudaime! ¡Buenos días! —llego Gokudera con una mano en alto saludando al castaño que se bajaba del carro junto a Reborn —. ¿Eh? Juudaime, hoy no vino en auto.

—No, es que tengo una salida con Kyoya por lo del "White Day"

— ¿Con ese Friki de la disciplina? Si se intenta pasar con usted lo matare —dijo Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas mientras las mostraba, a Tsuna le salió una gota de sudor, y Reborn suspiro ignorándolos —. Juudaime… Reborn-san está actuando extraño.

—Tú también lo notas, diario me molesta unas 32 veces al día, hasta hoy solo me ha molestado la mitad de lo normal —dice cruzado de brazos —. No es porque este preocupado o algo por el estilo… ¿Por qué miento? Si estoy preocupado, está actuando como cuando se acerco lo del pacificador ¿recuerdas? Como si sintiera que algo cambiaria o que morirá.

—No diga esas cosas Juudaime, seguramente está planeando algo genial en lo que nos involucre a todos —dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Prefiero morir —dice Tsuna comenzando a entrar a la escuela.

Desde que todos se enteraron de que Tsunayoshi estaba saliendo con Kyoya, entraba con porte de delincuente, o eso decían todos, con la mochila en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, su mano derecha metida en su bolsillo y su rostro en alto, aunque desde que regreso de Italia era su típica entrada.

Al llegar al salón de clases, todos giraron a verlo y luego regresaron con su mirada hacia donde estaban antes, a su lado entraba Gokudera contándole quien sabe qué cosa, mientras las chicas levantaban su mano saludándolos.

— ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Buenos días! _Desu _—saludaba Haru con una dulce sonrisa, mientras sostenía un pequeño libro envuelto en un hermoso lazo rosa.

— ¡Tsuna-kun! ¡**_Ohaiyo_**! —saludo la dulce Kyoko mientras tomaba las manos de Tsunayoshi y las levantaba a su altura —. Nee, Tsuna-kun. ¿Puedes acompañarnos luego de clases?

— ¿A dónde chicas?

—Buenos días Boss… —dice Chrome haciendo una pequeña reverencia —. Ellas irán a entregar su regalo de White Day.

— ¿En serio? ¿Saben a quién se lo van a dar? —Tsuna levanto su ceja interesado al ver el sonrojo de Haru y de Kyoko.

—Yo te cuento Sawada —dijo Hana pasando su brazo por la parte de atrás de los hombros del castaño mientras caminaban hacia adelante.

— ¡Espera Hana!

— ¡Hana-san! ¡No diga nada imprudente!

—Resulta que estas dos recibieron un chocolate de parte de un par de universitarios, bastante guapos e introvertidos, declararon su amor a estas dos jovencitas y ellas dicen que regresaran los regalos por agradecimiento.

—Oh, interesante. ¿Quieren que las lleve a la universidad principal de Namimori?

—No, es la universidad de elite de la ciudad de Namimori.** "_Rossi University_****" **

— ¡Wow! ¡¿Esa no es la universidad súper difícil de ingresar?! —dijo apareciendo detrás de los dos Yamamoto, Hana se separa rápidamente del castaño por el susto mientras el castaño mira de reojo a su amigo y lo saluda con una sonrisa.

—Si esa misma Yamamoto…

— ¡¿Entonces Tsuna-kun?! ¡¿Nos acompañaras?!

—Claro chicas, solo tengo que hacer unos pequeños arreglos antes—dijo dándose la vuelta para salir pero se quedo congelado al ver a Kyoya cruzado de brazos delante de la puerta observándolo, los demás dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba el castaño y su piel se había erizado, el castaño suspiro y volvió a inhalar un poco.

—Vamos a mi oficina, Tsunayoshi —el castaño suspiro y levanto su mano en despido caminando hasta donde estaba su novio, que lo tomo de la mano bajo una mirada de todos los estudiantes y se lo llevo hacia la oficina.

—Tengo clases…

—Dirás que estabas en mi oficina, ¿sencillo no?

—Luego de lo que dijiste en el festival escolar, los maestros ni me miran de hecho ni me preguntan, me califican todo como excelente y en los exámenes colocan un 100 completamente completo sin antes calificarlo.

—Es natural, eres Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Y tu novio, tienen miedo de que los muerdas hasta la muerte. Eso no es natural, por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

—Iremos a cenar a mi casa, te dije que todos tuvieron que regresar porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas y mi padre salió de viaje de negocios y mis abuelos están en sus tantas lunas de miel.

— ¿Estaremos solos? Genial —dijo Tsunayoshi como un niño pequeño y sonrojado, Kyoya volteo su rostro y suspiro notando que su novio se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

—Tsunayoshi, el bebé pidió vacaciones sin definir; el director me aviso de su retiro temporal —Tsuna se detuvo y miro a Kyoya seriamente, los dos se mandaron miradas y se podría jurar que las dos miradas hablaban. "_¿En serio hizo eso?" "Fue de lo que me entere" "Maldición, ¿Qué trama?" "No lo sé"_ —ya veo —fue lo que contesto Kyoya, luego de esas miradas que dicen más de mil palabras —. Ayer que fui al Oftalmólogo, ese tipo de los ojos; me dijo que tenía que usar gafas —se quejo por lo bajo el pelinegro entrando a su oficina, el castaño lo miro y entro detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué te molestas? Yo también tengo que usar para leer, y hacer mis trabajos —dice Tsuna entrando recibiendo un vaso de chocolate caliente que le tenía Kusakabe sentándose delante del pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyoya camino hasta el escritorio y de un estuche de color negro, con las iniciales de su nombre marcadas en la parte de arriba en un hermoso color morado, saco un par de lentes, su color de marco era de color negro y estaban bordadas con morado en la parte de los lados, dirigió sus manos hasta estas y las coloco lentamente en sus ojos, cuando Tsunayoshi giro a verlo escupió completamente el chocolate encima de las galletitas, la reacción del castaño surgió en 3 segundos.

Se limpio sus labios rápidamente.

Se acomodo en el lugar donde estaba.

Y se sonrojo a más no poder.

—** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hibari Kyoya es jodidamente sexy con todo lo que tiene! **—pensó, mirando a su novio como un bobo enamorado.

—Tsunayoshi… —antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo más Tsuna se levanto rápidamente al sentir el sonido del timbre.

— ¡Kyoya iré a acompañar a las chicas a **_Rossi University_**, luego de ahí pasare de nuevo por aquí a la escuela ya que tu trabajo del comité es hasta las tres luego de eso nos iremos! ¡Nos vemos! —dijo rápidamente saliendo de aquel lugar, como si fuera un alma que se la lleva el diablo.

El castaño iba corriendo por los pasillos con sus manos en el rostro completamente sonrojado, su corazón estaba latiendo por mil, y la imagen del pelinegro con gafas puestas y su fría mirada y distante estilo lo hacían ver realmente cool y distante.

—**Tsk… no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, realmente se veía hermoso** —pensaba entrando a su aula bajo la mirada de todos el castaño con la cabeza gacha y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se tiro en su asiento echando su cabeza para atrás —.** Maldición… **

—Tsuna-kun, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Kyoko cerca de su asiento, el castaño giro su mirada a la pelinaranja y negó.

—No estoy bien —se mordió su labio y golpeo su cabeza contra su escritorio —. Soy un jodido pervertido.

— ¿Eh? —fue la reacción de Kyoko, el castaño levanto un poco su rostro mirando a la chica y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Bien! Comencemos con la clase —el maestro de literatura entro colocando sus libros en la mesa — ¡Saluden!

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron haciendo una reverencia y diciendo al unisonó "_¡Buenos días! ¡Estamos a su cargo de nuevo el día de hoy!_" el castaño paso toda la mañana pensando en lo mismo, de alguna u otra manera esos sueños lo estaban matando, cuando encontró de casualidad a Yamamoto y a Gokudera haciéndolo en el baño, solo la imagen de Kyoya y el se reflejaba en sus pensamientos, pero no una simple imagen…. Hacía que su corazón fuera a mil y se acelerara completamente, mordió su labio y su mano la dirigió hacia su miembro mientras lo apretaba lentamente por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

—Sawada, si no le interesa mi clase puede salirse —el profesor resonó en los oídos del castaño, pero como entraron salieron —. ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi!

— ¿Qué quiere? —le contesto, todos los estudiantes giraron a ver al castaño que giro a ver al maestro con una ceja en alto.

—Mire jovencito, a mi clase presta atención o se sale. No me interesa que tanta confianza tenga con el maestro Reborn o en dado caso que salga usted con Hibari Kyoya.

— ¿He mencionado eso en alguna parte? Son ustedes los que reaccionan de esa manera por mi relación con alguno de ellos dos. Pero yo no tengo que prestar atención cuando algo ya me lo sé. Y por ende está equivocado en la cifra mencionada. Hace 400 años A.C no 399 años, ya que un año hace demasiada diferencia en la vida de un ser.

El profesor lo quedo mirando durante un rato y se giro, el castaño se cruzo de brazos pero de nuevo golpeo su cabeza con la mesa de su escritorio sonrojado mientras plantaba una divertida sonrisa en su rostro al notar que su maestro saco otro libro para confirmar lo dicho, mientras los estudiantes corregían en sus apuntes lo que el castaño había dicho.

—Correcto… Sawada.

—Lo sabía, "_maestro_" —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mencionada, escuchando la risa de todos sus amigos, al entender la forma de hablar del castaño.

La mañana ajetreada de clases había terminado, estaba saliendo el grupo de Tsuna que siempre estaban todos juntos, cuando una pequeña ave cantando el himno de la escuela se paro en el cabello del castaño mientras se acomodaba, todos levantaron la vista viendo a Hibird que abría su pequeño piquito para luego acomodarse.

— ¿De nuevo se olvido de alimentarte, Hibird? —pregunto divertido el castaño, mientras sacaba unas pequeñas migas de pan y las colocaba en su mano, el ave bajo hasta donde estaban las pequeñas migas comenzando a comer.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Tsunayoshi! —llamaba feliz Hibird disfrutando de su comida.

—Es extraño escuchar a Hibird decir otra cosa que no sea "Hibari" "Hibari" —decía divertida Kyoko mientras con su dedo le hacía masajes en la cabeza.

—Supongo que es porque Tsuna-san siempre está con Hibari-san, Desu —dijo Haru mientras sacaba un poco de comida para aves de su bolsillo que quien sabe cómo consiguió colocándolo en la mano de Tsunayoshi.

—Eso han estado diciendo mucho antes de que comenzara a salir con Kyoya —dijo Tsuna con una gota de sudor.

—Es porque es la verdad Sawada, cuando llegabas a la escuela Hibari algunas veces estaba en la entrada y se iban juntos a los salones de clases, divides tu tiempo de almuerzo en la azotea en vez de comer con nosotros lo haces con Hibari y luego nos vas a buscar en la azotea. Luego de eso se van juntos a casa o te quedas con él; los fines de semana siempre los veía salir juntos cuando Ryohei me invitaba a comer algo…

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hana?! —grito Kyoko completamente asombrada por lo que estaba diciendo la pelinegra que se sonrojo completamente, Ryohei que estaba saliendo más atrás escucho el grito de su hermana y corrió hasta donde el grupo estaba.

— ¡Kyoko! ¡¿Estás bien al EXTREMO?!

—Yo estoy bien… Onisan… pero ¡ya entiendo porque siempre que le decía a Hana para salir los sábados me decía que tenía ese día ocupado! ¡Estaba saliendo contigo!

— ¡¿Qué EXTREMO?!

—No sé como esa mujer estúpida, soporta salir con ese idiota —dijo Gokudera chasqueando la lengua y cruzando sus brazos.

—Ma~ ma, no lo mires de esa manera Hayato —le dijo Yamamoto con una gota de sudor, el peliplateado miro al moreno y giro su rostro indignado hacia otra parte. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Chrome, y Kyoko miraba a su hermano con los ojos lloros y a Hana.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? —preguntaba mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Lo siento Kyoko, nosotros… bueno… no habíamos llegado a una salida formal hasta este sábado que paso… —decía Hana tratando de explicarle a su amiga.

— ¡Hahi! ¡¿Entonces no solo Tsuna-san esta en pareja?! ¡Ahora falta que el delincuente de Gokudera-san! ¡Salga con Yamamoto-san!

— ¡Ah! —reaccionaron los dos ante su mención y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Tsunayoshi sonrió divertido ya que él lo sabía, mientras que los demás se quedaban observando a los dos chicos que se rascaban la nuca nerviosos.

—_Boss_, ¿usted lo sabia cierto? —pregunto Chrome. Todos giraron a ver al mencionado que tenía su sonrisa de: _Yo lo sé todo y ustedes desconocen absolutamente todo sobre el mundo en el cual yo vivo._

— ¿Eh? ¿Saber qué? —inocentemente Tsuna levanta una ceja, pero desaparece rápidamente cuando sus amigos le dedican una mirada de seriedad, y este suspira divertido —. Ok, está bien… si lo sabia o más o menos lo suponía. Es decir… —suspira —, lo de Yamamoto y Gokudera lo sabía de antemano, usualmente porque desde hace algunas semanas Gokudera deja de tratar con tanta frialdad a Yamamoto, o si lo hace no lo hace tan a menudo como antes, de hecho desde el día de San Valentín se ese comportamiento —los mencionados se sonrojaron completamente. El castaño giro su rostro hasta donde estaban los demás —. Y lo de Kurokawa Hana y Onisan, lo supuse.

— ¡¿Como que lo supusiste Sawada?! —el grito de Hana y Ryohei se escucho en la entrada.

—Híper intuición de los Vongola —dijo Tsuna ampliando una sonrisa.

— ¡Era de esperarse de Juudaime! —dijo Gokudera hasta el horizonte levantando sus manos y llorando de felicidad por su jefe.

—Como siempre ¡Tsuna-san es tan inteligente! _Desu_ —dijo Haru ilusionada con la misma pose de Gokudera.

—Hahaha' lo esperaba de ti Tsuna —reía divertido Yamamoto.

—Yo nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa manera, Tsuna-kun —dijo Kyoko dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, el castaño se quedo mirando a la hermosa castaña durante un momento y le devolvió la misma sonrisa, Hibird voló de su mano y luego aterrizo en su cabello acomodándose para comenzar a dormir, escondiendo sus alitas en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Me pregunto, cuando fue que deje de amar a la dulce de Kyoko —se pregunto en un susurro el castaño.

— ¿Dijo algo _Boss_? —le pregunto Chrome el castaño se exalto un poco y miro de reojo a su guardiana de la niebla dedicándose una pequeña sonrisa.

—No dije nada, solo me estaba preguntando por algo que había dejado de sentir desde hace un tiempo —susurro por lo bajo, su guardiana levanto una ceja y luego sonrió dulcemente.

—_Boss_, alguien está viendo para acá —Tsunayoshi giro su rostro hasta la profunda mirada de unos hermosos ojos metalizados de color azul, que tenía un libro en manos y los anteojos puestos, los dos se miraron profundamente, el corazón de el pequeño Sawada comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso color rosa que hasta sus orejas se colorearon, era definitivo, la conexión con los ojos del pelinegro eran completamente diferentes a la sensación que antes sentía por ver a Kyoko o en el otro caso a Haru, era amor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

**—Quien iba a pensar, que yo estuviera realmente enamorado de Kyoya… maldición** —cerró sus ojos en un acto reflejo y sintió que su corazón quería dar un brinco para correr a sus brazos, el castaño quedo un poco helado al sentir que su celular estaba vibrando lo saco lentamente y lo coloco delante de sus ojos.

_De: Su Carnívoro _

_Para: Su Herbívoro _

_Asunto: … _

_¿Por qué giras el rostro, Tsunayoshi? Acaso te has avergonzando tanto que quizás _

_Hasta tus orejas estén sonrojadas. _

_¿O es que estoy imaginando cosas? Tu corazón late tan rápido que es imposible controlarlo. _

_¿Por qué no me dejas observarte de lejos por más tiempo?, la vergüenza es temporal._

El castaño comenzó a botar humos por las orejas, mientras los demás miraban raro al pequeño chico que estaba completamente sonrojado, el castaño comenzó a teclear su teléfono celular y envió con el ceño fruncido el mensaje.

_De: Su propiedad. _

_Para: Su Carnívoro _

_Asunto: ¡KYOYAAAAAAAA! _

_¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan vergonzosas?! ¡No estoy sonrojado! ¡Bueno! _

_¡Si lo estoy porque lo acabas de escribir! ¡No quiero que me digas esas cosas!… _

_¡Has tú trabajo para irnos rápido! _

_¡Ahora me demorare más! ¡Grrrrr! _

_De: Su Carnívoro _

_Para: Su Herbívoro _

_Asunto: Re: ¡KYOYAAAAAAAA!_

_No lo harás… terminaras tus pendientes mas rápidos y regresaras a mí, porque eres _

_Tú, Tsunayoshi. _

El castaño observo la pantalla de su celular durante un largo momento, y de sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, que no se sabía que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, dirigió su mano a su frente y apretó fuertemente su labio evitando que saliera un suspiro de placer por aquello que había leído.

—Estúpido… y sensual Kyoya —susurro por lo bajo mientras lanzaba un suspiro y guardaba su teléfono comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas los demás miraron extraños al castaño y lanzaron un suspiro al conocer los cambios de humor de su amigo —**. Ya recuerdo, porque me enamore de ti~**

** .:::.**

— ¡¿Por qué todo termino de esta manera?! —grito Tsunayoshi llegando a la escuela sosteniendo su mochila con la otra mano y casi arrastrándose por el suelo.

— ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! —decía Hibird divertido volando alrededor de la cabeza del castaño.

—No voy a correr más, primero las explosiones de Gokudera porque los universitarios trataron de pasarse de listos, después los tiros de Yamamoto con todo lo que terminaba en sus manos, ¡las fans de Yaoi siguiéndome por todas partes para sacarme una foto! ¡Y preguntarme cosas! ¡Y al final! ¡Ese club de Fans de Hibari-san! —grito Tsuna a todo pulmón para luego tirarse en el pasto de la escuela con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Hibari! ¡Hibari!

—Si… Kyoya… ese estúpido club de fans que se cree… ¿desde cuándo le gustan los dulces a Kyoya?

—Solo los que tú haces —dijo tranquilamente una voz de la nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo tu voz es tan gruesa Hibird? —pregunto el castaño abriendo los ojos topándose con Kyoya divertido sentado en la motocicleta y Hibird en la cabeza del mencionado dormido —. ¡¿Kyoya?!

— ¿Tengo un club de fans en la universidad? —pregunto levantando una ceja divertido el pelinegro, el castaño se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo asintiendo —, bueno. No es algo que me interese, ¿nos vamos? —Pregunto estirando su mano, el castaño la tomo y Kyoya lo jalo hacia él, colocando sus manos en las caderas ajenas, el castaño se sonrojo completamente pero antes de que protestara sus labios estaban junto a los de Kyoya besándose en un pequeño y hermoso acto de reflejo contra el otro — ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Vale, ¿tienes planes para hoy? —pregunto levantando una ceja, el pelinegro se subió en la moto encendiéndola y pasándole un casco que el castaño se coloco, mientras este hacia lo mismo con otro casco.

—Cocinar algo, ver algunas películas y no se… ¿algo más interesante que hacer?

—No se me ocurre nada más, pero estar solo contigo será divertido —comento abrazando al pelinegro, la motocicleta arranco saliendo a toda velocidad de la escuela.

** .:::.**

Estaban en la gran cocina de la mansión de Kyoya, Tsuna se había colocado un pequeño y lindo delantal de fresas de color rojo y el de Kyoya era de nubes de color negro con morado, el castaño y el pelinegro estaban delante de un libro de cocina.

—Debe haber postre y comida.

— ¿Has comido alguna comida Italiana, Francesa? —le pregunto dulcemente Tsuna a Kyoya que lo giro a ver y levanto una ceja por lo dicho del castaño pero igual negro — ¡Entonces! ¡¿Qué te parece un postre francés y una comida italiana? —levanto una ceja tranquilo mientras el pelinegro asentía.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, Tsunayoshi?

—Cuando estaba en Italia, fuimos a comer a un restaurante elegante, y pedí algo llamado _Canelones con Bechamel_ son bastante ricos, aunque de cierta manera son informales para una cena, pero como vamos a estar los dos quiero que los pruebes —dijo el castaño sonriendo.

—Suena delicioso, Tsunayoshi. ¿Y de postre?

—Para Kyoya tengo el postre perfecto —dijo Tsuna con estrellas en los ojos, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y se acerco al libro desde la parte de atrás rodeando al castaño con sus largos brazos y colocando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

— ¿Eso qué es? —pregunto levantando una ceja.

—_Triffle de queso blanco_ —dice chocando sus manos —, es realmente delicioso. Pienso que es mas a base de frutillas que de chocolate; por esa razón pienso que será el ideal para ti —dijo dándose la vuelta en los brazos de su novio y dándole un ligero beso en sus labios.

—Me parece perfecto, ¿comenzamos?

— ¡Hai! —dijo levantando su mano animado.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron su escena romántica en la comida, a decir verdad solamente se estaban divirtieron cuando comenzaron a sacar los ingredientes, Kyoya le pasaba los ingredientes al castaño luego de limpiarlos y lavarlos y Tsuna se dedicaba a leer la receta y seguir los pasos que había aprendido cuando estaba en Italia.

La primera instancia de los dos es que la comida estaba completamente puesta en su lugar, no había nada sucio, pero eso fue hasta que los dos comenzaron a cocinar, y de sus manos volaban presas de pollo, ajos, tomates, cebollas, jamón todos los ingredientes estaban volando por todas partes.

Los dos comenzaron a enrollar aquella comida con todos los ingredientes listos, mientras el castaño estaba haciendo que los suyos que eran para Kyoya quedaran completamente envueltos, mientras que los de Kyoya estaban un poco diferentes a los del castaño, ya que eran completamente al revés, en vez de envolverlos como tortillas, eran envueltos como tacos.

—Kyoya… ¿eso qué es? —pregunto inocente el castaño luego de terminar de envolver los suyos y ver lo que estaba haciendo su novio.

—_Canelones a lo Hibari_ —dice seriamente el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

—… Vamos a guardarlos para que se refresquen, sigamos con el postre; pero por favor… ¿no hagas recetas sueltas, si?

—Que aburrido eres Tsunayoshi —le dijo Kyoya mientras guardaba su majestuosa creación y se giraba para lavar sus manos y sacar los otros ingredientes.

Los dos comenzaron completamente tranquilos armando sus copas para la persona que estaba a su lado, pero de un momento a otro sus manos rozaron de la misma forma la crema de leche, provocando que se miraran los dos, el castaño se sonrojo completamente y el pelinegro sonrió divertido mientras tomaba la crema de leche y cogía un poco y la colocaba dentro de sus labios, el castaño se alarmo pero antes de que reaccionara sus labios estaban sobre los del pelinegro, disfrutando de su beso con sabor a crema de leche.

—E…es más rico cuando hay una frutilla en el medio… —dijo entrecortado por el beso el castaño, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y coloco un poco en la frutilla de ambos lados mientras mordía uno de los lados y acercaba el otro al castaño.

—Muerde, Tsunayoshi~ es completamente tuyo.

—Que pasa… con ese sonido pervertido saliendo de tu garganta —susurro sonrojado el castaño acercando sus labios y mordiendo del otro lado la frutilla, mientras sentía como masticaba lentamente el pelinegro delante de él, intento hacer lo mismo, pero sus labios chocaron con los ajenos en un rose, que fue tan suave que la frutilla cayo de la boca de ambos.

—No desperdicies la comida, Tsunayoshi~

—Lo… lo siento —dijo agachándose para recoger la frutilla, pero la mano de Kyoya lo impidió, colocándolo entre el mesón de la cocina y su cuerpo —. Kyo…Kyoya… estamos en la cocina…

—Tsuna… no puedo mas —el castaño se asombro por como lo había llamado y bajo su mirada topándose con la de Kyoya.

—Q…que pasa… Kyo… Kyoya…

—Quiero tomarte en este momento, estoy cansado de esperar… quiero que tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi, amanezcas mañana en mi cama —el castaño se sonrojo completamente y trato de zafarse un poco.

—Espera… estamos en la cocina, y estamos haciendo el postre… Kyoya…

—Cuando tienes a tu postre delante de tus ojos ninguna otra comida es provocativa.

— ¡¿Eh?! Eso no es un halago.

— ¿Entonces, que quieres que te diga?

—No… no lo sé yo solo… —el castaño trago seco y giro su rostro hacia otra parte, Hibari soltó un largo suspiro de sus labios y cargo el cuerpo del castaño en sus hombros comenzando a caminar por toda la cocina para salir de ella —. Kyoya… ¡Kyoya! ¡Bájame ahora!

—Olvídalo, te estás quejando porque es en la cocina, iremos a mi habitación.

— ¡Pero la comida!

—Ya te dije que tengo hambre es de ti, no de la comida —dijo tranquilo golpeando la puerta con su tobillo y esta se abrió el pelinegro lanzo al castaño a la cama y cerró la puerta con llave por si acaso, caminando hasta la cama mientras se quitaba la corbata del uniforme.

El castaño quedo completamente helado por la rapidez que la corbata cayó al suelo y estaba completamente arrinconado en los brazos de Kyoya, el pelinegro sonrió, su sonrisa fue autoritaria, helada, fría que provoco que el castaño temblara un poco debajo de su cuerpo.

—No lo soporto más, Tsunayoshi. Quiero hacerte mío ahora y completar lo que íbamos a hacer el día de San Valentín.

—Cállate, Hibari Kyoya —dijo el castaño, el pelinegro levanto una ceja pero luego abrió sus ojos al sentir los labios de su castaño sobre sus labios, el chico paso sus manos detrás del cuello del pelinegro y este hizo absolutamente lo mismo con sus manos que tomaron las caderas del castaño, su beso comenzó a aumentar el nivel, sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir el calor que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, bañados en sudor, como si estuvieran ardiendo en el infierno; transpirados y cómodos, era lo que sentían.

Las palabras sobraron en todo el encuentro, aquel beso que fue comenzado por el castaño comenzó a dominar el nivel en el que estaban; después de todo Kyoya tomo posición de eso. Sus labios se separaron en un pequeño momento y de nuevo se volvieron a unir, tomaron en un intervalo de 1 segundo todo el aire suficiente para el siguiente beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a vagar en la boca del otro, disfrutando desde lo más profundo las sensaciones ajenas.

Las manos de Kyoya comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del castaño, comenzando a quitar la camisa ajena levantándola un poco hasta notarla un poco levantada y besando el cuerpo del castaño lentamente, sus labios comenzaron a subir del estomago del chico hasta sus pezones de los cuales comenzó a besar, a pasar suavemente su lengua por los alrededor y sin duda quien levanto con sus dientes en un momento del cual escucho un sonido erótico saliendo de los labios del castaño.

—Ah… Kyo…

El pelinegro sonrió con aquel acto del chico, y siguió con sus labios sobre los pezones del chico que comenzaron a colocarse un poco duros, eran de un hermoso color rosa pastel, casi como unas pequeñas cerecitas de color rosa saliendo de estos, al terminar su trabajo con uno siguió con el otro, de la misma forma jugando y disfrutando de cada caricia que ejercía encima del castaño, no había motivo alguno por el cual no hacer que disfrutara en esos momentos; era simplemente y detenidamente perfecto.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cabello de Kyoya, las manos pequeñas y suaves del castaño estaba en el cabello ajeno sintiendo su contextura, su suavidad, las manos de Kyoya bajaron hacia la cadera del chico, lo que le provoco completamente un movimiento de miedo y temblor, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y respiraba agitado.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —pregunto por lo bajo el pelinegro levantando la mirada y dirigiendo su rostro al del castaño, dejando que su frente cayera con la ajena.

—Por no tener caderas suaves como las mujeres ni una curva que resalte mi figura —dijo girando el rostro sonrojado —, también perdona por no tener ni grandes senos como las revistas pornografías que sueles leer —dijo ignorando cualquier queja del pelinegro, lo único que escucho fue una carcajada Kyoya, ¡Sí! ¡Hibari Kyoya riendo!

—No me importa —dijo por lo bajo mientras hacía que su nariz chocara con la ajena rodándola poco a poco hasta mirarlo a sus ojos —. No me importa absolutamente nada de eso, caderas, curvas ni mucho menos senos; de cualquier forma se lo que es estar atado a tu pertenecía y que esa sea hombre.

— ¡¿Solo soy un juguete?! —dijo Tsunayoshi alterado, el pelinegro volvió a reír.

—Shhhh —puso su dedo en los labios del castaño dándole un largo beso, del cual se perdieron de nuevo en sus lenguas, las manos del pelinegro subieron a las mejillas ajenas quedándose en ese lugar —. Te lo dije la vez que te pedí ser mi novio, ¿cierto? No me importa que sea Sawada Tsunayoshi, ahora, mañana o en un futuro cercano. Te amo, eso es todo ¿entendido? Sawada, eres mío y de nadie más.

—Tienes un severo problema con tus pertenencias —dijo Tsuna en tono de broma, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y soltó una carcajada besando sus labios.

— ¿Te parece seguir? —susurro sobre el oído del castaño para luego pasar su lengua por el lugar, provocando que comenzara a erizarse el castaño y sus mejillas comenzaran a tintarse de color rojo al igual que sus orejas.

No se escucho mas queja alguna del castaño, del cual comenzó a ser bañado por los latidos de su corazón al sentir que las manos de Kyoya se deslizaban por su pantalón y comenzaba a quitar lentamente de este y seguía rápidamente con su bóxer, el castaño tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada, mucho más al sentir que la mano del pelinegro comenzó a tomar el miembro del castaño lentamente para moverlo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Tsuna, el primer cajón… ábrelo —el castaño deslizo tranquilamente su mano al mencionado y lo abrió —. Ese aparato de color morado, pásamelo —ordeno.

El chico tomo lentamente un pequeño aparato de color violeta que le pasó al pelinegro, este simplemente activo el pequeño aparato cuando comenzó a vibrar, el castaño abrió sus ojos y miro al pelinegro que tranquilamente lo colocaba debajo de su miembro, y sus gemidos se hicieron más grandes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kyoya! ¡Ah…! ¡No! Más… más despacio…

Exigía el castaño, pero las vibraciones no disminuían, de hecho se hacían completamente peor, incluso más rápidas, la mirada de Kyoya era una de lujuria, al ver al pequeño castaño debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo y pidiendo una disminución de velocidad pero este no escuchaba, pendiente a su pequeño mundo, disfrutando del espectáculo, el cual lo llenaba completamente de lujuria.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro reaccionara el castaño se vino, la camisa de la escuela quedo manchada de semen y en su rostro había caído un poco, el agitado castaño abrió sus ojitos mirando sonrojado a su novio del cual estaba limpiándose tranquilamente el rostro, cuando este comenzó a sonrojarse a más no poder.

—Lo… lo siento… yo…

—Planeaba estimularte con esto, pero si no lo puedo hacer yo mismo no tiene gracia —cuando termino de decir esas palabras, sus labios se dirigieron al miembro del castaño, comenzando a aplicar el sexo oral. El castaño sujeto fuertemente las sabanas de la cama y cerro sus ojos de los cuales gemidos comenzaban a salir de sus labios, la lengua del pelinegro bajaba y comenzaba a meter completamente el miembro del castaño en su boca.

Este gemía, mas sin embargo sus caderas comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente, miro a él pelinegro de reojo con sus ojos puestos en su rostro, sus ojos chocaron durante un minuto y fue tanto que duro que sintió que estaba llegando completamente al clímax, sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de Kyoya y eso provoco que sus manos hicieran que Kyoya se tragara completamente el semen.

—Que agresivo —susurro Kyoya levantando la mirada chocándola con la culpable de Tsunayoshi, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa dirigiendo una mano a la comisura de su labio y limpiando lentamente el semen que salía de este.

—Yo… quiero hacer que Kyoya se sienta también satisfecho —dijo sentándose en la cama como niño obediente, el pelinegro levanto la mirada al ver su sentado formal y lanzo un suspiro divertido por aquello, tomo la cabeza del castaño y la acerco al bulto que estaba sobresaliendo de su pantalón.

—Trabaja entonces, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kyo-chan necesita consentimiento; el mismo que Tsu-chan recibió~

El castaño lo observo durante unos momentos y trago seco recordando lo que había escuchado de su padre cuando le dijo que esto era lo que iba a hacer si seguía saliendo en un futuro con el pelinegro, mas nunca se imagino que el futuro era tan cercano, de hecho Reborn solo le regalo revistas pornográficas para hombres y desapareció, y Lambo del futuro… le dio una colección de videos pornográficos de Boy's love.

Abrió el pantalón del pelinegro, y lo bajo un poco al igual que el bóxer pero quedo petrificado al ver el gran paquete que tenia Kyoya en sus pantalones, relamió inconscientemente sus labios y con sus dos manitos lo agarro mientras metía lentamente su boca en este.

—No… no she chomo hacher estho… —hablo con el miembro ajeno metido en su boca, Kyoya bajo la mirada, aunque no se hubiera movido la respiración del castaño cerca de su miembro era realmente problemática.

—Maldición… no hables con la boca llena —pensó, mirándolo con esos ojos cristalizados y sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas —. Mueve tu boca de arriba hacia abajo, comienza con tu lengua… pero no ¡Ah! —Grito en un suspiro de placer al notar que el castaño había mordido un poco su punta, el pelinegro tenía un ojo entrecerrado y el otro abierto pero debajo de sus pómulos tenía un pequeño sonrojo provocado por la acción antigua —. No muerdas… no utilices tus dientes solo la lengua…

El castaño comenzó a mover sus labios en el miembro del pelinegro, de arriba hacia abajo, pasando su lengua por la gran contextura del pelinegro, del cual los gemidos salían a flote de sus labios, pero su eran unos simples gemidos, eran suspiros de placer. El pequeño movía sus manitos por el miembro del pelinegro del cual su boca no podía tragar completamente y subía y bajaba su cabeza con pequeños movimientos.

—Más rápido… Tsuna, acelera la velocidad —ordeno el pelinegro, el castaño asintió un poco y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, pero no se esperaba que un pequeño empujón de la pelvis del pelinegro le llegara hasta la garganta provocando que el miembro del pelinegro le llegara hasta la garganta dándole tremendas ganas de vomitar.

Pero los movimientos no cesaron, el castaño siguió con sus movimientos su boca dentro del pelinegro llegando hasta el fondo, aguantándose aquellas ganas de vomitar cuando el miembro ajeno tocaba su garganta.

—Tsunayoshi, espera… —el castaño se detuvo un momento y levanto su rostro con sus mejillas realmente sonrojadas, el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco de la misma manera, al notar el hilo de baba que conectaba sus labios con el su miembro y sus ojos que brillaban de curiosidad por lo que fuera a decir.

— ¿Kyoya? —pregunto, cuando las manos de él pelinegro cargaron al castaño y lo sentó encima de sus piernas, provocando que los dos miembros se rozaran sacándole un gemido ronco al pelinegro y un gemido de un tono un poco elevando al castaño.

Los movimientos del pelinegro comenzaron a ser simplemente rozar ambos miembros, mientras observaba a los ojos al castaño que estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos dilatados, su rostro se acerco ajeno rozando sus labios con los ajenos y jalando con sus dientes estos mismos hasta acercarlo completamente a su boca quitando un beso lleno de lujuria y placer de los labios del castaño.

La mano del azabache se movía continuamente, rozando ambos miembros y sintiendo el pre-semen en los dos, el castaño soltó un gemido cuando sintió que llegaba al segundo orgasmo, Kyoya no pudo evitar plantar una sonrisa arrogante de lado observando al castaño que estaba completamente a su merced con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya van dos veces, Tsunayoshi —susurro cerca del oído ajeno mordiendo lentamente su lóbulo de la oreja.

—Es porque… me toca Kyoya… —el pelinegro levanto una ceja y amplio una sonrisa en sus labios, tomo la mano del castaño y de un movimiento este estaba debajo del cuerpo del pelinegro, un gemido ronco salió de sus labios al sentir un poco la agresividad ajena.

—Ya no lo soporto mas, voy a entrar… Tsunayoshi —advirtió el pelinegro, se estiro un poco hasta sacar dos cajas de su mesa de noche, tomando con sus labios un paquete de condones mientras que la otra sostenía el lubricante, el castaño lo miro seriamente al notar como comenzaba a prepararse para entrar.

—Yo… yo lo coloco —susurro suavemente Tsuna colocando sus manos en el paquete del condón, y abrirlo, Kyoya sonrió divertido y observo como el castaño con sus manos temblando abría un poco el paquete y con sus manos lo deslizaba por el miembro de su novio, el pelinegro sonrió y dejo que un poco de lubricante cayera en las manos del castaño y luego cayera en la cama —. ¿Kyo?... ¿Kyoya?

El castaño termino en la cama y Kyoya encima de él, pero antes de que reaccionara uno de los dedos del pelinegro estaban dentro de su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo de manera lenta, un gemido de dolor se formo en los labios del castaño pero luego comenzó a transformarse completamente en uno de placer, el dedo pulgar de Kyoya comenzó a tratar el punto G del castaño desde fuera de su entrada y desde dentro trataba de dar con él para doble satisfacción.

Un dedo, pasó a ser dos dedos e inclusive los movía en forma de tijera dentro de la entrada del castaño. Sus dedos salían y entraban y habían momentos en que dentro se movían como tijeras, el cuarto se lleno de gemidos del castaño, que hacía que el pelinegro se llenara mas de lujuria, el lubricante caía completamente por el miembro del pelinegro, y hacia que el condón incluso se sintiera menos pesado.

— ¡AH! —el gemido que salió de los labios de Tsunayoshi lo enloqueció, tenía una paciencia, pero necesitaba estar dentro del castaño, sentía que lo que más quería es estar de esa manera dentro de la persona de la cual sentía lo que sentía y declaro completamente su propiedad.

Saco sus dedos de la entrada de Tsunayoshi, y coloco su miembro, el lúbricamente comenzó a resbalarse por todo el trasero del castaño, pero el pelinegro prefirió entrar completamente de una, para que fuera menos doloroso y lo superara en un rápido estándar, o eso pensaba él, cuando se posiciono de una sola impregnada estaba completamente dentro del castaño.

El labio del castaño fue mordido profundamente por el mencionado, el castaño respiraba completamente agitado, y los gemidos no paraban de salir de sus labios, pero el pelinegro no se movió, permanecía completamente quieto, mirando a su novio debajo de sus brazos, que apretaba fuertemente la sabana, movió sus manos y tomo las ajenas guiándolas a su espalda, acercando lentamente sus labios a los ajenos juntándolos en un beso suave.

Tsunayoshi comenzó a moverse, sus movimientos eran lentos pero le daba a entender a Kyoya que tenia completamente la libertad de moverse dentro de él, cosa que tomo Kyoya completamente, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, tratando de que el castaño se adecuara a esos movimientos, que quizás comenzara a sentir el placer que tenia Kyoya en esos momentos.

—Demasiado… apretado… Tsunayoshi, relájate —le dijo sobre sus labios, el castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a adecuarse a aquella sensación, de tener a Kyoya dentro de sí.

Kyoya comenzó a aumentar un poco sus movimientos dentro del castaño, sintiendo las uñas del menor clavarse en su espalda, él sentimiento de sentirse completamente libre en los brazos del otro; los dos se dedicaron a verse durante un largo momento, aquel momento en el cual Kyoya liberaba completamente su éxtasis, sintiéndose libre de estar dentro de la persona que consideraba completamente entregada a su cuerpo.

Y Tsunayoshi, apretaba sus ojos al sentirse en esa situación en la cual su cuerpo era completamente la victima de la situación más sin embargo pedía completamente mas, amaba a Hibari Kyoya y no tenía dudas al respecto de eso; pero en esos momentos todo se iba borrando poco a poco, los pensamientos de ambos respecto al otro fueron desapareciendo su mente solo se fue centrando a una situación.

_Lujuria_.

El cuerpo del pelinegro comenzó a moverse más rápido de lo que se estaba moviendo antes, los gemidos de Tsunayoshi comenzaron a llenar por completo todo el lugar, las caderas de ambos comenzaron a desenfrenarse, suspiros, gemidos el calor comenzó a elevarse en la habitación en esos momentos, y más cuando ese sujeto llego al punto exacto del clímax, toco el punto G del castaño.

Se escuchaban las peticiones del castaño, las penetradas del pelinegro y definitivamente lo que estaban disfrutando ambos en esos momentos. El pelinegro separo un poco su rostro ajeno y paso su lengua por su cuello, comenzando a marcar completamente este, desde abajo hasta arriba, con besos, mordidas pequeños chupones, pero sin embargo el castaño no se había quedado atrás, de la misma forma estaba marcando lo que era completamente suyo en esos momentos; el pelinegro lo era.

Los dos estaban llegando al clímax, el castaño no dejaba de emitir esos sonidos que tanto le encantaban a Kyoya y viceversa, la entrada de Tsuna se volvió un poco áspera en los últimos momentos, se sentía completamente pequeña y Kyoya sentía que su miembro estaba palpitando dentro, no pudo evitar mirar a Tsuna a sus ojos y besarlo, de la forma más dulce que había hecho antes, cuando dio el último movimiento terminando dentro de Tsuna, pero eso causo que el castaño soltara un gemido que fue tragado con el beso y llegara a su clímax de la misma forma, el pelinegro cayó en la cama rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo del castaño, los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa divertida y se besaron de nuevo, el pelinegro salió del castaño y se quito el condón lanzándolo a la caneca de basura lo cual encesto, los dos se tiraron en la cama respirando agitados.

—Si mañana no puedo caminar será tu culpa… —susurro Tsunayoshi mientras era cubierto por la sabana de la cama de Kyoya, el chico se giraba y miraba a su castaño que se acomodaba en su pecho.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

—Lo he leído, y quiero hacerlo… no molestes —le dijo sonrojado cerrando sus ojos, el pelinegro no evito colocar una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios comenzando a disfrutar de la textura del cabello del castaño, suave y hermosa —. Por cierto… hemos dejado un desastre en la cocina…

—Mañana lo limpiaran, ahora guarda silencio herbívoro; luego de descansar un poco tomaremos un baño, ¿de acuerdo? —el castaño asintió lentamente y se abrazo al cuerpo del pelinegro, entrando en un pequeño y profundo sueño.

.:::.

El castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos y trato de moverse pero era imposible, sentía un gran peso en sus caderas y sobre todo porque le dolían demasiado, parpadeo un par de veces viendo que tenía una camisa manga larga la cual le quedaba completamente ancha, levanto la mirada notando a un profundo Hibari completamente dormido, se tallo sus ojos lentamente y giro su rostro viendo la hora en el teléfono y una gran rayo dramático cayó en la parte de atrás.

— ¡Son las 2 de la tarde! —el grito que pego, no solo se escucho en la habitación del pelinegro; si no que se escucho en toda la habitación.

—Guarda silencio, Tsunayoshi… quiero dormir…

— ¡¿Dormir Kyoya?! ¡Mama me va a matar! ¡No fui a la escuela! ¡Y tu tampoco! ¡Mierda! ¡Reborn! —trato de levantarse pero Kyoya lo agarro más fuerte y lo aferro más a su cuerpo, el castaño dejo salir un pequeño gemido de sus labios y se quedo callado en el pecho del pelinegro, tanto así que solo escuchaba el tranquilo corazón ajeno.

—Hn… ¿ya es de mañana? —pregunto una hora después Kyoya estirándose un poco, bajando la mirada y notando a su querido novio con sus mejillas sonrojadas y cruzado de brazos —. ¿Tsunayoshi?

— ¡Por fin despiertas! ¡¿No tenias el sueño ligero?! —le grito mientras lo señalaba levantándose de la cama, pero fue un mal movimiento porque su cuerpo se petrifico y se fue para atrás, Kyoya lo tomo de la mano y lo pego a su cuerpo mientras se levantaba tranquilamente.

—Hn —contesto el pelinegro caminando hasta la puerta —. ¿Te traigo el desayuno? —pregunto levantando una ceja.

—Kyoya…

—Dime —pregunto abriendo la puerta lentamente.

—Son las 3 de la tarde, a esta hora se almuerza —dijo tranquilo el castaño, la puerta se abrió completamente y la fracción de la cara del pelinegro se transformo completamente y giro a ver al castaño como si fuese la misma niña del aro.

— ¿Qué dijiste Tsunayoshi?

—No fuimos a clases, no llame a mi madre, estaré castigado, Reborn me matara, y hoy tenia examen de literatura, y al parecer no lo hice —comento recordando lo que pasara luego, el pelinegro parpadeo un par de veces y lanzo un largo suspiro rascando su frente.

—Iré a buscar algo que comer —comento comenzando a caminar, el castaño sonrió divertido y trato de moverse de la cama sin mucho éxito.

Luego de unos minutos regreso Kyoya con su cara completamente larga tirándose en la cama con Tsunayoshi, los dos se pusieron a conversar y encendía el televisor que estaba delante de sus narices comenzando a ver un grupo de carreras clandestinas, la comida fue traída por las sirvientes del pelinegro mientras los dos comenzaban a disfrutar de aquel sabor, los dos estaban realmente divertidos mientras charlaban un poco.

—Es mi teléfono —susurro Tsuna tomándolo, al chequear el número noto que no lo conocía, levanto una ceja y contesto —. _Moshi, moshi… _

—_Y bien, dame esa excusa _—una voz realmente conocida para el castaño se escucho del celular.

— _¡Reborn! Yo… bueno que te digo…_ —trataba de decir el castaño.

—_Te voy a dar tres regalos antes de tu cumpleaños_ —el castaño levanto una ceja por lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro, usualmente solo le daba un solo regalo y era realmente caro; por lo que no siempre salía con esas cosas —_. El primer regalo es no acusarte, Mamma piensa que te quedaste en lo de Yamamoto y Gokudera por una pijamada de estudio _—el castaño suspiro aliviado —_. El segundo es que no te castigare, ¿recuerdas lo que dije del matrimonio y el sexo? _—al castaño le salió una gota de sudor, si él era el menos indicado para decir algo.

— _¿Qué te pasa Reborn? Es extraño que me des más de un regalo para mi cumpleaños_ —le dijo divertido Tsunayoshi del otro lado, el pelinegro se quedo callado y bajo un poco el teléfono.

—_Lo último que te voy a dar, va a compensar esto que voy a hacer_ —el castaño no menciono absolutamente nada pero frunció el ceño.

—_Reborn ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_ —dijo alterado el castaño.

—_Usualmente siempre estas quejándote de mis juegos, se llama "Escondidas al estilo de Reborn" pero esta vez yo te buscare Tsuna… no me busques, aunque pase lo que pase… este trabajo lo tengo que hacer, nos veremos muy pronto no se cuanto me demore… pero es un pedido personal de esa Famiglia _—el teléfono no se escucho absolutamente nada, el teléfono del castaño cayo completamente en la mesa que tenía delante de su cuerpo y el pelinegro giro a ver al castaño que estaba mirando hacia la nada.

—Se fue… Reborn…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Se fue a esa misión de la Famiglia! ¡Reborn me traiciono! ¡Me dijo que nunca se iría! —Tsuna, perdió el control…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Bueno o eso siempre me gusta decir; pero esta es él final de la primera parte…**

**O sea que comienza… Tripolaridad II Parte. **

**Como el mundo del fanfiction es tan sensual; no voy a alargar la primera parte **

**Así que en el próximo episodio nos centraremos en Reborn y los nuevos personajes principales de la segunda saga. **

**Por cierto ;3 espero que les haya gustado el Lemon, lo hice ayer**

**Escuchando música tranquilizadora de lluvia; me demore porque no quería salir mi lado pervertido y eso que vi Yaoi y doujinshi Yaoi hasta más no poder *-* tengo unos nuevos Grrrr! Realmente sexys. **

**¡Les recomiendo Wonderful Days! ****Amo a Ray *w* ¡Dios! **

**Es tan Sexy y tan Rawr! Pero Shingo no se queda atrás… Los dos son hermosos *-* **

**Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo *w* **


	11. Luka Boissieu

2 parte.

XI Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

**Usuario en el Chat: **

_Hablan por Chat. _

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**_2 Parte: _**Reborn se va a una misión por todo un año, y regresa con extrañamente una sorpresa. Su sobrino, hijo de su hermano. Luka Boissieu, un chico que estaba buscando a la persona que mando a asesinarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué todo ese misterio?

Las más poderosas Famiglias comenzaron a reunirse 6 enemigos y 6 amigos… la rama de la mafia las 12 Famiglias del Zodiaco. Pero Vongola comienza a entrar en caos… ¿el heredero de CEDEF?... todo esto es un verdadero lio… ¿Qué hará Tsuna y sus guardianes?

**OPENING:**

**FT – Funkist. **

Se ven a los guardianes del decimo vongola en el fondo mientras aparecen unas luces en la parte de arriba con cada color que les corresponde, Kyoya gira con una luz morada, Mukuro y Chrome giran con una luz índigo, Gokudera gira con una luz roja, Yamamoto gira con una luz azul, Lambo adulto gira con una luz verde, Ryohei gira con una luz amarilla y al final de todos se ve Tsunayoshi de espalda con su luz de color anaranjada.

**_Daijobu ore ga nan man kai mo sakende yaru_**

Se ve a un chico viéndose en un espejo su cabello corto de color ceniza se vuelve completamente largo y sus ojos brillan con intensidad se da vuelta y se ve frente a frente con la sombra de un sujeto que muestra unos colmillos.

**_Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinji teru_**

Tsuna está corriendo alejándose de una gran multitud de chicas que lo quieren vestir con varios trajes de niña mientras que atrás de toda la multitud se ve a un Kyoya vestido con un traje normal alado de su motocicleta.

**_Yume o kanae ta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyōtsū-ten_**

Se ve a un Yamamoto y a su lado Gokudera caminando por el centro de la ciudad, Gokudera como siempre discutiendo y a un Yamamoto divertido a su lado mientras pasa su brazo por atrás del peliplateado haciéndolo sonrojar completamente y robándole un beso.

**_Akirame naka ta tte koto soredake sa maken na yo!_**

Chrome está junto a Kyoko y Haru mirando la foto de un hermoso chico de cabellos cenizas con una gorra en su cabeza que camina con sus brazos cruzados mientras que a su lado estaba solo la mitad de la figura del sicario, las tres admiran con corazones en los ojos a su chico.

**_Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike-sō na toki wa_**

Ryohei se encuentra caminando con un ramo de flores y pensando al extremo que decirle a su novia Hana, mientras está esperando a Ryohei en la puerta de su casa con un hermoso vestido y su cabello recogido en altas coletas.

**_Kono te nigire Try to take a chance mo u_**

Se ve a un Mukuro y a un Luka mirándose fijamente mientras rayos se mandan por sus ojos, más atrás de ellos se encuentra Kyoya alistando sus tonfas listo para tirarse encima del par de mocosos que lo sacan de su quicio.

**_Kimi wa hitorinanka j_****_a nai ze _**

Tsunayoshi se encuentra cenando con todos en su casa, Bianchi mandando corazones a Reborn, un Lambo sonrojado por los constantes acosos de Reborn, un Fuuta divertido y una I-pin completamente interesada por los sonrojos del Lambo adulto.

**_Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ika shi ta yume akirame naide_**

Se ve a todos los Varia en un baño de aguas termales mientras Squalo le lava la espalda a Xanxus y un Levi está siendo retenido por Lussuria para que no arruine los momentos de su jefe, un Bel completamente aburrido y a su lado simplemente un muñeco de una rana mirando hacia el techo.

**_So nai te nai de susume My way ima kimi o terashite n da Hikari_**

Se ve un Ken un Kakipi, a un Fran y una M.M en su casa mientras comen rápidamente la comida que le habían traído, se amplía la escena y se ve a un Mukuro jugando en la computadora y a una Chrome haciendo su tarea.

**_Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyo-sa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite demo_**

Varias sombras comienzan a aparecer en el fondo y varias sombras son conocidas, algunas se giran dejando ver su rostro, primero los hermanos de Kyoya, Gray, Noctis, Alexandra y por ultimo Ethan que tiene unos papeles en la mano y aparece alado de un bajo pelirrojo con heterocromia y a su lado una pelimorada. Luego sigue un grupo de muchas personas de las cuales solo un moreno de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color se logra ver con un balón de baloncesto en la mano.

**_kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa ima mieru daro hikari_**

Se ven más sombras mezclándose y unos ojos enormes y largos colmillos se muestran por una persona de cabello de color negro con una chaqueta de plumas a su lado aparece un grupo de mas sombras mientras que en el fondo se ve la foto de Sawada Tsunayoshi rota por la mitad y los guardianes muertos.

Delante de todas las sombras se logra ver a un chico de cabellos cenizas, cubierto por una gran flama de color plateado mientras que a su lado el Decimo Vongola tiene sus ojos completamente cerrados y una gran flama pura cubre sus manos.

Más atrás de ellos comienzan a salir varios símbolos de distintas familias y el más grande es el de Vongola, aparece Reborn y Toshio con las pistolas en la mano apuntado hacia afuera y la imagen del noveno, Iemitsu y de Nana en la parte de atrás, en una pequeña habitación donde aparece rastros de una camilla que estuvo habitada por un bebe… desaparecido.

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Luka Boissieu"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

**Aviso: ****Como todo el episodio es entre Estados Unidos y Italia, no voy a colocar las traducciones, pero aclaro que todos están hablando en Inglés, ya que todo el capitulo es inglés me parece cansado colocar el dialecto en ingles y luego el español; piensen que hablan en ingles y listo; ya del próximo cuando él año pase hablaran lo que hablan en inglés y los otros idiomas. **

Se encontraba una persona dormida en una pequeña casa en el centro de los Estados Unidos, sus cabellos estaban completamente regados en la cama. Eran de un hermoso color cenizas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, llevándose acorde lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Se escucho las ramas del gran árbol golpear la ventana, y en la penumbra de la noche se logro ver una sombra, adulta y tenebrosa.

La mano de la sombra se movió rápidamente y agarro un arma, pero la mano de aquella persona cuyo "dormía" en la habitación se movió con agilidad bajo la almohada, los seguros fueron soltados y se observaron las dos personas en la obscuridad.

—Wow, me has sentido.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué quieres en este lugar? —una voz femenina se escucho en todo el lugar, era oscuro y no se notaba nada a parte de la sombra que entraba en la casa, la sombra del gran árbol.

— ¿Quién soy yo?, buena pregunta. Pero lamento que no pueda contestarte eso, pero estoy interesado en otra cosa… Eres Ángela Calasagpeine.

—Antes de confirmar algo o en dado caso asegurar el nombre de alguien más debes decir el tuyo primero, que mala educación.

—En mi caso eso no se asegura. Después de todo en estos momentos no se cuida tu seguridad, Ángela.

—Puedo preguntar algo —no se sintió afirmación o negación del contrario—. Que quieres de mí… después de todo, en este lugar no hay nada de dinero que puedas sacar.

—Eso lo sé.

— ¿Entonces? Que quieres de mí…

—Solo te hare una pregunta —la chica frunció el ceño —. ¿Qué secreto escondes? ¿Quién eres en el mundo de la mafia? Tu… Angelina Calasagpeine.

— ¿Mafia? De que estás hablando… ¡Que puedo saber yo de la mafia!

—Dime —una gran presión se sintió en la habitación, las ventanas temblaron y la mujer pudo ver por el reflejo de la luna la oscuridad y sed de sangre en los ojos de su asesino.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga… mafia? Tonterías, es la primera vez que alguien me habla de eso.

—Eres una mentirosa.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? En estos momentos mentir no está en mis planes sicario. Pero quisiera sabe algo, porque me mandan a matar. ¡Yo que solo soy una Universitaria corriente! ¡Que nací en esta ciudad! ¡¿Qué puedo saber de la mafia?!

—Entonces… ¿Por qué la Famiglia Capricorno? ¡¿Quiere deshacerte e ti?!

— ¿Eh? —el rostro de la chica se transformo en miedo cuando las ventanas fueron rajadas. Esos ojos mostraron su muerte… una muerte cercana — ¿Famiglia…? Capricorno… que… que es… que es eso…

El hombre la observo, sus ojos no mentían… ella no sabía la razón, no lo presentía, ella no sabía nada de la mafia, pero ellos sabían quién era ella, que podría hacer, un sicario como él.

—Te creo.

— ¿Eh? yo…

—No te matare, si tú no te opones, quiero saber porque la familia Capricorno quiere deshacerte de ti. Así que… la única opción que tienes es venir conmigo, para averiguar.

—Le entro… ¿Pero mi tío?

—Cierto, vives con tu tío divorciado… pero para poner este plan a prueba tienes que morir.

— ¿Eh?

—Baja el arma, mocoso —una voz provino de la parte de atrás, Reborn giro lentamente su rostro y vio frente a frente unos ojos sedientos de sangre — ¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi bebe?... mocoso.

—Oh… y pensar que tú eras su tío… ¡Toshio Dantes!

—Reborn, aunque seas tú… si le pones una mano a mi pequeña, te matare.

—Solo será una muerte fingida. Con la bala de la suspensión de los Vongola, en tres días despertara.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?...

—No sé, en que piensan esos aliados. Lo único que quiero es la verdad; Vongola ha cuidado mucho de mí y el noveno ha sido como un padre después que la maldición del Arcobaleno comenzara, si defiendo a Vongola es con mi vida.

— ¡Quizás eso esté conectado con la muerte de mis padres!

—Ángela…

—Confías en mi no… ¡Toshio!

—Hn… será una muerte doble… yo también moriré… quiero saber en qué te aferras tanto… Reborn.

—Hn. León cambia las balas, tendremos que buscar a esos sujetos para el señuelo. Por cierto… Mueran ustedes dos.

.:::.

Ángela y Toshio, muertos de una bala en la cabeza. Amigos, familiares todos lloraron durante ese día… todo fue oscuridad, salió en todos los periódicos del mundo, después de todo Toshio Dantes, perdió una fortuna en una estafa y estaba por recuperarla… pero murió. Lamentablemente muro antes de conseguirlo.

Y la Famiglia Capricorno celebro por eso. Por su triunfo de sus planes… sus malvados planes.

¿O eso era lo que estaban escondiendo?

.:::.

3 días después, en el cementerio de New York. Se encontraba un hombre apoyado de brazos mirando a sus hombres cavar.

—Profanar tumbas de muertos… no es lo mío —se quejaba uno.

—No están muertos, tenemos que sacarlos antes de que el efecto termine, o estarán completamente muertos.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron todos.

—Pronto… terminara —susurro el sicario.

Una chica abrió sus ojos, todo estaba completamente oscuro; parpadeo un par de veces y dirigió una mano a su frente, trato de levantarse pero se golpeo la cabeza.

— ¿¡Eh!? —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, para parpadear un par de veces más. Su cabeza giro a todas partes y trato de golpear de nuevo aquella caja — ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Parpadeo un par de veces y su memoria comenzó a recopilar los datos, de lo que había pasado, su frente se puso completamente azul.

—Estoy… enterrada… ¡¿Estoy en un ataúd?! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Comenzó a gritar, pero se hacía eco en el lugar y su respiración comenzó a ser cortada… no había mas oxigeno.

—Que… que esta…—su vista se volvió borrosa y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente… —no… puede ser… el oxigeno… Mi oxigeno…

_Fuera de ese ataúd. _

— ¡¿Qué?! Toshio era el primero… pero a ti te dispare de ultimo… —los ojos del sicario se abrieron completamente —. Tsk, no quería utilizar esto pero… León, rápido. Hay que sacar a Ángela antes de que se acabe el oxigeno.

—Esto es malo Reborn-sama… hay una capa más profunda de tierra, sacarla enseguida será difícil.

—Desplieguen la tierra a un lado, romperé ese ataúd para que entre oxigeno.

—Pero… y si lastima a la joven Ángela…

— ¿Con quién creen que están hablando? —pregunto alistando a León, las manos de los trabajadores temblaron al sentir la presión del hombre al cual ofrecen sus servicios —Soy Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo —comento sonriendo de lado y disparando la pistola. Cinco tiros silenciosos se escucharon, la llama pura del sol cubrió la pistola que antes era León, se sintió el quejido de alguien.

— ¡Eso roso mi rostro! —grito la mujer, el sicario sonrió divertido.

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo con sarcasmo el sicario. Para luego cruzar los brazos —. Agradece que hice que un poco de oxigeno entrara.

—Eres un maldito loco y psicópata.

—Soy un sicario, loco te lo acepto.

—Es lo mismo… ahora… ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —grito la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

—Debería dejarte ahí —susurro el sicario, cuando sacaron lentamente el ataúd.

Cuando el ataúd fue abierto la mujer se levanto de golpe y atrajo hacia así el cuerpo de Reborn fulminándolo con la mirada, pero luego todo se acabo al notar como estaba vestida, su cuerpo comenzó a erizarse, el blanco… ¡Odiaba sobre todo el color blanco! Hizo mueca de asco y comenzó a reparar su vestido, al levantarse la boca de todos los hombres cayeron; la mujer digo joven de unos 21 años era toda una belleza.

—Pareces una linda mujer a punto de casarse —dijo con burla el pelinegro.

—Cállate maniático de las balas —dijo frunciendo el ceño y comenzar a detallar la ropa que traía en esos momentos —, por eso tenía tanto calor… allá adentro —susurro mirándose completamente.

El vestido era hermoso completamente largo de color blanco con flores de color azul claro impregnadas en esta hermosa tela, su escote era en forma de corazón y hacia resaltar sus bien formados senos al igual que su hermoso cuerpo completamente delgado, su cabello estaba atado completamente en un hermoso peinado sin dejar que nada cayera en su formado rostro, dejando ver un par de ojos color avellana en estos; y el ceniza de su cabello dejaba ver dos pequeños flecos ondulados en su frente.

—Solo falta la marcha nupcial y a él esposo.

—Que te calles —gruño molesta.

— ¿Qué me paso? —todos giraron a ver el ataúd que se movió un poco dejando levantar a un hombre que se veía un poco pálido mientras sujetaba su estomago.

— ¿Tío?, Oh por dios… ¿estás bien? —pregunto la chica corriendo hacia el y agachándose, su tío parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su sobrina de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Ángela! ¡Te vez hermosa! ¿Estoy en el cielo? Ni siquiera en tu quinceañero quisiste un hermoso vestido, tenía que ser negro con fucsia, no sabes lo que añore verte así vestida —lloraba a mares el hombre abrazándola mientras dejaba que sus largas gotas saladas cayeran.

El hombre era alto de un hermoso porte, sus ojos eran oscuros de un color marrón bastante oscuro y su cabello era completamente alborotado de un color marrón oscuro, tenía una aura completamente demandante uno de los hombres le paso un cigarrillo que encendió lentamente y lo coloco en sus labios mientras dejaba que pocos calados salieran de estos. Vestía un traje de corte italiana con una camisa de color gris y una corbata de color azul con franjas, las rayas de su camisa y pantalón era de un color azul oscuro mientras su traje era negro, el hombre metió una mano en su bolsillo y dejo salir humo salir de estos.

— ¿Y ahora? —pregunto el hombre girando a ver al sicario que se encontraba haciendo señas para que llenaran los ataúd con piedras y luego los metieran de nuevo en su hoyo.

—Hay un avión esperándonos en el aeropuerto; lo tomaremos y viajaremos a Italia; pero primero tenemos que hacer algunos cambios ustedes están completamente muertos, no pueden venir y aparecer como si fueran los mismos.

— ¿Cambio de identidad?, por mi no hay problemas; puedo hacerme pasar por un hombre —dijo tranquila la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos por su espalda.

—Y yo… me pasare por… —el hombre mordió su labio y suspiro fastidiado —, una mujer…

—Me gustaría ver eso —dijo con burla Reborn, cuando los hombres terminaron comenzaron a caminar mientras lentamente se iban alejando de donde antes habían estado enterrados.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo vamos a salir hay guardias por todas partes? —pregunto Toshio mirando hacia adelante, los demás se miraron habían más que antes eso era peligroso.

—Tengo una idea, ¿quieren buscarme un velo de novia? —pregunto tranquila, Reborn miro a León y asintió, el camaleón se transformo en un hermoso velo de boda —. ¿Quieren llenar esto de sangre? —pregunto señalando la pala, los demás asintieron y sacaron de si una cantidad de sangre falsa, de donde, quien sabe. Todos se escondieron detrás de un árbol.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a salir de sus labios mientras caminaba lentamente por el cementerio, los guardias giraron a ver todos a la mujer que estaba caminando lentamente tarareando aquella marcha, mientras se quedaban helados al ver que se detenía delante de todos los guardias, rodo lentamente el rostro hacia un lado y la marcha seguía sonando de sus labios.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¡Está prohibido entrar tan tarde al cementerio! —la chica siguió tocando la marcha nupcial con sus cuerdas vocales. La música de Wagner salían de los labios de aquella hermosa mujer, que se acerco lentamente al grupo de hombres que sacaron sus armas al ver la pala llena de sangre — ¡Baje el arma! —gritaron.

La mujer dejo caer su pala al suelo pero la canción no dejaba de sonar de sus labios, dirigió sus manos como si se estuviera rindiendo pero cuando dejo a un lado el velo que tenía en el rostro no tenia, donde deberían estar sus ojos su boca y su nariz no había absolutamente nada, solo huecos de color negro del cual salían sangres; un grito ahogado salió de los hombres y una niebla comenzó a ocupar por completo ese lugar donde antes estaba la mujer que comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco…

— ¡Corran! —gritaron todos los hombres.

Por otro lado, detrás del árbol estaban muertos de la risa los que estaban trabajando para el pelinegro y el castaño que comenzó a correr seguido del resto para volarse el muro del cementerio al igual que la chica que apareció a su lado, mientras chocaba las manos con su tío que su flama en si era de la niebla.

—Gracias Tío.

—De nada, sabía lo que ibas a hacer, estuvo de lujo —dijo soltando una carcajada, todos se subieron al auto y arrancaron.

—Por cierto —dijo la chica soltando su largo cabello ceniza mientras se miraba al espejo y quitaba lentamente algún rastro de que su rostro estuviera manchado mientras reía divertida — ¿Tengo que cortarme el cabello?

—Eres un chico después de todo —la chica hizo mala cara pero igual no dijo absolutamente nada.

.:::.

Se encontraban en un Motel de los típicos de las películas, el lugar tenía un extraño nombre que nadie se atrevió a decir algo con respecto a ese, dentro del lugar se encontraba una mujer alta que estaba mirando al par de sujetos que iba a arreglar mientras Reborn se encontraba bebiendo un _Expresso_ y leyendo el periódico americano.

Por fuera el hotel era bastante grande, había un gran conjunto de casas juntas era de color marrón y varias escaleras por todas partes, en una de las habitaciones se encontraban las cuatro personas.

—Ringo… ¿puedes transfórmalos en mujer y hombre? —pregunto Reborn dejando el periódico a un lado mirando a la persona delante de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto Reborn, ¡Déjalo en mis manos! —dijo la persona cerrando uno de sus ojos mientras sonreía.

Tenía un hermoso largo cabello de color rosa debajo de su cintura, completamente ondulado mientras un largo flequillo caía por su rostro. Una hermosa Kiara estaba en su cabello de color amarillo al igual que su largo abrigo de color amarillo, tenía un pantalón de color negro ceñido a sus piernas más largo que le quedaba bajando sus rodillas y unos hermosos tacones, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul.

—Ringo Tsukimiya, nunca deja un trabajo a medias —dijo mirando al hombre que se sonrojo por la mirada ajena—, primero comenzare contigo, Toshio-chan~ Mi flama del sol permite activar las celular del cuerpo que yo quiera, en otro aspecto hare que tu cabello crezca completamente rápido; es más efectivo que una peluca —dijo dejando que flama saliera de su anillo y comenzara a tocar lentamente el cabello ajeno, permitiendo que una cascada de cabello castaño comenzara a caer por el cuerpo del hombre, que se sorprendió por aquello al igual que la chica que estaba a su lado.

—Ella es una especialista en esta clase de cosas; la especialista para cambiar a la identidad de las personas, Ringo —dijo divertido Reborn al notar el largo cabello que tenia ahora Toshio.

—Bien, esto es ajuste a cuerpo, se ajusta a tu cuerpo masculino y hace que se vea femenino; es otro invento de Vongola, es bastante efectivo —comento mientras le entregaba el objeto y Toshio se quitaba el pantalón y la camisa para luego ponérsela —. Es fácil, solo te la colocas y dejas que un poco de flama se transfiera, el absorberá la flama y moldeara tu cuerpo al de una mujer. También se adherida a su cuerpo y fingirá ser tu cuerpo, en otras palabras si te quieres colocar algo más atrevido te servirá —dijo con estrellitas en los ojos —. ¡Bien iré por tu ropa!

—Vongola… tiene muchas cosas útiles —dijo la chica de cabellos cenizas viendo a su tío que estaba parpadeando un par de veces al notar que sus pectorales estaban siendo ocultados dejando ver unos senos bien formados y una cadera completamente delgada.

—A ver, vamos a colocarte esto… y luego esto… y… ¡Bien!

— ¡¿Qué carajo?!

Toshio vestía una hermosa falda larga de color rosa, un poco más arriba de sus rodillas mientras que una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo de color amarillo sin mangas y una gargantilla de color amarillo, el hombre parpadeo un par de veces y luego sintió que flecos de su rostro comenzaron a ser cortados, caían rebeldes flecos en la parte de adelante y hermosos flecos en la parte de atrás, mientras su largo cabello completamente liso caía como el de una hermosa adolecente, un buzo de color negro cayó encima de su blusa amarrilla dejando ver una hermosa y mas latente figura, junto a unos tacones de color amarillo.

—Todavía no puedo usar tacones —se quejo.

—Por cierto, esta gargantilla Vongola, hará que tu voz suene como el de una femenina, estará funcionando con tu llama de la voluntad, enciéndela y dejemos escuchar tu voz.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga con esta cosa? —la voz que salió de los labios del hombre fue completamente femenina, un sonrojo se vio en las mejillas de su sobrina mientras que Reborn aplaudía por ver el semejante cambio —Oh por dios… ¿Mi voz? Es… repugnantemente femenina.

— ¡Hey! —dijo su sobrina señalándolo por la palabra.

—Por cierto, no tengo nada para ti de ese estilo linda, pero si hay objetos en Vongola para ocultar tus bubis, esto se llama —dice sacando un par de vendas mientras los demás la miran con una gota de sudor —. No se sorprendan, no son vendas comunes y corrientes son vendas Vongola; te daré dos para que ocultes completamente tus senos, no te preocupes al tener dos aumenta un poco la forma de tu cintura y no se notara tanto al utilizar camisas un poco ceñidas a tu cuerpo.

—Gracias Ringo —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Colócatelas, y te pones estos pantalones, estos bóxers y esta camisa manga larga —dijo lanzándole la ropa con una sonrisa de lado, la chica entro al baño.

Cuando la chica salió con el cabello recogido hacia arriba, todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par. La camisa quedaba un poco ceñida a su cuerpo y le hacía ver un poco de pectorales en la parte de adelante mientras que se notaba delgado y esterilizado, el pantalón un poco ceñido a su trasero se le hacía ver completamente bien, mientras que se notaba un poco de bulto, se notaba que no se había quitado su interior, los zapatos tenis y una pequeña sonrisa de lado con la camisa hacia arriba.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto.

—Perfecto —dijeron los tres cerrando los puños y levantando el dedo gordo.

—No quiero cortar tu hermoso cabello —dijo Ringo haciéndose la martirizada mientras este se sentaba y era cubierto por una manta de esas que utilizaban las estilistas.

—Solo hazlo, no es que me desagrade mi cabello pero simplemente a Toshio no le gusta pero como se dio esta oportunidad, dale tijera —dijo con diversión su tío ahora tía coloco cara de martirio y esta mujer comenzó a cortar.

En cuestión de minutos la chica tenía el cabello más arriba de su cuello de manera completamente delgada, su cabello estaba completamente peinado mientras rebeldes flecos se colaban en su parte de adelante, con unos hacia unos lados dándole un hermoso aspecto rebelde, otros de sus flecos caían a sus lados mientras en la parte de atrás caían hacia arriba la chica se desordeno un poco el cabello y este desafiaba un poco la gravedad, se miro al espejo y levanto una ceja no convencida de algo, se quito uno de los aretes mientras le decía a Ringo que cerrara uno de sus agujeros y así hizo la flama del sol cerro uno de los agujeros de sus orejas mientras se colocaba un pequeño pearcing en la oreja derecha y levantaba una ceja haciéndose uno en la ceja mientras cerraba los ojos a la mirada de los demás.

— ¡Ahora sí!

—No, te falta esto —Reborn le lanzo una gorra de color negro, que se coloco mientras ampliaba una sonrisa de lado y asentía.

—Ahora vamos con tu voz… Hmmm…

—Por eso no te preocupes —la chica comenzó a rascar un poco su garganta y luego abrió sus labios —, puedo fingir hablar como hombre, me es fácil hacerlo —su voz masculina se escucho saliendo de sus labios, los tres se miraron y ampliaron una sonrisa arrogante.

—Entonces estas perfecta; precioso y tu estas divina. Bien siguiente parte —la mujer se sentó y saco un portafolio —. Sus papeles y todo falso estaba completamente resulto, para la sociedad tu eres —dijo señalando a Toshio —, una doctora central en la zona principal de Sicilia, nacida como una hermosa italiana en un pueblo que se olvido de la existencia del mundo y usualmente trabajas para los Vongola, Lucianna Russo. Y tu mi querido pequeño chico, eres el chico del cual sufrió un accidente junto a sus padres los cuales murieron por protegerte, Luka Boissieu, sobrino de Reborn e hijo del hermano mayor del sicario —los dos se miraron y asintieron.

—Luka… ¿eh?

—Lucianna… me gusta el hombre —dijo tranquilo Toshio cruzando sus brazos.

—El aeropuerto no está lejos de aquí, vamos a pagar y nos vamos —los dos asintieron mientras la mujer de cabello rosa comenzó a guardar los documentos que no eran de su pertenencia en sobres y los arreglaba —, por cierto gracias, Ringo.

—De nada Reborn.

—Por cierto tú pago —dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un fajo de billetes que cayeron en la mano de la persona y levanto su mano en despido mientras sacudía su ropa lentamente.

—Por cierto, Ringo; cuando quieras podemos salir de compras —dijo con una sonrisa Toshio, la mujer miro a Toshio y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Claro, pero espero que sepas que soy la parte activa de la relación —dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo de la habitación con un tranquilo portazo, el hombre parpadeo un par de veces y su sobrina soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Es…es?...

—Hombre —completo tranquilo Reborn siguiendo con su refresco.

.:::.

La hermosa _Sicilia_, una hermosa isla en el país de Italia que termina en forma de una hermosa luna, donde tiene las playas más hermosas y sin duda más azules de toda Italia, y donde la mansión Vongola está situada. Un helicóptero esta aterrizando delante de una de las mansiones de esa zona;

Era una hermosa maquina de color negro completamente, un helicóptero militar con armamento a los lados y sus hélices completamente largas, con el gran símbolo vongola a un lado mientras este aterrizaba dejando que sus aspas se detuvieran lentamente, las llantas comenzaron a salir y varias personas que habitaban la mansión comenzaban a asomarse.

Era una hermosa y gran mansión que ocupaba mucho terreno su construcciones eran realmente antiguas y se notaban por las fuertes piedras de las cuales estaban hecha y la hermosa hierba que cubría por completo sus muros. Sus pisos eran completamente altos, se podrían notar cuatro pisos y al final con unas hermosas extensiones como si fuesen torres, las ventanas abiertas dejando entrar un hermoso aire; las puertas estaban abiertas y se notaba una gran escalera señalando hacia arriba mientras un grupo de personas se encontraban afuera.

Del avión bajo el sicario sosteniendo su sombrero de color negro con franja naranja, después de un salto bajo un alto joven de ojos avellana y cabello cenizo sujetando su gorra mientras ayudaban a bajar a una hermosa mujer alta de cabellos castaños completamente largos. La servidumbre hizo una reverencia a las tres personas que llegaron mientras el chico de cabellos cenizas veía todo con interés.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Reborn.

—Noveno, he terminado con el trabajo —dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia, los otros dos se quedaron observando al adulto que era bastante viejo pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tú debes ser Luka, bienvenido —el anciano camino lentamente y abrazo al chico que se sorprendió por el acto, correspondió lentamente sintiendo un cálido abrazo por parte del anciano, era totalmente cálido —Tú debes ser la hermosa, Lucianna; bienvenida —dijo el hombre besando la mano de la mujer que le dedico una sonrisa —. Estas personas de atrás son mis guardianes, espero que ellos les muestre sus dormitorios; Reborn me dijo que estarán aquí por un largo tiempo hasta que sepan comportarse como nosotros.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, Noveno —dijo Luka haciendo una reverencia corta mientras su tía sujetaba su falda y hacia una pequeña reverencia cruzando sus piernas.

—Puedes decirme, _Timoteo_ pequeño; ellos son mis guardianes, el guardián de la tormenta y mi mano derecha, _Coyote Nougat_ —dijo el hombre señalando a un hombre ya mayor de una altura bastante consideraba con el cabello completamente revuelto de color plateado con varios flecos hacia la parte de adelante y una barba en la parte de bajo de su nariz y arriba de sus labios, el hombre permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a los invitados, en una de sus manos tenía una armadura de hierro—. Mi guardián del sol, _Nie Brown Jr._ —dice señalando a su otra derecha a un hermoso chico alto de cabello color negro cortado hasta debajo de sus orejas dejando ver un largo flequillo que cubre uno de sus ojos y dejando ver una marca de color blanca cruzar por este, tiene un tatuaje de una lagartija extraño en su mejilla y su traje en vez de parecer elegante parece el de un camarero por el lazo en su cuello —Mi guardián de la lluvia, _Brabanters Schnitten_—dijo señalando a un hombre alto con varias cicatrices en forma de X en su rostro completamente sereno su cabello era de color negro y estaba siendo mecido con el viento, su ropa estaba un poco desarreglada que la del resto por tener la chaqueta desabotonada y su cortaba de color blanca y camisa de color negro — _Croquant Bouche_, mi guardián de la Niebla —señalo a un moreno en la parte de atrás que tenía varias trenzas alrededor de su cabeza y una larga coleta de color rubia que caía hasta mas debajo de su cuello, era el más alto de todos y el de mirada más desafiante —. Mi guardián de la nube, _Vizconte_ —dijo el hombre señalando a un anciano de cabello blanco con barba en su barbilla del mismo color de su cabello portando unos lentes oscuros encima de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos —, y por último, mi guardián del rayo y más joven_ Ganauche III_ —el más joven de todos de cabello negro pero delante en su rebelde flequillo es de color plateado, dice que para verse "mas cool" tiene un poco de barba en su barbilla de color negro y se ve con rostro aburrido.

Los presentes miraron a los guardianes que estaban más pendientes a sus propios asuntos que a los invitados, el noveno sonrió lentamente y movió lentamente su mano.

—Ganauche, lleva a Luka a su habitación, Reborn, Lucianna y el resto iremos al comedor; cuando hayan desempacado vengan con nosotros —el hombre anciano se dio la vuelta y entro con el resto de las personas, Luka cogió sus maletas y comenzó a caminar detrás del joven guardián del rayo mientras que las sirvientas llevaban las maletas al resto de habitaciones.

—Estás seguro de que quieres que te guarden información.

—No me importa, al fin y al cabo me enterare algún día, es mejor tomarse con calma las cosas; a diferencia de esas personas hace una semana escuche que la mafia estaba detrás de mi —contesto tranquilo con los ojos cerrados.

—Deberás aprender muchas cosas, Luka-chan~—el chico abrió los ojos, esa persona sabia cual era su verdadera identidad, pero le seguiría el juego.

—Por favor no use ese honorifico tan familiar conmigo, me molesta—dijo con indiferencia.

—Que aburrido eres Luka, debería llamarte de otra manera, ¿o esa esta perfecta?

—No entiendo tu punto, Ganauche. Ahórrate por favor las palabras y guíame a mi habitación para desempacar completamente todo —dijo con indiferencia, el hombre soltó una carcajada y sacaba su llave para abrir una de las puertas donde se habían detenido.

—Ya hemos llegado a tu recinto, Lu-ka —susurro el nombre ajeno entrando después que el chico mientras dejaba caer las maletas al ver su nueva habitación; sus ojos brillaron con diversión y se sentó en la cama probando.

—Es suave~ —susurro lentamente comenzando a saltar un poco en esta con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella conformidad.

—Sí que lo es, por cierto… ¿trajimos la maleta equivocada? Tienes ropa interior de mujer aquí —dijo sacando un par de interiores el chico de cabellos color ceniza se sonrojo y se levanto quitando los interiores de la mano de Ganauche y cerrando la maleta para fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¡¿Quién te dijo que abrieras la maleta?! ¡Pervertido! —el grito que pego era completamente femenino y se escucho en toda la mansión, las personas que estaban en la mesa dejaron caer los cubiertos y levantaron su vista mirándose, Reborn dejo salir un suspiro, Toshio amplio una sonrisa divertida, el Noveno negó suponiendo lo que había pasado y los demás guardianes se golpearon mentalmente.

— ¿Y así va a fingir ser un hombre? —pregunto Coyote con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue provocada por Ganauche, era de esperarse esa reacción —dijo Vizconte dejando que una risa divertida saliera de sus labios.

—Adivino que es lo que hizo el pervertido ese —dijo Croquant mirando tranquilamente sus cubiertos.

—No puede ser lo que sea que esté pensando —dijo Brabanters mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Definitivamente saco sus interiores de su maleta —dijo Nie con una sonrisa de lado, Toshio dejo caer sus cubiertos y se levanto como resorte y una gran aura comenzó a rodear su cuerpo.

—Matare a ese niño bonito—dijo dándose media vuelta y despegar en una carrera como si tuviera diarrea.

—Reborn —susurro el Noveno girando a ver al sicario que estaba tranquilo tomándose su _Expresso_, al recibir el llamado del Noveno se paro lentamente y lanzo un suspiro.

—No lo matara, a lo mejor solo lo hará sufrir —dijo restándole importancia caminando con las manos en los bolsillos pero antes de que saliera de la habitación se escucho el grito agonizante de Ganauche, el sicario se giro y comenzó a caminar sentándose en la mesa, mas atrás aparecieron los dos invitados y mucho más atrás un Ganauche llorando.

— ¿Ganauche? ¿Qué te hicieron? —pregunto con burla Nie, el joven se gano una mirada fulminante del otro y los demás guardianes soltaron una gran carcajada.

—Usualmente debería mandarlos a callar, _Boss_ —dijo el joven de cabellos multicolores y rebeldes, el Noveno soltó una pequeña carcajada y giro su vista a los demás, se sintió ignorando y se sentó en su asiento que quedo lastimosamente alado de Luka.

— ¿Qué carajo?, ¿quieres mas pervertido de cuarta?

—El que se debe de mover eres tú, hermafrodita chillón, este es mi puesto —un suspiro salió de los labios de los demás, así iba a ser a partir de ahora.

.:::.

Estaban en la gran amplia propiedad de los Vongola, para mala suerte de Luka Ganauche tenía que acompañarlos al igual que Nie, los dos estaban cruzados de brazos en el auto mientras Reborn, Lucianna y Luka se encontraban en un punto determinado muy lejos de la mansión.

—Bien, te voy a explicar lo básico. ¿Qué es la Mafia?

—Son organizaciones clasificadas con un determinado objetivo dentro del mundo, con características independientes de su origen o lugar de acción, la Mafia nació aquí, en Sicilia, Italia.

—Bien ahora… ¿Qué son los Vongola?

—Es una Famiglia que fue creada por Giotto, Primo Vongola; para crear un grupo de vigilantes que protegían la ley de los ciudadanos y su propia ley, fue un ejército autónomo que luego creció como un crimen organizado, llamado así por las demás personas.

—Correcto, tienes buena memoria; ahora ¿Qué me puedes decir de otras cosas de la mafia?

—Los mafiosos, somos hombres de honor; conocidos así por el silencio que se debe guardar en cada Famiglia, la Omertà es la muestra de ese silencio; la famosa ley del silencio. Es denominada ese código de honor por cada Famiglia a la que pertenecemos.

—Perfecto, pero ahora te voy a enseñar, la llama de la voluntad. Todos en la mafia utilizan un poder para luchar contra las demás, y eso es dominado "La llama de la última voluntad" en todo el mundo existen personas con llamas distintas a las básicas, la Famiglia Vongola utiliza las siete llamas principales "_Cielo_, _Tormenta_, _Nube_, _Rayo_, _Lluvia_, _Sol _y _Niebla_" en otras palabras es la clasificación con la cual están divididas los hombres y los guardianes —Ganauche utiliza la flama del rayo y Nie utiliza la flama de sol al igual que yo; mientras que Lucianna utiliza la flama de la niebla. Cada flama tiene su propia característica. Las llamas que los Vongola utilizamos son las flamas del Cielo pero te recuerdo que también hay otros tipos de llamas, las Llamas sin categoría y las Llamas de la tierra.

—_Niebla:_ La llama con la cual se utiliza para crear ilusiones, engaña a su oponente con ilusiones tanto reales como irreales. Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa haciendo eso confunden al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla no puede ser atrapada y su característica es la Construcción. _Tormenta:_ Llamas con un poder completamente ofensivas, de la cual son utilizadas para barrer al enemigo. Su deber es Su deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndose así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo. Su característica es la desintegración. _Lluvia:_ La llama con la cual lleva tranquilidad y pacificación, son capaces de debilitar al objetivo, robar su fuerza y su capacidad de movimiento. Su deber es prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo. Su característica es la Tranquilidad. _Sol:_ La llama con la cual la activación es su prioridad, haciendo que cualquier cosa acelere completamente su capacidad de crecer y no detenerse, Su deber es ser el sol que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, se convierte así en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos. Su característica es la Activación. _Rayo:_ Esta llama tiene la naturaleza que hace es que su formación sea completamente dura, una de las más fuertes de las llamas del cielo, su deber es ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño a la familia y lo anula, convirtiéndose así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso. Su característica es la Dureza. _Nube:_ Una de las llamas de la cual se basa en la propagación; la cual es capacidad para hacer que los objetos se multipliquen o que aumenten su poder y fuerza, su debes es proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista y también es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino. Su característica es Propagación. Y por último, _Cielo:_ La flama más rara de todas con una hermosa armonía, mantiene un estado sin contradicciones ni defectos es la cual mantiene el equilibrio conjunto, su deber es abarcar a todos lo demás guardianes, el sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube y la niebla; los influencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta, convirtiéndose en el cielo que lo cubre todo. Su característica es Armonía.

—Hace unos días… me dijo que no sabía absolutamente nada de la mafia… —dijo Ganauche con una gota de sudor.

—Tienes una cabeza demasiado buena; ni siquiera nosotros al principio entendíamos completamente nuestro papel de guardianes se merece mi respeto.

—Correcto —Reborn amplio una sonrisa en su rostro —. Seguido es averiguar o más bien ver cuál es tu llama, para poder sobrevivir en este mundo y descubrir porque te querían muerta necesitamos que te defiendas, entrenaras con Ganauche y Nie todos los días en este mismo lugar a las 8 de la mañana luego del medio días iras a la biblioteca y comenzaremos a pulir tu cabeza con idiomas y notas de lo que necesitas de este mundo y luego en la noche comenzaremos a practicar tiros y ver que armas son con la que mejor te manejas, obviamente aprenderás a utilizar cualquier tipo de arma —dijo Reborn cruzando sus manos.

—Ten mocoso —dijo Ganauche lanzando un anillo que cayó en las manos de la chica —. Es un anillo de tipo rayo, trata de sacar así sea un poco de tu flama.

La chica intento y nada, ni siquiera había rastro de que estaba por lo menos emitiendo un poco.

—Prueba con estos —Nie se acerco a la chica y dejo en sus manos todos los anillos, duraron así dos horas y nada que su llama se asomaba por ninguno de los anillos, incluso habían conseguido uno del cielo.

—Lo siento es imposible —dijo la chica tirándose al suelo lanzando un largo suspiro de sus labios.

Una motocicleta se escucho y esta se detuvo cerca de donde estaban todos, de ahí se bajo Brabanters, con un paquete en las manos se acerco a Reborn y lo coloco en sus manos el sicario camino hasta la chica y se agacho a su altura estirando un anillo común y corriente.

—Duramos horas para poder hacer el artefacto que detecta la llama de la voluntad de las personas; a diferencia de otros artefactos el profesor Verde con mucho gusto nos presto una prueba; aunque no quieras hará que la llama de la voluntad de tu cuerpo salga, solo tienes que dejar que se libere completamente sola.

Reborn coloco el anillo en el dedo de la chica y retrocedió dos pasos, los demás se quedaron observando que Luka aspiraba lentamente el aire y cerraba sus ojos estirando su mano hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados completamente; el viento comenzó a perder un poco el control y la gorra del chico había salido volando al igual que su cabello que se movía de forma rebelde, el suerte se ondeaba con el viento al igual que el pantalón, frunció el ceño y pego un grito ahogado cuando una fuerte flama de la luna comenzó a salir del anillo, los guardianes, Toshio y Reborn abrieron los ojos como platos al ver esa llama… la llama rosada.

—No puede ser… ¿La llama de la Luna?

—Esa es… ¡La perdida llama de la Luna de los Vongola! —grito Ganauche mientras trataba de mantenerse en control por la fuerte cantidad de llama que estaba saliendo del anillo.

— ¡Al intentar liberar una cantidad de llamas en distintos anillos! ¡Ha perdido el control de ellas! —grito Brabanters.

— ¡Tenemos que detenerla, puede ser peligrosos para ella! —el grito de Nie se escucho, se miraron los tres y se lanzaron hacia el chico que cayó de espalda, la llama comenzó a aumentar su poder cortando la ropa y el cuerpo de los mencionados, Toshio se quito los zapatos y corrió hasta donde estaba su sobrino mandando a volar el anillo de su dedo mientras que Reborn levantaba su arma y destruía completamente el anillo, el viento volvió a la normalidad y los guardianes suspiraron al igual que Toshio.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo Toshio caminando a hacia su sobrina que tenía sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Bueno… ahora que sabemos qué clase de llama es esta portadora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Reborn? —pregunto Toshio levantando a Luka como una princesa, los demás se levantaron de la misma forma sacudiendo sus trajes.

—Iré a investigar la llama de la Luna y a plantear el verdadero entrenamiento; deben hacer lo mismo por hoy, solo por hoy descansara, en un año será un sicario que me llegue si quiera a los pies —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y los demás plantaron una igual, incluso Toshio digo, Lucianna.

* * *

**Hey People! **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy *-*; lo sé no hubo tanta acción pero se necesitaba mostrar a los nuevos personajes; y blablablabla, a parte Reborn se fue por algo no ¿? Digo yo acá x'D **

**Espero que los nuevos personajes les hayan gustado *-* También di un poco de explicación de la mafia, los vongola, las llamas de la voluntad y la nueva llama que ha salido *w* **

**Bueno no hay información pero solamente es una base para que sepan su nombre. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el Opening; y con eso se podrán imaginar que cosas pasaran al futuro *-* Wuajajaja **

**En el próximo Capitulo **

**¡Un año ha pasado sin Reborn! **

**¿Qué estará esperándonos en Japón cuando Reborn ha estado entrenado a Luka en Italia? **

**¿Locuras, Libertades, Sin Juegos de Reborn? En otras palabras Paz, **

**¿Qué nos esperara con los próximos graduados de la preparatoria Namimori? **

**¡¿Hibari-san por fin se graduó?! ¡¿En qué universidad entro?! ¡¿Ryohei?! ¡Trabajando y Estudiando como un universitario! **

**¡Ultimo año escolar! ¡Y el más peligroso de todos! **

**La Famiglia Oscura saldrá a atacar a todos *-* **

**¿Qué nos esperara? **


	12. Guardián de la Luna

2 parte.

XII Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

**Usuario en el Chat: **

_Hablan por Chat. _

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**_2 Parte: _**Reborn se va a una misión por todo un año, y regresa con extrañamente una sorpresa. Su sobrino, hijo de su hermano. Luka Boissieu, un chico que estaba buscando a la persona que mando a asesinarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué todo ese misterio?

Las más poderosas Famiglias comenzaron a reunirse 6 enemigos y 6 amigos… la rama de la mafia las 12 Famiglias del Zodiaco. Pero Vongola comienza a entrar en caos… ¿el heredero de CEDEF?... todo esto es un verdadero lio… ¿Qué hará Tsuna y sus guardianes?

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Guardián de la Luna"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

El suelo resonó con un zapato completamente fino. Un hombre de unos 23 a 24 años de edad estaba caminando por la mansión en Sicilia Italia. ¿Cómo estaba vistiendo?, bueno completamente elegante, un traje de corte italiano completamente negro, con una camisa anaranjada y su sombrero negro con una franja naranja. Lo que más resaltaba en su varonil rostro eran sus finos ojos gatunos y las dos papillas onduladas que caían a sus lados, acomodo su corbata de color negro y toco una puerta en toda la mansión, nadie contesto. Volvió a tocar y sucedió exactamente lo mismo, nada.

El moreno tomo la perilla de la puerta y abrió esta como siempre tan grotesco y elegante notando en una mesa a un chico completamente dormido, con su cabello regado en la mesa hasta su cuello y una gorra a un lado, lanzo un suspiro de frustración y tomo la sabana de la cama y camino hasta el cubriéndolo.

—Si te sigues descuidando así te enfermaras, Luka —la voz del pelinegro se escucho en la casa, el chico se removió un poco en la mesa mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

— ¿Reborn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vengo a recordar que nuestro vuelo sale mañana, ¿Qué vas a llevar a Japón?

—No te preocupes por eso… ayer luego del trabajo ese idiota cabeza colorida me ayudo a recoger algunas cosas —se tallo los ojos recordando a Ganauche para luego estirarse un poco —, por cierto… mi tío ¿se adelanto?

—Sí, fue a conseguir un trabajo en Japón y vivienda. ¿Dónde?, ni idea.

— ¿Cómo es el Decimo Vongola? —pregunto girando lentamente su silla mirando a su supuesto tío con sus grandes ojos de color marrón, casi dorados.

—Es un mocoso idiota como tú, ahora vístete que nos vamos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que tengo casi tu misma edad!

—Por casualidades de la vida, si hasta te doblo la edad, pedazo de idiota.

— ¡Idiota tu! —dijo señalándolo mientras se quitaba la sabana y se levantaba señalándolo.

—Sí, sí solo cámbiate. Que si te veo de mujer me enfermas —dijo con burla saliendo de la habitación antes de que un fuerte libro golpeara la puerta, frunció el ceño y se tiro en la silla cruzando sus brazos para ver en la pantalla la foto de sus padres.

— ¿Ustedes también fueron mandados a matar?, Mama… Papa…

.:::.

Japón – Namimori / 8:40 de la mañana.

La puerta de un castaño se escucho tocar lentamente, un hombre ya mayor entraba con un pequeño carro donde llevaba unas tazas de té y una jara mientras las dejaba en la esquina de la cama, se dirigía hacia la ventana y la abría lentamente dejando que los rayos del sol entraran por esta, dándole de lleno a dos rostros conocidos. El primero era un pelinegro que frunció el ceño por aquel acto y el otro era un hermoso castaño que hizo la misma gracia pero se escondió en el pecho de su pareja.

—Tsunayoshi-sama, Kyoya-sama. Ya es de mañana y les recuerdo que tienen universidad. Kyoya-sama su padre llamo exaltado esta mañana por no haber avisado que se quedaba a dormir con Tsunayoshi-sama —el hombre seguía hablando solo mientras al ver terminada las dos tazas de café levanto las sabanas tomado la pierna de los dos jóvenes —. Estas son ordenes de Nana-sama —y de una simple jalada de piernas los dos se golpearon la cabeza de un fuerte golpe provocando que se cayeran de la cama enredados con sus piernas las sabanas mientras caían uno a cada lado de la cama.

—Te voy a morder hasta la muerte… Lucas —dijo levantándose lentamente mientras se apoyaba en la cama con una vena en la frente.

—Lucas… te voy a matar —dijo Tsunayoshi de la misma manera.

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser; Kyoya-sama y Tsunayoshi-sama tienen universidad** —**dijo señalando a los dos chicos que abrieron sus ojos y luego los entrecerraron de nuevo —. Kyoya-sama, su padre que asista a la universidad o le recortara la mesada y Nana-sama dice que si no asistes hoy Tsunayoshi-sama estará en problemas —los dos tragaron seco, últimamente sus familias eran tan amigas que los castigos eran peores, la ultima vez tuvieron que cuidar de los primos de Kyoya… y el pelinegro casi se volvía loco.

—Está bien… ya nos cambiamos —dijeron al unisonó los dos chicos. Lucas camino y le sirvió la taza de té a cada uno al momento de que se incorporaron y camino hasta el armario del castaño para sacar la ropa de este y del pelinegro. Que tenía unas que otras mudas en la casa del castaño y viceversa.

— ¿Hoy no es que llega el Bebé? —pregunto Kyoya mientras abrazaba por la cintura al castaño luego de terminar su té y colocaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y este bajaba su cuello hacia atrás mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, pero llega en la noche.

— ¿Quieres que me quede cuando salgamos de clases? —pregunto por lo bajo mordiendo la oreja ajena provocando que el castaño se sonrojara.

—Claro, mi mama va a hacer una cena de bienvenida con Lilia, así que van a estar todos los chicos aquí.

—Oh genial, tus mocos ~ —dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos.

—Son mis guardianes y amigos —dijo soltando un suspiro al escuchar como su novio llamaba a sus amigos —. También son tus amigos.

—Solo son colegas de trabajo—frunció el ceño el pelinegro mientras apretaba mas la cintura ajena —. A parte ninguno de esos debiluchos puede protegerte mejor, ya te dije porque no los despides a todos.

—Kyoya —dijo con advertencia el castaño, el pelinegro giro su rostro hacia un lado, y Lucas se acerco con la ropa hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

— ¿Puede soltar a Tsunayoshi-sama, Kyoya-sama? —pregunto Lucas, el pelinegro deslizo sus manos hasta soltarlo mientras el castaño era cargado por Lucas y despojado de su pijama, el chico tomando lentamente su té comenzó a cambiar al castaño.

Esta vez, Lucas había optado por colocarle un suéter de color blanco manga larga con un buzo de manga corta de color negro con una capucha arriba, un pantalón de jean oscuro y unos zapatos de color negro. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia saliendo con su carrito de la habitación.

— ¡Por fin regresa ese idiota de Reborn, ya verá cuando lo tenga al frente! —dijo levantando sus manos en victoria mientras fruncía su ceño.

—Sí y también te pondrás a llorar como una niña —susurro Kyoya mientras se terminaba de subir las mangas de la camisa que tenía y componer bien sus zapatos. Su camisa manga larga amarrada hasta el codo de color negra completamente, se abrió lentamente la camisa los tres primeros botones y dejo ver su jean de color oscuro, desordeno su cabello y cayó encima del castaño con sus manos alrededor del rostro ajeno —. Por cierto… por ahí escuche que la piña estudiara en una universidad.

—Si, Mukuro paso el examen de admisión; también escuche eso —susurro por lo bajo, el pelinegro acerco su rostro al ajeno rosando los labios ajenos.

—Ahora si te puedo saludar como es debido, mi pequeño animal.

— ¡Buenos días!~ Kyo-chan —susurro por lo bajo el castaño uniendo sus labios con los de Kyoya en un beso dulce y profundo, las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a jugar en una lujuriosa tensión, mientras las manos del pelinegro bajaron de a sus caderas.

La puerta se hizo a un lado y los dos saltaron de la cama alejándose y mirando a la puerta; completamente sonrojados y sofocados, mirando a una Bianchi con un tic en la ceja los dos tragaron seco y el primero en emprender el viaje fue Tsunayoshi agarrando de la mano a Kyoya.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —grito Tsunayoshi, luego de un segundo Bianchi comenzó a lanzar pudines donde el humo del veneno era más potente.

— ¡Hace rato los llame a desayunar! ¡Que porque estén saliendo piensan que pueden estar teniendo sexo todo el maldito día!

— ¡¿Quién ha pensado en eso?! ¡Escorpión Venenoso! —grito Kyoya girando pero bajo su cabeza y bajando la de Tsunayoshi antes de que uno de esos pasteles le cayera en la cara.

— ¡Los matare! —la pelirosa seguía persiguiéndolos pero por una puerta salió el Lambo adulto rascando sus ojos y esta se detuvo observando al pelinegro — R-O-M-E-O —deletreo tétrica.

— ¡Espera Bianchi! ¡Es Lambo! —dijo dispuesto a salvar a su guardián del rayo antes de que muriera en manos de la pelirosa.

— ¿Lambo?... también lo matare a él junto a la cara de Romeo

— ¡¿Ahora que hice?! —dijo Lambo mientras se agachaba rápidamente antes de que el pastel saliera volando y se fue corriendo hasta alcanzar a Tsunayoshi y a Kyoya — ¡¿Qué le hicieron a la loca?!

—Nos demoramos para bajar —dijeron al unisonó la pareja.

— ¡¿Y porque rayos yo estoy metido en todo este lio?!

— ¡Por parecerte a su ex novio! —gritaron al unisonó los dos chicos para luego saltar por los barandales de la escalera bajando completamente rápido y llegando al suelo para meterse corriendo la cocina, escondiéndose detrás de Nana, cuando Bianchi miro a Nana frunció el ceño fulminando a los tres.

—**_Mamma_**… Bianchi nos quiere matar —susurro Lambo temblando detrás de Nana.

—Nani es un demonio —dijo Kyoya detrás de la mujer mientras observaban de reojo a la resurrección de medusa.

—**_Mom_**, regáñala.

—Bianchi-chan, te dije que los levantaras y los hicieras venir a la cocina; pero si vas a lanzar tus pasteles que no boten tanto humo venenoso —dijo la mujer soltando un suspiro los tres se convirtieron en piedra la ver la maldad de la mujer —. Kyoya, tu padre llamo enojado.

—Lo siento —dijo el pelinegro girando el rostro, la castaña lanzo un suspiro y coloco su mano en la cabeza del pelinegro y luego la del castaño.

—La próxima vez llámalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si Nani, no se preocupe —dijo el pelinegro rascando su nuca, la mujer acompañada de las demás sirvientas sirvieron por completo la comida.

—Lambo, ¿Verde que ha dicho? —pregunto Tsuna mientras metía un poco de arroz blanco en su boca.

—Me llamo ayer y me dijo que si de pronto revertíamos la maquina terminaríamos dañando mi cabeza y yo que se —dijo mordiendo la tostada cruzado de brazos.

—Entonces… ¿te quedaras así?, Lambo-kun —pregunto Nana con una mano en su mejilla —. Es un poco cruel que no crezcas como es debido por esa máquina.

—Nadie lo manda a ser conejillo de indias —contesto con simpleza Kyoya con un pedazo de pescado en su boca al igual que el arroz.

—Hibari Kyoya tiene razón —dijo Bianchi tomando tranquilamente su té.

— ¡Lambo adulto! —dijo I-pin moviendo sus manos divertida.

—Ver a Lambo como el mayor no me lo imaginaba —dijo Fuuta de la misma forma divertido y los demás soltaron una carcajada –_excepto Kyoya, Lambo y Bianchi_-

—Tan gracioso Fuuta, crece como yo de un día para otro… por lo menos tengo mentalidad de adulto y no de niño —susurro lanzando un suspiro.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a la escuela, Lambo-kun ¿llevas a Fuuta y a I-pin a la primaria? —pregunto Nana levantándose este asintió lentamente y se levanto estirándose.

—Nos vemos, Tsuna —dijo Lambo levantando su mano, Tsunayoshi se despido levantando su mano mientras terminaba de comer.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, Okasan. Kyoya vendrá conmigo luego de clases así que estaremos un poco pendientes de lo que pase hasta que Reborn regrese —un ambiente meloso se sintió y todos giraron su vista hacia una peli rosada que botaba corazones.

—Nos vemos, Nani —dijo Kyoya. La mujer beso la frente de todos los niños que vivían con ella, el de su hijo y su yerno mientras levantaba su mano en un son de despido.

—Nos vemos en la noche chicos, compórtense bien ¡Tsunayoshi! espero que no me llamen de nuevo de la universidad porque te saltaste alguna clase.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron todos.

.:::.

Una motocicleta se parqueo delante de la universidad, por ella se bajo el castaño mientras se quitaba el castaño; el pelinegro hacia lo mismo y este se acercaba para darle un beso, el Cataño se sonrojo completamente y se vieron cabezas femeninas en la entrada.

Al entrar en el campus y en el parqueadero donde dejaron los cascos observaron las grandes rejas que estaban desde la entra hasta la universidad, con grandes edificaciones y una hermosa vista. La universidad era realmente grande y bastante elegante.

— ¿Y con quien tienes ahora? —pregunto Kyoya con una sonrisa.

—Shizuka Marikawa —el pelinegro estiro su mano y desordeno un poco más la cabellera ajena y de un pequeño empujoncito estaba Tsunayoshi cerca del mayor chocando su frente con esta.

—Odio a esa mujer como no tienes idea —susurro Kyoya para luego morder lentamente la nariz ante un gran sonrojo hasta las orejas del castaño.

— ¡Sawada! ¡Hibari! ¡Dejen de dar un indecente espectáculo delante de la escuela! —los dos giraron el rostro fulminando con la mirada a su sensei que iba saliendo, que trago completamente seco y giro su rostro.

—Viejo molesto —se quejo Kyoya soltando al castaño lentamente y bajándose de una de la moto.

—Kyoya —dijo con advertencia el castaño.

—Soy el rey de esta universidad, no me dirán nada —dijo con arrogancia pasando su mano por el cuello ajeno, el castaño lanzo un suspiro de fastidio y comenzó a entrar junto a su novio a la universidad ante la mirada del profesor y sus fan femeninas.

— ¿El rey eh? ¿Por qué no deja de conquistar todo donde pisa? —pensó con un largo suspiro de sus labios.

El castaño dejo el casco en su locker y se dirigió a su salón de clases con flojera luego de despedirse de su novio que le tocaba en el piso de arriba. Mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba al techo aburrido. Al llegar a su salón de clases abrió la puerta y parpadeo un par de veces a ver a sus compañeros divididos.

— ¡Mujeres!

— ¡Hombres!

— ¿Ahora qué? —pregunto Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Tsuna-san! —dijo Haru mientras corría hacia el castaño y señalaba a los hombres —. ¡Estas con nosotras o con ellos!

— ¿Ahora qué paso? —pregunto de nuevo mirando a todos.

—Es sencillo Sawada ¡dividiremos las categorías! ¡Mujeres vs hombres! —dijeron al tiempo todos.

— ¿Por qué hemos llegado a esto? —pregunto Tsuna con una gran gota de sudor.

— ¡Ahora elija presidente! ¡Lo hace o no!

—No puedo decidir esto. A parte… ¡¿Por qué rayos están discutiendo ahora?!

Tsunayoshi miro a sus amigos y luego miro a los compañeros de la universidad, el primer semestre, todos estaban mezclados y luego los dividían a cada uno en la carrera que querían y por casualidades de la vida le toco en el mismo salón que los demás.

—Es sencillo Sawada, los hombres somos más inteligentes que las mujeres y nos retamos a un concurso de inteligencia.

— ¡Suena divertido! —dijo una mujer entrando mientras sonreía viendo a todos.

— ¡Shizuka-sensei! —dijeron todos los hombres bobos mirando a la mujer, Tsunayoshi antes de girar completamente la mujer lo abrazo por detrás haciendo que un escalofrió corriera por su cuerpo.

—Marikawa-sensei… ¿puede darme un poco de espacio para respirar? —dijo mientras quitaba las manos de la mujer y daba dos pasos hacia atrás observándola con desconfianza.

La maestra era completamente hermosa. De un cuerpo completamente hermoso su cabello está completamente suelto de un hermoso color rubio cayendo dos largos flecos a los lados y uno en su rostro mientras amarra su cabello con un lazo en la parte de atrás. Una hermosa y larga falda de color negra ceñida a su cuerpo y una camisa manga larga de color blanca con un pequeño lazo de color rojo, lo que más resalta en esa mujer son sus grandes senos.

—Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué no aceptas esta idea?, así todos se sienten satisfechos —pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa de lado que conquista a todos menos a Tsuna y sus amigos.

—Lo tendría que pensar, Marikawa-sensei no soy el único que toma las decisiones —susurra por lo bajo y se giro a ver a los chicos sentados en una parte y a las chicas en otra, lanzo un suspiro y tomo su asiento moviéndose al medio, los demás lo miraron con una gota de sudor y siguieron con sus clases.

.:::.

El castaño salió casi huyendo de la universidad ¡¿Es que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo?! Cuando llego a la salida se encontró a su novio con su celular, los ojos del castaño se aguaron y se tiro a los brazos del pelinegro que lo recibió completamente asombrado por eso.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Tsunayoshi?

—Estoy cansado de esas cosas —dijo señalando a los estudiantes que se detuvieron en la entrada al ver a quien abrazaba Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Así que te han molestado? —pregunto tronando sus dedos, todos los estudiantes tragaron seco y dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, de sus manos aparecieron las tonfas y todos lo estudiantes gritaron.

— ¡Hibari-san! ¡Nos morderá hasta la muerte! —Gritaron comenzando a buscar y entrar a la escuela pero para su mala suerte Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban en ese lugar — ¡Gokudera-sama! ¡Yamamoto-sama! —_Gokudera_: Vice-presidente del presidente del consejo estudiantil de la universidad y hasta tiene un club de fans. _Yamamoto_: Presidente del club de beisbol y miembro del consejo estudiantil.

—Pagaran por molestar con esa estupidez a Juudaime —dijo sacando sus dinamitas.

—Ma~ ma, yo solo estoy para evitar que los lastimen tanto —dijo Yamamoto sonriendo, todos temblaron de miedo.

** O**

Luego de la masacre se encontraba Tsunayoshi en la moto de Kyoya sentado de lado mientras movía sus piernas divertido y los tres chicos estaban en la entrada en pose cool cruzado de brazos.

—En tres horas, llega Reborn —dijo el castaño feliz.

—Ya era hora de que viniera Reborn-san, no soporto a los nuevos maestros —dijo recordando a cierta pechugona que vivía fastidiándolos.

—Marikawa-sensei es buena persona —dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

—La odio —dijo de la nada Kyoya, Tsuna levanto la mirada y vio a su novio mirando hasta donde estaba la mujer observándolo, mientras levantaba su mano y la agitaba muchas veces —. No confío en ella, y tampoco en ese enfermero que remplazo a el imbécil del pervertido ese de mujeres.

— ¿Shamal?, por cierto… ¿Dónde está trabajando ahora?

—Escuche que entro en la rama de investigación de los Vongola; no sé ahora donde esta —dijo Gokudera cruzado de brazos, los demás asintieron entrando en razón.

—Por cierto… Tsunayoshi ese sujeto… está en mi clase —Tsuna miro a su novio y su boca cayó hasta el suelo, cuando se refería a ese sujeto…

— ¡Mukuro! ¡¿Paso el examen de**_Rossi University_**?! —el pelinegro asintió y Tsuna comenzó a reír sujetando su estomago —. Lo siento… esto es inesperado. Por cierto Kyoya mejor nos vamos. Nosotros iremos al aeropuerto ustedes esperen a Reborn en la mansión —los chicos asintieron, Tsuna se rodo y Kyoya se subió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Pero antes te castigare por reírte de mi mala suerte.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto Kyoya-sama! —grito Tsunayoshi al momento de que su novio arranco a toda velocidad. Llevaban unos minutos andando cuando Tsunayoshi se asomo un poco por el hombro de su novio —. ¿A Dónde vamos?

—A recoger un paquete en Namienvia. Me lo envió mi madre —comento con tranquilidad deteniendo la motocicleta delante del edificio.

—Genial, ¿Qué es ahora? —Pregunto Tsunayoshi bajándose de la moto mientras Kyoya lo seguía después, se quitaban el casco dejándolo en la motocicleta y entraban al edificio mirando una larga fila —Kyoya… yo voy por el tiquete y tú espera aquí…

—Si no se mueven los morderé hasta la muerte —con solo esas palabras las personas al girarse y mirara a Kyoya Hibari se movieron automáticamente dejando un espacio donde estaba Kyoya y Tsunayoshi en el centro.

—Siempre es lo mismo —pensó dejando salir un largo suspiro.

El pelinegro camino y le fue entregado un paquete de un tamaño mediano el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano del castaño saliendo, el chico antes de salir se dio la vuelta y hizo una reverencia en disculpa pero fue sacado por el cuello por parte de su novio.

— ¿Lo abro?

—Vamos al parque, todavía tenemos tiempo —dijo el castaño tranquilo mirando su celular mientras lo guardaba y miraba con una sonrisa dulce a su novio.

Los dos se movieron hacia el parque más cercano y lo abrieron, el paquete traía unas cartas, unos anillos y un libro.

—Mira ahí una carta de tu madre, de Alex, Noctis, Gray y una de Ethan pegada en el libro —comento Tsunayoshi cargando el libro mientras lo sostenía en sus piernas.

—También hay una fecha para leerlas; qué fecha dice la de Ethan.

—Si no estás en problemas no la… leas —susurro Tsunayoshi leyendo la entrada, los dos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

—Guarda el libro tú, con la carta de estos tres idiotas que tienen lo mismo escrito.

— ¿Pero si estas en problemas como vamos a saber cuál es el orden?

—Alex, Ethan, Gray y Noctis —dijo tranquilo diciendo el nombre de sus hermanos.

— ¿Por sus iniciales? —pregunto el castaño guardando el libro y las cartas en su mochila mirando a su novio que tenia la carta de su madre en la mano.

—Si… ¿quieres escuchar lo que dice la carta? —el castaño asintió lentamente y coloco los papeles del paquete en sus manos.

_Para mi querido hijo. _

_Le pedí a los chicos en su visita hace un año que no te dijeran absolutamente nada pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Hace un año un hombre llego a la casa preguntando por ti, era realmente hermoso esa persona. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran rojos me dio mala espina cosa que enseguida llame a tu hermano Ethan para saber qué era lo que quería. Solo pregunto por ti, Hibari Kyoya. Me alarme tanto que decidí que tus hermanos fueran hacia allá con la escusa de que tendrían que traerte por lo de tu abuelo… pero esa era otra mentira; luego de que ese hombre se fuera tres días después tu abuelo falleció. Gozaba de buena salud, por esa razón nadie en la casa menciono la presencia de ese sujeto. No sé cuál es su nombre pero vino con dos hombres más. Por favor ten cuidado, hemos estado investigando durante un año en la asociación con los Tyler y la mafia pero nada que el físico de esas personas salen. Cuida a Tsu-kun, por favor y cuídate tú mi amor. Dile a tu padre que no te la monte tanto, y que te vaya súper bien en la universidad. Te iré a visitar, algún día de estos. _

_Tuya, Tyler Elizabeth. _

_P.D: ¡Tsu! ¡No dejes que haga lo que se le dé la gana!, guarda las cartas por favor. _

El castaño giro a ver a su novio y sonrió levemente, el chico le dedico también una mirada divertida y los dos rieron.

—Así que la muerte de tu abuelo está girando con la llegada de esos sujetos. Tal vez esté conectado con lo que nos paso hace dos años en el festival escolar.

—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿eh?

—Sí, es mejor irnos el avión llega dentro de… 30 minutos —dijo levantándose de la banca estirando su mano a su novio que la tomo mientras pasaba a besar su mejilla caminando a su lado con una sonrisa de lado.

—Por cierto, Tsunayoshi —el castaño levanto la mirada —. ¿Por qué la piña entro a estudiar administración de empresas como yo? —pregunto con un tic en la ceja, el castaño se levanto de hombros mientras giraba a ver a Kyoya.

—Bueno… hizo un sorteo con Chrome; a ella le salió Derecho y a Mukuro Administración de empresas.

— ¿Y porque estudiar de un momento a otro? —pregunto con un tic en la ceja.

—Perdió una apuesta conmigo —dijo el castaño mostrando sus dientes mientras abrazaba de la cintura a su novio.

.:::.

Un avión bajaba las llantas y aterrizaba completamente en el suelo haciendo una pequeña turbulencia. El avión se detuvo completamente en el aeropuerto y las puertas se abrieron dejando caer las escaleras con las cuales los pasajeros bajarían. Los primeros en bajar fueron los de la clase normal mientras que las dos personas que yacían en primera clase se encontraban guardando las cosas que sacaron en todo el vuelo.

—Ya llegamos a Japón, Luka —menciono con diversión el pelinegro que se levanto de su asiento pasando su maleta a su mano mientras León se quedaba en el sombrero ajeno escondido.

—Eso sentí, tío —el chico se levanto de su asiento, la voz que utilizaron ambos hicieron sonrojar a las azafatas que se encontraban en la puerta y como no, si eran dos personas realmente despampanantes y estéticamente hermosas.

Reborn llevaba su típico traje elegante, de camisa naranja y traje negro al igual que su corbata y su sombrero, pero en cambio. Luka vestía una camisa de manga corta de color azul completamente alborotada y un poco arrugada y desencajada, su pantalón era de jean oscuro con las botas levantadas y unos zapatos cerrados de color blanco, tenía una bufanda en su cuello de color café con azul mientras su gorra de color blanca con negro estaba volteada hacia atrás dejando ver los flecos rebeldes, cortos y un poco ondulados de su frente.

Los dos bajaron, un pelinegro con una maleta y un peliceniza con una mochila. Los dos caminaban con paso decidido por todo el aeropuerto de Namimori, la salida de vuelos internacionales estaban repletas de personas pero uno en especial llamo la atención del pelinegro, vestido rebeldemente y con un aura imponente que hacía que nadie se acercara, mientras un brillo pequeño pero brillante estaba a su lado.

—Tsuna —el castaño se helo completamente y giro su rostro, ahí estaba él… su tutor.

—Reborn… ¡Reborn! —las lagrimas del castaño comenzaron a salir y se tiraron encima del pelinegro que lo recibió con sus brazos abiertos luego de lanzar la maleta para que la atrapara Kyoya que así fue, mientras el castaño comenzaba a llorar en el pecho de Reborn que este lo tenía cargado.

—No has crecido nada, Tsuna.

— ¡Cállate! —dijo escondiendo su rostro y lo levanto con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas infladas y sonrojadas —. ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Sabes lo que tuvimos que arreglar?! ¡Pagar! ¡Y todo después de que desapareciste por tus estúpidos juegos! ¡Llevo Verde e hizo más desastre! ¡Luego Varia vino a fastidiar! ¡Al final terminamos destruyendo media ciudad! —y el castaño seguía y seguía hablando y el pelinegro solamente lo escuchaba.

—Tsuna, escúchame —Tsunayoshi levanto la mirada y se bajo del cuerpo del pelinegro que coloco su mano en la cabeza del otro —. Me fui porque mi hermano murió y me tuve que encargar de mi sobrino que tenía que terminar el segundo semestre de la universidad para poder tener la trasferencia aquí, a Japón —el castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y los dos mencionados levantaron la mirada hacia donde estaba aquel chico —. El es mi sobrino, Luka Boissieu.

— ¿Luka?... ¿Boissieu? —susurro Tsunayoshi, el chico dio dos pasos hacia adelante y el pelinegro frunció el ceño con la fuerte cantidad de presencia y poder que salía de su cuerpo, le recordaba de cierta manera a su hermano mayor, Ethan.

—Tú debes ser Tsunayoshi, es un placer conocerte —el chico amplio una sonrisa de lado mostrando levemente sus dientes, la presión del lugar se incremento cuando muchas chicas miraron al peliceniza y sus ojos comenzaron a transformarse en corazones, y no sobre todo la presencia de esos cuatro hombres en el aeropuerto hacían que todo se girara a su alrededor.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, y el es Kyoya Hibari —dijo señalando al chico de atrás, el chico de cabellos ceniza se levanto y miro al pelinegro y este también le dedico una mirada de advertencia los dos se miraron entre si y el de cabellos cenizas amplio una sonrisa arrogante.

—Hibari ¿eh? —susurro.

—Me iré al auto —dijo Kyoya dándose la vuelta, Tsunayoshi suspiro y sonrió mirando a los dos mientras agarraba la mano de ambos y se dirigía al auto con su novio, las maletas de ambos habían sido enviadas antes a la mansión.

—Por cierto, lo de Luka fue una sorpresa —dijo Tsunayoshi girando hacia donde estaba Reborn que se levanto de hombros.

—Cuando le mencione que venía para Japón no se vio tan emocionado, más sin embargo el Noveno dijo que era mejor que estuviera conmigo.

— ¿Conociste a mi Abuelo?, eso es genial Luka-kun.

—Sí, el Novenos es una gran persona a diferencia de uno de sus Guardianes —dijo recordando a ese mono con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Eh?

—Es parte de la mafia también, después de todo es mi sobrino Tsuna —dijo con burla Reborn, el castaño asintió lentamente —. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar cuando lleguemos… el Noveno mando algo con lo cual todos los guardianes deben saber.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa enviando un mensaje a todos sus guardianes para que Reborn creyera y no descubriera la sorpresa.

Subieron en el auto de Tsunayoshi que había sido recogido por los chicos y arrancaron directo a la mansión dejando morder el polvo a todos los que llegaron del viaje con la gran nube de humo que levanto Tsuna.

.:::.

La llegada a la mansión no fue sino en cuestión de minutos. Tanto así que Luka había quedado completamente pegado contra la puerta del carro mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la puerta y sus ojos estaban en forma de espiral.

—Conduce… peor que Ganauche —susurraba tratando de que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

—Y… ha acelerado —susurro Reborn sujetando su gorro mientras miraba de reojo al conductor que tenía una sonrisa y a Kyoya que estaba tranquilo pero se dio cuenta de que en el puesto de copiloto habían cuatro cinturones de seguridad.

— ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Hogar dulce hogar! ¡Bienvenido a tu nueva casa Luka-kun! —dijo Tsunayoshi bajándose, detrás de él bajo tranquilamente Kyoya mientras Reborn bajaba con elegancia pero rapidez y Luka bajaba sacudiendo un poco su cabeza esperando no caer al suelo por el mareo —Por cierto… Reborn —susurro Tsunayoshi pero antes de que dijera algo las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y por ahí salió un Lambo adulto de una manera rápida tirándose encima del pelinegro que se asombro un poco pero antes de que lambo cayera completamente apareció Bianchi y se tiro encima del pelinegro y luego I-pin y luego Fuuta dejado a Lambo en un arbusto.

— ¡Reborn! —dijo Bianchi juntando su mejilla con la ajena mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación el pelinegro tenía sus manos en las caderas de la pelirosa pero entre estas estaba Fuuta y I-pin llorando a mares.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Luka estirando la mano a Lambo que al levantar la mirada se sonrojo completamente al ver a un hombre con voz realmente madura y elegante extender su mano, este la tomo levemente y se levanto asintiendo —. Debe dolerte en alguna parte, seguro que estas bien.

—Si lo estoy, gracias… —comento en un susurro el pelinegro, Luka amplio una sonrisa en sus labios y el pelinegro se sonrojo más.

— ¡Hey! ¡Iba a ser una sorpresa! ¡Lambo, I-pin-chan, Bianchi-san! —por la puerta salieron Kyoko, Haru y Chrome respirando agitadas, las tres al levantar la mirada se toparon con Reborn en el suelo siendo abrazado por Bianchi y los dos niños mientras que buscaron con la mirada a Lambo y su corazón fue flechado el de las tres por igual al ver a un hombre con sus manos cruzadas observando a su tío con aburrimiento.

— **¿Quién es él?, Haru quiere conocerlo _Desu_** —se pregunto mentalmente Haru.

—**Que es este sentimiento…** —pensó Kyoko con sus mejillas hirviendo completamente.

—**Esto… es lo que sentí la primera vez que conocí a Mukuro-sama… pero es más cálido**—pensó Chrome.

— ¿Pueden levantarse? —dijo Reborn los tres se levantaron como resorte y este se levanto luego sacudiendo su pantalón y mirando a los que estaban en la entrada, el pelinegro paso una mirada a su alumno y luego a los guardianes que estaban presentes —. Vaca… ¿Por qué no has vuelto a la normalidad?

—Por un experimento de verde —dijo Tsunayoshi tranquilo.

— ¿Experimento?

—El científico loco estaba buscando la forma en devolverles la edad que tenían cuando cayeron en la maldición no la mitad de su edad que fue lo que la maldición les dio.

—En otras palabras el doctor frutilla fallo y el idiota de Lambo se convirtió en un idiota mayor —por la puerta salió Mukuro y Fran con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¡Mukuro, Fran! —dijo Tsuna levantando su mano para saludar, el pelinegro se deprimió porque pensó que Tsuna los regañaría mientras el chico de cabellos cenizas observaba con curiosidad al chico de cabellos azules.

—Kufufufufu~ al parecer el Ex Arcobaleno trajo a alguien desconocido —la mirada del peliazul se dirigió hacia la del chico de ojos marrones, este sintió lo mismo que sintió Kyoya al conocerlo, una fuerte presión de poder, los dos chicos se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras Luka levantaba una ceja.

—No confió en el —dijo Kyoya.

—Kufufufufu, es la primera vez que te doy la razón, Canario-kun —susurra Mukuro mientras su tridente aparece, Reborn sonríe divertido y Kyoya saca sus tonfas.

— ¡Kyoya, Mukuro! —advirtió Tsunayoshi pero antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos estaban encima del chico de cabellos cenizas.

Luka pateo a Lambo mandándolo a volar a los brazos de Reborn que frunció el ceño al ver el movimiento de su "sobrino", en las manos del chico de cabellos cenizas saco un par de _Nunchaku_ de su pantalón mientras que de un rápido movimiento al estirarlos unía el arma de los dos, mientras con su pierna detenía el ataque de Kyoya y con su codo alejaba el tridente de Mukuro. Los dos fruncieron el ceño y los demás abrieron los ojos asombrados.

—Ese chico…

—Puedo decir que esta a un nivel más avanzado de lo normal. Incluso es capaz de hacerme un rasguño —los dos guardianes abrieron los ojos asombrados —. No es un simple estudiante de artes marciales; es un asesino profesional. El asesino de la luna.

Por la puerta salió Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei frunciendo el ceño al ver la pelea que estaban teniendo los dos guardianes.

— ¡Reborn-san/Bebé/Chiquitín! —gritaron los tres acercándose.

— ¿No lo vas a detener Reborn? —pregunto Tsunayoshi.

—Ellos se lo buscaron, pero por otra parte era algo que debía decirle delante de todos… el octavo guardián de la familia Vongola. El Guardián de la Luna, Luka Boissieu.

Tsunayoshi se quedo petrificado, los otros tres guardianes abrieron su boca como plato, Chrome se sonrojo a más no poder, y Kyoya y Mukuro se fueron a estrellar contra un objeto, dejando a Luka completamente limpio en el centro donde estaban peleando, no movió ni un solo pie.

* * *

**¡Continuara! **

***-* Y los puse a todos en la universidad wuajajaja ¡Como ven! **

**Soy genialosa lo sé *w* **

**Bueno más que genialosa la verdad es que sentí demasiado que era importante colocarlos en la universidad ya que vendrán cosas que irán avanzando y necesitan ser mayorcitos wuajaja. Por ejemplo, Mukuro y Kyoya están en la misma clase. Mientras que los demás que están en primer semestre me guie por la forma en la que las universidades en mi ciudad se dividen. El Primer semestre es un semestre en el cual mezclan los alumnos y luego a partir del segundo semestre los ubican dependiendo de su conocimiento los distribuyen en la carrera que han escogido es como… ¿el año 12 en Japón? Básicamente es eso. **

**¡Luka! ¿El nuevo guardián? Que traerá estas noticias. **

**Lambo ya no es un chico… ¿Qué hará Reborn con respecto a esto? Lo violara sin piedad. **

**Asdfghjk**

**Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.**

**KISS AND HUG. **

**An. **


	13. Se acerca una tormenta

2 parte.

XIII Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

**Usuario en el Chat: **

_Hablan por Chat. _

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**_2 Parte: _**Reborn se va a una misión por todo un año, y regresa con extrañamente una sorpresa. Su sobrino, hijo de su hermano. Luka Boissieu, un chico que estaba buscando a la persona que mando a asesinarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué todo ese misterio?

Las más poderosas Famiglias comenzaron a reunirse 6 enemigos y 6 amigos… la rama de la mafia las 12 Famiglias del Zodiaco. Pero Vongola comienza a entrar en caos… ¿el heredero de CEDEF?... todo esto es un verdadero lio… ¿Qué hará Tsuna y sus guardianes?

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Se acerca una tormenta"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Golpeo fuertemente la pared y frunció el ceño al ver el pedazo que había roto con sus tonfas a su lado su novio suspiro fastidiado y se dedico a mirar hacia abajo donde estaban sentados las chicas hablando libremente con Luka, Mukuro se encontraba a una esquina con sus brazos cruzados mirando lejos mientras que los otros guardianes estaban hablando y reclamándole –dígase Gokudera- a Reborn del nuevo guardián.

—No soporto… ¡a ese tipo! —dijo Kyoya golpeando de nuevo la pared.

— ¿Vas a romper la casa?, o son ideas mías. Kyoya —le regaño por lo bajo Tsunayoshi mientras se dignaba a verlos de nuevo y notar como su madre felizmente se sentaba a hablar de la misma manera con Luka al igual que Bianchi.

—No pero… si quiero morder hasta la muerte a ese niño bonito —dijo chasqueando sus dientes y sentándose en el suelo del balcón del cuarto del castaño.

—Hace una hora les pateo el culo a ti y a Mukuro; así que deja de pensar que lo morderás hasta la muerte. Pero estoy realmente choqueado… ¿guardián de la luna desde cuándo? Nunca escuche algo así.

—No existía, eso es solo escusa del bebé para meter a nuestras vidas a ese mocoso alborotador de hormonas —dijo mirando como SU suegra se llevaba demasiado bien con ESE entrometido de vidas privadas, pero no se esperaba de que Luka se llevara tan bien con las chicas por ser una chica.

—Estas exagerando, solo tenemos que preguntarle a Reborn, mejor bajemos —dijo dándose lentamente la vuelta y tomando la mano de su novio antes de que tirara la tonfa a la cabeza de Luka.

Mientras tanto, donde las chicas y Luka estaban sentadas.

—Entonces, Luka-kun… ¿viniste porque tu familia sufrió un accidente hace un año?

—Sí, la diferencia de aquí, es que las transferencias se deben hacer en unas épocas determinadas y tenía que terminar los dos primeros semestres y los semestres de refuerzo para la transferencia.

—Eso es genial, Luka Boissieu; pero… ¿Por qué es la primera vez que escucho de ti? —pregunto Bianchi, el peliplateado la miro con una sonrisa arrogante de lado y se levanto de hombros.

—Quien sabe, estaba ausente por culpa de mi tío; mi padre huyo hace años y el negocio de herencia familiar la siguió fue mi tío, por esa razón era muy poco sonado nuestro apellido.

—Entiendo —dijo la pelirosa con una mano en su barbilla. Para luego lanzar un largo suspiro y levantarse junto con Nana.

—Iremos a servir la cena, Luk-kun; no pelees con los demás.

—Nosotras nos quedaremos con él, Nana-san, Bianchi-san —dijeron al tiempo, Chrome, Haru y Kyoko sonriendo lentamente, a el peliplateado le salió una gota de sudor y rasco su nuca de lado al ver el comportamiento de las mujeres.

—Luka —lo llamo Tsunayoshi pasando a su lado mientras jalaba a su novio —. Chrome, vamos —los dos miraron al castaño y se levantaron, las demás chicas parpadearon un par de veces, el castaño giro a ver al pelimorado y este se levanto de donde estaba para seguir a los demás.

—Bien… ¿ya dejaron el berrinche? —pregunto Reborn mirando a los guardianes más fuertes y a Luka con una sonrisa burlona.

—No estoy de humor, ex arcobaleno —dijo con indiferencia Mukuro al saber que sus ilusiones fueron fácilmente evadidas por el de cabellos cenizas mientras que Kyoya se sentía humillado por la velocidad de evasión y defensa de ese mismo personaje.

—Los morderé a todos hasta la muerte —susurro Kyoya.

—Sí, si ahora escuchen. La historia de la octava heredera de la leyenda de los Vongola. La única mujer en los guardianes a excepción de ti Chrome —dijo mirando a la pelimorada que asintió —. La hermana menor de Giotto, Primo Vongola. Chrystelle Vongola.

—Nunca he escuchado eso —dijo Tsunayoshi frunciendo el ceño.

—La llama de Chrystelle y la de Luka son llamas completamente especiales, llamas que pueden tomar la forma de todos los atributos y utilizarlos a su placer, la llama de la luna es capaz de reflejar al igual que la luna y hacer que su resplandor cubra por lo menos una parte de la oscuridad. Lo que provoca que su cuerpo llegue a un estado de congelación si es completamente débil. Por esa razón Luka puede ser considerado el guardián más fuerte. Chrystelle nunca fue vista por ningún miembro de las mafias, para este mundo esa mujer nunca existió mas sin embargo aquellos documentos que fueron archivados junto a la sangre de los vongola y las historias de Talbot se confirma de su existencia, la hermana tres años menor que el Primer Vongola.

—Me estas jodiendo la existencia, ¿entonces esa mujer antes era?...

—Sí, la más fuerte de todos los guardianes —dijo tranquilo Reborn mientras tomaba tranquilamente su expresso —. Antes de que Giotto llegara a Japón, esa mujer sufrió un accidente y su llama de la luna no dejo absolutamente ningún heredero. En otras palabras luego de las ocho generaciones por esa razón ese anillo dejo de ser de utilidad para muchas generaciones en ninguna mas nació aquel heredero para poseerlo.

—Ma, ma… pero al parecer apareció en la de Tsuna, Hahaha' —se reía Yamamoto con una mano en su nuca.

— ¡No entiendo al EXTREMO! ¡es decir que Luka es el hermano perdido de Tsunayoshi! ¡EXTREMO! —los demás parpadearon un par de veces he incluso Luka y soltaron una gran carcajada.

—_Kufufufufu_, imposible, imposible… este estúpido niño bonito no podría ser hermano de Tsunayoshi.

—Y si así lo fuera no tendría un cuñado tan herbívoro como ese —decía con una sonrisa de lado el pelinegro para luego soltar otra carcajada.

—Yo, su mano derecha no acepto eso ¡es imposible!

—Ma' ma…

—Supongo que los guardianes tienen razón. Solamente es… ¿coincidencia?

—_Kufufufufu_, las coincidencias no existen. Solo no inevitable, niño bonito.

—No me llamo niño bonito, intento de ilusionista —dijo el chico de cabellos cenizas cruzado de brazos, un tic comenzó a marcarse en la ceja de Mukuro y una sonrisa burlona apareció en los demás –_excepto Chrome y Kyoya que no era por el insulto a Mukuro que de hecho le causo mucha gracia, si no por la persona que lo había dicho_-

— ¿A quién le dices intento de ilusionista?, Fosforito-kun —le pregunto Mukuro juntando su frente con la ajena mientras de sus ojos aparecía un gran rayo de color azul.

—A ti te lo estoy diciendo, ¿Tienes algo que decir? Estúpido caminitos.

— ¿Pueden dejar de discutir? ¡Me tienen jodido aquí donde estoy! —grito Gokudera señalándolos, los dos giraron lentamente la mirada hacia el mencionado y fruncieron en ceño.

—No te metas en esto, intento de mano derecha —dijeron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran completamente poseídos.

—Ma' Ma no vayan a pelear… Gokudera…

— ¡Esto se termina los matare! —grito Gokudera tirándose encima de los dos chicos que comenzaron a pelear, mientras Kyoya sonrió con arrogancia y se tiro de la misma manera a la pelea, Yamamoto y Lambo dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Esto se llama llevarse bien! ¡EXTREMO! —grito Ryohei tirándose de la misma manera encima de los idiotas que estaban peleando.

—Yamamoto, Lambo… los vamos a detener ahora —rugió Tsunayoshi, estos dos asintieron mientras se preparaban —. _Operation X_ —de un momento a otro Tsunayoshi tenia de su mano izquierda expulsando un poco de llama suave mientras que preparaba su máxima potencia de llama pura, Yamamoto saco su katana y Lambo simplemente coloco su cuerno —. X Bunner —susurro Tsunayoshi, Luka giro su cuerpo e iba a saltar pero Mukuro lo tomo de la cintura y cayeron los dos al suelo y Kyoya al ver lo que iba a hacer su novio iba a alejarse pero una pared de rayo se formo y el X Bunner era bañado por las llamas de la nube, Gokudera y Ryohei sudaron, Mukuro quedo viendo los ojos ajenos completamente abiertos con las manos en la cintura ajena.

—Tú eres… una…

—Cállate, piña —susurro por lo bajo cuando fueron completamente atacados por la llamas de armonía bañadas de la tranquilidad de lluvia sin alguna escapatoria, sus ropas quedaron destrozadas y sus cabellos completamente desordenados. Cuando todo el humo se disperso, el cuerpo de Luka mostro una serie de cicatrices en su espada baja, mientras algunas vendas, antes de que reaccionara la chaqueta de Reborn estaba en sus hombros.

—Idiota —susurro.

— ¡Luka-kun! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Yo…

—Sí que eres un peleonero, Fosforito-kun —dijo con indiferencia Mukuro cruzando sus brazos mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido —. Todas esas cicatrices son de batallas…

—Eso no te interesa piña —la chica le mando una mirada agradecida y suspiro mientras sacudía su cabello.

—Ahora discúlpense, por armar semejante alboroto —exigió Tsunayoshi, los demás hicieron una reverencia, y Reborn sonrió burlón.

—Esto será divertido, Rokudou ya se dio cuenta… me pregunto ¿Qué pasara? —pensó Reborn con sus ojos cerrados.

**.:::.**

**—Entonces… ¿fuiste convertido en esto? —pregunto Reborn sentado delante de Lambo que estaba acostado en su cama con sus manos en su cuello —. ¿Qué paso?, vaca. **

**—Bueno… fue cinco meses después de que te fueras… **

**Flash Back**

**_Se encontraba una tranquila familia Sawada en la mesa, mientras todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, de un momento a otro la puerta fue tocada. Adrien fue a abrir la puerta y saludo al invitado del cual estaban esperando desde hace dos semanas y no había aparecido. Un hombre alto de cabello de color verde completamente alborotado y sus ojos del mismo color entro con sus manos guardadas en una gran capucha y unos lentes en sus ojos. El hombre observo la mansión y siguió tranquilamente al mayordomo. _**

**_—Verde, bienvenido —le recibió Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa de lado tranquilamente mientras lo guiaban hacia su despacho y este miraba hacia el suelo levantando una ceja al ver a los niños corriendo de un lado a otro. _**

**_— ¿No tienes escuela hoy?, Sawada. _**

**_—No, es el aniversario de la escuela —comento tranquilo abriendo las grandes puertas y sentándose en su silla mientras Verde se sentaba en la silla de adelante y en sus manos caía un vaso de té al igual que un postre para cada uno —. Me dijiste que esto era importante, y como estas trabajando para Vongola el abuelo me dijo que tomara esta decisión… ¿Qué has encontrado Verde? _**

**_—He creado una maquina que puede hacer evolucionar tanto lo psicológico como lo físico de la persona. Es decir hacerla crecer y volver a ser pequeña. Como el funcionamiento de los pacificadores; he encontrado la manera de regresar a todos a la edad que antes tenían. _**

**_— ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Reborn se vive quejando de su cuerpo de adolecente! —dijo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa pero luego recordó cierto detalle y suspiro —. Lo siento Verde… Reborn no está aquí. _**

**_—No importa, solo son simples pruebas… ¿puedo tomar prestado este lugar para hacer las pruebas? Siempre en Japón es más susceptible investigar. _**

**_—Claro quédate todo lo que quieras, te prestare el sótano B de la planta G que nadie va ahí —a el Ex Arcobaleno le salió una gota de sudor y asintió. _**

**.:::.**

**_Se podía ver al Científico Verde –ojo que verde es su nombre, no es que sea un pedófilo verde (?)- haciendo algunos arreglos a una gran máquina, que tenía dos capsulas –como las de Dragón Ball- de color blanco en los bordes de arriba y trasparentes en la parte del centro. Se encontraba delante de el centro de mando mientras apretaba rápidamente algunos botones, llevaba una semana en la mansión de los Sawada; y era completamente cierto que en ese lugar antes de que el llegara no entraba nadie, ahora se pasaban por los alrededores los tres mocosos –dígase Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta- con la escusa de que se perdieron. _**

**_Las luces comenzaron a brillar al estar dentro el hombre sonrió satisfecho al lograr transformar una manzana podrida en una completamente nueva observando una manzana nueva del otro lado. _**

**_—Vaya, vaya si el científico loco esta aquí —la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Mukuro que entraba tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos mirando al Científico Verde, junto a Fran que estaba hurgando su nariz. _**

**_—Pero si es el impertinente de Rokudou Mukuro, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a frente al pelimorado —. Oh… y vino su mascota. _**

**_—A quien le dices mascota, Dr. Chiflado… yo soy Fran, Fran, Fran…~ ra, ra, ra, ra ~ —los dos lo miraron con una gran gota de sudor y luego se miraron entre ellos. _**

**_—Ignóralo, me siguió aquí sin mi consentimiento. _**

**_—No digas mentiras, Maestro~ usted me obligo a venir porque le tenía miedo al Dr. Chiflado. _**

**_— ¡¿Quién le tiene miedo a este idiota?!_** **_—grito Mukuro señalando a Verde y este le salió una gran vena en la frente. _**

**_— ¡¿Quién es idiota, maldito mocoso?! —los dos se mandaron miradas retadoras pero luego suspiraron y miraron a Fran y lanzaron un golpe a la cabeza del peliverde que tenía una gran manzana en su cabeza. _**

**_—Duele, duele, duele —decía con su mano en su cabeza completamente aburrido —. ¿Por qué me pegan?, Chiflado… maestro piña —decía con sus ojitos entrecerrados. _**

**_— ¿Quieres que sigamos con los golpes?, rana —pregunto Mukuro tronando sus dedos. _**

**_—Adelante, siempre he querido hacerle autopsia a este mocoso —dijo Verde con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios. _**

**_—Auxilio… auxilio Fran, ra, ra, ra, ran está en problemas—decía Fran con un miedo completamente fingido dando pasos hacia atrás. _**

**_— ¡Lambo-sama entra en escena! —dijo Lambo entrando a la habitación. _**

**_— ¡Espera Lambo! —grito I-pin entrando después que el. _**

**_— ¡I-pin, Lambo! —grito Fuuta entrando detrás de los dos mientras se lanzaba encima de I-pin sujetándola pero Lambo huyo. _**

**_— ¡Oh! ¡La niña vaca! —dijo Fran mientras sonreía y empujaba a Lambo que cayó encima de Mukuro y los dos se cayeron dentro de las capsulas. Fran parpadeo un par de veces y lanzo una manzana encendiendo la maquina. _**

**_— ¡Fran! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —grito Verde girándose completamente para comenzar a hundir una serie de botones tratando de evitar que la maquina se encendiera, pero Fran sujeto de las manos a el profesor verde y provoco que la maquina se encendiera completamente. _**

**_— ¡Fran! —grito Mukuro dentro de la maquina frunciendo el ceño cuando un gran rayo cayó completamente dentro de aquellos lugares provocando que una luz y un gran humo los invadiera completamente. _**

**_— ¡Tsuna! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Pica, pica, pica! ¡Me hice popo! —grito Lambo golpeando la tapa con su cabeza, de un momento a otro todo se quedo en silencio… y la maquina… exploto. _**

**_Los rápidos pasos de los adultos de la casa se dirigieron hacia el sótano donde se encontraban. Tsunayoshi que se encontraba con sus guardianes discutiendo una serie de cosas que ocurrieron últimamente se quedaron helados en la entrada al ver todo lleno de polvo y cenizas por todas partes, al ver hacia atrás se encontraba Fuuta protegiendo a I-pin mientras estos tosían, Gokudera se acerco a los dos y Fuuta comenzó a explicarle, de un momento a otro Verde salió cargando a Fran y lo lanzo con una patada contra la pared a los demás guardianes les salió una gota de sudor, presentían que había pasado. _**

**_— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Pero qué piensas de la maldita existencia?! ¡¿Y qué pasa si Mukuro y el otro mocoso murieron?! ¡La maquina estaba incompleta! —grito Verde señalándolo, Chrome abrió sus ojos de par en par al igual que Tsunayoshi. _**

**_— ¡Lambo/Mukuro-sama! —gritaron al tiempo los dos entrando al lugar pero se quedaron helados al ver a Mukuro con un gran afro en forma de piña, los dos se quedaron helados y se mordieron la lengua para no comenzar a reír, pero de un momento a otro un Lambo adulto de algunos 17 años estaba caminando con un afro completamente igualito mientras sujetaba su cabeza. _**

**_—Yare, yare… ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto, su voz era más gruesa que cuando viajaba al futuro, y su mirada era más profunda. _**

**_—Kufufu… al parecer volamos en mil pedazos —comento levantando su mano a su cabeza y quedo helado comenzando a sentir su cabello y quedo hecho piedra —. ¡Mi liso sensual! ¡¿Dónde está mi liso sensual?! —grito Mukuro cayendo al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos. _**

**_—Al parecer están bien —dijeron los dos soltando un suspiro pero de pronto entraron en cuenta de algo… — ¡¿Lambo/Niño vaquita?! —dijeron señalando a Lambo que parpadeo un par de veces y sujeto su cabeza. _**

**_— ¿Eh?... ¿Yo?... ¡¿Qué me paso si no he utilizado la bazooka de los 10 años?! _**

**_—Mukuro… ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? —pregunto Verde entrando a la sala al igual que el resto que soltó la gran carcajada al ver a Mukuro y su gran afro. _**

**_—18 años, pronto cumpliré 19 ¿Por qué? —pregunto tranquilamente, el presente abrió sus ojos de par en par y miro su famosa creación con anhelo. _**

**_— ¡Funciono! Ahora Lambo dejo de ser un mocoso a ser un adulto de 18 años —los presentes se quedaron callados —. ¡Funciono la máquina para hacer que los Arcobalenos recuperemos nuestros verdaderos cuerpos! —dijo verde con añoranza y los demás aplaudieron un par de veces. _**

**_—Espere… ¡Usted! ¡Usted se robo mi infancia! —grito Lambo dramático señalando al doctor Verde que lo miro y levanto una ceja. _**

**_—Que yo sepa el culpable fue Fran —dijo señalando hacia atrás, pero donde se supone que estaba Fran no había nadie, solo la figura del peliverde y muchos puntos de color blanco —. Oh… ha huido. _**

**_ —Fran… ra, ra, ra, ran le hizo esto a mi permanente liso natural —dijo con un tic en su ceja —. ¡Fran! ¡Ven acá mocoso! —grito Mukuro levantándose de donde estaba y saliendo corriendo para alcanzar al peliverde. _**

**_— ¡Ven aquí Fran! ¡Te matare por quitarme mi niñez! —grito Lambo levantándose y siguiendo al pelimorado. _**

**_—Verde, ¿Qué pasara con Lambo?, volverá a ser como era… —pregunto Tsunayoshi. _**

**_—La verdad es que no lo sé —comento caminando hacia la maquina mientras la veía destruida —. Se supone que tenía que investigar todavía, pero fue un evento que no lo tenía incluso planeado; es mejor que siga investigando y te mandare todos los datos pero presiento que eso no se quitara durante un tiempo; quizás sea permanente como nosotros. _**

**_—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que se comporte como alguien de esta edad? _**

**_—Es fácil, Mukuro entro en la capsula de versión mientras que Lambo entro en la capsula de transformación; es decir que el cuerpo y la Psicologia de Mukuro fue a parar a la de Lambo, no estoy seguro de que tenga su misma personalidad pero no es un mocoso de 5 años —decía recogiendo sus cosas —. Bueno nos veremos pronto —de un momento a otro apareció el cocodrilo de un tamaño realmente grande se lo comió y desaparecieron por la tierra a todos los guardianes les salió una gran gota de sudor. _**

**_—Escapo para no pagar nada… _**

**_—Lo voy a demandar un día de estos —dijo Tsunayoshi mirando el gran hueco lanzando un suspiro —. Ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? _**

**_—Ma, ma no creo que sea algo difícil… _**

**_—Lo difícil es explicarle a mi madre… y a los demás. _**

**_— ¡Nana-san entenderá al EXTREMO! —grito con una mano en su barbilla. _**

**_—Hn, esto solamente le pasa a los herbívoros —dijo Kyoya saltando el gran agujero comenzando a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos, los guardianes lo miraron y lo imitaron mientras Tsunayoshi se dignaba a ver la maquina y a tomar los apuntes de Verde yéndose al mismo ritmo que los demás. _**

**_End Of Flash Back_**

Los dos se quedaron completamente en silencio, y el pelinegro de un pequeño afro completamente liso levanto su rostro para ver al sicario a los ojos y ampliar una sonrisa.

—Fue hace mucho, así que este hecho ya no me molesta, a decir verdad me alegro por fin ser de ayuda para Tsuna y los demás. Siempre estaba llorando así que nunca había participado en una pelea completamente de verdad, pero ahora lloramos, nos reímos, disfrutamos y sobre todo puedo utilizar mi fuerza de verdad para ayudarlo; no es algo que me moleste.

—Has madurado… vaca —susurro Reborn levantándose de donde estaba acercándose a la cama mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno y pegaba su frente con la sonrojada ajena —. Pero sigues siendo un niño, mira ese sonrojo en tus mejillas.

—Es… eso es porque… es… Reborn el que lo provoca —el sicario abrió sus ojos y luego los volvió a entrecerrar mientras unía sus labios con los ajenos, utilizando su lengua rápidamente para devorar al pelinegro, de un movimiento completamente amenazante y dulce, sus manos pasaron a la cintura ajena y su rodilla estaba en el centro de las dos piernas de Lambo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso es bueno… ¿eh? —Susurro por un lado cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el sicario se levanto y vio el número mientras arreglaba su traje —. Luego seguimos con esto, Lambo~ —comento yéndose de la habitación mientras contestaba —_Toshi, ¿Qué pasa? _—del otro lado se escucharon unas quejas, y el sicario sonrió con burla —. _Tranquila, Lucianna tu sobrina la está pasando de maravilla. No tienes que preocuparte por cierto… ¿Qué tienes? _—el hombre parpadeo un par de veces por la información y asintió —_. Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta, ciao _—comento tranquilamente.

**.:::.**

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba completamente tranquilo en la mansión Sawada. El chico de cabellos cenizas bajo las escaleras de la mansión mientras se estiraba un poco. Tenía una camisa manga corta de color blanco mas debajo de sus hombros y una negra encima de la blanca un poco más corta que la blanca, con un pantalón de color negro y unos zapatos de color blanco, y una gorra de color negra peinada hacia atrás, dejando ver sus rebeldes cabellos por el frente.

Al entrar al comedor encontró a la mayoría sentados, y a Reborn con un expresso en sus manos, la chica que ahora era chico y no parecía que fuera chica se sentó alado de Reborn mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?, Luka.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar tío —le contesto con tranquilidad —. Por cierto… vas a tener demasiada cafeína en tu cuerpo y te volverás intenso —le comento señalando con la mirada el café.

—Metete en tus propios asuntos, Luka —le comento con una sonrisa de lado, y el peliceniza rodo los ojos.

Por otro lado, Tsunayoshi bajo con un suéter manga larga mas debajo de los codos de color café con rayas delgadas negras, un pantalón beige con algunos rotos de moda y unos zapatos cafés al igual que su cinturón.

—Buenos días —comento tallando sus ojos.

—Por fin llegas, Dame-Tsuna ¿Qué tanto hacías?, tengo mucha hambre —se quejo Reborn, el castaño se giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido y se sentó alado de Luka mientras metía un pedazo de pan en su boca.

—Hubieran comenzado a comer sin mí, mira a los idiotas —señalo a Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi que terminaron de comer.

—Nos vamos —dijo Lambo levantándose mientras se despedía de todos y tomaba su mochila —. Nos vemos en la universidad, Tsuna —tomo la mano de los dos pequeños y desapareció por la puerta.

—Yo recogeré todas las cosas, Reborn —dijo Bianchi moviéndose como un gusano mientras estos tres desayunaban.

—La tienes loca, tío —se burlo Luka.

—No te metas en este lio, Luka —le dijo Reborn, Tsunayoshi solo escuchaba la confianza que tenían esos dos, y le dio un poco de celos, se parecía a la confianza que tenían esos dos —Por cierto, Tsuna… ¿Cómo vas en la universidad?

—Genial, a pesar de solo llevar medio año tenemos una buena reputación, ya sabes… esa clase de reputación —comento con una gota de sudor.

—Eso es bueno, Luka vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer —el chico se levanto y desordeno el cabello de Tsuna en un gesto divertido tomando una mochila y saliendo de la casa —. Nos vemos más tarde, Tsuna —se despidió el sicario con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

.:::.

—Y bien, así es como se calcula esto —decía Shizuka Marikawa con una sonrisa de lado, mientras el resto de hombres del salón estaban completamente embobados –_excepto Kyoya y Mukuro_- que estaban escribiendo tranquilamente lo que decía en la pizarra.

—Con permiso —se escucho la voz del prefecto de la universidad, mientras entraba a la sala —. Marikawa-sensei… tenemos un… —el hombre hablo por lo bajo, la mujer asintió contenta y giro a ver a todos sus alumnos.

—Bueno chicos, al parecer tendremos a un nuevo estudiante dentro de este lugar. Viene de estudiar de Estados Unidos; por favor adelante.

La puerta de la clase se abrió dejando entrar a Luka Boissieu por esta mientras la silla de los dos guardianes cayó al suelo y todos giraron a ver a los mencionados.

— ¡Tú!

— ¡¿Ustedes?!

La reacción de los tres fue completamente de sorpresa. Luka frunció el ceño, Mukuro levanto una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos y Kyoya simplemente preparo sus tonfas.

—Te matare —fueron las palabras de Kyoya y Mukuro, mientras Luka soltó un suspiro dispuesto a sacar sus armas.

—Chicos, tranquilos. No sé qué paso entre vosotros tres pero es mejor llevarse bien, tienen que ser amigos. Por favor chico presentante ante los demás —por otra parte, el aura que mostraba el chico tenía completamente embobado a las mujeres del lugar.

—Luka Boissieu —se presentaba ante la mirada de los dos mayores —. 21 años… estudie hasta el tercer semestre en los Estados Unidos y espero llevarme bien con ustedes —comento mirando al resto del salón con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿De qué parte de Estados Unidos vienes?, Luka-kun —pregunto una hermosa chica, de un largo cabello de color rubia completamente claro con unas pequeñas trenzas en la parte de adelanta con dos pequeños flequillos que bajaban por este, en la parte de su frente había una gran cantidad de flequillos mientras sus mejillas estaban un poco tintadas por la mirada fija del chico de cabellos cenizas, sus ojos eran grandes de color azul, y vestía una corta falda de color rosada, con una blusa de tiras de color negro y una blusa negra encima como una chaqueta, con unas largas medias de color negro y unas botas blancas con rosa.

—New York —contesto con tranquilidad y sus ojos cerrados.

—New York, es verdaderamente hermoso —la voz de una mujer se escucho en todo el lugar, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y hacia que un abanico se abriera en sus pequeñas manos —. Estoy realmente impresionada, una mujer de largos cabellos de un hermoso color morado completamente claro estaba sentada en la mesa de su escritorio, su flequillo cubría una parte de su rostro mientras que un sombrero violeta claro estaba en la parte de arriba con algunos lazos de color rojo con amarillo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul mientras que el otro era rosa, heterocromia; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras que una sonrisa cubría su rostro, su falda era larga hasta sus rodillas de color blanca, junto a una blusa de colores azules, más bien era un vestido blanco largo y una chaqueta azul que hacía que su cuerpo tuviera una refinancia, en sus brazos portaba unas mangas y una pequeña corbata del mismo color que la chaqueta con franjas delgadas blancas.

—Supongo… —contesto Luka con una gran gota de sudor, mientras los hombres lo miraban y comenzaban a murmurar un par de cosas.

—Bien, Luka-kun puedes tomar asiento en la esquina derecha de la decima hilera —comento con una sonrisa la profesora mientras el chico caminaba hasta esta en vista de todos —. Para todos, espero que se lleven demasiado bien —dijo con una sonrisa girando y siguiendo con su clase.

**—****Esto… será problemático… el sabia que estos estaban en este curso por esa razón me metió aquí… Reborn… maldito**** —**pensó Luka golpeando su frente en la mesa.

Las clases terminaron y Kyoya y Mukuro se lanzaron para golpear al chico de cabellos castaños pero una multitud femenina los mando a volar como el equipo rocket.

—Luka-kun eres realmente increíble, ¿Cómo es posible que te dieras cuenta de los errores de Marikawa-sensei y la corrigieras?, nadie se atreve a hacer eso.

—Boissieu-san eres realmente estupendo —decían las demás chicas.

—Ne, ¿quieres salir conmigo alguna vez?

—No, Boissieu-san saldrá conmigo.

—Eso en tus sueños zorra —dijeron otras y comenzaron a discutir en esos momentos, Luka soltó un suspiro y tomo sus cosas intercambiándose rápidamente con cualquier idiota que vio y salió del salón de clases.

Caminaba tranquilamente y se encontró frente a frente con Chrome.

—Lu…Luk-sama… —susurro Chrome completamente sonrojada al ver ese chico delante de sus narices.

— ¿Chrome?, por fin alguien que conozco y no me quiera matar como el apestoso de Kyoya y la piña de Mukuro, ¿puedes llevarme a algún lugar donde pueda almorzar tranquilo?, pienso que voy a explotar —le comento con sus manos como si estuviera rezando, la chica asintió emocionada y tomo la mano ajena comenzando a caminar.

—Siempre almorzamos en la azotea, algunas veces _Boss_ almuerza con nosotros, otras veces almuerza con Kyoya; pero Mukuro-sama siempre se pierde en las horas del almuerzo así que pienso que no los vera por ahí —comento con su rostro completamente sonrojado caminando a su lado.

Cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta Chrome dejo caer su almuerzo y Luka parpadeo un par de veces encontrando a los dos guardianes con sus comidas y fulminando con la mirada a Luka que entro alado de Chrome agarrados de la mano, Haru y Kyoko se levantaron mientras se llevaban a Chrome y Luka suspiraba golpeando su frente contra la pared que estaba a su lado.

—Bien… Japón será divertido, te llevaras bien con los guardianes, harás muchos amigos… inclusive más que en Estados Unidos… ¿En que mas me mentiste Reborn?... ¡En que más!

Pensaba Luka completamente frustrado con una gran cantidad de aura depresiva a su alrededor, los demás seguían en sus mundos. Discutiendo, gritando típica escena de todos los jóvenes rebeldes, mientras el peliceniza no pudo evitar simplemente sentarse entre Kyoya y Mukuro mientras esto los fulminaba "_muere_" sintió su presagio donde estaba… el aviso de una tormenta.

.:::.

Por otra parte…

El sonido de un balón golpeaba el suelo y se levantaba de nuevo, mientras una figura se movía como la velocidad de la luz saltando para bajar con un gran golpe rompiendo la cesta de la canasta de baloncesto.

—Máster… han encontrado la localización de Sawada-san —comento una voz bastante madura y sensual entrando a una cancha de baloncesto dentro de una gran escuela —. Se encuentra aquí; en Japón.

—Bien hecho… Souji… ¿Sabes donde están?

—En una ciudad llamada Namimori, su ciudad de origen —la voz de una mujer se escucho mientras entraba en el mismo lugar cargando una gran hacha del quíntuple del tamaño de una normal —. ¿Iremos a hacerle una visita?

—Todavía no —contesto la voz en la sombra mientras lanzaba un suspiro —. El campeonato es pronto y tenemos un trabajo pendiente de la familia Leone al parecer Ariete y Toro quiere arreglar las cosas de una vez, y por ser una familia neutra entre todas las del zodiaco debemos ser jueces entre la competencia.

—Que aburrimiento, quería ver a Tsu-kun pronto —dijo la mujer soltando el hacha y tirándose al suelo.

—Pronto los veremos, Fuji-chan, no te preocupes.

—Máster, usted es un mal hombre —se quejo la mujer de nuevo cruzando sus manos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y los demás soltaban una ligera carcajada por sus palabras.

—Eso es lo que suelen decir —dijo picando el balón varias veces y saltando haciendo una gran encestada, provocando que la cesta se cayera junto a su mano y este frunció el ceño —. De nuevo lo hice…

— ¡Kise! ¡El Máster ha roto tu cancha favorita! —dijo Okita saliendo tranquilamente luego de haber tomado una foto y huyendo de la gran cantidad de fuego que lanzaba un chico que entro rápidamente al lugar.

— ¡Aomine! —grito una bola amarilla entrando con rapidez al lugar comenzando a luchas contra su maestro mientras los demás se dedicaban a ver todo completamente aburridos.

Haciéndose más grande la escena se notaba la gran torre de Tokyo mientras que en una escuela abandonada se encontraban una serie de jóvenes, mientras se dedicaban a reunir información y a manejar sus hilos bajo el bajo mundo, a sus alrededores se encontraban una serie de mafiosos muertos mientras los demás se dedicaban una sonrisa.

—Es hora de que la Famiglia Gemelli, entre en acción —susurro una voz divertida.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**Sé que por su culpa llegare tarde a clases x'D pero tenía que actualizar y BOOM aquí esta. Ya comenzaron a salir las familias del zodiaco y las cosas se ponen completamente buenas *-* ¿Qué tan mala suerte carga Luka? Pobrecita que le toca estar rodeada de idiotas x'D **

**Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado ;w; llegare tarde a la universidad D': siempre llego tarde pero no me he ni bañado x'D lol 3 así que las dejo **

**BYE- BY**

**KISS AND HUG**

**An. **


	14. Famiglias del Zodiaco

2 parte.

XIV Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

**Usuario en el Chat: **

_Hablan por Chat. _

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**_2 Parte: _**Reborn se va a una misión por todo un año, y regresa con extrañamente una sorpresa. Su sobrino, hijo de su hermano. Luka Boissieu, un chico que estaba buscando a la persona que mando a asesinarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué todo ese misterio?

Las más poderosas Famiglias comenzaron a reunirse 6 enemigos y 6 amigos… la rama de la mafia las 12 Famiglias del Zodiaco. Pero Vongola comienza a entrar en caos… ¿el heredero de CEDEF?... todo esto es un verdadero lio… ¿Qué hará Tsuna y sus guardianes?

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Famiglias del Zodiaco"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

En el fondo se escucha un soundtrack realmente escalofriante, mientras gritos de angustia y dolor se pueden escuchar. Huesos romperse y cosas hechas pedazos. Dentro de una gran bodega vieja se escuchan los gritos de hombres y desgarradores sonidos. Centrándose más en la imagen, se veían salvajes siluetas moverse en una velocidad realmente rápida golpeando y atacando a un gran grupo de hombres vestidos elegantes, los típicos mafiosos.

—Esto realmente es fácil, ¡malditos! ¡Mueran! —Gritaba una mujer saltando de un lado a otro disparando balas cubiertas por flamas de rayos matando a un gran grupo de hombres —. ¡Es que no tienen testículos y bolas para pelear! ¡Vamos!

—¿Se supone que tiene que hablar así en un fanfic juvenil? —pregunto por el fondo un hombre con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—No, no, no si la escritora es igual de pervertida y mal hablada que la mayoría de las persona… —antes de que terminara de hablar estaba completamente hundida en el suelo por una mano celestial que bajo del cielo e ilumino absolutamente todo el lugar.

—Cállate mosca…

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —pregunto uno de los mafiosos que estaban cerca —. A parte… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es esto? —volvió a preguntar al ver una chica volando como papel por el cielo que cambio completamente para comenzar a disparar.

—Us…ustedes quienes son… son monstruos —grito uno de los hombres antes de ser golpeando con un paragua del cual salió un montón de rayos desde la parte de arriba rasgando por completo la piel ajena.

— ¿Monstruos?, que acaso los monstruos no son ustedes por querer aprovechar esta oportunidad y acabar con un niño —se escucho una dulce voz de una mujer —. Malditos chupa… —su boca fue tapada antes de que terminara de decir barbareadas.

—Una mujer no habla de esa forma, Kagura-chan —regaño tranquilamente un chico detrás de ella.

— ¡Pero si eres tu Tetsuya! ¡¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?! —dijo con asombro la mujer saltando alejándose del chico mientras los enemigos parpadeaban un par de veces, tampoco lo habían visto.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hacer payasadas?, estamos trabajando malditos vagos —se escucho una voz más gruesa de una mujer mientras cortaba por la mitad a un grupo de hombres que estaban helados por el acto ajeno.

— ¿Es que no escuchas? ¡Que las mujeres no deben hablar así! ¡Shura! —grito un hombre mandando a volar a todos los sujetos que estaban aproximándose a los vagos del medio mientras tronaba lentamente sus manos —. Se vuelven lentas y frágiles, así son las mujeres.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Tiger? Esas dos no son mujeres. Son demonios —dijo tranquilamente un chico estirando una gran arma mientras disparaba y esta se llevaba a un gran número de inquilinos.

— ¿Dijiste algo? Maldito enano —preguntaron las dos mujeres al tiempo tronándose los dedos.

—Sougo, corre —dijo tranquilamente Kagami mientras saltaba antes de ser golpeado por esas dos.

—Ustedes… ¡¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes?! ¡¿Y porque sabían de este lugar?!

—Oh, esa respuesta es fácil —la voz de un hombre se escucho en todo el lugar mientras los pasos iban sonando, los últimos dos que quedaban de pie temblaron al ver el resplandor de la luna alumbrar su rubio cabello y su mirada homicida —. Somos mercenarios contratados por la Famiglia Gesso y Vongola para acabar con las larvas que están infringiendo las normas de la mafia. Y sabíamos de este lugar por mera coincidencia, uno de mis niños los vio entrando y reuniéndose todos los días en este lugar.

—Ustedes… ¡¿Los Vongola?! ¡¿Gesso?! ¡Ellos sabían todo esto! —pregunto uno de los hombre frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro pero no los culpen, la basura la limpiamos nosotros… la Famiglia pilar de las demás, Los Ofiuco —dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en su espada y los cuerpos ajenos cayeron en el suelo —. De nuevo lo hicieron… no le dije que no formaran alboroto… Tetsu-kun, Tiger, Sou-kun, Kagu-chan y Shu-chan… —susurro por lo bajo Ethan sentándose encima de los cuerpos amontonados mirando a sus guardianes con una gran gota de sudor.

La luz de la luna cubrió todo el lugar iluminando la sombra de las personas que estaban delante del rubio.

A la primera que ilumino fue a una alta chica, sentada en una de las cajas gruesas mientras con la espada que tenía en la mano iba cortando poco a poco la caja notando la mercancía que estaba dentro. Su cabello era de un largo color rojo con los flequillos de color rubio, en la parte del frente y en las puntas, su cabello era largo amarrado en una larga coleta, con ojos de color carmín. Su piel es de un color nieve mientras vestía un conjunto de vestido de baño arriba de color rojo y una chaqueta negra manga larga, un extraño símbolo estaba en su piel mientras que tenía un short corto con un cinturón rosado y unas largas botas. _Shura Kirigakure_. Que da la casualidad que su apellido se parezca a la guardiana que es… la guardiana de la niebla [An: fue coincidencia, me di cuenta cuando escribía esto xD]

Debajo de la chica estaban dos chicos sentados mientras se entretenían viendo la luna acostados en el suelo, el primero era un pelirrojo de cabello completamente alborotado con unas cejas un poco extrañas, una completamente recta pero había un pedazo que se dividía y parecía que tuviera dos cejas, de ojos completamente rojos y una sonrisa divertida, vestía una camisa de color blanca que ahora estaba cubierta de rojo por la sangre con una chaqueta de color negro, un pantalón sin cinturón de color oscuro, notándose un par de bóxers de color rojo, junto a unos zapatos de color blanco, tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras su cabeza era sostenida por un balón de baloncesto. _Kagami Taiga_, el guardián de la nube.

A su lado mientras se apoyaba en el balón un chico de un cabello color azul claro tenía un par de audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba música y se perdía en esta, vestía un pantalón corto hasta sus rodillas y un suéter de color azul con varias franjas de color blanco, azul y rojo y unos zapatos de color azul oscuro. _Kuroko Tetsuya_. El guardián de la lluvia.

Por otro lado fulminando con la mirada se encontraban dos chicos uno arriba del otro mientras intercambiaban de un momento a otro las posturas, era una hermosa chica de piel completamente suave y blanquecina, con un color de cabello salmón amarrado en dos coletas y dejando varios flequillos que cayeran a su lado. Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de emoción mientras en su boca había un pedazo de _sukonbu_ vestía un traje de china de color rojo. _Kagura Yato_. Ahora el que estaba encima de ella, un chico de una estatura promedio con un color de cabello color castaño con un poco de marrón oscuro en las puntas con el peinado en forma natural como el de una piña y unos ojos delgados de color rojo se encontraba peleando con la ajena, vestía un pantalón de color negro, una camisa blanca encima de una chaqueta de color negro y una capa de color rojo. _Sougo Okita_.

— ¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear?! ¡Bastardos! —grito Shura mientras los señalaba y estos dos seguían dando vueltas en el piso.

—Déjalos, los que pelean se aman~ —dijo tranquilo Ethan con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¡¿Y eso es amar?! ¡_Boss_! —grito Shura señalando a los dos idiotas que seguían dando vueltas en el suelo —. Por otro lado… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer ahora de mercenarios?, se supone que somos una Famiglia que no se deja influenciar por ninguna.

—Fue un favor que me hizo Byakuran antes, y se trataba de mi hermanito Tsuna. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿cierto?

—Sera eso… La Famiglia Collina y la Famiglia Cantina se habían unido para bajar a los mocosos de la generación del Decimo Vongola, ¿no? Si es así perdieron contra nosotros que quizás somos un poco más débiles que esos niñatos —susurro Shura tranquilamente cruzando sus piernas —. ¿Qué pensaban hacer?

—Seguramente secuestrar al Decimo y vender sus órganos en el bajo mundo —dijo tranquilamente Tetsuya mientras masticaba unos dangos.

— ¡¿Qué clase de tranquilidad es con la que dices eso?! —grito Taiga mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Ya cállense malditos alborotadores! —gritaron al tiempo Sougo y Kagura.

— ¡Ustedes son los que alborotan aquí! —gritaron de regreso los demás.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Ethan dando un salto hacia el suelo comenzando a caminar —. No fue solo por ellos dos, Akashi me pidió el favor de que eliminara a los traidores y usurpadores del orden de la mafia y eso fue lo que hicimos. Somos la sombra de las leyes del mundo de la mafia, y saben que esas leyes son manejadas por el líder de una de las familias del zodiaco y sin duda de los Vongola; somos sus guardaespaldas, no somos simples mafiosos si no mercenarios y lo saben —comento Ethan mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño dulce —. Vamos, antes de que llegue la policía… Tetsuya limpia todo este lugar —ordeno Ethan tranquilamente.

Luego de que salieron dentro de la bodega comenzó a caer una fuerte lluvia que limpio por completo sus huellas, y a medida que iban caminando Tetsu las iba limpiando con sus piernas que emitían flama de la voluntad.

—Por cierto, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunto Taiga montándose en la parte de adelante con la mirada perdida y una hamburguesa en la boca.

—Quien sabe… ¿al fin de la tierra? —dijo Sougo aburrido.

— ¿Kagura? —Shura cuando se giro a ver se enterneció al ver a la chica dormida en el pecho del castaño comiendo —. ¿Por qué no le quitas eso de la boca maldito perro?

—Porque si lo hago se despierta, anciana de pechos aguados.

— ¿Quieres pelea maldito enano?

—Lo que quieras vieja chocha.

— ¡¿Se quieren callar los dos malditos?! —grito Kagura y estos la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Se pueden callar! —grito Ethan mientras sostenía el teléfono y todos se quedaron callados automáticamente —_. Si soy yo… nos vemos dentro de una hora en el sitio acordado… ¿Qué? Irán los tres personalmente… me… parece perfecto. Adiós _—colgó el teléfono y suspiro —. No estaba preparado para encontrarme con esos tres…

— ¿Esos tres? —pregunto Shura levantando sus piernas en la parte de arriba de la silla.

—Si… Aomine, Byakuran y Akashi… esos tres en el mismo lugar que fastidio —susurro Ethan mirando hacia afuera.

.:::.

Era un bar bastante amplio, mentira se encontraban en un burdel en la zona central de Tokyo, sentados en una mesa cuatro personas. Dos de ellos los conocemos perfectamente, Ethan y Byakuran estaban abrazado a dos mujeres por sus cuellos mientras tenían una sonrisa en su rostro mientras devoraba tranquilamente marshmallow. Delante de él se encontraban dos chicos mas, con una carta en la mano y algunas mujeres consintiéndolos.

Un chico de una piel acaramelada se encontraba con una taza de sake en sus labios, mientras se notaba su cuerpo bastante formado, de labios gruesos y elegantes, con un cabello de color azul y ojos del mismo color. vestía un suéter de color azul y una chaqueta manga larga de color negro, mientras un pantalón oscuro cubría su parte baja con un cinturón de color blanco y unos zapatos de este mismo color, mientras que en la mesa se veía un sombrero de color negro que daba a entender que lo tenía puesto. _Aomine Daiki_. El líder de la Famiglia Gemelli.

A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos de color rojo y ojos del mismo tono, con un suéter de color rojo con cordones en la parte de arriba, y una chaqueta en forma de buzo sin mangas de color negro, con un pantalón de color negro y un cinturón de color rojo mientras sujetaba lentamente un vaso de jugo de naranja. _Akashi Seijuurou_. El líder de la Famiglia Leone.

—Y bien señoritas, ¿pueden dejarnos solos? —pidió con amabilidad Akashi las demás asintieron lentamente saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Y bien, Akashi ¿de qué querías hablarnos? —pregunto tranquilamente Ethan con sus piernas cruzadas mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del sofá donde estaba sentado.

—Sabes que tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo Aomine con el ceño fruncido —. A parte de que nos dejas trabajos extras, tengo que venir a tus reuniones…

—Bueno, esto es cuestión de tiempo —dijo Byakuran mientras sacaba un papel y lo colocaba en la mesa abriéndola —. Estas son las Famiglias aliadas con los pilares de la mafia, los del zodiaco y estas son las Famiglias que se han ido separando… en otras palabras que declaran la guerra, si nos vamos a descuidar poco a poco estarán gobernando la sombra de la mafia y luego lanzaran al borde a las Famiglias mas importantes de todas —dijo el peliblanco —. Tsunayoshi no pudo venir a esta reunión pero dejo una información interesante: "He podido localizar a tres Famiglias en Japón, no sé si son aliadas o enemigas pero os daré los nombres: La Famiglia Vergine, la Famiglia Bilancia y la Famiglia Pesci. No he localizado exactamente en qué parte de Japón están… pero estoy completamente seguro de que no es por jugar al gato y al ratón. Tengan cuidado"

—Tsu-kun es bastante listo, investigar por su cuenta sin saber los peligros —dijo Ethan mientras encendía tranquilamente un cigarrillo y lo colocaba en sus labios —. Pero saben algo… hace algunos años, Vergine fue aliada de Vongola, si esta en Japón eso quiere decir o esta rastreando a los Vongola o nos está rastreando a alguno de nosotros… o a alguno de ustedes, Akashi…

—Seguramente me están rastreando a mí, han escuchado rumores de que Leone está en hacer una alianza definitiva con los Vongola y no simplemente una alianza neutra como las demás; en otras palabras están cazando al León.

—Esto se está colocando divertido; si las Famiglias comienzan a aliarse entre ellas va a ver un problema, las Famiglias del Zodiaco somos ramas principales en ser neutras entre nosotras y por ende por fuera de la mafia…

—Quieres decir que alguien está controlando a algunas Famiglias para separarlas y hacer sus propias alianzas.

—Quien sabe~ solo es un decir.

—Byakuran… ¿Qué información tienes?

—La Famiglia Gesso se convirtió hace años en aliada de los Vongola y los Giglio Nero; aunque en el pasado nos enfrentamos Tsunayoshi-kun hizo que nos uniéramos de nuevo, solo estoy tratando de proteger la alianza, este sujeto es el líder de una extraña Mafia Oscura; tengan cuidado hay tres pilares de las Mafias oscuras y hay una que es la líder… ¿el por qué?, quien sabe~ —Byakuran se levanto y lanzo un fajo de billetes en la mesa comenzando a caminar, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos mientras que las verdaderas seis coronas fúnebres se encontraban en la entrada.

—Akashi…

—Sigue investigando Ethan; yo me encargare del resto… Daiki…

—Pronto me reencontrare con Tsunayoshi, cualquier cosa te llamare a tu numero privado —Aomine se levanto y se despido de algunas chicas desapareciendo con algunos chicos que se encontraban afuera cruzados de brazos. Ethan y Akashi se miraron fijamente.

—Deshace tu Famiglia, ven a mi Famiglia… Ethan.

—Lo siento —susurro levantándose —. Aunque no me importa seguir tus reglas porque de alguna manera sabes cómo acabaran las cosas esta es la única manera de conseguir lo que quiero a parte si me uno a ti ser un aliado de Vongola es difícil…

—No es difícil, pronto el proceso se terminara

—Nosotros también pronto lo terminaremos, es mejor seguir siendo aliados a unir una sola Famiglia; los Leone son generaciones, nosotros solo somos una mafia abandonada en el camino de cada uno. Nos vamos idiotas —dijo dándose la vuelta mientras los demás giraban su rostro y se levantaban saliendo con su jefe —. Akashi… ¿te encargas tú o yo?

—Déjalo, Daiki y Byakuran debieron haber limpiado —susurro tranquilamente.

.:::.

El calor se hacía presente en la habitación, el cuerpo del castaño debajo del cuerpo del pelinegro estaba completamente traspirado, el hombre se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en penetraciones profundas y largas, el castaño cuyos ojos derramaban lagrimas que hacían que el pelinegro se excitara mas, estaba gimiendo de placer. Sus manos estaban alrededor de la cabeza del castaño y sus piernas a sus alrededores, mientras que el pequeño chico tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura para hacer más largos y profundos los movimientos mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello ajeno.

—Kyo…Kyo-chan —gemía el pequeño castaño. El pelinegro junto su cabeza con la ajena mientras sus piernas dejaban de moverse, y llegaba finalmente al clímax, juntando sus labios con los ajenos sacando su miembro del cuerpo del castaño para luego sacar el condón que estaba en este y acostarse alado de un agitado castaño que se pego al cuerpo ajeno en un gesto de protección.

—Lo siento… tenía que hacerlo —susurro lentamente. El castaño negó lentamente y sonrió.

—No te preocupes por eso, Kyo-chan entiendo perfectamente pero… porque tienes que quitar tu irritación con mi trasero —pregunto el castaño con un tic en la ceja.

—Porque no soporto el giro que ha dado mi vida, el idiota de la piña y ahora el nuevo niño bonito que se ha llevado absolutamente la fama en la universidad en menos de un día… ¿sabes lo que me irrita eso?

—Estas ¿celoso?, porque es más fuerte que tu…

—Claro que no… estoy irritado… ¿comprendes? Irritado.

—Kyoya… deja de comportarte como un niño —dijo Tsuna sentándose en el estomago ajeno colocando sus codos a los costados ajenos y dándole lentamente un beso en los labios ajenos —. ¿De acuerdo?

—Hn…

—Por cierto, quiero ayudar a Luka —el pelinegro levanto una ceja —, hay algo que en la historia de esos dos no me cuadra… ¿Por qué Reborn nunca dijo nada de ellos?, y de un momento a otro Reborn desaparece y vuelve a aparecer con alguien y con su aparición los problemas entre los aliados y enemigos crecen… Hace una hora Byakuran me envió los datos que investigo y a los mercenarios que estaban esperando a las afueras del bar… al parecer eran mercenarios de dos Famiglias del Zodiaco.

— ¿Famiglias del Zodiaco?, estas escondiéndome muchas cosas Tsunayoshi… ¿quieres contarme las cosas con claridad?

—Lo siento —susurro por lo bajo, la música del fondo se puso completamente oscura —. A ver… ¿Cómo te explico?, las Famiglias del Zodiaco fueron fundadas mucho antes que la Famiglia Vongola, comenzaron a tener el control de la mafia al principio como doce personas, en otras palabras un consejo que controlaba a todas las Famiglias, pero luego la mafia comenzó a crecer, el consejo de la mafia se fue acabando con todas las mafias que se fundaron, como sabrás Vongola comenzó como un grupo de vigilantes pero luego se fue convirtiendo en una mafia, las del Zodiaco comenzaron a fundar sus propias mafias y decidieron que estas serian neutras en cualquier pelea, que concedían hombres y mujeres a las otras mafias pero con la condición de que su papel dentro de esta nunca fueran validos. Al principio eran mercenarias y dictaban la ley pero poco a poco se fueron agrupando y sosteniendo las reglas de la mafia, teniendo más poder que Vindice y gobernando el mundo oscuro. Luego decidieron que la más fuerte de todas tenía que ser la líder; en otras palabras escogieron a los sucesores y los colocaron en un combate, esa fue la única vez en la cual se vieron a las Famiglias del Zodiaco como enemigas, Leone gano y desde ese momento fue considerada una Famiglia con una gran experiencia y habilidad. En la actualidad las Famiglias del Zodiaco vigilan que todo marche y aceptan a las mafias nuevas como Mafias oficiales y catalogan y mantienen a la raya con sus mercenarios a las Mafias Oscuras, que últimamente se han estado moviendo…

— ¿Mafias Oscuras?

—Si… Mafias que ignoran todos los códigos establecidos y actúan dependiendo de su propia jurisdicción, esos son los asesinos que se conocen en el bajo mundo. Mucha gente importante del mundo ha muerto por las mafias oscuras… La Famiglia _Estraneo_, de la cual viene Mukuro puede ser una Oscura, porque fabricar esas balas fueron prohibidas por las Famiglias del Zodiaco.

—Y bien… ahora lo más importante, ¿Ethan?

—Ethan me conto que pertenece a una mafia pequeña de investigación que trabaja bajo el mando de la Famiglia Leone, pero a su diferencia ellos pueden hacer aliados como la mayoría de mafias… escuche que su nombre era… _Ofiuco_ si no estoy mal —susurro por lo bajo lanzando un largo suspiro —. Eso es lo que escuche.

— ¿Son fuertes sus miembros?

—Escuche que solo es él y sus guardianes. Deben ser fuertes si han de manejar una mafia ellos solos —susurro por lo bajo —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Lo morderé hasta la muerte cuando lo vea de nuevo, a él y a Gray he aprendido nuevas técnicas que por seguro los matare —susurro con un gran aura decisiva rodeándolo, Tsunayoshi suspiro y pego su frente al pecho de su novio cerrando los ojos —. También tengo otra pregunta… me contaste que hace mucho hablaste con Byakuran, ¿Qué era lo que tenias planeado al principio al venir a Japón?, Tsunayoshi.

—La ceremonia de sucesión… será en Italia… pero no quiero alejarlos de Namimori, así que no se qué hacer…

— ¿Qué eres idiota?, somos tus guardianes, yo por ti me iría a donde tu quisieras…

— ¿Kyoya?

—No me fui a Inglaterra por ti… ¿ahora piensas que me quedare en Namimori y verte partir de nuevo?, no seas imbécil Sawada… ni que fuera alguien hecho de piedra, también tengo mis necesidades —una vena se le hincho en la frente a Tsunayoshi —. ¿Italia?... suena, interesante.

—Vuelvo a repetirlo… ¿Kyoya?

—Cállate y duerme… hoy nadie nos molestara después de todo mis abuelos están en su 1034º aniversario de bodas.

—… ¿Puedo preguntar?

—Cada vez que se les da la gana de viajar inventan que se les olvido la fecha de su aniversario de bodas e inventan una nueva… así que… como ves son idiotas —susurro por lo bajo cerrando sus ojos —. Y el viejo… ¿Quién sabe?

—Deberías saber dónde está tu papa… Kyoya.

—A ti no te interesa donde está el tuyo, Tsunayoshi…

—Con saber donde esta Reborn me basta —dijo cruzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, a él pelinegro le salió una gota de sudor y suspiro helándose.

— ¿Dónde está el Bebé?...

—Escuche de Okasan que había salido con Luka… seguramente a investigar a las Famiglias que están aquí, deben estar bien —susurro restándole importancia.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, completamente seguro —dijo Tsunayoshi ampliando una sonrisa, el pelinegro se apoyo con su mano mientras la otra la cruzaba por el cuello ajeno dejando su mano en el cabello del castaño —. Buenas noches… Kyoya —susurro suavemente.

— ¿Ya es tan tarde? —susurro mirando el reloj de techo, y lanzando un gran bostezo —. Buenas noches, Tsuna…

—Me llamaste Tsuna… —susurro por lo bajo con una sonrisa divertida —, ahora te falta quitarle el Na, y agregarle el kun… o el chan —susurro por lo bajo.

— ¿Tsu-chan? —susurro sensual sobre el oído ajeno provocando que el castaño se sonrojara completamente.

— ¡¿Kyoya?!

—Me dijiste que lo hiciera, y así hice —susurro divertido, mordiendo la oreja ajena.

.:::.

Luka y Reborn estaban caminando por los pasillos de una antigua biblioteca, se encontraban en Tokyo, mientras los ojos de Reborn permanecían cerrados los de Luka estaban completamente abiertos mirando a todas partes buscando algún lugar para reconocer, los estantes estaban completamente sucios y algunos libros estaban completamente viejos que con solo tocarlos se sentía la suciedad.

—Esta presencia…—susurro Luka mirando rápidamente hacia adelante notando la sombra de alguien conocido.

— ¿La conseguiste?, Mukuro.

—_Kufufu_, Esto será considerado como trabajo extra, Ex Arcobaleno. He robado una de las llaves más sagradas de los de Vindice; si esto me mete en problemas tu iras a esa cárcel…

—Solo hay tres ilusionistas que pueden engañar a los Vindice, y uno de ellos está junto al otro que los puede engañar, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, Mukuro-chan~ —dijo Reborn cantarín, por otra parte Luka encontró divertido un punto en la nada —. ¿Luka?

—Me hubieras pedido a mí conseguir las llaves —susurro la chica.

—No, todavía no estás a un nivel alto de ilusiones… fue mejor dejársela a Mukuro aunque también se lo hubiera pedido a Fran —comento por lo bajo soltando un largo suspiro.

—_Kufufu_~ la mocosa disfrazada de mocoso no soporta mi presencia ¿eh?

—No te soporto es a ti, cabeza de piña… y deja de llamarme mocosa —gruño enojada con su tono de voz natural.

—Oh… ¿eres mujer?

—Lo matare —susurro lanzándose encima del peliazul pero Reborn la tomo de la cintura comenzando a caminar en dirección del chico con peinado de piña que se coló alado del pelinegro caminando con las manos cruzadas.

—Oya, Oya… ¿quieres matarme?, pues veamos quien cae primero… o yo poseo tu cuerpo o tu me matas…

—O los mato a los dos, es mejor que se callen… Mukuro las llaves —comento Reborn estirando su mano, el peliazul la coloco en estas y lentamente abrió la puerta dejando ver un pasaje bastante amplio.

—_Kufufufufu_, ¿qué es este lugar?… Ex Arcobaleno—pregunto Mukuro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras las antorchas se iban encendiendo.

—Una biblioteca —contesto con simpleza —. La biblioteca de la mafia... venimos a buscar un libro en especial.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí?, en Japón.

—Giotto, el primer hombre en enfrentarse a la Mafia oscura escribió un libro sobre ellos, solo quiero investigar algo de la Mafia Oscura; así podremos acercarnos a la investigación de los padres de Luka —comento tranquilo.

—Este lugar… apesta —susurro Luka por lo bajo mientras miraba el suelo y las escaleras por donde el peliazul y el pelinegro pisaban, ya que ella seguía en los brazos de este por querer matar a Mukuro.

—Oya, oya… la señorita quiere un lugar especial —pregunto con burla Mukuro.

—Solo cállate, piña congelada.

— ¿Quieres pelear?, mocosa engreída.

— ¿Por qué no se callan? —pregunto Reborn por lo bajo, los dos inmediatamente se callaron al escuchar su voz ultratumba.

El camino se hizo silencioso, pero de un momento a otro los dos se detuvieron y los tres fruncieron el ceño.

—Tío/Ex Arcobaleno… hay algo ahí —susurraron los dos chicos y se fulminaron con la mirada.

—Así que alguien, no estaba siguiendo —aclaro con naturalidad Reborn bajando a Luka que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quiénes son vosotros?

De la sombra, un par de colmillos y ojos brillantes se asomaron, la mujer se helo por aquella reacción mientras que Mukuro y Reborn observaban todo con astucia.

—Tu peor pesadilla —con solo unas palabras el cuerpo de las tres personas se paralizo, ninguno se movió cuando aquellas bestias se movieron rápidamente para cortarles la cabeza…

.:::.

Se encontraba Tsunayoshi y Kyoya en la azotea de la casa del pelinegro, este lo abrazaba por la cintura y el castaño se acurrucaba en los brazos ajenos, los dos se mantenían viendo hacia toda la ciudad dejando que la hermosa vista los invadiera, el castaño se movió un poco y levanto su rostro mirando el indiferente de Kyoya.

— ¿Por qué tan callado? —pregunto.

—No lo sé, ¿será porque eres tranquilizador? —le contesto y volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Yo?, he… se nota como si no hubieras visto la ciudad en años —susurro por lo bajo con una pequeña sonrisa acomodándose más en los brazos de su novio.

—Bueno, la primera vez estaba en brazos de mi padre, así igual como estas tu y me dijo "_Kyoya; esta es tu ciudad, donde naciste y donde te criaras, amala como si fuera lo último que harías en toda tu vida_" y así lo hice, amo a Namimori; pensé que era lo único que amaría pero resulta que de algún momento a otro comencé a involucrarme con un castaño y su mafia e hizo que mi mundo diera vuelta.

—Ya vienes tu con tus cosas —susurro por lo bajo completamente sonrojado para luego lanzar un pequeño suspiro —. Pero resulta que yo tampoco me imagine estar en tus brazos, al principio tenía miedo de acercarme a ti —soltó una risita —, pero resulta que tu forma de ser fue lo que me atrapo —dijo dramáticamente —, pero sabes… seguramente eras muy mono de pequeño.

—Sí recuerdo que la única frase que decía con tanta libertad cuando me cargaban era "_No me toques con tanta confianza, herbívoro hambriento_"

— ¿Por qué… esa frase? A parte… ¿Quién te la enseño? —pregunto con una gran gota de sudor.

—Nadie en especial, la escuche y me gusto —comento sonrojado.

— ¿Eh?, en serio… —dijo divertido Tsunayoshi mirándolo completamente sonrojado.

—Claro, no te miento —se levanto de hombros.

—Solo falta que tu primera palabra haya sido… "_Kamikorosu_"

—De hecho lo fue —dice tranquilo con los ojos cerrados —. Recuerdo que decía "_No me molestes o Kamikorosu_", "_Dame mi tetero o Kamikorosu_" cosas así…

—Estas demente… —dice Tsuna con una sonrisa —me pregunto si no te saldrían caries de pequeño —se aferro mas al cuerpo del pelinegro permaneciendo ahí quieto.

Tsunayoshi giro su cabeza hacia arriba dispuesto a robarle un beso a Kyoya y este lentamente bajo su rostro hasta el del castaño, pero los dos se detuvieron al sentir una mirada penetrante, giraron lentamente su rostro chocándose con los ojos arrepentidos de Kusakabe y una burlona de Arami.

— ¿Qué quieren, par de idiotas? —pregunto Kyoya con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sentimos, _Boss_… interrumpir su espectáculo con Sawada-san —dijo con burla Arami mientras saltaba de donde estaba —, pero hemos rastreado unos movimientos extraños en los bosques alrededor de Namimori, extraños en el sentido de que no son de humanos pero tampoco son de animales, su velocidad es inusual —comento con los brazos cruzados —. Quizás sean cajas de armas… o sean otras cosas. ¿Quiere que investiguemos?

—No, yo iré solo—dijo Kyoya mientras lanzaba un suspiro y se daba la vuelta.

—Gracias por informarnos, Arami-san, Kusakabe-san —dijo con una sonrisa Tsunayoshi dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar a la par de Kyoya.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Contigo, a donde más —se burlo Tsunayoshi. El pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro y se digno a ver hacia adelante.

—Como sea, no te voy a proteger —dijo por lo bajo refunfuñando buscando que el castaño entendiera.

—No quiero tu protección, yo me puedo proteger solo —comento colocándose sus guantes.


	15. ¡Varia regresa! ¡Bastardos!

2 parte.

XV Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

**Usuario en el Chat: **

_Hablan por Chat. _

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**_2 Parte: _**Reborn se va a una misión por todo un año, y regresa con extrañamente una sorpresa. Su sobrino, hijo de su hermano. Luka Boissieu, un chico que estaba buscando a la persona que mando a asesinarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué todo ese misterio?

Las más poderosas Famiglias comenzaron a reunirse 6 enemigos y 6 amigos… la rama de la mafia las 12 Famiglias del Zodiaco. Pero Vongola comienza a entrar en caos… ¿el heredero de CEDEF?... todo esto es un verdadero lio… ¿Qué hará Tsuna y sus guardianes?

**.:::.**

** .::.**

**.:.**

"_¡Varia regresa! ¡Bastardos!_"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Los dos iban corriendo por el bosque de Namimori mirando hacia todas partes, el gruñido se hacía incluso más fuerte que de costumbre. El sonido de las aves aleteando completamente fuerte hacia que el corazón de Tsunayoshi se acelerara completamente, recordando momentos vividos en un bosque con su tutor cuando comenzaron a hacer aquellos horribles entrenamientos que lo hicieron cambiar completamente, cerro sus ojos y acelero sus pasos provocando que su novio frunciera el ceño por la prisa ajena.

—Tsunayoshi, si te apuras puedes toparte con algo que no quieres.

Su novio lo ignoro, de hecho no tenía tiempo de estar pensando con claridad con lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Los arboles comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña y grandes pasos se acercaban a donde ellos estaban, Tsuna se detuvo y Kyoya lo imito y su instinto se activo, frunció el ceño, sabía que su novio había mejorado pero demasiado para sentir solamente un 1% de actividad asesina proveniente del bosque, era realmente asombroso.

—Kyoya…

—Ya los sentí, dos… tres… no, diez; se siguen multiplicando…

—Veinte, treinta… no, cincuenta…

—Cien, se están escondiendo pero al comenzar a multiplicarse su presencia es más grande, son demasiados. ¿Qué son?

—Cajas…

— ¿Qué?

—Mira el suelo, hay muchas de ellas, cajas de la nube…

—Propagación, digamos que son cincuenta cajas, y se han propagado; no… todavía se están multiplicando y su presencia es incluso más grande, el cielo está inquieto y la tierra esta temblando; esto es realmente divertido —la cara de Kyoya cambio completamente, Tsuna lo volteo a mirar y noto como su cuerpo se petrificaba, el aura asesina de su novio estaba incrementando, que provoco que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, estaba irritado y molesto; eso era lo que provocaba que su determinación y voluntad aumentara.

—"Un verdadero asesino…" —pensó el castaño, soltando una pequeña risita mientras su flama comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño.

El gruñido se escucho en todo el bosque, las tonfas de Kyoya brillaron en una intensa luz morada mientras que los guantes de Tsunayoshi estaban expulsando una gran cantidad de hermosa llama naranja, pura era para los dos lados.

—Ese gruñido, no es de un simple animal de caja, Tsunayoshi. Ten cuidado —le dijo su novio al ver una sombra acercándose hacia ellos rodeándolos por completo.

— ¿Qué es eso?... —la voz de Tsunayoshi tembló. Kyoya giro a ver de reojo lo que veía su novio pero algo lo dejo helado delante de sus ojos.

— ¿Qui…? ¡¿Quimera?! —grito Kyoya, saltando hacia atrás evitando que una gran garra lo partiera por la mitad, mientras se defendía en el lado izquierdo cuando otra fue directo a su cuerpo estrellándolo contra algunos árboles.

— ¡Kyoya! —grito Tsunayoshi, pero luego del grito tuvo que saltar hacia un árbol al momento de que tres de aquellas cosas se les hubiesen aventado.

Los ojos de los dos observaban a una Quimera con tres cabezas, una de león, una de cabra y la otra era como una cabeza de dinosaurio. Su cuerpo era realmente áspero de color azul con garras por todas partes y realmente se veía fuerte y duro y la cola de aquello era de una serpiente con grandes colmillos.

—Tsk —se quejo Tsunayoshi mientras se levantaba de donde estaba apuntando a la mayoría de Quimeras —. Operation XX

—**"****¿Lo va a usar?****"**—pensó Kyoya levantándose de los arboles observando como una gran cantidad de flama suave aparecían detrás de los guantes de color rojo de Tsunayoshi, su cuerpo se sentó en el árbol y observo a las Quimera que lo estaban rodeando —.** "****He', y pensar que ese herbívoro me iba a salvar el trasero, que tontería****" **—pensó levantándose con una sonrisa de lado —. Los morderé hasta la muerte —susurro —. ¿Vongola Gear? O cambio forma, ¿tú qué opinas roll? —Pregunto suavemente al erizo que estaba en su brazalete, este lo miro y se quedo en silencio durante un momento para luego gruñir, el pelinegro sonrió de lado —. Vongola Gear, buena elección~ Roll, cambio forma~

— ¡PIIIIIII! ~ —dijo feliz el erizo mientras el cuerpo de Kyoya comenzó a brillar de un hermoso color morado, las quimera retrocedieron dos pasos, tres pasos y se iban a lanzar contra el chico, que de las tonfas apareció una gran cadena, que comenzó a moverse rápidamente cortando a seis de ellas por la mitad.

Kyoya ahora vestía un _Chouran_ (es un uniforme japonés que llega hasta las rodillas) de color negro, con el cuello levantado y una mirada asesina en sus ojos, la mayoría de los quimera retrocedieron al ver caer en pedazos a los demás que comenzaban a desaparecer como si fuesen tierra.

— ¿Qué esperas Tsunayoshi?, dispara.

—_XX-Burner_—una fuerte luz cubrió completamente el lugar donde estaba borrando la existencia de más de cuarenta quimeras, combinadas con las quimeras que había abatido Kyoya cincuenta de ellas habían sido completamente destruidas, Tsunayoshi salto colocándose espalda contra espalda con su novio y sonrió de lado.

—Solo nos quedan cincuenta —susurro Tsunayoshi.

—He' y al parecer su fuerza ha comenzado a multiplicarse —el pelinegro observo hacia arriba unas criaturas que se movían rápidamente en el cielo, Tsuna frunció el ceño y el pelinegro alargo una sonrisa divertida —. Mas quimeras~

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso? —le pregunto su novio girando a verlo con una mueva de disgusto por la diversión de su novio.

—Que nos vamos a divertir mucho mas~ mucho, mucho más~ —dijo casi en tono cantarín mientras su aura comenzaba a aumentar y sus armas brillaban en una gran y pura llama de la nube.

—Hay veces en las que no te entiendo… —susurro Tsuna con una sonrisa divertida.

**.::.**

La oscuridad invadía la habitación, la sangre en el cuerpo de los tres se hacía presente pero sobre todo porque una barrera de niebla los estaba protegiendo, mientras la persona que la estaba haciendo trataba de evitar que aquellas criaturas entraran donde estaban los tres, aquellas criaturas que los habían tomado de sorpresa y los habían atacado a una velocidad realmente increíble, el chico con la cabeza en forma de piña estaba sudando contablemente tratando de evitar que aquel muro se cayera.

—Tío, acuéstate aquí al librero; tienes que descansar ese brazo no está para nada bien y tampoco tu estomago —dijo Luka mientras se quitaba un pedazo de tela de la chaqueta y cubría la herida de Reborn del brazo y el abdomen —. Tsk…

—Estoy bien, hay que salir de aquí antes de que Mukuro termine debilitándose.

—Puedo seguir un buen tiempo mas, no te preocupes por mi Ex Arcobaleno —gruño el peliazul, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo perder el control por un momento —. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Loca!

— ¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte! ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que estás herido en el abdomen también?! ¡Tres horas! ¡Estuvimos peleando tres horas! ¡Y solo herimos a algunos!

—Deja de chillar, niña.

—Tsk solo levanta tu camisa, te voy a vendar para que no sangres tanto —dijo la chica, mientras buscaba en alguna parte algún medicamento para curarlo a los dos que la protegieron en el ataque, y solo tenía algunos rasguños en la pierna y el brazo un poco descompuesto.

—Mira quién habla —se quejo por lo bajo.

— ¡Lo encontré! Es un botiquín de primeros auxilios —dijo emocionada, obviamente no había dejado su acento masculino, mientras la tomaba con sus manos y la abría buscando vendas que encontró junto con alcohol —. ¡Vamos!~ —dijo divertida acercándose primero a Mukuro, el chico trago seco y miro de reojo a la chica que se recogió el cabello por completo con la gorra y le levanto un poco la camisa notando el profundo golpe —. Si que tienes boca de hierro.

— ¿Crees que me voy a poner a llorar por un simple golpe como ese?

—No sé si tu cabeza está llena de orgullo, o de estupidez —dijo con una gran gota de sudor, mientras echaba un poco de peróxido de hidrogeno _(he usado la solución, no sé cómo le llamen en su país a esto)_ para poder desinfectar absolutamente todo rasgo de daño que hubiera tenido o las bacterias, el menor solo hizo un rostro de disgusto por aquello.

—Espera… no tan fuerte… —se quejo, la chica soltó una risita que hizo que el menor se sonrojara por la voz angelical y dulce de la mujer —. ¿Por qué tanta risa?, mocosa.

—Hey que soy mayor que tú —se quejo mirándolo de reojo, el chico giro el rostro y ella levanto una ceja burlona —. Bueno, dejaste a un lado la terquedad eso es bueno~ —dijo tranquila para tomar las vendas y comenzar a vendarlo luego de echarle un poco de alcohol para limpiar alrededor de la herida.

—Esas bestias todavía están rondando esto por aquí…

—Son de cajas de rayo y sol; si no tenemos cuidado su dureza podrá atravesar la ilusión si la descuidas —dijo Reborn mientras se levantaba un poco para poder desvendar su mano que estaba un poco rasgada —. No puedo creer que nos tomaran con la guardia baja mientras ustedes estaban discutiendo; esa treta de la niña no estuvo tan mal para cajas sin pensamiento.

—Si hicieron eso definitivamente tienen pensamientos —dijo con flojera el chico de cabello en forma de piña, mientras algunas curitas eran desinfectadas y puestas encima de los golpes y raspones de la chica.

—Esas deben ser cajas evolucionadas, son quimeras pero esas que nos atacaron no eran simples animales unidos; su poder de ataque se incrementaba con cada golpe que daban en nosotros, quizás se alimenten de flamas contrarias a las suyas y las transformen en fuerza.

—Pero hay quimeras de llamas del sol, es decir que el Ex Arcobaleno era una buena comida —dijo el chico tratando de moverse un poco para poder incrementar y estabilizar el muro de defensa con su tridente.

—Déjame y te ayudo —dijo Luka incrementando su llama en su anillo para colocar su mano encima de la de Mukuro comenzando a unir las dos flamas.

—Si estas cosas sabían que estábamos en Tokyo, eso quiere decir que…

—Tsuna —dijo Reborn tratando de levantarse —. Hay que avisarles a ellos…

—Lo siento, sin señal —dijo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y frunciendo el ceño, León camino hasta donde Reborn y se convirtió en un teléfono satelital.

—Infinidad de veces he agradecido a León, pero esta vez… estamos jodidos.

—He' me comunicare con Chrome… —los dos giraron a ver al hombre y sonrieron de lado.

**_Bien pensado, Mukuro. _**

.::.

Kokuyou Land. Se encontraba Chrome con el pequeño Fran dormido en sus piernas, mientras esta se mantenía viendo la televisión que estaba en ese lugar, el lugar era incluso mucho más limpio, arreglado y sin duda tenía mucha más categoría que al principio de la serie cuando aparecieron. Las paredes estaban cambiadas aunque el resto del lugar estuviera hecho un desastre algunos cuartos estaban cambiados arreglados y bastante lindos, ese que era el de entretenimiento donde estaba Chrome junto a Fran era bastante grande con algunas consolas y mucha comida chatarra que era de Ken, la chica veía televisión mientras Fran hacia burbujas de moco.

—Fran, ya es hora de levantarse —decía Chrome moviéndolo un poco, el chico se removió un poco y abrió perezosamente sus ojos, y vio un par de ojos temibles en la parte de afuera de la habitación que lo hizo sudar completamente —. ¿Fran?

—E…esa cosa… es…está viendo….viéndome… ¡_Shishou_!

— ¿Esa cosa? —Chrome levanto su rostro y abrió los ojos aterrada, tomando la mano de Fran y saltando completamente lejos luego de lo que había causado aquella cosa —. Quimera… ¡¿Es una Quimera?! ¡Ken! ¡Chikusa! ¡M.M!

El grito de Chrome se escucho en todo el Kokuyou Land, pero el silencio se hizo completamente abastecedor, sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron de nuevo.

— ¡Mukuro-sama! —grito al sentir a Mukuro en su cabeza, al igual que Fran que parpadeo un par de veces.

—_Chrome, ¿están bien?; no puedo sentir ni a Ken, ni a Chikusa, ni a M.M… ¡¿Dónde están?!_

—Estamos siendo atacados por una quimera, es realmente poderosa, pudo acabar con las paredes desde la sala de entretenimiento hasta su habitación, Mukuro-sama, Fran ha perdido el razonamiento… ¡¿Dónde está usted?! ¡Lo escucho demasiado bajo!

—_Lo siento… intenten salir de ese lio sin mi… estoy herido y no aguanto esta conversación mas, estoy con Luka y el Ex Arcobaleno en Tokyo, aunque quisiera ayudarlos no llegaría… ¿Es una sola quimera?, tu puedes con ella, mi querida Chrome._

— ¿Luka-sama esta con usted? —pregunto por lo bajo un poco sonrojada, para cerrar su ojo índigo y abrirlo con decisión —. Detendré a la quimera y protegeré este lugar, que es nuestro hogar.

—_Mucha suerte, mi quería Chrome~_

Chrome camino y coloco a Fran detrás de ella en un silla, al verlo un poco ido y temblando por aquel animal que comenzó a salir de los restos de la pared derribada. La chica movió el tridente que apareció en su mano rápidamente y apunto con sus dos manos hacia adelante.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, al ver la misma quimera que estaba atacando a Kyoya y a Tsunayoshi, con un tamaño realmente grande, con alas y garras mucho más propensas, sus patas eran del cuerpo de un león mientras que las de atrás eran el cuerpo de una cabra, su piel era como la de un dragón con alas mientras que la otra cabeza era la de un demonio de un color oscuro, el león tenía sangre en la boca, mientras miraba a la chica delante de sus ojos, la cola era la de una serpiente de cascabel, mientras la movía rápidamente.

—Chrome… Chrome… ¿eso qué es?... Chrome… es un demonio… ¡¿Dónde está Shishou?! ¿Por qué no está aquí? —los dos levantaron la vista y unos dientes salieron de la boca del león al igual que un yoyo salió de la boca del dragón mientras que la cabra simplemente colocaba en el suelo el diente de una flauta, los dos abrieron los ojos completamente asombrados por aquello.

— ¡Esos instrumentos!

— ¡No nos des por muerto! ¡Huye con Fran, Chrome! ¡Nosotros los vamos a detener! —el grito de Ken les llamo la atención, los dos voltearon a ver en la entrada a los tres con las ropas desgarradas y su cuerpo bastante lastimado.

— ¡Ken! ¡No te puedes ni levantar!

— ¡Tú no puedes con esa cosa! ¡Niña estúpida! —Grito M.M — ¡Si tú te mueres! ¡Mukuro-sama jamás no lo perdonara! —la chica bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños.

—Pero si ustedes mueren yo jamás me lo perdonare —susurro —. ¿Por qué debo vivir, si voy a ver morir a mis compañeros? —los tres abrieron sus ojos —. Eso fue lo que _Boss_ me enseño, hasta las criaturas más pequeñas tienen sus propios colmillos, el guardián de la nube me enseño eso… y Mukuro-sama me confió esta pelea a mí —dijo segura de sus palabras.

—_Ushishishishi_ —la risa resonó en todo el lugar, una gran comadreja pasó rápidamente por el cuerpo de la quimera comenzando a incendiarla, los cinco se asombraron tanto al ver una sombra en la habitación —. ¿Así que ese bastardo te confió esta pelea?, siempre he luchado alado de Fran o de Mammon que son ilusionistas, me pregunto que tan buen equipo haría contigo, Chrome Dokuro… no, Nagi.

— ¡Bel-sempai! —grito Fran asombrado por ver al chico de cabellos rubios en ese lugar, su sonrisa se puso en su rostro colocándose alado de Chrome.

— ¿Varia? ¿El guardián de la tormenta de Varia?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ordenes del Noveno.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—El Noveno ordeno proteger a los guardianes del Decimo por la declaración de guerra de las Famiglias del Zodiaco, nuestro deber es proteger a los guardianes, y con eso luchar a su lado, ¿cierto Mammon?

—Si ~ —dijo tranquilamente la voz de una mujer apareciendo en una niebla dentro del lugar, el lugar comenzó a transformarse mientras la chica echaba para atrás su capucha dejando ver sus grandes ojos de color violeta y su cabello corto del mismo color —. No me pagaran por esto, así que no me tengo que esforzar, recuerda esto Bel.

—Quéjate con el Noveno, no conmigo… vamos niñas de las ilusiones —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡Sí!

.::.

— ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?, Friki del Baseball… definitivamente el puerco es mejor que el sushi —decía Gokudera comiendo con Yamamoto en el restaurante del último mientras soltaba carcajadas Yamamoto y su padre estaba comiendo con ellos.

— ¡Deja de decir eso Hayato! —reía Tsuyoshi mientras picaba lentamente el sushi, los otros dos también rieron lentamente.

—_Otosan_, gracias por la comida—dijo Hayato levantándose. Takeshi lo observo y amplio una sonrisa divertida.

—De nada, es divertido escucharlos quejarse de la vida mientras esconden cosas entre ustedes —los dos soltaron una risa y el hombre se levanto con sus platos, la puerta se abrió lentamente y los tres dirigieron una vista hacia la persona —. Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?

La figura lentamente levanto la mano señalando a los dos chicos, estos dos levantaron una ceja, pero la capa se bajo dejando notar unas garras de un dinosaurio. La figura dejo caer su capa y el hombre abrió los ojos al igual que los dos chicos.

— ¡Padre! ¡Cuidado! —grito Takeshi, Gokudera salto para tirar lejos al padre de Yamamoto consiguiéndolo, pero aquella garra fue tan larga y rápida que rasgo por completo su abdomen, Takeshi frunció el ceño y mordió su diente para observar a aquella sombra cuando se detuvo.

— ¡Yamamoto! ¡Cuidado! —grito Gokudera, el chico frunció el ceño pero antes de que llegara a ellos Jiro y Kojiro salieron disparados sosteniendo de golpe a la quimera. Que tenía una cabeza de cabra con grandes cuernos, una cabeza de león con sus grandes colmillos afuera y cuerpo de dinosaurio con dos patas de cabra y garras de dinosaurio mientras una serpiente era la cola.

— ¡Kojiro! ¡Jiro! ¡Cambio Forma! ¡Vongola Gear! —grito Yamamoto, Gokudera trato de levantarse pero el golpe no lo dejaba.

—Tranquilo Hayato, Takeshi se encargara de esa criatura —susurro el hombre, pero un golpe en la parte de atrás los llamo la atención, levantaron la vista al ver a otra salir de la cocina, una de la parte donde estaban los sushis y notaron dos sombras detrás de la que estaba enfrente de Takeshi.

— ¿Con todas?

—Oh… —susurro.

— ¡Uri! ¡Cambio Forma! ¡Vongola Gear! —grito Gokudera, después de todo lo que necesitaban era alejar aquellas cosas del restaurante, mientras Gokudera se levantaba y el viejo Tsuyoshi se levantaba detrás de él.

— ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!

— ¡¿Y porque le preguntas al viejo?! ¡Takeshi! —dijo Hayato colocándose a su espalda, mientras el hombre estaba en una esquina.

—Son Quimera —los dos abrieron los ojos al escuchar al hombre —. Reborn me hablo de algo parecido mas sin embargo no le creí. Takeshi ¿Tienes el Shigure Kintoki, a la mano?

—Claro que si, padre —dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa, mientras le pasaba la arma y su padre la tomaba con sus manos.

—Vamos contra ellos —dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa sacando muchas bombas lanzándolas al aire al momento de que una gran pantalla de humo cubrió todo y sonidos de espadas se escucharon en la tienda, sus piernas rápidamente se movieron salieron de aquel lugar mientras muchas personas comenzaron a huir, Takeshi tomo a Hayato con sus manos sacándolo del lugar por motivos de que no podría correr tanto y Tsuyoshi tenía la mirada hacia adelante mirando a aquellas criaturas que estaban saliendo, cinco de ellas todavía faltaban.

—Son duras de roer —dijo el hombre.

— ¡VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Gokudera abrió uno de sus ojos, y Yamamoto se levanto al escuchar aquel sonido cuando una gran espada rápidamente partió por la mitad a dos de ellos y aterrizaba delante de la familia Yamamoto —. ¡Qué débiles! ¡Como siempre! ¡Yamamoto!

— ¡Squalo! —grito Yamamoto con una sonrisa, Gokudera gruño con celos y el padre levanto una ceja al haber escuchado ese nombre antes. El cabello plateado del chico se movía con el viento, mientras aquellas quimeras estaban juntándose todas y se hacían incluso más grandes, mientras se devoraban entre ellas.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Niebla —dijo Squalo —. Son quimeras de una caja de la niebla… son realmente pesadas —susurro por lo bajo para soltar un suspiro —. ¡VOIIIIIII! ¡Vamos a acabar con ellas! ¡Utilicen su inútil estilo! ¡Mientras yo utilizo el mío! ¡Hay que cortarla por la mitad!

— ¡Sí! —dijo animado Takeshi.

— ¡Oye jovencito! ¡El _Shigure Souen Ryu_ no es ningún inútil estilo! —Squalo miro de reojo al hombre que le hablo, y sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo.

—Oye anciano, ¿de casualidad conociste al emperador de las espadas?

— ¿Eh? Ah a ese sujeto, por supuesto; era mi mejor amigo.

—Oh, quiero que sepas que ese sujeto me quito mi mano; y me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de luchas contra usted; pero dejémoslo para después.

—Hahaha' lo siento jovencito ya no estoy en eso de las peleas, pero si quieres chocar espadas con mucho gusto puedo darte unas clases —el hombre y Squalo sonrieron, Takeshi también soltó una carcajada y Gokudera se acomodo un poco.

—Uri, cambio forma —los tres lo miraron de reojo al notar que Uri se estaba convirtiendo en un gran arco, los tres sonrieron —. Abriré el camino, córtenlo.

— ¿No te gusta quedarte sin nada?, eh.

— ¡Vamos! —grito Gokudera lanzando la flecha.

.::.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Kyoko, Hana y Haru estaban entre un montón de criaturas las dos tenían a Fuuta y a I-pin en sus piernas mientras los chicos trataban de defenderlas, las criaturas eran largas como si fueran simples dinosaurios larguiruchos con garras de ave y grandes cuernos.

— ¡Hahi! ¡¿Qué es eso?! Desu —dijo Haru completamente asustada abrazando a I-pin.

— ¿Esos?... Son… —decía Hana completamente asustada por aquello mientras dedicaba miradas hacia todas partes buscando la forma de huir de aquello.

— ¡Son guerreros al EXTREMO! —el grito de Ryohei hizo que todos giraran a ver al deportista.

— ¡Onisan! —grito Kyoko y las demás miraron al chico que se acercaba corriendo, Hana abrió sus ojos como plato al ver que muchos de ellos salieron disparados hacia el mayor.

— ¡Ryohei!

—**_Maximum Cannon_**—grito Ryohei lanzando una gran cantidad de flamas del sol a las que eran de la tormenta mandándolas a volar completamente lejos.

— ¡Onisan! —grito Kyoko, pero antes de reaccionar muchos de los otros se pusieron detrás, Ryohei amplio una sonrisa victoriosa y todos ellos se electrocutaron completamente.

**—****_Elettrico Revez _**—dijo con una sonrisa de lado Lambo al aparecer detrás de las chicas, mientras tomaba a Haru y a Kyoko con sus manos saltando lejos, de un gran golpe que ocurrió, Fuuta y Hana estaban en manos de Ryohei a una velocidad realmente rápida —. Apareció el jefe —dijo Lambo colocando a las chicas en el suelo.

—Sí, esto se está poniendo divertido —dijo Ryohei y Lambo sonrió de la misma forma.

**—Gyuudon/Kangaryuu** ¡Cambio Forma! —gritaron los dos, haciendo que sus cajas cambiaran de forma mientras Fuuta estaba observando todos en los brazos de una asustada y asombrada Hana mientras que Kyoko y Haru estaban abrazándose entre ellas y a I-pin.

—Es peligroso que las chicas permanezcan aquí —las tres giraron a ver a un hombre con la cresta de color verde y una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡¿Lussuria?! —grito Ryohei al verlo, el hombre amplio una sonrisa y arreglo sus manos.

.::.

— ¡Basura! —el sonido de una pistola seca y varios golpes hicieron que los tres reaccionaran, la barrera de Mukuro fue obligada a romperse y este cayó en el pecho de una sonrojada Luka al sentir a ese hombre restregar su rostro con sus senos y un tic en la ceja a esta le apareció, mientras Reborn le dedicaba una mirada al hombre que estaba delante de sus ojos —. Varia, el escuadrón de asesinos independientes del noveno ha aparecido; están a salvo, basuras —dijo el hombre apuntando a unas quimeras detrás de él mandándolas a volar y matándolas al instante.

—Xanxus —dijo Reborn levantándose, el hombre estiro su mano y tiro un gran libro que a duras penas pudo sujetar por su brazo descompuesto.

—Esto es lo que buscaban, vámonos de aquí hay una gran presencia demoniaca fuera de este lugar que los ha estado vigilando —dijo dándose la vuelta, Luka golpeo las partes bajas del peliazul que se puso de todos los colores y se levanto sacudiendo su ropa, Xanxus se giro y apunto a la cabeza de la chica que frunció el ceño —. ¿Tu quien eres?

—Luka Boissieu —contesto, el sonido de la pistola al soltar el seguro sonó.

—Dime la verdad, ¿crees que a mí también me puedes engañar? —la chica frunció el ceño y trago seco.

—Déjalo Xanxus, es mi sobrino —contesto Reborn saliendo, el hombre bajo el arma y siguió caminando por delante, la mujer volvió a fruncir el ceño y miro de reojo a Reborn que se alzo de hombros.

— ¿Cómo pudo con todos el solo?

—Era de esperarse, ese hombre fue seleccionado como un candidato para ser el Decimo Vongola; es igual de fuerte y ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes debes tener cuidado con el —dijo con diversión Reborn, la chica levanto una ceja y suspiro.

—Reborn —interrumpió Xanxus, los tres se detuvieron —. ¿Por qué la piña camina como si algo hubiera golpeado sus bolas?

—Porque así fue —contesto Luka adelantándose sin dar explicaciones y saliendo del lugar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el hombre levanto una ceja y Reborn sonrió burlón al haber notado aquella respuesta ajena.

—Por cierto, hay que llegar ya a Namimori; no fueron los únicos atacados a estas alturas mis hombres debieron confrontar también a las quimeras. Hace días algunas atacaron los cuarteles y arrasaron con absolutamente la mayoría de nuestros hombres, solo nosotros sabemos cómo detenerlas, no se morirán fácilmente. Hay dos cosas que la pueden detener romperlas en diez pedazos o hacer que beban una flama que infecte a la que están dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si atacan flamas del sol y estas que eran flamas del sol los alimentan, pero si atacas con unas flamas opuestas a tu atributo las puedes contrarrestar; pero hay unas llamas de las cuales se alimentan completamente y hacen que su poder se multiplique, reza porque Tsunayoshi Sawada este con alguien para apoyarlo, porque si esta solo darlo por muerto.

.::.

El cuerpo de Tsunayoshi corría por todo el bosque, su rostro estaba cubierto de raspones y muchos golpes, era imposible, entre mas y mas los golpeaban mas se multiplicaban, Kyoya estaba cubierto con suciedad y estaba completamente exhausto, su brazo estaba roto y su pierna estaba a punto de colapsar pero aun así estaba corriendo mucho más adelantado que Tsuna limpiando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

— ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Allá adelante! —grito Kyoya, el chico salto y lo siguió el castaño, cuando su novio lo sujeto y lo escondió en una pequeña cueva que estaba debajo, aquellos quimera siguieron su camino mientras Kyoya estaba pegado en la tierra y Tsunayoshi estaba entre sus piernas.

—Entre mas y mas los atacamos, mas y mas se multiplican… mi cuerpo está realmente exhausto es como si se alimentaran de nuestras flamas.

—Lo están haciendo, pero tus flamas son incluso más beneficiosas que las mías que son del mismo atributo… maldición.

—Vamos a descansar, luego seguimos con su destrucción —susurro Tsunayoshi, pero los dos bajaron la mirada y al levantarla estaba la cabeza de uno de los tres delante de sus ojos, los dos abrieron completamente sus ojos y tragaron seco.

— ¡Vamos! —la voz los dos la identificaron completamente y Kyoya abrió completamente sus ojos —. ¡Congélense hasta morir! —grito cuando las quimeras comenzaron a congelarse y un gran frio comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de los dos chicos —. ¡Ahora! ¡Souji!

— ¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Bastardo! ¡Viento! —el grito que se escucho en todo el bosque hizo que la piel de ambos se helara completamente cuando todas las quimeras comenzaron a caer en pedazos, los dos fruncieron el ceño y salieron del escondite mirando a los dos chicos que estaban sentados mirando a los dos con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Gray?! —vocifero Kyoya.

— ¡¿Okita Souji?! —siguió Tsunayoshi al ver a los dos delante de sus ojos, estos se miraron y ampliaron una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.

—Me alegro que se encuentre bien, Vongola Decimo —dijo tranquilo —, lamentamos no detener a las quimera antes de que salieran de control —los dos abrieron los ojos a más no poder —, por favor ¿pueden venir con nosotros?, estamos de lado de los Vongola en esta lucha.

— ¿Lucha?

—Sí, el Noveno acaba de aceptar pertenecer a la franquicia de las Famiglias del Zodiaco, en otra historia ahora ustedes pertenecen a nuestra unión —los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y Gray paso su mano por el cuello de su hermanito menor.

—Vamos hermanito~ hay muchas cosas de las que se debe hablar, Varia ya debe estar en el hotel al igual que los Cavallone.

— ¿Dino-san? —grito Tsuna con los ojos como plato, al ser guiado por esos dos.


	16. Alianza

2 parte.

XVI Telón.

Disclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes (_algunos_) no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

Titulo: Tripolaridad

Pareja Principal: 1827 (Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Parejas Secundarias: 8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato) RL (Reborn/Lambo)

Anuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

( **_. . ._** ) Aclaro algunas ideas.

-_me da la gana de intervenir_-

—**"Pensamiento de los personajes"**

—_Hablan por teléfono_.

—**_Italiano u otros idiomas _**(Traduzco el idioma del cual hablaron)

**_Recuerdos - Imaginación. _**

**Usuario en el Chat: **

_Hablan por Chat. _

Ranting: M. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

Género: Yaoi Hard. Aunque algunas escenas son Shonen Ai.

Summary: Luego de 3 años Tsunayoshi regresa a casa pero algo en el ha cambiado y eso se da cuenta sus amigos; ya no es el Dame-Tsuna que todos conocen ahora es el "_Vongola Decimo_". Su memoria fue completamente removida y ha tomado el control como el jefe de la **Famiglia Vongola**. Pero solo alguien logra controlar su temperamento como un lindo gatito. 1827.

**_2 Parte: _**Reborn se va a una misión por todo un año, y regresa con extrañamente una sorpresa. Su sobrino, hijo de su hermano. Luka Boissieu, un chico que estaba buscando a la persona que mando a asesinarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué todo ese misterio?

Las más poderosas Famiglias comenzaron a reunirse 6 enemigos y 6 amigos… la rama de la mafia las 12 Famiglias del Zodiaco. Pero Vongola comienza a entrar en caos… ¿el heredero de CEDEF?... todo esto es un verdadero lio… ¿Qué hará Tsuna y sus guardianes?

**.:::.**

**.::.**

**.:.**

"Alianza"

**.:.**

**.::.**

**.:::.**

Dentro de un gran hotel se encontraban muchas personas reunidas. Alrededor de una gran mesa estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados un hombre alto con un traje, su cabello azul y sus ojos del mismo tono eran realmente hermosos y afilados, a su lado se encontraba una alta y hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas ondulados de ojos azules y a su lado una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados con grandes ojos rojos y un cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Me aburro —se quejo la pelirosa mientras se estiraba en la silla abrazando por el cuello al moreno que la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo también —se quejo la otra abrazando de la cintura al moreno.

Dino quien se encontraba delante de estos con sus hombres en la parte de atrás, los miraron como si fuesen unos bichos extraños, la mujer seguían haciendo pucheros y diciendo lo muy aburridas que estaban mientras el moreno miraba al rubio con seguridad en sus ojos.

—Aomine Daiki… —susurro Dino, el moreno levanto una mano y suspiro.

—Esto es común en ellas, Decimo Cavallone; no te preocupes.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entro Reborn con un brazo vendado, un chico de cabellos ceniza con una gorra cubierta de gasas y vendas y un pelimorado con el cabello en forma de piña igualmente vendando.

— ¡Reborn!

—Dino —saludo el sicario sentándose a su lado mientras acomodaba el ala de su fedora y se dedicaba a ver a los ojos al que los invito ese día —. Daiki Aomine, tengo asuntos contigo.

—Nosotros también, Reborn-san, pero para eso necesito a Tsunayoshi-kun en este lugar —comento tranquilo cruzando sus piernas.

— ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

—Okita y Gray fueron a su búsqueda.

— ¿Gray Hibari? —pregunto Reborn frunciendo el ceño, el hombre asintió.

Las puertas se abrieron en par en par y por ellas entro Varia junto al resto de los guardianes. Yamamoto entraba riendo con varias vendas en su cuerpo, Gokudera discutía con Bel y Squalo mientras que Xanxus tenía los brazos cruzados, Chrome cargaba a Fran mientras que Lussuria entro junto a Ryohei y Lambo que tenia los brazos cruzados, todos miraron a los presentes y se sentaron en distintos lugares, el silencio se hizo presente, por la puerta entro un rubio de ojos azules realmente hermoso y alto, con unas gafas de sol; mientras que a su lado otro rubio más bajo que el mencionado pero con un cuerpo realmente de infarto entro, sus ojos eran dorados y afilados y tenía una mirada arrogante.

—No tenemos noticias del Decimo Vongola —dijo el hombre alto, el cual vestía un traje de camarero.

— ¡¿Juudaime también fue atacado?! —grito Gokudera levantándose de donde estaba y golpeando la mesa.

—Ma, ma tranquilo Gokudera; esta con Hibari. Debe estar bien.

—Kufufu~ me gustaría estar de acuerdo con ustedes, pero esas quimeras lograron herirnos al Ex-Arcobaleno y a mí, no quiero decir como estarán esos dos.

— ¡No subestimes al Decimo!

—El _Boss_ no perderá fácilmente —dijo Chrome apretando sus puños, Luka por otra parte sentía una opresión en su pecho, cerro sus ojos y giro el rostro hacia otra parte guardando silencio.

— ¡Sawada es EXTREMAMENTE poderoso! ¡Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo! ¡Hibari también es EXTREMO!

—Ryohei-nii tiene razón —dijo Lambo mientras cruzaba sus brazos —. Tsu-nii debe estar bien.

—Ryu-chan~ ¿Tienes señales de Gray y Souji?

—Rompieron los comunicadores —contesto sentándose alado de la pelirosa, que lo miro de reojo y le saco la lengua.

—Tsk… —dijo el rubio sentándose alejado de todos y cerrando sus ojos con los brazos cruzados —. Todos son tan problemáticos; debiste haberme mandado a mí.

— ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? —pregunto Yamamoto señalándolos, todos miraron al beisbolista _–los guardianes-_ y asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—Aomine Daiki, es el jefe de una de las doce familias del zodiaco, Gemelli. Hasta el momento ha permanecido neutral al igual que la familia Leone de entre todas las familias del Zodiaco, pero me sorprende que quiera una unión con los Vongola —dijo seriamente el hombre con el sombrero de franja.

Dino se quedo callado y cruzo sus brazos, no solo con Vongola también con Cavallone. El silencio se hizo sepulcral, nadie decía absolutamente nada.

— ¡¿Puedes callarte?! ¡Me tienes harto! —se escucho un gran grito y la puerta de la entrada se agrieto mandando a volar a un hombre completamente denudo, la frente de Luka se puso azul del teatro y un grito ahogado de Chrome se escucho antes de que Luka le tapara los ojos rápidamente.

— ¿Gray? —susurro Aomine al verlo volar, por la puerta entro un hombre con una gran aura asesina y dos tonfas en las manos.

—Te matare, maldito.

— ¡Cálmate Kyoya! —grito Tsunayoshi atrás de él sujetándolo de la manga tratando de que se detuviera, y un tranquilo castaño borgoña entrando con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando.

—Bien, ya estamos todos —dijo Reborn ignorando el teatro.

— ¡Juudaime! —grito Gokudera levantándose de un salto yendo hacia donde estaba su jefe, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Kyoya giro a verlo con sus ojos expulsando fuego.

—Queda prohibido acercarse a Tsunayoshi —susurro tétrico, todos los presentes miraron al hombre desnudo que estaba en el suelo riéndose.

—Ushishishishi, esto sí que es divertido.

— ¿Qué hizo ese idiota? —pregunto Kise con una mirada por lo bajo, el resto miraba que el aura de Kyoya seguía creciendo.

—Todos son basuras —dijo Xanxus cruzándose de brazos tomando una copa de vino tranquilamente, el resto de Varia asintió dándole completamente la razón.

—Ma, ma… es mejor que te tranquilices Hibari. Tenemos una reunión importante —dijo Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

— ¡No entiendo nada al EXTREMO! ¡Pero es mejor que escuchemos esto al EXTREMO! —grito Ryohei, Kyoya miro a los mencionados y cargo a Tsunayoshi como costal de papas y se acerca a la silla que está delante de moreno y se sienta cargándolo en sus piernas sujetándolo de la cintura.

— ¿Qué quieres herbívoro?, para reunirnos —dijo entre dientes.

—No te desesperes, Hibari-kun~ —el pelinegro frunció el ceño, Tsunayoshi se dio cuenta y se acomodo para tapar la cara del pelinegro y mirar al moreno.

—Dai-kun, puedes explicarme muchas cosas ¿Qué eran esas quimeras que nos atacaron? Y el motivo de porque lo hicieron.

—Hay una confrontación entre las familias del Zodiaco —dijo serio, los demás comenzaron a prestar atención, mucho más Luka cuando escuchaba —. Akashi me pidió que escogiera una familia en la cual pudiera apoyar con todo esto, seis de esas familias han visto como presa a los Vongola, por el poder del Decimo Vongola y su generación.

—Espera un momento, basura —dijo Xanxus levantándose —. ¿Estás diciendo que esas familias tuvieron miedo del infante Sawada?

—No solo de Tsunayoshi, mi querido Xan-kun —dijo Aomine cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Xan-kun? —repitió con un tic en su ceja.

—Varia, también está en su mira, por esa razón también los reuní. Cavallone por otra parte es un gran pilar para los Vongola; me he tomado la libertad de también forjar una alianza con ellos por si aquellas familias deciden atacar a sus aliados —Dino asintió, estando de acuerdo.

— ¿Puedes decirnos quienes están de nuestro lado? —pregunto Tsunayoshi, tenso, realmente no le gustaban las batallas, para nada.

—Akashi personalmente se va a unir a los Vongola, así que cuando se aparezca en la puerta de tu casa no te sorprendas —dijo divertido, Tsunayoshi también rio y el resto levanto una ceja.

— ¿Seijuurou Akashi? ¿El líder de las familias del Zodiaco? —dijo Squalo asombrado, el moreno asintió y se cruzo de brazos —. Debe preguntarse él porque; sencillamente porque Akashi quiere destruir a todas las familias del zodiaco que no estén de acuerdo con sus planes —dijo levantándose de hombros —. A mí no me interesan sus planes, pero no estoy en contra de él, me parece divertido. Bya-chan apoyo mi noción y Dino… —todos miraron al Cavallone que se cruzo de brazos.

—Alguien tan inteligente como Akashi es interesante. Solo estoy observando con curiosidad —dijo levantándose de hombros.

—Y bueno… las familias que estuvieron de acuerdo con Akashi, son las mismas que están aliadas con los Vongola —Tsunayoshi levanto una ceja —. La Famiglia Vergine, La Famiglia Scorpione, La Famiglia Capricornio —Luka frunció el ceño, y Reborn levanto una ceja, la mujer tapo su rostro con su mano y se dedico a taparlo, y Mukuro junto a Chrome levantaron su ceja por esa reacción —. La Famiglia Acquario, y nosotros —dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras se dedico a verlos —. Hable con los líderes de cada Famiglia, decidimos que nos reuniríamos en diferentes situaciones, personalmente acepte reunirme con los Vongola del Decimo, mientras que las demás se reunían con los otros aliados, Varia y Cavallone se reunieron por Akashi.

—Comprendo, pero quisiera saber algo —dijo seriamente Tsunayoshi levantándose —. ¿Qué fue lo que llevo esta unión a Akashi?

—La declaración de guerra —Tsuna levanto una ceja mientras Kyoya lo soltaba de la cadera —. Alguien, nos traiciono y libero una información importante… una llama que nunca debía ser liberada en este mundo —todos levantaron una ceja y Tsuna se helo.

—No puede ser… —susurro, Reborn al notar aquel comportamiento también cerró sus ojos —. La llama… ¿de la muerte?

—En efecto —susurro suavemente —. Miembros de las Famiglias del Zodiaco robaron esa llama, y la lograron implantar en un experimento…

—Kufufufufu, pensé que estaba prohibido en la mafia los experimentos con humanos~

—Tienes razón, Muk-chan. Está prohibido ~ —dijo cantarina la pelirosa alado del moreno —, pero hay mafias que no siguen las reglas, como la Estraneo que tú mismo destruiste~

—Kufufu~ que famoso soy.

—Huh~ me duele el cuerpo —dijo la peliplata bajándose por el sofá —. ¿A quienes vamos a despedazar? —dijo la mujer, los guardianes la miraron y sintieron que en su voz había un toque maligno y tétrico.

—Tranquilas chicas, estamos entre aliados. Por otra parte esas quimeras fueron liberadas aquí en Japón, estuvimos persiguiendo a los que las liberaron. Una Famiglia que trabaja para Leone se encargo de la mayoría al igual que mis hombres…

—Que quieres decir.

—Esas fueron una de las armas hechas a partir de la llama de la muerte.

—Pero tengo entendido que lo que estaba sellado era un hombre —dijo Reborn, todos guardaron silencio, Tsunayoshi apretó sus puños.

—En efecto; ese hombre fue descongelado.

— ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron los que estaban protegiéndolo?

—Murieron —todos levantaron una ceja —. Una traición desde dentro de todos los vigilantes, fueron corrompidos por pensamientos mundanos —siguió —, todo fue planeado… lo tenemos en cámaras grabado el despertar del demonio, pero Akashi no quiere meterse todavía con él, quiere deshacerse de la Famiglia que lo libero.

— ¿Saben quienes fueron?

—La alianza "_Aroncangisci_", miembros del resto de las Famiglias del Zodiaco; Ariete, Toro, Cancro, Bilancia, Sagittario, Pesci —el hombre miro al castaño que estaba mirando seriamente un punto en la nada; Kyoya se levanto y lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la sala, Gokudera le iba a gritar y fue detenido por Dino el resto miraron a Reborn que estaba serio.

—Gracias por la información, Daiki Aomine —dijo el hombre levantándose —. Vámonos.

El resto se levanto, los guardianes miraban seriamente la espalda del tutor, Dino se levanto y se despidió de la misma forma, Varia se quedaron en el lugar cuando las puertas se cerraron.

—Kyu~ quería jugar con Tsu-kun —se quejo la peliplateada.

—No puedes hacerlo, Fu-chan~ Tsunayoshi está enojado —dijo Daiki cantarín, levanto la mirada viendo a Varia.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Xanxus —. ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas con esta alianza?

— ¿Eh?

—Lo que realmente buscas con el Decimo Vongola.

—Aunque no lo aceptes, realmente lo respetas —dijo divertido el hombre, Xanxus frunció el ceño y saco una pistola amputándolo, la peli rosada saco una escopeta y la mujer peliplateada una gran hacha, por otra parte los otros tres que estaban alrededor se levantaron y apretaron sus manos.

—Deténganse, Xan-kun no creo que esté planeando absolutamente nada, solamente quiero la ayuda de Vongola, si obtengo la cabeza del hombre que destruyo una gran cantidad de vidas en el pasado estaré contento.

—Ni se te ocurra traicionarnos, Aomine. Tus ambiciones son demasiado grandes.

—No te preocupes —dijo cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo —. Jamás, traicionaría alguien como Tsunayoshi-kun, que no tolera la traición —dijo ampliando una sonrisa de largo —. Después de todo, no quiero que el _Demone dei Cieli _me visite en la noche.

.::.

—Tsunayoshi —volvió a repetir el pelinegro cansado de tanto silencio, el castaño se detuvo y lo giro a ver con una ceja en alto.

—No sé qué es lo que pasa, por ende quiero que me respondas.

—Hace años… el abuelo me conto una historia.

— ¿El noveno? —el castaño asintió.

—La historia de la llama de la muerte —susurro, Kyoya tomo su mano y el castaño le dedico una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

—Estaré encantado, ¿quieres ir a cenar en mi casa? —el castaño rio un poco y le tomo de la mano para besar su mejilla.

—Yo estaría realmente encantado.

—Entonces vamos, escuchare esa historia que me quieres contar—los dos subieron a un taxi y desaparecieron de la vista de aquel gran hotel, esperando que aquella historia aclarara muchos puntos.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Si esta realmente corto, pero si me preguntan... es que hay muchas lagunas que se necesitan desenvolverse.

En el que sigue, va a haber una historia en el pasado, saldrán todos los guardianes *-* de la Primera Vongola, así que creo que su continuación va para largo, porque tengo que juntar unas que otras lagunas y planear una historia que sea entendida, tengo su idea pero no tan clara.

Espero que disfrutaran de este corto capitulo.

KISS AND HUG.


End file.
